Memorial Address - Semi Au-
by Celeste Kairi
Summary: Sinopsis: ¿Quien soy? La hija de dos estrellas que alguna vez brillaron como una sola y ahora son solo el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fueron, ¿Que es lo que busco? Recuperar la familia que nunca tuve. Advertencia: Divergencia con el final Canon del Anime. M-preg, Victuri.
1. Prologo

− Prologo −

 _El perdón es la forma definitiva del amor_

Puedo escuchar sus gritos desde el lugar en el cual me encuentro sentada, mi madre me había pedido que saliera fuera de la habitación puesto que aquello era un tema de adultos y, como tal, solo les concernía a ellos dos discutir ¿acaso olvidaban que yo estoy prácticamente envuelta en esa discusión? Después de todo yo era el tema principal de la misma.

Nunca fue mi intención realmente, nunca quise que las cosas se dieran así, quería conocer a mi padre tras la competencia, hablar con él a solas, decirle quien era y que no culpara a mi madre por guardar el secreto tantos años, después de todo ¿Quién fue el que se largó dejándonos atrás sin ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias?

Pero, mi mala suerte siempre me ha perseguido, mi tía siempre ha dicho que eso lo herede de mi madre, puesto que no encuentro otra razón lógica para que las cosas se dieran así tras la competencia. Tras saber el resultado de la misma se ofreció una conferencia de prensa con los atletas vencedores, sus entrenadores y los jueces que habían sido los encargados de dar a cada uno los puntajes.

Recuerdo vívidamente la emoción que me había recorrido, estaba sentada al lado de mi padre, después de tantos años practicando, de anhelara hablar con él, de tocarlo y escuchar su voz dirigida hacia mi persona no cavia de la felicidad, incluso Phichit, mi entrenador me hablaba a través de susurros que me calmara si quería sonar segura ante la prensa.

Respire en varias ocasiones tratando de controlar los latidos de mi corazón pero ¿cómo se suponía que lo hiciera? mi más grande sueño se había cumplido ¿acaso esperaban que fuera una roca y no me emocionara? la conferencia transcurría lenta pero sin contratiempos, había respondido con la confianza tan natural que tenia −heredada de mi padre según palabras de mi tía− creía que nada podía empañar mi felicidad y alegría hasta que ese reportero abrió la boca.

 _"¿Usted es pariente del Sr. Katsuki o fue su entrenador anterior? puesto que su rutina inicial tienen cierto aparecido a la que el interpreto cuando el Sr. Nikiforov era su entrenador"_

Esa pregunta aun ahora sigue resonando en mi cabeza, había cuidado mucho el no decir o actuar de forma que sospecharan, incluso me inscribí con un apellido diferente para que no me relacionaran con el pero, al parecer había confiado demasiado en mis propias precauciones que no anticipe a la prensa rusa. Mi entrenador había contestado por mí, alegando que solo había sido una inspiración tras ver miles de videos de diferentes patinadores algo que secunde. Nunca conté con que Yuri Plisetsky, uno de los entrenadores que estaban en la conferencia hablara, jamás olvidare sus palabras de desprecio dichas ante la prensa.

 _"Yuri Katsuki es un inútil, nunca fue un gran patinador mucho menos seria un entrenador... Si antes ganaba competencias era porque Víctor estaba con el... Seguramente ahora debe estar escondiéndose en su madriguera, después de todo tras el escándalo de hace más de catorce años dudo que tenga la cara para aparecer... El siempre será un inútil y un cobarde"_

No supe que fue lo que me movió, mi cuerpo de forma casi automática se levanto de su asiento, recuerdo que Phichit trato de detenerme pero por alguna razón no lograba distinguir su voz, era como un leve susurro entre miles de voces. Los rostros de los presentes solo me seguían y, tras un minuto, un fuerte golpe se dejo escuchar en el lugar. Los ojos verdes del ruso me miraban con sorpresa, su mejilla lentamente cambio de su habitual color crema a un rojizo intenso, lugar donde la palma de mi mano le había impactado.

Los rostros de todos mostraban sorpresa y estupefacción, el ruso no tardo en recuperarse de su leve aturdimiento para segundos después levantarse de su lugar y quedar frente a mí persona, el era más alto que yo por mucho, después de todo, yo solo tengo catorce años y el veintinueve. Su rostro mostraba molestia e indignación, comenzó a gritarme por la ofensa que había cometido hacia su persona, su forma de actuar simplemente confirmaba lo que mi madre siempre me había dicho, Yuri Plisetsky no había cambiado nada desde que lo había conocido.

Recuerdo haber soltado una ligera risa ante tal comportamiento de su parte, aun al ser el mayor de los dos seguía comportándose como un crio de quince años, uno que lograba conseguir todo lo que quería con solo enojarse y gritar, quizás yo no era la madurez andante pero, al menos solía comportarme en cualquier situación... O eso creía.

Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos, inhalando con fuerza, meditando las palabras que usaría, aunque la situación ya era precaria por donde se viera ¿qué pensamiento cruzo por la mente de mi madre al verme en televisión montando semejante escena? seguramente su rostro estaría pálido por la sorpresa y los nervios estarían consumiéndole, al menos eso es lo que llegue a pensar. Abrí mis ojos, colocando en mi rostro aquel gesto que muchas veces Minako−Sensei había reconocido como propia de mi padre, una que utilizaba cuando utilizaba la astucia, la confianza y la sensualidad que poseía para hacerse oír además de amedrentar la fortaleza de cualquiera que estuviera frente a él... Aunque esta última creo que herede solo un cuarto de él, en pocas ocasiones me funcionaba, culpo a mi madre por ello.

" _Retire lo dicho, no tiene derecho a insultarlo, el no le ha causado daño alguno o acaso ¿se sigue sintiendo inferior a el después de tantos años por que Viktor le dejo para entrenarlo Sr._ _Plisetsky_ _?"_

Aun ahora me pregunto de donde saque el valor para decir aquello enfrente de todos, sobre todo frente a mi padre. Yuri −mejor conocido como Yurio por todo el mundo, apodo que a día de hoy sigue aborreciendo− haciendo a copio de todos esos años a lado de mi padre –entrenando, conviviendo− comenzó a utilizar el pasado de mi madre en mi contra. Argumento que él no tenía la madera que un patinador necesita, que él no era nadie a lado de los que estábamos en aquel lugar, que era peor que un roedor al esconderse y no dar la cara, que yo no era nadie para pedir explicaciones ni disculpas... Como pude, me contuve para no saltarle encima, quizás era pequeña pero había entrenado no solo el patinaje artístico también la defensa personal, así que, unos cuantos golpes en ese rostro que tanto presume no le habrían venido mal.

" _Yuri Katsuki no es lo que dices, discúlpate ahora"_

Los gritos comenzaron a aumentar de volumen entre él y yo, sentí los fuertes brazos de Phichit envolverme, tratando de hacerme retroceder mientras mi padre hacia lo mismo con Yurio, la prensa seguía grabando lo sucedido, aun cuando los guardias trataban de sacarlos ellos seguían tomando fotos y hablando frente a las cámaras. No supe en qué momento dentro de la acalorada discusión, el ruso menor dijo algo que causo que mi paciencia se agotara y dijera algo de lo que ahora me arrepiento.

" _Esa basura es un maldito cerdo... No conforme con querer quedarse con Viktor se revolcaba con tu entrenador...Por eso lo dejo, por eso la prensa lo sigue destrozando después de tantos años... por eso es una maldita rata"_

Gritos... Golpes... Mis recuerdos están tan presentes aun, recuerdo la cara de asombro de mi padre cuando comencé a gritar, cuando el más grande secreto de mi vida era desvelado por mi propia boca, no solo frente a quienes menos debían saberlo también frente a televisión internacional. Mientras Yurio permanecía tendido sobre el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire que le había sacado tras darle una fuerte patada en el estomago, mientras mis ojos picaban por las lagrimas que estaban amenazando con escapar, mis labios dejaron escapar aquello que tanto guarde por años.

" _Tú no lo conoces, tú no sabes quién es, tú no sabes que sucedió solo estas juzgándolo... Yuri Katsuki no sería capaz de eso... ¡YURI... MI MADRE NO SERIA CAPAZ DE ENGAÑAR A MI PADRE, NO SERIA CAPAZ DE HACERLE ESO POR QUE LO AMABA SOBRE TODO POR QUE YO ESTABA EN SU VIENTRE!"_

No recuerdo con claridad lo que sucedió después, todo era un tumulto de emociones y hechos borrosos. Solo escuchaba a los guardias sacando a la prensa del lugar, a Phichit jalándome para sacarme mientras mis ojos se habían encontrado con los de mi padre... Con los de Viktor, aquel gran patinador que había admirado desde pequeña, a quien amaba en silencio, a quien anhelaba con tanto deseo, a quien hubiese deseado decir padre al menos una vez... Simplemente me miraba con sorpresa mientras me alejaba poco a poco de él para salir por completo del recinto.

Sobra decir que mi madre no pudo ni hablarme por teléfono, según mi tía Yuko se había desmayado tras la revelación en televisión... Muy propio de él. Sabía que era inevitable el encuentro, sabia que Viktor vendría a por mí y partiría conmigo de vuelta a Japón para encarar a mi madre y reprocharle que me hubiese ocultado... ¿Pero que mas podía hacer? el pensó que le había sido infiel, conociendo la mentalidad de los hombres seguramente pensaría que yo no era su hija... Aunque el parecido entre ambos sea algo imposible de no ver.

Lo siguiente que paso... Fue aterrador, mi padre se había presentado en el hotel, más bien dicho en mi habitación del hotel. Pensé que hablaríamos como personas civilizadas pero, con tan solo aparecer Phichit el ambiente se torno tenso y lo único que puedo escucharle fue todo menos dulce.

" _Prepárate, nos vamos a Japón quieras o no"_

Apenas hacia menos de dos horas se había enterado que tenía una hija y ya me daba ordenes ¿quien se cree?¿mi padre? en cierta forma lo es, pero no tiene autoridad sobre mi... Al menos no por ese momento.

Durante todo el vuelo de regreso a Japón no cruzamos palabras, sobre todo porque mi entrenador estaba en medio... Lo cual no ayudo a romper el hielo, mi padre aun le guardaba rencor a Phichit, aun pensaba que mi madre le había sido infiel con él, aunque, no los culpo. Cualquiera si ve a su prometido besando a otro hombre mientras este está sobre de el aun cuando este le besara a la fuerza... No ayudaba para nada a confiar en su inocencia.

Lo peor no había sido que Viktor se enterara, lo peor no había sido que todo mundo supiera que yo era la hija de la "leyenda viviente", lo peor no era aquel ambiente tenso y frio que se había instalado entre ambos durante todo el camino... No, lo peor no era eso... Lo peor fue la llegada a casa y el encuentro de mis padres. Nada más abrir la puerta de casa mi padre, había pedido hablar con mi madre, Minako-Sensei y tía Mari trataron de tranquilizarlo pero este no hizo caso a sus palabras y entro a la casa sin pedir permiso alguno, sabia por palabras de mi tía Yuko que mi padre conocía Hatsetsu y el negocio familiar como la palma de su manos, después de todo había vivido muchos meses ahí... Pero eso no le daba derecho de entrar a un lugar sin ser invitado por mucho que antes hubiese sido tu hogar.

Vagamente recuerdo haber corrido tras él para detenerle pero, estaba agotada por todo el viaje y las diferentes emociones que había vivido aquel día, por lo que, cuando lo encontré este estaba frente a mi madre −en el cuarto que tiempo atrás compartieron− quien se tocaba la mejilla izquierda donde segundos antes un fuerte golpe había impactado la piel, mi padre lo había abofeteado nada más llegar... ¿Qué sucedía con él? ¿Acaso pensaba que con eso arreglaban años de alejamiento?

Mi madre salió de la habitación entre gritos, ambos caminaron con rapidez por el pasillo hasta llegar a la pequeña sala −donde veíamos cada temporada los campeonatos de patinaje− lugar donde mi madre y el reanudaron una acalorada discusión que, sabia de ante mano, llevaba sin terminar desde antes de que yo naciera... Reproches, negativas, gritos, lagrimas... Tantas cosas que se dijeron aun resuenan en mi cabeza ¿acaso había hecho mal al conocer a mi padre? ¿acaso me había equivocado en el querer que él se enterara de mi existencia?

Solo se detuvieron cuando se percataron de mi presencia en la pequeña sala. Mi madre haciendo a copio de toda su voluntad, respiro con fuerza antes de pedirme que saliera y los dejara solos.

" _Krul... Por favor, déjame hablar con tu padre, esto es entre él y yo"_

" _Pero Ma..."_

" _Krulcifer... Sal, Yuri y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar y tú no tienes por qué escuchar, es cosa de adultos"_

De eso hacía más de una hora y solo escuchaba gritos. Apoyo mi cabeza sobre la madera de la puerta corrediza de la puerta principal. La nieve comienza a caer levemente, comenzando a amontonarse en el patio, el frio comienza a sentirse y a colarse en mis huesos, aunque aquel frio ambiente no se comparaba con el frio silencio que me recorría. Comienzo a cuestionarme mis decisiones, por culpa de mi deseo mi madre ahora estaba sufriendo, escuchando los reclamos y gritos de mi padre ¿había hecho bien?

Atraigo mis rodillas, envolviéndolas con fuerza con mis brazos, ocultando mi rostro sobre de estas mientras, ligeras lagrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos y se deslizan por mis mejillas. El dolor es algo que nunca había sentido de aquella forma, estaba acostumbrada a él, era una leve pulsación dentro de mi alma que siempre se presentaba solo cuando pensaba en mi padre pero, ahora, se había vuelto más grande ¿de qué me servía tenerle si solo conseguí gritos y reproches por parte de él y no los besos o abrazos que tanto anhele de su parte?

Escucho unos pasos dirigirse hacia el lugar donde estoy, por lo cual me limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano puesto que no quiero que me vean llorar, no quiero que piensen que soy débil, que necesito que me protejan, soy la hija de Viktor, naci con la fuerza suficiente para valerme por mi misma, soy la hija de Yuri Katsuki... Soy un chica que no conoce su propia fuerza pero que cuando es necesario la demuestra al mundo y brilla por si misma... Soy hija de dos estrellas que aun ahora brillan con la misma intensidad que hace años.

− **¿Aun siguen discutiendo?**

La voz de Phichit hace que mueva mi cabeza hacia el lugar de donde proviene su voz, encontrándolo parado justo al lado mío. Su rostro muestra una leve sonrisa, una que solo aparece cuando la situación es realmente difícil y necesita hacer sentir que todo saldrá bien, que aunque la situación sea la menos favorable para nadie esta encontrara su curso y se acomodara pieza por pieza.

− **No lo sé, siguen gritándose, la realidad es que no se si hice bien al concursar, al querer que él me conociera.**

− **No tienes culpa de lo que sucede Krulcifer** − tratando de animarme.

− **Krul -** dije en un ligero susurro.

− **¿Qué?**

− **Krul... Odio que me llamen Krulcifer... Aun no entiendo porque mi madre me dio ese nombre tan feo.**

− **Es el nombre de tu tátara tátara abuela.**

− **Aun así...Solo Krul.**

− **De acuerdo, Krul** – Enfatizo mi nombre al pronunciarlo **– Tarde o temprano ellos se encontrarían y Viktor se enteraría de tu nacimiento... Simplemente la tormenta llego antes de tiempo.**

− **No lo sé, desearía regresar el tiempo y no haber decidido concursar, quizás así nada de esto estaría pasando, mi madre no estaría sufriendo por la situación presente y mi padre no estaría reprochándole.**

− **Sabes que no es tu culpa, si alguien aquí es el único culpable soy yo** − Aseguro.

− **Tú no tienes la culpa que mi padre haya sido un idiota.**

− **Krulcifer, no hables así, Viktor es tu padre, debes respetarlo.**

− **Padre no es el que engendra** – desviando la mirada hacia algún punto del lugar.

− **Lo sé, pero él no sabía que tenía una hija.**

− **Tampoco sabía que mi madre siempre le fue fiel.**

− **En ocasiones las personas tomamos decisiones erradas, que pensamos son las correctas, sin ponernos a pensar en lo que estas pueden provocar a futuro Krul, no seas tan dura con ellos.**

− **¿Sabes?** − tomando con una de mis manos la cadena que colgaba de mi cuello, en donde una hermosa alianza de oro colgaba – **Este anillo se lo dio mi madre un día antes del primer Gran Prix que gano... Se comprometieron.**

− **Ese día recuerdo que...Me rompieron el corazón.**

− **¿Lo amabas?**

− **Si.**

− **¿Aun...?**

− **No, el amor que siento por tu madre es diferente ahora, es un cariño inmenso e incondicional, le veo como un hermano, es mi mejor amigo después de todo.**

− **Si, me platico algo mi tía Mary.**

− **Mary es algo reservada pero es bastante perceptiva...**

− **Lo es, siempre encuentra el momento preciso para usar eso en tu contra** \- afirme con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro al recordar situaciones graciosas respecto a ese detalle de la personalidad de mi tía.

− **No me lo recuerdes... Algún día te contare todo lo que tu tía Mary nos hacia hacer por eso** \- soltando una ligera risa - **Lo que más me sorprende es ver que Yuri te diera esa alianza, nunca se la quitaba, aun cuando Viktor se fue.**

− **Mama dijo que era el más hermoso recuerdo que tenía de papa, así que me la dio como amuleto de buena suerte** – apretándolo con fuerza bajo la palma de mi mano – **Que este anillo le había ayudado a ganar el Gran Prix y quería que me diera la misma suerte.**

− **Y te lo dio para que fuera tu amuleto.**

− **Si, pero ahora creo que en vez de buena suerte me dio una muy pésima mala suerte -** guardando nuevamente la cadena debajo de mi blusa - Y pienso que...

Mis palabras murieron en mi garganta, Los gritos de mis padres me habían interrumpido antes de siquiera hablar, ambos seguían lanzándose reproches e indirectas, incluso su tono de voz se había elevado ¿hasta cuándo pararían? ¿acaso tenían tanto rencor dentro que necesitaba sacarlo todo de golpe?

− **Me dan ganas de entrar y golpear a ambos.**

− **Deberías.**

− **Eres mi entrenador, ¿no deberías aconsejarme no meterme?** – le observo con un gesto de sorpresa en mi rostro.

− **Debería pero... Esos dos son un par de cabezas huecas y si no haces algo simplemente seguirán gritándose.**

− **Phichit tiene razón deberías entrar y hacer algo, yo lo haría pero eso es algo que no me concierne.**

Parpadeo un par de veces ante la repentina voz tras de mí, Volteo con sorpresa para encontrarme con la figura de mi tía Mary, quien estaba apoyada sobre una de las paredes del pasillo tras de ambos.

− **¿También tu tía Mary?**

− De hecho no es la única que piensa así Krul−chan.

Unas voces conocidas frente a mi persona hacen que voltee nuevamente hacia la puerta principal que queda a pocos metros de donde nos encontrábamos Phichit y yo. La familia Nishigōri se acercaba con lentitud hacia nosotros.

Debo decir que eran parte fundamental de la familia Katsuki, siempre habían estado con nosotros desde que tengo uso de razón, no puedo imaginarme alguna fecha importante o especial sin que ellos hubiesen estado presentes. Tía Yuko me había cuidado como si fuera su propia hija, siempre velaba por mí, incluso figuraba como mi tutora legal a petición de mi madre ya que, debido a mi herencia física seria fácil identificar quien era mi padre si se descubría que Yuri Katsuki era mi madre, quizás para algunos seria como si mi madre me hubiese abandonado, no es así, Yuri siempre me cuidaba y estaba a mi lado pero en público no podía decir que éramos familia.

Las trillizas quienes ahora eran unas hermosas jóvenes de 20 años -aun me pregunto cómo es que aquellas pequeñas pelotitas de carne de cinco años que había visto en fotos habían crecido para verse como su madre cuando esta era joven - se volvieron mis mejores amigas, aun cuando nos separaban cinco años de edad ellas nunca me hicieron menos, se preocupaban por que hiciera la tarea, porque me divirtiera, por que aprendiera todo acerca del patinaje, incluso cuando me quedaba a dormir en su casa nos escabullíamos en las noches para prende la laptop y ver en vivo las competencias de patinaje artístico... Aunque después Tía Yuko nos descubría y nos daba una extensa reprimenda.

Tío Takeshi... Bueno el simplemente sonreía y me ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba, no era muy expresivo pero me ayudaba en alguna que otra broma que le hacía a mi madre de vez en cuando, el siempre me había dicho que yo era la combinación de mis padres, mientras que Viktor era confiado, firme, calculador y estratégico mi madre era dulce, algo torpe, pero con una fuerza interior sin igual, capaz de lograr lo que se propusiera si persistía y creía en ello... Por lo cual yo era el resultado explosivo de ambos, por eso tenía un carácter algo cambiante a veces.

− Concuerdo con Yuko, ese par de idiotas son capaces de seguir peleándose y no llegar a nada. A lado de la familia Nishigōri caminaba Minako-Sensei, ella era una veterana en el ballet, ganadora de múltiples premios a través de su larga carrera como bailarina, ella fue mi maestra de danza y expresión corporal, cuando supo que participaría en el campeonato no pude evitar reír ante su sorpresa y alegría. Ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo en guardar el secreto, siempre dijo que Viktor merecía saber que yo era su hija, que los problemas pasados no debían ser la causante de mi ocultamiento para con el mundo... Pero aun así, guardo silencio por respeto a mi madre.

− **Tía Yuko, Minako-Sensei... ¿Creen que sea correcto? no diga que no me está molestando, ni que no tengo ganas de golpearlos porque realmente quiero hacerlo, me están colmando la paciencia esos dos que se dicen ser mis padres** – señalando la habitación de donde provienen los gritos.

− **Yuri nunca ha podido llevarle la contra a Viktor** – algo que aunque quisiera no le puedo rebatir a Minako-Sensei – **Aun cuando Yuri tenga la razón Viktor tiene un poder de persuasión muy alto.**

− **Temo que Yuri se vea acorralado y no salga bien** – Dijo tía Yuko con preocupación.

− **Son unos idiotas** – suelto de pronto al sentirme algo molesta.

 _"Tú me ocultaste que tenía una hija no te hagas el indignado Yuri"_

" _¿Y que querías que hiciera? te largaste sin dejar que te explicara"_

Ante aquellas declaraciones ninguno de los presentes pudimos evitar soltar un suspiro por los mismos reproches que llevaban haciéndose desde que se habían vuelto a ver.

 _"¿Explicarme? ¿qué te cansaste de mi y tenias otro amante?_

" _¿Otro amante? me iba a casar contigo, además como querías que te dijera de ella, ibas a pensar que no era tuya"_

" _Obviamente que lo dudaría, después de ver lo que vi como crees que no iba a tener dudas"_

Eso fue la gota que colmo mi paciencia, una cosa era que yo lo pensara, que imaginara ese probable escenario donde mi padre dudaría de su paternidad sobre mi persona y otra muy distinta era escucharla de su boca. Me levante de golpe de mi lugar, haciendo que todos me miraran con sorpresa y algo de nerviosismo al ver mi rostro sombrío.

− **Eso... Eso fue el colmo, estoy harta** − dándome la vuelta para entrar a mi casa.

− **Krul** – me llamo tía Yuko− **quizás deberías calmarte antes de entrar, no creo que...**

− **Me importa un pimiento mi estado de ánimo** – grite internándome en el lugar – **Me van a oír ese par de padres inmaduros.**

Durante el breve trayecto que resultaba ser desde la entrada a la sala, trate de calmar mi estado de ánimo además de la frustración que recorría mi cuerpo pero, por más que trataba de hacerlo, por más que trataba de calmarme y serenar mis pensamientos me resultaba imposible. Mis padres, quienes debían ser los maduros, los responsables, los civilizados, quienes me enseñaran como deben arreglarse las cosas, estaban comportándose como niños, solo se gritaban sin resolver ningún asunto pendiente entre ellos ¿acaso se les olvidaba que tenían una hija en común que necesitaba ser criada para ser una buena y respetable mujer de sociedad?

Conforme me acercaba los gritos fueron haciéndose mas nítidos, mas fuertes y mas fastidiosos. Me detuve frente a la puerta, por un instante pensé en alejarme y dejar que siguieran con su teatro, que bien montado se lo tenían pero, tras escucharles, nombrarme y decir quien debía tener mi custodia... No, definitivamente no iban a jugar conmigo de esa forma.

Abrí de golpe la puerta corrediza, haciendo que sus gritos cesaran, ambos estaban parados frente a frente, los ojos de mi madre estaban rojos. _"Seguramente estuvo llorando todo este tiempo_ " fue lo que pensé antes de dirigir mi vista hacia el rostro de mi padre quien simplemente me desvió la mirada.

− **Krul, déjanos esto es...**

− **¿Cosa de adultos? déjame decirte que se están comportando menos que adulto, Katsudon** \- utilizando el seudónimo que mi padre solía usar cuando le llamaba.

− **Krulcifer sal ahora.**

− **Usted no tiene derecho a ordenarme nada -** le reproche a Viktor.

− **Soy tu padre.**

− **Si, lo es... ¿y donde estuvo los quince años que usted pensó que mi madre le había sido infiel?**

− **Eso no es...**

− **¿Asunto mío? déjenme decirles que desde el momento que fui concebida por los dos se volvió asunto mío** – cerrando la puerta corrediza tras de mí.

− **Krul, vete.**

− **No.**

− **Krul.**

− **He dicho que no Katsudon.**

− **Krulcifer, tu madre...**

− **¡Dije que no!** – levantando mi voz.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación tras mi grito. Ambos mostraban en su rostro sorpresa, no esperaban que yo les levantara la voz ni les callara mientras mantenían aquella fuerte discusión entre ambos.

− **Estoy harta, se comportan como niños y no como mis padres.**

− **Krul** – me llamo Viktor.

− **Tu** – señalándole con uno de mis dedos – **Te sientas, te quedas quieto y cierras esa boca ¿entendió señor leyenda viviente del patinaje y padre irresponsable**? – logrando con aquello que se dejara caer sobre el suelo con fastidio.

− **Hija... No creo que.**

− **Tu** – señalando a mi madre – **te sientas a su lado, dejas de comportarte como un crio y te callas ¿entendiste Katsudon?**

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos antes de desviar las miradas.

− **No me importa los problemas que tengan, no me importa los años que pasaron mientras yo crecía lejos como un secreto para todos, no me importa que mis padres sean unos inmaduros que en vez de dialogar prefieren gritar, no me importa si dudan de mi sangre... No me importa nada de eso, lo que importa es que no van a salir de este lugar hasta que resuelvan todo y me dan la maldita familia feliz que me deben desde que nací** − sentencie con firmeza − **aunque para eso tenga que amarrarlos y cerrar la puerta con llave** − aunque eso no era posible − **ustedes no saldrán de aquí sin resolver todo ¿les quedo claro?**

Ambos solo me miraban con estupefacción mientras ligeras gotas productos del nerviosismo bajaban por sus mejillas.

− **Dije** – dejando que en mi rostro apareciera aquella sonrisa de medio lado heredada por mi padre − **¡Les quedo claro!** – golpeando con fuerza la mesita frente a ambos la cual sonó con fuerza tras el impacto.

− **Si tenias dudas respecto a tu paternidad en cuanto a nuestra hija, como si la apariencia física de ella no fuera idéntica a la tuya... Creo que su personalidad autoritaria te lo confirmo** – dijo mi madre volteando a ver a mi padre.

− **No es como si tuviera dudas respecto a eso después de conocerle** – le contesto.

¿Por qué me sucedían estas cosas a mi? ¿Por que debía tener unos padres que me sacaban de quicio? ¿Tener una familia feliz era mucho? ¿cómo es que habíamos terminado en este embrollo? Suelto un largo suspiro ante la frustración que aquello representaba para mi ¿qué tan difícil era que hablaran largo y tendido? ¿Por qué no simplemente se decían todo y se reconciliaban?

Para empezar ¿como había comenzado todo esto?

Cierto... Ahora lo recuerdo, todo comenzó aquel día cuando anunciaron el próximo campeonato juvenil de patinaje artístico.

Continuara...

* * *

Notas extras:

Ahora si las explicaciones, quizás no es la historia más original que hayan leído pero, si llegaron hasta aquí, agradezco se tomaran unos minutos para leer lo que escribí. Como se darán cuenta la historia es contada a través de la perspectiva de una chica de catorce próximos quince años, pensaba ponerle doce pero, si quiero que ciertas situaciones sucedan la edad no me iba a funcionar.

El victuri sigue vivo solo que tienen problemas, pero volverán a estar juntos en algún punto.

El primer capítulo es el clímax por que de aquí Krul comenzara a recordar todo su recorrido hasta llegar a esta situación, ¿cómo se resolverá? bueno solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Ella es la combinación de ambos, una chica feliz, fuerte, sensual, confiada pero con momentos cómicos y torpes, con un carácter del demonio cuando se enfada.

Su nombre proviene de Krulcifer Einfolk personaje del anime Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut, lo recomiendo es entretenido.

Gracias nuevamente y espero sigan esta historia aunque algo tonta la cree con mucho cariño.

Hasta la próxima, Bye, bye.

Pd: Si, Krulcifer me la imagino tal cual el persone de ese anime pero con los ojos de Yuri xD.

PD: Si ya se que yuri gano plata pero en mi fic gano el oro :V es como un semi AU con otra cronologia o linea temporal apartir del final de la serie. jajaj


	2. Capitulo I: Ketsui Parte I

**_CAPITULO I: Krulcifer_**

 ** _Ketsui_**  
( _Determinación_ )

 ** _\- Parte I -_**

 _Cuando alguien que de verdad necesita algo lo encuentra, no es la casualidad quien se lo procura, sino él mismo. Su propio deseo y su propia necesidad le conducen a ello.─_ _Hermann Hesse_

Lentamente el sol comienza asomarse en el horizonte, iluminando con sus cálidos rayos el cielo matutino, dejando atrás la oscuridad que la fría noche había envuelto a la ciudad. Siento como mi corazón palpita con fuerza, dejo escapar leves jadeos de cansancio mientras mi rostro se encuentra bañado en finas gotas de sudor que lentamente se deslizan por el mismo hasta caer sobre el pavimento. El viento matinal remueve mis cabellos mandando pequeños espasmos de fríos por mi cuerpo mientras trato con esfuerzo recuperar el aliento perdido gracias a mi ejercicio diario.

Tras recuperar el aliento reemprendo mi rutina, percibiendo los sutiles aromas que acompañan la brisa matutina del lugar. Las calles que suelo visitar mientras corro por las mismas casi siempre se encuentran vacías salvo las personas mayores que me sonríen sutilmente cuando me ven pasar, después de todo no es común ver a un pequeño Caniche color café ─ el cual aun con los años que tenia no había crecido mucho ─ corriendo detrás de su dueña como emulando la rutina.

− Así que quieres competir ¿he? − le hablo a mi pequeño perro guardián quien solo se limita a soltar un fuerte ladrido mientras continuamos corriendo − Entonces, haber quien llega primero al puente Yu−chan.

Aun recuerdo el día que mi madre me lo regalo, había cumplido los diez años de edad y, tras ver miles de fotos de mi padre abrazando a un enorme caniche, las ganas de abrazar a uno y tenerlo como mascota pudieron conmigo. Día y noche le había rogado para que me comprara uno, cada que se lo recordaba me reprendía por lo terca que era además de acompañarlo con un sermón típico de una madre sobre protectora.

 _"Eres muy pequeña para tenerlo, además no sobrias cuidar de el"_

Fue graciosa ver su cara cuando le conteste que a mi edad había tenido un caniche igual que mi padre llamado Vic−chan así que si pudo cuidar de uno durante su infancia yo también podría hacerlo. Claro que ayudo mucho que la tía Yuko y la tía Mary apoyaran con mi petición puesto que, un mes después de aquella discusión tan típica de ambos, un pequeño caniche de grandes ojos oscuros apareció en mi cuarto con una pequeña nota junto a él.

 _"Solo procura que no ensucie la casa mientras juegues con el"_

El nombre no fue tan difícil de escoger, había un patinador que me gustaba, sus saltos, piruetas además de movimientos sensuales y gracia al moverse por la pista de hielo me habían cautivado desde mis tiernos cinco años, aunque nunca se compararían con las rutinas tan perfectas que mi padre solía hacer cuando estaba activo en el mundo del patinaje. Su nombre correspondía a Yuri Plisetsky de origen ruso, poseía un sedoso cabello rubio, ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, un rostro inmaculado de perfecta belleza y un cuerpo que hacia suspirar a miles de chicas, aunque para mí era más como una estrella que deslumbraba mi horizonte−y el futuro esposo de una infante que creía en cuentos rosas y unicornios mágicos−. Por ese motivo había escogido su nombre para mi nueva mascota, de la misma forma que mi madre había escogido Vic−chan en honor de mi padre para nombrar a su viejo caniche.

Por un tiempo, llamar así a mi mascota era algo vergonzoso ya que cuando lo escuchaban me hacían la misma pregunta.

" _¿Yurio−chan? ¿Igual que Yuri el patinador ruso?"_

Por un tiempo aquella pregunta hacia que mis pómulos se encendieran, bajara la cabeza por la vergüenza y simplemente asintiera en un ligero susurro por la pena que sentía en aquellos instantes aunque... Eso no duro mucho en realidad. Tiempo después –Gracias a que Minako−Sensei se haba emborrachado en la sala viendo una competición de patinaje−,descubrí que mi madre y Yurio se habían conocido gracias a mi padre. Hasta ese día no me había dado cuenta que realmente no conocía muchas cosas acerca de cuándo mi madre había vivido junto a mi padre en Hatsetsu ni del tiempo que fue su entrenador.

Por un segundo imagine que ambos eran buenos amigos y rivales profesionales ya que, Yurio en cada entrevista que solían pasar en televisión, mostraba una suave sonrisa además de que sus respuestas eran amables y cordiales, por lo cual intuí que así era con todas las personas que conocía en los diferentes lugares que visitaba pero, cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que aquel ángel de bello rostro y sonrisa brillante era en realidad un demonio dispuesto a pisotearte si lo permitías.

Yurio había viajado a Japón una vez descubrió donde se encontraba mi padre, presentándose de forma escandalosa en Ice Castle y golpeando a mi madre una vez que entro al lugar tras una larga rutina de ejercicios impuestas por mi progenitor. Los enfrentamientos que ambos habían tenido por el carácter explosivo y competitivo del ruso menor, de cómo menospreciaba a mi madre cada que le era posible aunque, Minako−Sensei había comentado que Yurio solo lo hacía por la edad, ya que se sentía desplazado por mi madre como la próxima estrella que mi padre haría brillar en el mundo del patinaje y, que después de mucho este había llegado a respetarle tras el Gran Prix aunque no duro mucho, tras la separación definitiva de mis padres, Yurio volvió a ser el mismo engreído, mal hablado y prepotente de un inicio con mi madre.

Tras escuchar toda aquella historia decidí que nombrar a mi caniche con su nombre no era nada malo, al contrario sería un recordatorio lo que significaba Yurio en mi vida desde ese instante, un insignificante ser que algún día aplastaría con mis propias manos por burlarse de mi madre... Aunque era un escenario por demás lejano distante de mi poder.

Dejo atrás mis pensamientos, concentrándome en el enorme puente que se cierne frente a mí, aumentando la velocidad de mis pisadas sobre el pavimento, siendo perseguida por Yu−chan quien ladra alegremente al sentir el viento en su rostro y la adrenalina correrle por su cuerpo al igual que en el mío. Me detengo una vez llegue al centro del puente, tratando de regularizar mi respiración, Yu−chan como siempre comienza a dar vueltas sobre el lugar donde está parado, conozco perfectamente aquella emoción que lo embarga, siempre suele sucederle cuando está feliz y emocionado por alguna ocasión.

− Tranquilo pequeño – le susurro colocándome en cuclillas ahora que mi corazón recupero su ritmo cardiaco normal – Si, lo sé, me ganaste esta vez... ¿Qué te parece un dotación de croquetas al llegar a casa?− el fuerte ladrido de Yu−chan me confirma que está de acuerdo con mi ofrecimiento − Bien.

Volteo ligeramente mi cabeza para ver como los primeros rayos del sol emergen desde las sombras, el sol comienza a hacerse presente, mostrando una hermosa vista de un majestuoso amanecer que, como cada día que me es posible, admiro con infinita fascinación. Era de las pocas maravillas que adoraba de Hatsetsu −por que ciertamente al no poder salir tanto como quisiera me aburría en el lugar− era los bellos amaneceres que poseía y que nunca me perdió al salir correr por la avenida.

Escucho un leve ladrido por parte de Yu−chan lo cual me hace voltear para encontrarme con el viejo Edward, es un amable anciano que conozco desde que tengo uso de razón. Cada mañana se acerca al puente, se sienta en su vieja silla armable, lanza su red hacia el agua que fluye bajo él fuente, con la esperanza de pescar algo... Aunque nunca le he preguntado si ha podido lograr tal hazaña. Le dedico una dulce sonrisa cuando se encuentra a pocos centímetros de mi persona, saludándolo con una ligera reverencia.

− Buenos días Krul−chan − su saludo mantiene aquel tono cálido al hablar tan propio de su persona.

− Buenos días Señor Ed.

− Veo que Yu−chan te gano la carrera del día de hoy.

− Si, pero mañana seré yo la que gane − dije levantando mi brazo izquierdo para mostrar la señal de victoria con mis dedos.

− Estoy seguro que Yu−chan no se dejara vencer tan fácil verdad amigo − Obteniendo un fuerte ladrido en señal de afirmamiento, lo cual me hace sonreír −Por cierto, debes aprovechar el día libre para estudiar, si no quieres terminar asistiendo a clases de verano como el año pasado.

− ¿Por qué lo dice? − inclinando levemente mi cabeza ante sus palabras.

− ¿No tienes el día libre?

− No.

− Es que se me hace extraño que continúes aquí, siendo que faltan menos de cuarenta minutos para que den la siete de la mañana.

Las palabras del viejo Ed son como un balde de agua helada, mi rostro rápidamente se tiño de angustia al saber la hora. Saque con rapidez mi celular que se encontraba resguardado en una de las bolsas internas de mi sudadera, al encender la pantalla pude comprobar que, efectivamente, marcaba las seis con veinte minutos, dándome a entender que la alarma que siempre colocaba para que sonara a las seis en punto no había dado señales de vida... Todo por un simple error de mi parte, había colocado de manera correcta el día y la hora pero no había especificado correctamente que debía ser en la mañana y no en la tarde como me marcaba la aplicación.

− ¡Por el ángel! ¡Me equivoque en temporizar la alarma! − metiendo nuevamente mi celular en el interior de mi sudadera −Lo siento mucho señor Ed pero tengo prisa o no llegare a la escuela, nos vemos − levantando mi mano derecha a modo de despedida.

− Buena suerte Krul − le escucho decirme antes de que me de la media vuelta y me aleje corriendo de su persona siendo seguida por Yu−chan.

Comienzo a correr a toda la velocidad que mi cuerpo me permite, agradeciendo infinitamente que las calles estén prácticamente vacías salvo por los niños que están de la mano con su madre rumbo a al kínder Garden. Tras un par de minutos que para mí son un record personal, atravieso la entrada principal de la casa, para recorrer los pasillos de la misma a toda velocidad, sin percatarme de la persona frente a mí, logrando con ello que tropiece sin poder sostenerme de ningún lado y caiga de forma estruendosa al suelo. Suelto un quejido de dolor antes de levantar la cabeza y encontrarme con tía Mary quien, para evitar la caída se había apoyado en la pared más cercana.

− Krul ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya habías partido hacia la escuela.

− Lo lamento, es que la alarma no sonó por un error mío y me tarde mas con la rutina diaria −levantándome del suelo con algo de dolor recorriéndome el cuerpo.

− Deberías asegurarte siempre que esas alarmas tuyas estén bien configuradas, o no llegaras a tiempo a la escuela −cruzándose de brazos mientras me dedica una mirada de preocupación− Date una ducha rápida y cámbiate no te queda mucho tiempo− pasando por mi lado para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

− Como si no lo supiera − levantándome del suelo con pesar, frotando mi cadera con la palma de mi mano ya que fue la más afectada por la caída.

Me encamino hacia mi habitación tan rápido como me es posible ya que gracias al dolor en mi cadera mis piernas se negaban a dar un paso sin enviar descargas de espasmos provocados por el mismo. Tras una serie de minutos algo dolorosos, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, el cual tenía miles de posters pegados en las paredes, donde los principales personajes eran mis padres. En su juventud habían sido patinadores profesionales, ganadores de miles de trofeos y premios, una meta que cuando era una infante me propuse seguir pero, a día de hoy, simplemente lo veía como un hobbie ya que hacía más de dos años que había abandonado toda practica por ciertos hechos aun algo dolorosos y traumáticos para mí.

Me acerco a la cómoda para Sacar una toalla limpia y salir de la habitación segundos después de cerrar el cajón para dirigirme al baño, me daría una ducha rápida para poder cambiarme y desayunar aunque sea un batido de fresa, eso sitúa mary se había apiadado de mi al ver la precaria situación en la que me encontraba. Una vez me encuentro dentro del amplio baño del onsen − agradezco enormemente que en aquel momento no hubiese nadie salvo mi persona ya que sería bastante vergonzoso que alguien me viera bañándome a toda velocidad−abro con cuidado la regadera para dejar que el agua toque parte de mi piel, reprimo un quejido al sentir como esta se encuentra algo helada, abría encendido el calentador pero no tenía tiempo para aquella sutileza.

No tardo más de diez minutos en bañarme, cerrar el grifo y salir corriendo del baño con dirección a mi cuarto en donde me cambio a toda velocidad, tomando con una de mi manos mi mochila y con la otra tratando de cerrar el botón de mi falda. Camino con rapidez por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina donde tía Mary se encuentra sentada, leyendo el periódico mientras un cigarro se encuentra en su boca. Al percatarse de mi presencia simplemente me indica con un ademan el vaso desechable con una pajilla que se encuentra sobre la barra. Simplemente sonrió antes de abrazarla fuertemente.

− Gracias Tía Mary.

− Si... Ahora vete solo te quedan 20 minutos.

− Si − tomando el vaso con mi mano libre − ¿Mamá y los abuelos?

− Se levantaron temprano, los abuelos tuvieron que salir por una compras de víveres y tu madre tuvo que ir a Ice Castle, al parecer tuvieron reunión.

− Ya veo − fruncí levemente el ceño ante lo ultimo dicho, mi madre comúnmente no acudía a Ice Castle a menos que hubiese una reunión importante o algún evento relacionado al patinaje, por lo cual me cuestionaba ¿que podía ser tan importante como para que mamá fuera?

− ¿No tenias que irte? − me pregunto levando la vista del periódico.

− ¡Cierto! − respondí con algo de nervios −¡Nos vemos tía Mary!− dándome la media vuelta para salir de la cocina.

− ¡Ve con cuidado!

− ¡Sí!

− Esta niña, cada día que pasa se parece más a su madre − Escuche decirle, aunque no era algo nuevo para mí.

Me detuve frente a la puerta principal para colocarme los zapatos rápidamente aunque con algo de torpeza por la prisa que tenía por salir, prisas que provoca que casi derrame el batido en el suelo, pero por suerte logre sostenerlo antes de que pasara o tía Mary me tendría limpiando los pisos una semana. Golpee levemente el suelo con el tacón de mi zapato para asegurarme que estuvieran colocados adecuadamente, no quería tropezar en alguna parte del camino o me atrasaría más de lo que ya, una vez confirme que mis zapatos estaban bien, abrí la puerta para salir al exterior en donde el fuerte ladrido de Yurio me recibió.

− Nos vemos en la tarde Yu−chan − acercándome a mi caniche para acariciarlo ligeramente − Cuida la casa mientras no esté ¿sí? − Yu−chan me respondió con otro ladrido −Eso es, pórtate bien.

Con una última caricia sobre su cabeza me despedí de mi fiel compañero, dando la media vuelta para caminar hacia la calle principal. Respire profundamente, dejando que el aire escapar lentamente, comenzando a correr segundos después. Las calles se encontraban ahora con más personas en ellas, los adultos caminaban a prisa, regresando a ver su reloj mientras un leve gesto de frustración aparecía en su rostro, al parecer no era la única con problemas de tiempo. Los niños corrían alegremente siendo perseguidos por sus madres quienes les hacían llorar segundos después por la reprimenda, una situación que me recordaba a mí a su edad, siendo regañada por mi madre cuando corría sin permiso, aun tía Yuko siempre me apoyaba.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo, realmente no me detuve a ver el reloj de mi celular ya que lo que me nos deseaba era perder los pocos minutos que me quedaba. La escuela no estaba muy lejos de casa, si querías llegar caminando debías salir con más de media hora en el reloj para llegar justo a tiempo, en mi caso, agradecía enormemente las clases de educación física y gimnasia, puesto que mi cuerpo era bastante ágil y rápido cuando lo requería, aunque esas habilidades no me sirvieran ´para otra cosa que no fuera para huir de alguna situación no muy agradable o, para casos como estos en los que tenía el tiempo encima y debía llegar como fuera.

Nada más tener a poco menos de un metro el edificio principal acelere en mi carrera, entrando a toda velocidad al terreno estudiantil. Las personas que caminaban por el lugar no se sorprendieron en lo absoluto al verme correr por los pasillos de la escuela, ya era algo común en mi persona llegar tarde, aunque no era culpa mía, siempre era culpa de mi alarma que no funcionaba como era debido. Al divisar el aula que correspondía a mi clase abrí la puerta dejándome caer de rodillas sobre el suelo de esta mientras mi mano izquierda se encontraba sobre el marco de la entrada, con dificultad trate de recuperar el aliento mientras mis compañeros comenzaron a aplaudir por mi logro, todo un record, puesto que la campana sonó justamente cuando caí de rodillas al suelo.

− Bien hecho Krul−chan, rompiste tu record personal, llegaste justo cuando la campana sonó − escuche la voz de Amy, una de mis mejores amigas desde el preescolar con la cual, he tenido la fortuna de compartir clase desde entonces.

Si había algo de ella que nadie podía negar –incluso yo─ es que poseía un atractivo que atraía tanto a chicos como chicas tanto en la escuela así como en cualquier lugar que estuviéramos. ¿y a quien no le atraería Amy? Poseía un largo y sedoso cabello negro el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus ojos eran de un color azul que, en ciertas ocasiones cuando estaba bajo la luz del sol parecían dos esmeraldas brillantes. Su cuerpo estaba algo desarrollado para la edad que tenia –lo cual en ciertas ocasiones me hacía sentir algo incomoda, a mi edad mi busto no había crecido mucho─ lo cual provocaba que en varias ocasiones pensaran que era mi hermana mayor cuando nos veían pasar por las calles de vuelta a casa.

Sus padres eran dueños de varios restaurantes de comida tradicional japonesa, por lo cual no era extraño que su status de vida social no era la de una chica promedio, eso me hacia preguntarme en el pasado ¿por qué no había sido inscrita en una escuela pública en vez de una privada si sus padres tenían el dinero suficiente para ello?. Un día se lo pregunte directamente, pensé que se molestaría pero lo que me dijo me hizo comprender que ella, aunque tenía dinero para vivir tranquilamente durante mucho tiempo era alguien muy sencilla.

" _Mis padres me educaron con la esperanza de que valorara lo que tenia, lo que ellos trabajaron algún día me será heredado pero.. ¿De qué servirá eso si cuando ellos ya no estén yo no sabré mantenerlo y hacerlo florecer a un mas?"_

Si, definitivamente Amy era alguien a quien podría admirar.

− Tal parece que la princesita de cristal llego a tiempo − Dijo Mikaela* sacándome de mis pensamientos, ofreciéndome su mano para que la tomase y pudiera levantarme.

− No empieces Mika, que acabo de recorrer una enorme distancia desde casa − soltando su mano al verme erguida nuevamente.

Mika era alguien peculiar... Ya que sus rasgos físicos siempre atraía la atención, no era muy común ver a alguien rubio y de ojos dorados en Japón – como si yo fuera la normalidad andante en cuanto a físico─, no era muy bueno en cuanto a la escuela, siempre tenía notas regulares en las calificaciones pero, era el mejor en cuanto a deportes, era el delantero del equipo de futbol, su sueño era ser parte de la selección oficial de nuestro país, por lo cual se esforzaba por conseguir la beca deportiva. Por eso solo se esforzaba por sacar las calificaciones necesarias para ello...Muchos pensaron que seguiría los pasos de sus padres, quienes eran unos excelentes abogados pero Mika, siendo como es, les dejo sorprendidos cuando les dijo cual era su meta en la vida...Al menos tenía una no como muchos de nosotros que no sabemos qué haremos después de la universidad.

− Eso te pasa por no programar la alarma correctamente − comenzó a burlarse con aquella risa chillona insoportable que conocía tan bien desde la escuela primaria.

−Sigue con eso y le diré a la profesora quien rompió el vidrio de la oficina del director con el balón de soccer − caminando hacia mi pupitre tras Amy.

− ¡No serias Capaz! ¡Juraste por el ángel que no dirías nada! − afirmo algo asustado.

− Cruce los dedos − elevando mi mano en donde los dedos anular y mayor estaban cruzados − Así que no cuenta esa promesa − sonriéndole mientras tomaba asiento.

− Krul, me las vas a...

− ¡Tomen asiento la clase ya inicio!

La voz de la profesora takeda se dejo escuchar una vez ingreso al aula, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, caminando con aquella gracia tan propia de su persona que era tan conocida por todos. Años atrás había sido una famosa modelo de ropa casual además de bailarina de ballet, esto durante su época de adolescente, cuando se graduó de la universidad dejo la profesión y se dedico a la historia así como la arqueología, por lo cual su fama no hizo más que crecer. Hoy en día es una gran profesora de historia y artes musicales, incluso ha dado clases y diplomados en América, aunque no estoy segura en que lugares puesto que la historia no es mi materia favorita, los únicos periodos que he estudiado y me han llamado la atención es aquellos de los inicios del patinaje... Aunque la profesora nunca nos ha dado clase alguna de ese tema hay muchos libros en la enorme biblioteca de la escuela donde se pueden estudiar sin problema.

La profesora Takeda me conoce prácticamente desde mis cortos 7 años, todo gracias a Minako−Sensei quien es una de sus mejores amigas y, quien me presento ante ella una noche que dormí en su casa... Para ella soy la hija de un padre que viaja mucho y una madre cuya profesión la mantiene fuera de casa, por tal motivo Minako−Sensei me cuida de vez en cuando, aunque esa historia no es tan disparatada como se escucha no es la realidad como tal.

No es de extrañar que la profesora Takeda sea algo más dura conmigo que con los demás estudiantes, después de todo soy la ahijada de su mejor amiga... Algo que me trae más problemas que ventajas.

− Muy bien, guarden sus cosas y solo saquen lápiz, borrador y papel... Les hare un examen respecto al último periodo que vimos en clase.

Mis ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión debía estar bromeando ¿no? Era sábado, hoy teníamos practica con los instrumentos musicales… ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer un examen de historia en un día que no tenemos la clase? Además, ¿Lo último que vimos? ni siquiera recuerdo cual fue la primera clase que tuvimos en el año con ella ¿cómo piensa que recuerde lo que vimos hace cuatro días? La voz de mis compañeros en forma de protesta se deja escuchar, no soy la única que no está preparada para un examen sorpresa, todos salvo Amy, la cerebrito de la clase y, que en pos de nuestra amistad y fraternal lazo, debería ayudarme en estas ocasiones dejando que le copie para tener al menos una decente B como calificación, elige como siempre hacer caso a ese diablillo que existe en ella−que es cubierto por esa cara angelical, cabellos largos color ébano y ojos azules como el mar− y no dejar que copie de su examen... Me odia.

La profesora camina hacia los compañeros que se encuentran frente a ella, dejando los papeles donde viene el examen para que los pasen por las filas. Siento como el aire se enrarece, la cabeza me comienza a dar vueltas, las ganas de devolver mi batido aparecen nada mas tomo el papel y lo mantengo sujeto entre mis manos y... Como siempre no me sé ni una pregunta.

− Tienen una hora para responder, al terminar dejen el examen sobre mi escritorio ¿alguna duda?

− ¿Cual es la respuesta de la pregunta A? −pregunto Mikaela alzando el brazo.

− Mejor vuelva a su examen Joven Kobayashi.

Observo como todos tienen la vista sobre su examen, volteo a ver a mi fiel compañera Amy, mi mejor amiga, hermana y confidente, esperando que mi gesto dulce comparado con la mirada de un dulce cachorro sirva para que me ayude con el examen, ella simplemente me sonríe.

− Buena suerte Krul−chan − me dice regresando a su examen tapándolo para que no vea sus respuestas.

Me ha traicionado... Y me siento como naufrago en alta mar, perdida por culpa de mi mejor amiga y la historia universal.

− Me van a matar −susurre.

* * *

− Te van a matar − hablo Mikaela quien venía comiendo un perro caliente mientras caminábamos regreso a casa.

− No puedo creer que solo respondieras una sola pregunta Krul−chan − Dijo Amy quien observaba mi examen el cual, sostenía frente a mí.

− Hubiese sacado un aprobado si cierta persona − mirándola de reojo − me hubiese ayudado − sentencie.

− No soy partidaria de los gorrones ni copiones, debes ser productiva por ti sola Krul−chan.

− ¿Y te dices mi mejor amiga?

− Soy tu mejor amiga no tu alcahueta, quiero que tengas un gran futuro y las cosas no son fáciles.

− La historia no es lo mío ─ afirme soltando un largo suspiro.

− No estudias que no es lo mismo ─ rebatió Amy.

− A Yuri─san no le agradara nada que hayas reprobado el examen Krul ─ agrego Mika quien arrugaba el papel de su perrito hasta volverlo una bolita.

− Lo sé, mamá se va a molestar.

Baje la cabeza ante ese hecho y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

Los únicos quienes sabían quien eran realmente mis padres eran mi familia, Tía Yuko, su esposo, las trillizas, Minako-Sensei así como Mikaela y Amy quienes lo habían descubierto por error un día que estaba practicando patinaje a lado de mi madre en Ice Castle.

Recuerdo aquel día vagamente, ya que había sucedido cuando tenía nueve años, mi madre siempre se había negado a que concursara en algún deporte referente al patinaje porque no quería que sufriera como él lo hizo tiempo atrás, pero tras rogarle que me enseñara a hacer algunos saltos acepto. Había apartado la pista de forma que estaríamos solos los dos, no contaba con que mis amigos se acercaran con sus padres a preguntar el costo de los cursos. Mikaela siempre había sido muy curioso, mal habito que siempre terminaba arrastrando a la pobre Amy. Este había escuchado mi voz ─por suerte sus padres no─ y haciendo acopio de su mal habito, tomo la mano de Amy para internarse en el lugar. Llegaron justo cuando mi padre me estaba demostrando un salto.

 _"¡Mami eres genial!"_

Sobra decir que ambos se habían sorprendido mucho por el hecho al igual que mi madre y yo. No solo por el hecho de que descubrieron quien era mi madre sino, de que esta fuera nada más ni nada menos que Yuri Katsuki el famoso patinador de Japón, quien se había retirado por completo tres años atrás.

Recuerdo como les suplique que no dijeran nada, ya que era un secreto que debía permanecer así. Ambos habían aceptado no decir nada si les contaba toda la verdad ya que, no todos los días descubres que tu mejor amiga es hija de una celebridad.

Algo que les había contado sin omitir detalle alguno y, que gracias a eso, descubrí que realmente podía confiar en ellos aun hoy en día.

− Deberías pedirle ayuda a Yuko─san dicen que ella era muy buena estudiante en su juventud o a las trillizas − Hablo Amy tratando de apoyarme aunque no era muy buena en eso.

− Tía Yuko está ocupada en Ice Castle además Axel, Luzt y Loop aun no regresan de su viaje de graduación.

− Me sorprende que hayan terminado la universidad tres años antes, esas chicas son unas sabiondas.

− Mika no les digas así ─ le regañe − Las tres estudiaron periodismo, esa materia les gusto desde pequeñas, incluso tuvieron cursos antes de entrar a la universidad es obvio que se graduaran prematuramente, además ya eran muy conocidas por su cuenta en Youtube donde daban reseñas, criticas y narraciones de diferentes deportes, sobre todo el patinaje.

− Escuche que las tres recibieron varias propuestas de trabajo en diferentes cadenas del continente − apoyo Amy.

− Mi padre dice que incluso les pidieron ser corresponsales en el próximo Gran Prix Junior.

− ¿Gran Prix Junior? − pregunte ante lo dicho por Mika.

− Si, sabes que mi padre es reportero y, al parecer, se abrirá una categoría pronto no me dio muchos detalles... Pero encontré algo más de información en una revista ─abriendo su mochila donde metió su mano para hurgar en ella ─ Que extraño ─ dijo con sorpresa ─ la noche anterior estaba dentro, seguramente mi hermana la tomo.. En fin, esa es la noticia.

− Patinaje ¿he?

− Deberías participar Krul ─ dijo Amy emocionada.

− Amy tiene razón, hace mucho que no concursas.

− No, yo ya no patino ¿lo olvidan? además dudo poder entrar aunque lo deseara.

─ ¿Por qué dices eso? ─ pregunto Mika con interés ─ Eres muy buena en el patinaje ya sabes... Lo llevas en la sangre.

─ Tengo el talento ─ asegure ─ pero no tengo técnica, fallo mucho los saltos.

─ De hecho fallas el flip cuádruple el 40% de las veces que los has intentado ─ agrego Amy.

─ Amy, a nadie le caen bien los cerebritos ¿te lo han dicho?

─ No es culpa mía tener un buen IQ y lo utilice el 99% de las veces ─ rebatió con aquella sonrisita que en algunas ocasiones odiaba.

─ Yuri─san lo solía fallar el 30% de las veces ¿no?

─ Si ─ confirme ─ mamá logro dominarlo hasta el primer gran Prix que gano.

─ Y lo domino sobre la marcha, durante su programa libre en Barcelona... Todo un logro debo decirlo, considerando que ese era el sello personal de Víctor Nikiforov.

─ Amy...─ le llame.

─ Víctor debió sentirse alagado por que su pupilo lograra hacerlo durante una competencia y que eso le diera el oro ─ dijo Mika con orgullo.

─ Si se dan cuenta que hablar de los logros de mi madre en frente de mi no me hace sentir mejor ¿verdad?

─ Lo sabemos ─ contestaron al unisonó.

─ ¿Me recuerdan porque son mis amigos? ─ pregunte con ironía.

─ Porque somos los únicos que soportan tu infantilismo ─ dijo Mika.

─ Y tu mal carácter cuando te pones nerviosa ─ agrego Amy.

─ Por no decir de tus arranques y planes ridículos ─ Prosigo Mika con una media sonrisa.

─ Y porque eres hija de los dos patinadores que admiramos y deseamos conocer... Bueno a Víctor, a Yuri─san ya tenemos el gusto de conocerle ─ dijo finalizando los puntos mi mejor amiga.

─ Con estos amigos ─ Rodé los ojos ante sus comentarios.

─ Retomando el tema ¿qué te impide volver a patinar? no digas que por la técnica eso con la práctica se mejora.

Observe por unos segundos a Mika antes de regresar la vista al frente, no negaba que tenía razón, el patinaje era un deporte que requería practica, talento y disciplina. El talento lo tenía o al menos eso me habían dicho en varias ocasiones Tía Yuko y demás personas que me habían visto patinar pero, aun así, me faltaba confianza para aceptarlo. La confianza no era algo que me faltara, al menos en eso había salido muy diferente a mamá quien durante muchos años había sido presa del pánico y miedos pasados a la hora de patinar. Agradecía enormemente haber nacido con la confianza de mi padre, no tener miedo a arriesgarme o a caer en la pista... Hasta que ese hecho me marco.

─ No es por eso... Es...

─ ¿Es...? ─ volvió a preguntar de forma insistente.

─ Mika... Es que... Yo no...

─ ¿Que sucedió como para que no quieras patinar Krul? ─ Mika detuvo su andar tratando de que dijera la razón de mi negativa hacia el patinaje.

─ Yo...

─ Mika... ─ le llamo Amy captando su atención.

─ ¿Qué?

─ No deberías ser tan insistente mucho menos a la hora de preguntarle a una dama.

─ Simplemente quiero saber por qué no quiere patinar ¿acaso es malo?

─ No, no lo es, pero debes respetar el silencio de alguien y esperar a que la persona a quien se le cuestiona acepte por cuenta propia hablar de ello ─ dijo Cruzándose de brazos ─ Acaso ¿no eres un caballero?

─ ¿Acaso eres un dama?

─ Es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra cuestión... ¿Que no te enseñaron modales?

─ Oigan ─les llame tratando de tranquilizarles.

─ ¿Me estás diciendo ignorante?

Mis ojos iban del rostro de Mika y el de Amy, en algunas ocasiones cuando conversábamos y el tema subía de intensidad ambos terminaban discutiendo, obviamente Mika hacia uso de su gran lenguaje coloquial tomado de los infinitos programas que veía en la tv mientras que, Amy por su parte, usaba un lenguaje más técnico y sofisticado que terminaba con un Mika enojado además de frustrado por no poder ganarle... Y yo terminaba en medio sin poder saber que decir, como ahora sucedía.

─ Si tú te consideras así ─ contesto.

─ ¿Quieres pelear niñita sabionda? ─ le reto levantando su puño.

─ Tu mamá.

─ Con mi madre no te metas Amy porque si no...

─ Tu mamá te está llamando, está del otro lado de la calle ─ levantando su mano derecha para señalar el lugar donde la madre de Mika estaba.

─ Tiene razón ¿qué hace aquí la Sra. Kobayashi? ─ pregunte ya que no era usual ver a la madre de Mika.

─ Seguramente quedo de verse con mi tía.

─ ¿Tu tía está en la ciudad? ─ cuestiono Amy.

─ Si, dentro de una semana es el cumpleaños de mi padre y quiere darle una sorpresa... En fin, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela ─ dijo dando la media vuelta para cruzar la calle mientras el semáforo aun estaba en rojo.

─ ¡No se te olvide, Mañana en mi casa, una en punto! ─ le grite a lo cual simplemente levanto su mano en señal de confirmación.

─ A veces olvido lo fácil que es alterarlo – dijo Amy soltando una ligera risa al ver como la madre de Mika le daba un pequeño golpe en su cabeza mientras esta negaba con un movimiento de la suya.

─ Amy – le llame.

─ ¿Mmm?

─ Gracias – susurre débilmente mientras dejaba que una suave sonrisa floreciera en mi rostro.

─ Me debes una hamburguesa ─ contesto.

─ Mira que lista me saliste.

Definitivamente no cambiaria a este par sin importar las veces que se burlaban de mi persona.

* * *

La puerta emitió un suave sonido de campanillas una vez esta estuvo abierta, el aire helado de la intemperie se coló por unos instantes al interior del local, varios comensales caminaban con sus bandejas llenas de hamburguesas, papas fritas y bebidas gaseosas lo cual hacia que se mi apetito se hiciera presente nuevamente. Podía distinguir entre la multitud a varios estudiantes de las diferentes escuelas que se encontraban en la ciudad, no era común verlos reunidos en un mismo lugar, puesto que al ser hijos de millonarios y personas famosas su educación se daba en escuelas privadas. Ver aquella escena me recordó fugazmente la escuela a la que alguna vez desee entrar y, que tras aquel evento finalmente dimite en mi ingreso entrando a la que actualmente asistía.

─ Veo que hay muchos clientes el día de hoy ─ la voz de Amy me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

─ Si... Al menos no hay mucha fila ─ le conteste ─ ¿qué vas a pedir? ─ pregunte pero al no escuchar su respuesta voltee para buscarla, encontrándomela en cuclillas admirando las revistas que estaban en el aparador a lado de ambas ─ ¿Amy? ¿Qué haces?

─ Hay una revista que quiero comprar ¿podrías adelantarte y pedir por mi?

─ Claro ¿qué quieres que te pida?

─ Lo mismo de siempre.

─ Ok.

Me encamine hacia la fila que se encontraba a pocos metros de mi persona, una vez me coloque tras la última persona tome mi mochila para sacar mi monedero. No tuve que esperar demasiado para pasar a la caja y hacer el pedido. Como siempre pedí dos hamburguesas, papas fritas, dos gaseosas y un pay de queso, este último era para mí puesto que my era alérgica a la lactosa ¿cómo era posible vivir sin tomar nada que la tuviera?

Tras pagar la cuenta y esperar el tiempo debido, tome la bandeja que contenía mi pedido para voltear y buscar con la mirada alguna mesa disponible. Cuando encontré un espacio ─ ubicado a lado de la ventana en el ala derecha del lugar ─ camine hacia él, en donde me senté y deje los alimentos sobre la mesa. Amy llego minutos después leyendo con una revista de deportes.

─ ¿Alguna nueva noticia? ─pregunte tomando una papa frita.

─ Lo de siempre, competencias, puntos ganados y perdidos, estadísticas...

─ Supongo que esta temporada no tendrá muchas sorpresas.

─ Yo no diría eso ─ dejando la revista sobre la mesa para tomar la pequeña cajita de cartón donde estaba su hamburguesa.

─¿Que quieres decir?

─ ¿Recuerdas a Emilia Tanaka?

Al escuchar aquel nombre fue imposible no sentir como mi corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo. Escuchar como Amy la nombraba hizo que bajara la vista por un instante y mis manos, las cuales estaban sobre mi regazo comenzaran a temblar. Muchos recuerdos comenzaban a golpear mi mente, eventos que había decidido mantener bajo llave puesto que provocaban que la poca autoconfianza que aun mantenía se hiciera añicos... Todo por ese hecho ocurrido hacia más de dos años.

─ Amy.

─ Se que no te gusta que la nombre pero... ─ Abriendo la pagina donde su nombre aparecía ─ Mira.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ levantando la vista para tomar la revista con una de mis manos que por suerte había dejado de temblar.

─ Al parecer va a participar por estados unidos en el Gran Prix Junior.

─ ¿Estados unidos? pero ella es japonesa.

─ Solo la mitad, recuerda que tiene ambas nacionalidades gracias a sus padres... Es hija de un famoso patinador japonés y una bailarina norteamericana, por lo cual puede participar por ambos países, esta vez al parecer participara por el país de su madre, según sus palabras quiere darle oportunidad a otras chicas para representar a Japón.

─ Parece que no ha hecho más que ganar fama en estos años.

─ Según rumores en Twitter sus padres están buscando que cierto ex patinador para que la entrene ─ tomando un trago de su bebida.

─ ¿Un ex patinador?

─ ¿No te das una idea de quién es?

Ante la obvia insinuación de Amy no pude lograr evitar que un largo e incomodo escalofrió recorriera mi columna. Mi mente se negaba a pensar en eso, a creer que ellos estaban buscándole justamente a _él_ para que la entrenara a ella... La chica que causo todos mis miedos sobre el patinaje.

─ Están buscando a mi padre ¿cierto?

─ Es solo un rumor por ahora pero... Creo que deberías seguir leyendo el artículo, habla acerca del próximo Gran Prix Junior.

─ Amy no creo que...

─ Sigue leyendo ─ sentencio comenzando a comer su hamburguesa.

─ De acuerdo.

 _"El próximo_ _Grand Prix Júnior_ _de patinaje artístico, el cual se dejo de efectuar desde el año 2005 será nuevamente reiniciado en la próxima temporada del año entrante, la cual se augura como la mejor del próximo año, puesto que miles de jovencitas y patinadoras ya consolidadas de entre trece y dieciocho años están entrenando arduamente para clasificar y ser una de las seis mejores deportistas del genero para así, ser la próxima campeona del mundo"_

 _"Eso es obvio"_ Pensé sin dejar de leer el artículo.

 _"Una de las candidatas que suena con fuerza en el campo es Emilia Tanaka de 16 años, hija de Cordelia_ _Wedlick famosa bailarina de Hollywood y Takeshi Tanaka, ex patinador de la década pasada y que hoy en día es un famoso entrenador de Japón... Quien a su corta edad a ganado varias competencias y a quedado como una de las 16 mejores patinadoras de su edad._

─ Parece que cada día su fama aumenta ─ susurre.

 _"Se decía que sus padres estaban en trámites y conversaciones para que Emilia fuera entrenada por Yuri Katsuki un ex patinador que se retiro hace ocho años, puesto que su padre no veía con buenos ojos entrenarla personalmente por que podría mezclar su relación padre - hija con lo profesional pero, ante la negativas de este por volver al patinaje mundial se decidió buscar a Viktor Nikiforov quien hasta ahora no se ha pronunciado al respecto"_

─ No puedo creerlo ─ dije hundiéndome en mi asiento ante la noticia.

─ Viktor es un gran ex patinador a quien aun se le sigue considerando "la leyenda viviente" puesto que ningún patinador ha podido lograr lo que él hizo, es normal que pidieran que entrenara a su hija.

─ Mi madre también tuvo logros.

─ Si, pero tu madre tras el retiro ya no volvió a salir en prensa... Nadie dice que no hizo nada, él y Yuri─san fueron sus más grandes rivales en el patinaje y fueron los únicos en superarlo en algunas competencias pero...

─ Lo sé, mi madre ya no hizo nada para volver a comparación de Yurio y mi padre quienes siguen en el patinaje aunque no sea sobre el hielo.

─ Exacto... Deberías leer lo último del artículo.

─ ¿por qué?

─ Te llevaras una gran sorpresa.

 _"Para esta temporada se planea un gran nivel de exigencia en el patinaje, no solo los puntos técnicos sino también los artísticos... Por lo cual tras varias negociaciones se pudo llegar a un acuerdo en donde Viktor Nikiforov será parte de los jueces de la competencia desde el principio hasta la gran final del mismo"_

─ ¿Mi padre será juez?

─ Si, Es una pena que tú ya no lo practiques, si lo hicieras quizás podrías competir y conocer a tu padre ─ llevando hacia su boca el último trozo de su hamburguesa.

Por un instante quise rebatir aquella declaración pero, lamentablemente, no pude hacerlo puesto que Amy como siempre... Tenía razón.

* * *

El viento helado de la tarde se hacía sentir, me abrace a mi misma para tratar de buscar calor y evitar que el mismo se colara hasta mis huesos. Mi mente era un torbellino de emociones y cuestiones, aun no podía dejar atrás lo que había leído en aquel artículo. Mi padre seria juez y, si mi suerte era tan mala como siempre, terminaría entrenando a Emilia... La razón de todos mis miedos internos. Quizás no quería aceptarlo pero, Amy tenía razón, si aun practicara el patinaje podría haber ido a la competencia y conocer en persona a mi padre, podría haber hablado con él, escuchar su voz pronunciar mi nombre, escucharle decir "te quiero" aunque sea una vez.

Pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había renunciado al patinaje ¿qué sentido tendría volver solo por un deseo infantil?

El sonido del móvil me hace volver a la realidad, abro mi mochila para hurgar dentro de ella y buscar mi teléfono. Cuando lo tuve entre mis manos puedo ver como un mensaje de texto proveniente de mi madre aparecía en la pantalla tras encenderla y me daba cuenta que ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde.

 _"No llegues tarde, recuerda que hoy llega tu tío Phichit y quiere verte"_

Lo había olvidado por completo...

Hacia muchos meses que no veía a Tío Phichit. No conocía toda la historia tras la vida de mi madre y el, solo conocía pequeños retazos soltados por mi tío además de algunos deslices por Minako-Sensei ─solo por eso agradecía que bebiera─. Phichit era el mejor amigo de mi madre desde hacía años, mucho antes de conocer a mi padre, juntos habían practicado en Detroit y desde entonces su amistad se solidifico. Tras el retiro del patinaje de mi madre, Phichit solo compitió un año más antes de anunciar su retiro y mudarse a china a lado de su actual pareja, esta ultima era un misterio para muchos hasta que Tío Phichit le trajo en navidad...Vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos cuando supimos que, quien había conseguido hacerle olvida a mi madre había sido Seung Gil Lee... Pero aun con la sorpresa le felicitamos y alegramos por su relación.

No suelo convivir mucho con Seung pero, nadie niega que gracias a Tío Phichit ahora sea más expresivo y cariñoso sobre todo conmigo ya que me considera como a una hija.

Quizás la llegada de mis tíos ─porque ambos son mis tíos aun cuando no tengamos la misma sangre─ sería algo favorable para mi puesto que, si hay alguien que puede persuadir el enojo de mi madre cuando no salgo muy bien en la escuela sin duda ese es tío Phichit.

─ Necesitare todo el apoyo moral y persuasivo de mi tío para que mi madre no me castigue por esto ─ sacando la hoja del examen donde se apreciaba una enorme D ─ Necesitare valor ─ me dije a mi misma ─ creo que iré a patinar un poco para ello ─ metiendo el examen de nueva cuenta en mi mochila antes de comenzar a correr en dirección de ice Castle que, por la hora, debía estar vacio.

Tal como pensé... Ice Castel estaba totalmente vacío, no había ninguna persona haciendo fila, la única persona era tía Yuko quien estaba acomodando algunos patines en los Lockers. Una suave sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, Tía Yuko siempre había sido mi confidente en miles de cosas además de ser quien me ayudaba a patinar sin que nadie me interrumpiese sobre todo mi madre, quien siempre se negó a que yo patinara por miedo a que Viktor me viera e hiciera sus propias conclusiones.

─ Buenas tardes, tía Yuko ─ eleve mi voz para que me escuchara.

─ Krul─chan, bienvenida ─ dijo acercándose a la barra frente a ella ─ hacia días que no te veía por aquí.

─ Si, lo sé, es que he tenido muchos deberes ─ acercándome hasta ella.

─ O mejor dicho, castigada por Yuri ─ soltando una suave risa.

─ ¿También tú te enteraste? ─ soltando un suspiro ─ que solo fue una prueba de matemáticas que me salió mal, no era para que me dieran un castigo de nada de salidas.

─ Eres muy buena en matemáticas aun no logro entender como reprobaste el examen.

─ Tenía ecuaciones... Siempre me fallan esas cosas nunca sé cuánto vale x o y.

─ Tal parece que si tus tutoras no te dan un repaso sueles fallar Krul─chan.

 _"Por eso odie que las trillizas se fueran de viaje"_ pensé.

─ Supongo que necesitas despejarte ¿no?

─ ¿No es mucha molestia?

─ Sabes que no, la pista está vacía puedes patinar un rato no te preocupes, si Yuri marca diré que no te he visto por aquí ─ guiñándome un ojo.

─ Gracias Tía Yuko, iré a ponerme los patines ─ caminando con dirección a la pista ─ Por cierto ─ volteando a verla ─ ¿Cuando vuelven?

─ Loop llamo hace unas horas, dijeron que mañana en la tarde estarían de vuelta después de todo quieren estar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su querida Krul.

Simplemente sonreía ante la noticia para segundos después dirigirme hacia la pista sin detenerme.

Como siempre el silencio reinaba en el lugar, la enorme pista de hielo se cernía frente a mí, una por la que me había deslizado en muchas ocasiones, siendo testigo de mis fallos y logros sobre de la misma, todo ante la atenta mirada de madre, quien siempre me había enseñado a escondidas de los medios. Aunque me había enseñado se negaba rotundamente a que yo participara por mucho talento que tuviera... Todo por mi padre.

Deje mi mochila sobre una de las gradas de donde saque un pequeño short color azul cielo, el cual me coloque bajo la falda, al menos si me caí no verían más allá del short, eso si alguien entraba justo cuando estuviera tendida sobre el hielo. Me senté por unos minutos mientas me terminaba de colocar los patines, una vez estuvieron bien colocados me dirigí a la pista, quitándole los protectores para que pudiera entrar en la mitad y dejándolos sobre la barra.

Me deslice por el hielo, un elemento que sentía parte de mí como si se tratase del aire que necesitaba para seguir viviendo. Estar sobre del mismo me transmitía una sensación de paz y encuentro que nada en el mundo podía darme, quizás era porque mis padres lo amaban que yo termine enamorándome de aquel elemento helado.

Tome mi celular que había metido en el bolsillo de mi blusa para buscar la melodía que patinaría el día de hoy. Deteniéndome sobre la pista que me traía tantos recuerdos acerca de la vida de mi madre cuando aun patinaba y que fue la que origino en un principio que mi padre comenzara a verle con otros ojos que no eran de entrenador.

─In Regards to Love: Eros ─ murmure ─ Irónicamente esta canción sigue siendo tu sello personal Mamá.  
Le di reproducir aprovechando los diez segundos de lapso que tenia al inicio antes de comenzar para meterlo nuevamente en el bolsillo de mi blusa y ponerme en posición. La música comenzó, dejándome llevar por ella, imitando los pasos de mi madre que varias veces había visto en videos y en persona cuando practicaba para alguna competencia.

 _"Me pregunto ¿qué pensaría mi padre si me viera haciendo su rutina?"_

Mis pensamientos siempre son los mismos, nunca hay un cambio en lo que suele pensar cuando me encuentro sobre el hielo, miles de escenarios imaginativos donde me encuentro a lado de mis padres, siendo testigos de alguna rutina que hiciera en algún campeonato, sus rostros felices por verme, su emoción al verme ganar alguna medalla, sus fuertes brazos rodearme por la victoria... Nunca cambian y me siento vacía al saber que nunca podría tener ese lugar en mi vida real.

La música continúa... El primer salto era un triple Axel el cual debe conducirlo un Spread Eagle y... Escucho el sonido del patín al caer al hielo, los saltos siempre se me dificultaron pero aun así entrene durante mucho tiempo hasta que logre clavar la mayoría de ellos tal como había clavado el Triple Axel segundos atrás. El siguiente es Cuádruple Salchow. Este último me costó bastante dominar puesto que nunca usaba la velocidad correcta para ejecutarlo o usaba demasiada que lograba que girara demás o usaba poca la cual hacia que me cayera tras caer al hielo.

Me deslizo sobre el hielo, siguiendo el ritmo erótico de una música que fue el detonante para la unión de mis padres ¿como una música logro enamorarlos? el hielo era algo fascinante y que lograba unir a mas de una persona.

Veamos... el siguiente debería ser un cuádruple toe loop seguido de triple toe loop. Debería por que en la rutina original así estaba marcado cuando mi padre lo creo pero, mi madre lo cambio en el Gran Prix por un Flip, ya que la rutina de JJ ─quien era el favorito para ganar─ era de una dificultad más elevada que la de él, sobra decir que en la rutina corta no puedo clavarlo algo que difiere mucho de su programa libre donde finalmente lo clavo sin problemas.

 _"Bien, aquí vamos... Clávalo"_

Con la velocidad ganada de la rutina y los saltos anteriores debería tener el suficiente impulso para lograrlo y...

─ Tu madre te mantendrá castigada por el próximo mes cuando vea esta calificación Krul.

La voz de tío Phichit se escucha por el lugar lo cual logra derribar la poca concentración que tenia para el flip, haciendo que inevitablemente cayera al hielo, por el cual rodea hasta detenerme. Levanto la cabeza buscando mi celular le cual había salido disparado tras la caída encontrándolo a pocos metros de donde estaba.

─ Veo que sigues teniendo problemas con el flip.

─ Muy gracioso ─ masculle entre dientes tratando de levantarme del hielo ─ Pensé que llegarías directo a Yu─topia ¿qué haces aquí? ─ deslizándome por el hielo una vez estuve sobre mis pies de nueva cuenta.

─ Cuando llegamos y Yuri comento que no sabía dónde estabas, este fue el primer lugar que pensé en el que podrías estar y acerté.

─ Pues no hay muchos lugares que pueda visitar si recordamos que, casi no conozco la ciudad por el miedo de mi madre a que me reconozcan ─ tomando mi celular que se había apagado tras la caída ─ al menos no se rompió ─ murmure.

─ Sabes por qué lo hace.

─ Lo sé, aun así... ─ acercándome hacia la salida de la pista donde Phichit me esperaba con mi examen en mano ─ es de mala educación hurgar en cosas ajenas tío Phichit.

─ No, si dicho examen estaba casi a la vista.

─ En eso tienes razón ─ apoyando en pared de la salida de la pista donde Phichit me alcanzaba con su mano libre los protectores ─ ¿Tío Seung vino contigo? ─pregunte colocándome los protectores.

─ Si, se quedo en Yu─topia conversando con Yuri.

─ Aun cuesta creer que ahora sean amigos, considerando que en el pasado casi ni se hablaban.

─ Bueno, es una suerte que yo esté presente en sus vidas... Ya sabes soy la cosa pegajosa del grupo que los mantiene unidos ─ dijo guiñándome un ojo.

─ Es bastante asqueroso compararte con un moco tío Phichit.

─ ¡Hey! Yo soy algo mejor que un moco.

─ ¿Así? ¿Cómo qué? ─ pregunte divertida.

─ Soy un sensual chicle de café.

Deje escapar una suave risa ante la referencia, por cosas como aquellas tan sencillas al hablar es que adoraba a tío Phichit, era alguien tan alegre que te contagiaba su forma de ser además que podía sacarte de un momento triste con solo escucharte y hablarte. Tras unos segundos el me acompaño, riendo libremente, dejando que pequeñas líneas de expresión se dejaran ver en su rostro.

─ ¡Phichit─kun!

─ Tía Yuko ─ le llame al verla acercarse.

─ Hola Yuko─san, es un gusto volver a verle.

─ El gusto es mío, pensé que llegarían más tarde debido al tiempo pero veo que no tuvieron inconvenientes.

─ Si, conseguimos boleto de avión a una hora más temprana por lo cual el mal clima no nos afecto y llegamos antes ─contesto con una sonrisa.

─ Ya veo... ¿y Seung?

─ Está en Yu─topia.

─ Entonces estarán presentes durante todo el cumpleaños de nuestra Krul ─ comento abrazándome suavemente.

─ Esa es la idea, no nos perderíamos por nada el cumpleaños número catorce de esta princesa ─ revolviéndome con cariño mis cabellos.

Un suave color carmesí apareció en mis mejillas, aun con la edad que tenia la mayoría de mi familia me seguía tratando de aquella forma, como si fuera especial, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que debían cuidar para que nada le sucediera, quizás algunas veces tanta atención, cariño y protección solía molestarme pero, en momento como aquel, donde me sentía tan frágil como el cristal, no negaba que sus muestras de afecto me llenaran de emoción.

─ Yuri llamo, está preocupado por ti ya que no contestas las llamadas ─ escuche decir a la tía Yuko.

─ El celular se apago tras la caída ─ mostrándole el aparato.

─ ¿Otra vez el flip?

─ Creo que es de dominio público mi mala suerte con ese salto ─ dije en forma de derrota.

─ Ya lo dominaras ─ afirmo con confianza ─ ¿Ya no funciona tu celular? ─pegunto tratando de levantarme el ánimo.

─ No, solo se apago por suerte ─ metiéndolo en el bolsillo de mi blusa.

─ Es mejor irnos Krul, Yuri estará preguntándose donde estas y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando está nervioso.

─ Ni me lo digas, la ultima vez casi sale corriendo de casa para buscarme y eso que yo estaba en el patio trasero quitando la nieve.

─ Nos vemos mañana Krul─chan ─ dándome un suave beso en mi mejilla izquierda.

─ Mañana a la una Tía Yuko, no se te olvide.

─ No me perdería tu fiesta ─ contesto.

─ Estoy seguro que Yuri estará hecho un manojo de nervios ─ afirmo Phichit quien se había tomado la molestia de cargar mi mochila.

─ Eso no lo dudes ─ agrego tía Yuko mientras caminábamos hacia la salida de la pista.

Tras despedirnos de tía Yuko con la promesa de que acudiría de forma puntual a mi fiesta en compañía de su familia, tío Phichit y yo salimos de Ice Castle con dirección a Yu─topia. Caminamos con calma y sin prisa, admirando el escenario frente ambos, todo estaba tenuemente oscuro siendo iluminado por las farolas que se iban encendiendo conforme la noche se dejaba apreciar en el cielo. Suspire dejando que mi aliento se congelara y apareciera como una pequeña bola de humo, definitivamente el frio no era lo mío.

─ Por lo que noté ─ Phichit llamo mi atención ─ No has practicado mucho.

─ Sabes que lo deje hace dos años.

─ Lo sé, pero no deberías dejar que ese hecho marcara lo que tanto amas.

─ Puede ser pero, para una niña de doce años... ese duele mucho y lastima su autoestima.

─ No todos tenemos el tacto ni las ganas de ver mejorar a los demás, mucho menos en las competencias.

Phichit era de las pocas personas que sabían exactamente lo que había acontecido hace dos años, puesto que estuvo a mi lado durante ese evento. Por mucho tiempo estuvo tratando de persuadirme de no dejar el patinaje, que tenía talento, que podía ser tan grande como lo fueron mis padres pero, si bien había heredado los dones artísticos de los mismos también la terquedad de mi madre, cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza es difícil que me hagan cambiar de parecer.

─ Aun no se qué hare respecto a eso ─ dije sin regresar a verle ─ pero... En cuanto tenga una conclusión te la diré.

─ Se que tomaras la decisión que sea correcta para ti... Solo recuerda, cuando encontramos aquello para lo que nacimos, no debemos dejarlo ir... fuera de eso ─ sacando su celular para apuntarlo a mi cara ─ di queso ─ escuchando el sonido del teléfono al tomar una foto.

─ ¡Tío Phichit!

─ Te ves tan adorable con la nariz roja, mira ─ mostrándome la foto en donde, efectivamente mi cara estaba cubierta por un evidente tono rojo en el centro de la misma.

─ ¡No la subas a Twitter! ─ le pedí tratando de quitarle el teléfono.

─ Esto se verá muy lindo en mis redes sociales ─ dijo comenzando a correr.

Muchas veces mi madre se había puesto nervioso por las fotos subidas a Twitter y otras redes sociales donde yo salía, temía que mi padre la encontrara por casualidad y se enterase de todo. Comprendía su miedo pero ¿cómo iba a conectarme con él si mi único parecido con mi padre era mi cabello y el Angulo de la cara? fuera de ahí no tenía nada de la familia Nikiforov, todo cuanto había heredado fuera de esas características físicas era Katsuki. Además aun cuando mi apellido legalmente debería ser Katsuki o Nikiforov ─en caso de que mis padres siguieran juntos – legalmente era una Yagami, para mantener el secreto llegaron a la decisión de registrarme con el apellido de soltera de mi abuela, al menos así nadie sabría de mi existencia como la hija de Yuri Katsuki, al menos en lo legal... Tenían suerte que mi padre nunca supo del apellido de mi abuela.

Tras una breve pelea en donde finalmente Phichit accedió a no subir la foto ─siempre y cuando me comportara y sacara buenas notas ─ llegamos a la posada que mi familia atendía, me detuve juste frente a la entrada principal, no tenia las ganas ni el ánimo para entrar, seguramente nada ms verme mi madre me reñiría por llegar tan tarde y no haber dado señales de vida en todo el día. Deje escapar un suave suspiro ante el evidente escenario que me esperaba.

─ Tranquila, estoy seguro que Yuri solo está preocupado y se olvidara del enojo nada más verte ─aseguro dejando su mano sobre mi hombro por unos segundos.

─ Eso espero.

─ Sera mejor entrar ─ alejando su mano de mi hombro para retomar su camino hacia la posada.

─ Tío Phichit ─ le llame haciéndole voltear.

─ ¿Mmm?

─ Este... Estuviste en Rusia ¿Verdad?

─ Si, por la boda de una amiga de Seung ¿por qué?

Durante un instante mantuve el silencio, había escuchado por parte de tía Mary que Phichit había ido a Rusia en compañía de su pareja por la boda de una vieja conocida que radicaba en Rusia, en aquel momento deseaba marcarle para que me contara si había visto a mi padre o al menos escuchar algo referente a él pero... Ahora que tenía la oportunidad, las palabras simplemente no aparecían.

─ Veras...Quería saber si... Bueno... Viste...

─ Lo vi ─ dijo intuyendo cual era mi pregunta.

─ ¿Ha?

─ Vi a Viktor, Seung así como Viktor eran amigos de la ex patinadora que se caso... Sobra decir que no nos dirigimos la palabra, ya sabes, el piensa que Yuri y yo...

─ Me imagino.

─ El está bien Krul... Solo que, a vuelto a ser como era antes de conocer a tu madre.

─ Si, eso supe.

─ Obviamente no fue de manera rápida, de a poco volvió a ser el Viktor Nikiforov que todos conocían, el inalcanzable, el que nunca sabes que piensa realmente, el que con una mirada puede desarmarte...Y no tiene pareja, Nicole lo confirmo.

─ Nicole... Es la amiga de tío Seung que se caso en Rusia ¿no?

─ Así es ─ confirmo ─ puedes estar tranquila tu padre aun está soltero, así que aun puede volver con Yuri y darte otro hermanito que buena falta te hace.

─ ¡Tío Phichit yo no...!

─ Lo pensaste no lo niegues ─ comenzando a reír mientras retomaba su camino,

─ ¡Yo no dije eso! ─ eleve la voz para que me escuchara, pero al ver que no me ignoraba por completo comencé a correr el tramo que me faltaba para alcanzarlo justo cuando abría la puerta y entraba a la posada, donde un animado y juguetón Yurio me recibió, posando sus patas delanteras sobre mis piernas mientras se sostenía con las traseras ─ Hola Yu─chan ¿te portaste bien? ─ le susurre recibiendo un ladrido por su parte ─ Buen chico.

─ ¡Llegamos! – anuncio tío Phichit caminando un poco más para comenzar a quitarse los zapatos.

─ Tío Phichit ─ le llame mientras le dedicaba una última caricia a Yurio antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza tras de mí ─ Respecto a lo de antes, yo nunca he pensado en...

─¡Krulcifer!

 _Oh, oh... Esa voz..._

Tras un breve instante, Yuri Katsuki, ex patinador de Japón, Campeón de varios campeonatos y gran Prix, actual maestro de patinaje de Ice Castle ─ porque gracias a la carrera de mi padre el patinaje volvió a ser un deporte muy bien llevado en Hatsetsu─ y Madre de esta hermosa joven de nombre Krulcifer aparecía frente a nosotros, respirando agitadamente por la obvia carrera que hizo desde el lugar donde estaba hacia la entrada. Mi madre no había cambiado mucho en realidad, de hecho se veía mejor que cualquier hombre de su edad. A sus 38 años mantenía una figura esbelta ─ gracias a las buenas dietas que mi abuela le hacía tener ya que engorda con facilidad y no se vería muy bien siendo instructor de jóvenes que quieren patinar─ Había crecido cinco centímetros más de los que tenía cuando conoció a mi padre, el cabello lo tenía un poco más largo siendo sujetado en una pequeña coleta que le llegaba a los hombros, dos mechones de su cabello adornaban cada lado de su cara mientras que, sobre su nariz estaban un par de gafas algo más delgadas de las que solía usar cuando tenía veinticuatro. Su rostro aun denotaba esa dulzura e inocencia que siempre le caracterizo aunque esa inocencia hacia mucho que se había marchado, después de todo... Yo fui concebida con un acto de amor que de inocente no tiene nada.

─ Mamá...

─ ¿Dónde estabas? ─ me pregunto acercándose hasta a mí para abrazarme fuertemente─ No contestabas el teléfono, no sabía nada de ti ¿estás bien?

─ Lo siento, estaba hablando con Amy, el teléfono se me cayó, se apago y ya no pude lograr hacerle encender ─ mentí, pero no podía decirle donde estaba en realidad a menos que quisiera una reprimenda y un castigo tras este.

─ Me la encontré mientras venia de regreso de Ice Castle ─ agrego Phichit.

─ ¿Ice Castel? ¿Por que fuiste a ese lugar? ─ volteando a verle.

─ Quería saludar a Yuko, hace mucho que no la veía.

─ Entiendo ─ acepto la excusa improvisada de Phichit para después volver a posar su vista sobre mi ─ No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿entendiste? si te vas a quedar hasta tarde con Amy mínimo avisa para que no estemos preocupados Krul.

─ Lo lamento, la próxima vez llamare Katsudon.

─ Mas te vale ─ volviendo a abrazarme ─ y no me llames de ese modo ─ sentencio.

─ Lo que digas... Katsudon ─ volví a mencionar aquel apodo que le incomodaba en sobre manera.

─ Krulcifer...

─ Vamos mamá no te pongas así... Es un apodo de cariño.

─ No sé porque Minako-Sensei te dijo eso ─ dijo para finalmente soltarme y cruzarse de brazos.

─ Porque es un apodo muy adorable, además te ves muy lindo cuando te pones como pelota ─ dije riendo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a mi habitación siendo seguida por Yurio.

─ ¡Krulcifer!

Le escuche gritarme mientras tío Phichit trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarle.

Tras una hora en la que me di un merecido baño, ordene mis deberes y me coloque una ropa más cómoda para estar en casa, baje a la sala donde la cena estaba siendo cérvida. Tío Phichit hablaba de forma algo animada con mi madre quien soltaba una que otra risa por alguno que otro comentario. Seung ayudaba a tía Mary a traer los alimentos puesto que, este último tenía el hobbie de cocinar de vez en cuando y siempre que venía le nacía el ánimo de cocinar ─según sus palabras la comida japonesa siempre le parecía curiosa nada que ver con la china─

Mi abuela estaba feliz de la vida, observando cómo su casa mantenía aquel ambiente cálido y hogareño, siempre me he preguntado ¿cómo le hacía para estar siempre en Calma aun cuando tenía los problemas encima? mi abuelo, por su parte colocaba las bebidas sobre la mesa que ocuparíamos para la cena. Mi madre al verme sonrió levemente y con un gesto de su mano me invito a acercarme a ellos.

─ Me alegro que bajaras ─ dijo sonriéndome.

─ ¿En serio? – Pregunte con algo de curiosidad ─ ¿no sigues molesto por mi insubordinación?

─ No, solo estaba algo nervioso, sabes que me preocupo por ti Krul, eres mi única hija.

─ Lo sé.

─ Acéptalo Yuri con el pasar de los años te has vuelto un manojo de nervios y un sobre protector con Krul.

─ Phichit... Es mi hija y mi deber es protegerla – argumento mi madre.

─ Si, pero no es una pequeña niña que no sabe cuidarse.

─ Cuando tengas hijos entenderás.

─ Cuando los tenga, por ahora me dedico a cuidar y mimar a mi dulce sobrina que cuando menos lo esperemos estaremos en su graduación.

─ Aun no puedo creer que haya crecido tanto, aun recuerdo cuando era solo una dulce bebe recién nacida a la cual le cambiaba los pañales.

─ Mamá, tío Phichit...─ les llame tratando de evitar la vergüenza.

─ Hablando de la escuela ─hablo mi madre cambiando el tema de la conversación drásticamente ─ me encontré con Mikaela cuando regresaba de Ice Castle, me comento que habían tenido un examen sorpresa en la clase de la profesora Tanaka y que había sacado una C en la prueba.

─ ¿He?

─ Espero hayas sacado una buena nota Krul.

─ Bueno... Veras... yo... – hable cada vez más nerviosa –" _Me las vas a pagar Mika"_ – pensé mientras buscaba las mil y un maneras de escaparme de aquel panorama.

─¿Y bien? – observando como mi madre elevaba su mano a modo de espera del examen.

─ Madre, recuerda que no todos nacimos para la historia, una calificación no es sinónimo de inteligencia.

─ Krulcifer.

─ Además está demostrado que la historia antigua no sirve como medio para un futuro trabajo.

─ Krulcifer – note como el tono de su voz cambiaba.

─ Las pruebas como los exámenes no son suficientes para medir la eficiencia, a veces por los nervios tendemos a fallar aun cuando poseamos la inteligencia que requieren.

─ ¡Krulcifer Kyle Katsuki! ─ me llamo por mi nombre completo –aunque el apellido no fuera el correcto, legalmente hablando─ elevando su voz una octava más arriba de lo normal, haciendo que guardara silencio ante su evidente molestia.

─ Yo...

─ Reprobaste el examen ¿cierto? – dijo afirmando la obvia respuesta sin que yo le dijera palabra alguna.

─ Lo siento – bajando la cara una vez le respondí.

─ No puedo creerlo. Hace unas semanas hable contigo por el mismo tema Kyle... No puedes seguir reprobando los exámenes, apenas entraste a tu ultimo año de secundaria y estas teniendo problemas con tus materias.

─ Mamá lo siento, no es como si no pusiera de mi parte simplemente...

─ Yuri – Phichit, quien se había mantenido al margen durante la conversión ahora intervenía al ver el rumbo que llevábamos – Tranquilo, no hay nada que se pueda hacer para corregir el error en sus exámenes.

─ Phichit, no la defiendas.

─ No lo hago, solo digo que nada ganas regañándola ahora, lo mejor que puede hacer es esforzarse un poco mas y mejorar en los que sigue.

─ Si estas consiente que con esa actitud tan complaciente, la estas malcriando ¿verdad?

─ Yuri... Krul se pondrá a estudiar y sacara buenas notas ¿verdad? ─ regresando a verme.

─ Este... SI, Claro, prometo esforzarme más, además las trillizas regresan mañana así que puedo seguir con sus tutorías ─ dije mordiéndome el labio inferior esperando que aquella declaración mermara el enojo de mi madre.

─ No sé qué hare contigo ─ soltó de pronto acompañado de un largo suspiro.

─ ¿Quererme más que ayer? ─ dije con una sonrisa mientras pestañeaba.

─ No abuses Krul, si vuelves a reprobar te enviare a clases particulares y estarás sin celular, consola o medio electrónico por los próximos seis meses hasta que te regularices ¿entendiste?

─ Si ─ conteste en un débil susurro.

─ Bien, es mejor cenar o se enfriara la comida ─ levantándose de su lugar para terminar de ayudar a mi abuela con la cena.

Solté un largo suspiro, justamente por eso odiaba que mis amigos conocieran a mi madre porque si algo sucedía en la escuela por algún motivo terminaban diciéndole, sobre todo Mika quien siempre me decía que las mentiras no eran algo bueno pero, no era una mentira solo era ocultar la verdad hasta que tuvieras una mejor calificación la cual haría que las fallas pasaran desapercibidas.

Alce mi cabeza cuando note como la mano de alguien acariciaba mis cabellos con cariño, encontrándome con la sonrisa de Phichit lo cual me hizo sonreír de nuevo.

─ Tranquila ya se le pasara, solo está nervioso por todo lo que hoy sucedió.

─ ¿Sucedió?

─ Tu tía Mary te conto sobre la reunión en Ice Castle ¿No es así?

─ Si, algo me dijo en la mañana.

─ Al parecer le pidieron a Yuri que enviara a la federación de patinaje japonés la lista de los mejores patinadores que tuviera para que fueran evaluados y tomados en cuenta.

─ ¿Todo esto es por el Gran Prix del año que viene? ─ Phichit simplemente asintió ─ Pero no entiendo, mi padre no es entrenador a nivel profesional solo da clases a jóvenes que les guste el patinaje.

─ Cierto, pero da la casualidad que los jóvenes que el entreno en ice Castle tienen suficiente nivel para ser llamados por la federación, lo cual no paso desapercibido.

─ ¿Quieren obligar a mi madre a entrenar al que gane el lugar?

─ Me temo que si... Tu madre se negó, acepto enviar una lista de los que creen que tienen la mejor capacidad para competir pero dimito en cuanto a entrenar al que gane el lugar.

─ Ya veo, por eso esta algo estresado.

─ Por eso no te enojes con él, está pasando por mucho en un solo día.

─ Vale, lo intentare.

─Espero tengan hambre porque la cena esta lista.

La voz de mi abuela nos hizo voltear a verle, la mesa poco a poco era cubierta por los diferentes platillos preparados por ella y el tío Seung quien entraba a la sala siendo seguido por tía Mary. El olor de aquellos alimentos llego hasta mis fosas nasales haciendo que el apetito que tenía aumentara, un ligero gruñido de mi estómago hizo que todos voltearan a verme lo cual provoco que mi cara enrojeciera por la pena.

─ Lo siento – susurre.

─ No te preocupes – contesto Seung quien se sentó a lado mío, lo cual aproveche para abrazarlo.

─ Me alegro volver a verte – dije sintiendo como él me correspondía el abrazo.

─ Yo también Kyle.

Seung no era muy cariñoso ni muy expresivo, en contadas ocasiones podías verle sonreír y en todas tenía que ver tío Phichit, mi familia y yo por supuesto. Nunca supe como terminaron juntos, de hecho preguntarles me daba algo de pena después de todo sería meterme en su vida privada pero la curiosidad siempre hace mella en mi voluntad… La cual reprimo pensando en comida. Pero agradecía que en breves ocasiones soltaran pequeños fragmentos cuando hablaban de su juventud, lo único que sé es que Tío Phichit se le declaro por medio de una selfie… y por error. Había tomado una foto donde Seung se había quedado dormido tras una ronda de bebidas –habían acudido a una reunión tras un campeonato – y al subirla a su Facebook personal había escrito _"Incluso dormido parece un ángel… ¿podría amarlo más?"_ esto producto del alcohol, claro está.

Tío Phichit no estaba en sus cinco sentidos así que no borro la foto hasta el otro día que, tras recuperar la conciencia descubrió que la misma había sido compartida en miles de lugares… Seung lo ignoro durante semanas, pero no porque no le gustara tío Phichit… Más bien por la vergüenza de que en todas las redes le preguntaran _"¿Le vas a contestar?" "Un nuevo amor sobre hielo a nacido" "¿Yuri será el padrino de su boda?"_ Tras un mes, Seung le pidió hablar con él y… Bueno hoy en dio son una pareja consolidada, es lo único que se dé su relación, al menos del inicio.

─ ¡Buen Provecho! – dijo el abuelo una vez todos estuvimos sentados, a lo cual todos contestaron.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que preparo el tío Seung? – pregunte de forma curiosa.

─ Esta vez solo prepare postres Kyle – contesto tomando un trozo del pescado frito que la abuela había preparado.

─ ¿Postre? – la emoción en mis rostro al escuchar aquello era evidente.

─ Hasta que termines de comer Krul – ordeno mi madre─ y comete las verduras.

─ Odio las verduras.

─ Entonces no te quejes si te quedas como un duende – soltando una pequeña risa.

─ ¡No soy un duende, tengo una perfecta estatura para la edad que poseo!

─ A tu edad, yo media más que tu… Duende.

─ Abuela, mi madre me está molestando.

─ Tu madre tiene razón, debes comer las verduras para que crezcas.

Odiaba cuando la abuela le daba la razón a mi madre…Observe mi plato, pescado frito, verduras al vapor, arroz acompañado con queso fresco ¿Por qué no podían servirme mi buen plato de Katsudon? Es cierto, uno sube de peso con eso pero, esa comida fue creada por los dioses ¿Por qué no poder disfrutarla? Sin ganas tome los palillos, tome un trozo de mi pescado y lo lleve a mi boca… No tenía más opción que comerme todo lo que había en mi plato, ya me haría con el postre de tío Seung mas tarde.

─ ¿Ya tienen todo listo para mañana? – pregunto tío Seung.

─ Si – contesto mi madre – solo falta el pastel, iré mañana a comprarlo por la tarde.

─ Yo puedo hacerlo.

─ ¿Tu?

─ Aunque no lo creas Yuri – agrego tío Phichit – Seung es amante de los postres, ahí como lo vez todo serio e inexpresivo es un dulce manojo de azúcar con los postres.

─ Phichit – le llamo tío Seung con la cara roja.

─ ¿Qué? Es la verdad ¿o miento?

─…

Ante la falta de respuesta de Seung era más que obvio que lo dicho por tío Phichit era cierto.

─ Vale… ¿Puedes decirme que ingredientes necesitas? Mañana temprano puedo pasar a comprarlos y traerlos.

─ No son muchas cosas las que faltan en realidad – dijo Seung dejando a tras la vergüenza – muchos de los ingredientes ya los tienen en la cocina.

─ De acuerdo entonces comprare lo que falte.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, las risas, las pláticas y alguna que otra indiscreción era dicha durante el trascurso de la cena. Cuando la comida había desaparecido de los platos y la bebida se había terminado, cada uno de los presentes comenzó a levantarse. Como era costumbre ayude a tía Mary a llevar los platos y vasos sucios a la cocina donde me dispuse a lavarlos, en vista de que mis habilidades culinarias eran nulas –puesto que lo único que podía hacer eran postres─ siempre me dedicaba a hacer la limpieza de los platos y demás. Tras un poco de tiempo deje en la repisa el último plato limpio, para después salir de la cocina y encontrarme con ti Mary en la puerta de la misma – ya que ella se había encargado de limpiar la sala donde habíamos cenado─.

─ Ya termine de lavarlos – confirme.

─ Bien hecho – dijo pasando por mi lado hasta llegar al pequeño horno de microondas el cual abrió para sacar un pequeño trates refractario y dejarlo sobre la repisa.

─ ¿Qué es? –pregunte.

─ Esto... – mostrándome lo que, al verlo, supe de inmediato que era… Los postres que tío Seung había preparado.

─ ¿Tempura de Nutella? – mis ojos brillaron al verlo.

─ Te mereces un postre por ayudarme, los dejamos ahí para que se enfriaran.

─ ¡Gracias tía Mary! – hable con emoción abrazándola.

─ Si, tómalo y vete a terminar lo que te falta de la tarea o Yuri se molestara.

─ ¡Sí! – tomando el pequeño plato donde estaba mi premio para segundos después salir corriendo de la cocina para dirigirme a mi cuarto.

* * *

─ Si sabes que eso engorda ¿no?

Observo el rostro de Amy gracias a la video llamada que sostenemos, tiene las cejas fruncidas y sus labios no muestran la sonrisa que siempre la acompaña. Era lógico que me riñera por verme comer alguna cosa dulce, ella toleraba que comiera hamburguesas mientras estábamos en la calle porque, solíamos caminar largas distancias así que los gramos consumidos eran evaporados por el ejercicio… Según sus palabras. Lo único que no le agradaba era verme comer alguna golosina en la noche, cuando mi único ejercicio era jugar videojuegos o hacer tarea.

─ Amy, tío Seung los preparo ¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando que venga para probarlos de nuevo?

─ El Tempura lo puedes comprar cuando quieras Krul.

─ Si, pero no saben igual a los que prepara tío Seung – conteste señalándola con la cuchara.

─ No te quejes cuando parezcas pelota.

─ Tengo la constitución física de mi padre.

─ Pero tienes lo genes de tu madre, quizás subas peso de a poco y la altura te ayude a disfrazarlo pero eso – señalando mi estómago donde un pequeña protuberancia se podía distinguir – es algo que no puedes ocultar… Pelota.

─ Amy ¿eres mi amiga o mi doctora?

─ Tu amiga y estoy estudiando para ser nutrióloga no se te olvide.

─ O si, la doctora Amy al rescate – llevando a mi boca el último trozo de mi postre.

─ Como sea, ¿Cómo vas con los deberes?

─ Ya termine la mayoría, pero las ecuaciones siguen sin ser lo mío.

─ No te dejare copiar.

─ ¡No iba a decir eso!

─ Pero lo pensaste ¿no? – riendo ante lo dicho.

─ En fin, mañana es domingo por suerte y no tenemos prácticas por la reunión de los profesores.

─ Tuviste suerte que tu cumpleaños callera un día que no tenemos clases.

─ Mi mala suerte se redujo solo a hoy, amo tocar el violín y la profesora se le ocurre hacer un examen sorpresa de una clase que no nos tocaba… Es la mala fortuna de tenerla de profesora en ambas clases – apoyando parte de mi cuerpo sobre el escritorio donde estaba.

─ No deberías quejarte mejor ponte a estudiar.

─ Si, mamá.

─ Cambiando un poco de tema ─ haciendo que le prestara atención.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ ¿Ya pensaste en lo de esta tarde?

─ Te refieres ¿al Gran Prix y mi padre?

─ Sí.

─ Amy, aun cuando lo deseara hay muchos factores que impiden que participe.

─ ¿Cómo qué? Lo de hace dos años no debería ser suficiente razón para ello.

─ No solo es eso, está el hecho de que no he practicado durante dos años, no estoy en forma además de que no tengo entrenador… Y pedírselo a mi madre me haría merecedora de un castigo por lo que queda del año.

─ ¿No quieres conocer a Viktor?

─ Claro que quiero, es mi padre después de todo.

─ No veo problema alguno entonces.

─ Amy, creo que no entendiste lo que te dije.

─ Si entendí… Pero hay algo que tú no captas.

─ ¿El qué?

─ Te falta condición… Tienes el año entero hasta las preliminares de septiembre del año entrante para ponerte en forma.

─…

─ ¿No tienes entrenador? Creo que hay varios conocidos en tu familia que son entrenadores y con gusto tomarían ese cargo.

─ ¿Y lo que respecta a mi madre? Nunca me dejaría hacerlo.

─ No tiene que saberlo.

─ ¿Quieres que mienta?

─ No, solo ocultarle lo que vas a hacer hasta que sea inevitable para Yuri─san el que te deje competir.

─ ¿Te refieres a obligarle a que me deje participar?

─ Exacto.

─ ¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso?

─ Usa tu cerebro no te voy a dar todas las respuestas.

─ Amy…

" _Cariño, ya es tarde, es hora de que te vayas a la cama"_

La voz de la madre de Amy se escuchó al fondo de la video llamada por lo cual supe que era hora de despedirnos.

─ Tengo que irme… Piensa en lo que platicamos ¿sí?

─ Vale, lo pensare.

─ Y usa ese cerebro tuyo al menos una vez.

─¡Amy!

─ Nos vemos mañana a la una en tu casa, Te quiero.

─ Hasta mañana, yo también.

Y la pantalla se apagó anunciando el final de la video llamada.

Me recargue sobre mi asiento, las palabras de Amy seguían frescas en mi mente ¿Cómo podría engañar a mi madre solo por el deseo de conocer a mi padre? Era una locura totalmente, lo es porque he hecho locuras aún más grandes que la antes mencionada. ¿Conocer a mi padre? Claro que lo deseo ¿mentirle a mi madre? Sería un ser humano despreciable por hacerle eso pero…

Suelto un largo suspiro para levantarme de mi asiento, caminando hacia mi cama donde Yurio dormía plácidamente ─para la edad que tenia no había crecido mucho por lo cual solo ocupaba la esquina de mi cama como lecho─ y acariciar levemente su cabeza a lo cual simplemente emitió un ligero gemido de gusto.

Le dedique una dulce sonrisa antes de dirigirme a la ventana para abrirla y dejar que la brisa nocturna de la intemperie me ayude a despejarme y pensar con claridad. Escucho unos cuantos golpes provenientes de la puerta, por lo cual dejo la ventana entreabierta para dirigirme a la entrada de mi cuarto para ver a la persona que había tocado, encontrándome con mi madre.

─ Mamá.

─ Solo venía a ver si estabas bien.

─ Si, no te preocupes.

─ Ya es tarde debes dormir, quizás no tengas clases mañana pero no por eso debes desvelarte.

─ Lo sé.

─ Muy buen – acercándose hasta a mí para abrazarme y depositar un beso sobre mi frente – buenas noches Krulcifer.

Le observe por unos segundos mientras se alejaba por el pasillo antes de salir del cuarto y alcanzarle.

─ Mamá.

─ ¿Dime? ─ volteándose para verme.

─ Si tu... Si... Si tuvieras una oportunidad, por muy pequeña que sea... Para volver a estar con papá ¿la tomarías?

─ ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

─ Solo es... Curiosidad ─ dije de forma resignada.

─ Si tuviera la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con tu padre ─ hablo llevando su diestra hasta mi rostro, donde acaricio con cariño mi mejilla izquierda ─ La tomaría sin pensarlo.

─ ¿Aun cuando fuera muy arriesgada? Ya sabes... A que el no quisiera volver contigo, a que te reprochara el no haberle dicho nada acerca de mi existencia.

─ Aun así... Si tuviera la oportunidad por muy difícil esta fuera, aun cuando han pasado tantos años sigo amando a tu padre... Aun cuando el ya no está aquí conmigo, me dejo el regalo más grande que pudo haberme dado que hace que ese amor solo crezca cada día que pasa ─ tomando mi rostro con sus dos manos ─ me dejo a la más hermosa hija que alguien pudiese tener.

─ Mamá ─ sonrojándome por la declaración.

─ Aunque sería bastante vergonzoso que me dijeras así frente a él.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Por que el tiene el habito de hacer comentarios en forma de burla por todo lo que respecta a mi persona.

─ Ya veo ─ riéndome por lo dicho.

─ Entonces... Si pudieras arreglarías las cosas con el ¿no?

─ Si fuera posible lo haría ─ besando nuevamente mi frente ─ ahora vete a dormir ─ soltando mi rostro para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la planta baja.

─ Si fuera posible ¿he?

Sonreí observando como mi madre se alejaba por el pasillo hasta perderse por completo de mi vista. Amaba a mi madre, era algo imposible de no hacer, todo mundo siempre decía que Yuri Katsuki era una estrella cuya luz era tan calidad y luminosa que inundaba el mundo de aquellos que conocía aun cuando este último no se enteraba y pensaba mas en sus propios miedos y fallas que lo que ganaba siendo como era. Su vida había cambiado en los últimos catorce años, ya no era aquel joven adulto inseguro, con miedos y ansiedad incontrolable, ciertamente mi madre presentaba episodios de nerviosismo aun pero eran más por mi culpa que por algo que él hacía.

Muchas veces le encontré observando con cariño y lagrimas en sus ojos la ultima foto que se había tomado con mi padre y que mantenía guardada bajo llave por lo doloroso que le resultaba, escucharle decir que aun le amaba y tomaría la oportunidad si se le presentara de volver con él me había hecho pensar, quizás la idea de Amy no era tan descabellada, quizás era una señal de que podía cambiar las cosas pero... ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿y si lastimaba a mis padres por mi deseo de tenerlos juntos como la familia que deberíamos ser?

Gire sobre mis talones para caminar de regreso a mi habitación donde, una vez ingrese cerré la puerta con seguro. Me dedique unos minutos a desvestirme y colocarme el piyama, observando mi reflejo en el espejo que tenía en una esquina para verme mejor. Muchas personas que conocían la historia de mis padres, sobre todo Phichit y Yuko, siempre afirmaban que me parecía a Viktor. Yo nunca he visto ese parecido salvo el color de mi cabello –el cual me llegaba más abajo de la cadera─ y el Angulo de la cara, fuera de ahí ¿en qué me parecía? Los ojos, los pómulos, la nariz, las cejas... Todo mi rostro era Katsuki por donde se le viese. La complexión de mi cuerpo era idéntico al de tía Mary... ¿Dónde estaba la herencia Nikiforov que todos veían? Mientras más observo mi reflejo no evito el preguntarme, si me conocieras, si me tuvieras enfrente ¿qué pensarías papá? ¿Verías ese parecido del que todos hablan?¿serias feliz por tenerme como hija?

Suelto un largo y profundo suspiro, nada gano estando parada, viéndome en el espejo pensando en esas cuestiones sin respuesta futura. Me doy la vuelta para dirigirme hacia mi cama, donde me siento por unos cuantos minutos mientras con una de mis manos acaricio nuevamente a Yurio, quien ante mis muestras de afecto despierta lentamente.

─ Lo siento ¿te desperté pequeño? ─ digo dejando que se levante un poco y apoye su cabeza sobre mi regazo ─ ¿sabes? Quizás pueda conocer a mi padre... Pero no sé si deba hacerlo, podría lastimar a mi madre en el proceso ¿qué debería hacer Yu─chan? ─ el simplemente me observa con sus enormes ojos negros.

Volteo un poco para divisar la revista que Amy había comprado y que me dejo pensando que quizás me serviría, me estiro un poco para alcanzarla ─ ya que la había dejado sobre la pequeña mesita a lado de mi cama─. Una vez que lo logro abro la pagina donde estaba el articulo del Gran Prix Junior y donde una foto de mi padre se hacía presente.

 _"Si tuviera la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con tu padre... La tomaría sin pensarlo"_

La voz de mi Madre resuena en mi mente, si tuviera la oportunidad... Cierro mis ojos, conteniendo por un segundo el aliento, sospesando cada escenario posible, cada posible consecuencia...

 _"Por muy difícil que esta fuera"_

Abro mis ojos nuevamente, con la decisión que he tomado palpitándome en el alma, si mi madre deseaba esa oportunidad yo sería quien se la diera.

─ Yu─chan ─ captando su atención ─ Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

 **つづく / Continuara...**

* * *

Como se habrán dado cuenta los capítulos tendrán un nombre ya sea en japonés o ingles con su respectiva traducción, que tendrán que ver con las emociones de la protagonista en ese momento del capítulo.

Los capítulos son narrados desde la perspectiva de Krul por lo cual hay situaciones que ella desconoce, lo hice así justamente por las rutinas de patinaje las cuales aun no sé cómo escribir muy bien, así que si hay saltos de escena algo extraños es por eso, porque depende donde este Krul para saberlos, por lo cual ciertos datos los sabrá por terceras personas.

Debo aclarar no todos los capítulos serán narrados por la protagonista uno que otro será desde la vista de Yuri o, si me es posible del de Viktor pero será más adelante. Tengo pensado que la historia dure de 11 a 13 capítulos pero dependerá de lo que se me ocurra xD

Krul fue concebida el 25 de diciembre, si el mismo año que Yuri gano la plata en el gran Prix aunque en mi fic gano el oro. Víctor y Yuri se pelearon tres meses después y desde entonces no volvieron a verse así que... pues eso xD

Como pudieron darse cuenta los que saben de Krul son, Yuko y su familia, Minako-Sensei quien es su madrina, sus dos mejores amigos, sus tíos postizos Phichit, Seung y Chris.

Contestando a la pregunta ¿Krul es una Mary sue? No, no lo es, el capitulo anterior es el clímax por lo cual ella paso por mucho para tener esa personalidad al final aunque el efecto dura poco en las personas a las que trata de intimidar como su padre Viktor lo hace, pero ya verán cuando llegue el momento. Y todos no le dan la razón, solo en cuanto a la relación de sus padres ya que todos quieren que Victuri regrese por que se aman.

Si hay algún dato errado en cuanto a patinaje favor de decirme para corregirlo y editar como se debe aun me estoy acostumbrando al tema.

Fuera de eso gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Notas Finales:

Mikaela: Su nombre lo tome de Mikaela del anime y Manga Owari no Seraph si no lo han visto lo recomiendo es muy buen anime con buena historia.

Amy: Creo que es obvio que el nombre es referencia de Amy Mizuno de sailor moon xD

Viktor: Muchos seguramente dirán "es Víctor no Viktor" en Rusia el nombre Víctor se escribe con K, así que yo utilice esa versión por que Víctor es de allá xD.

 **Posdata: Dividí el capitulo por ser muy largo.**


	3. Capitulo II: Ketsui Parte II

**_CAPITULO I: Krulcifer_**

 ** _Ketsui_ _  
_** _(_ _Determinación)_

 ** _\- Parte II -_**

Supe que había amanecido cuando los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban por mi ventana tocaron mi rostro. La alarma no había sonado como era su costumbre pero en esta ocasión no me molesto, ya que me permitió dormir un poco más de lo usual, quizás no había hecho mi rutina diaria pero por aquel día lo dejaría pasar. Me levante hasta quedar sentada sobre el colchón, me talle con cuidado mis ojos con la intención de poder enfocar mejor mi entorno desviando la mirada hacia mi celular – que por suerte había encendido─ que marcaba las 10 en punto no era ni muy tarde ni muy temprano en realidad, baje la mirada y me encontré con Yurio quien dormía plácidamente en la parte inferior de mi cama.

Con una sonrisa moví la sabana que me cubría para salir de la cama lo cual provoco que mi fiel caniche se despertara y comenzar a estirarse levemente. Camine hacia la ventana para abrir completamente las cortinas y observar el hermoso día que iniciaba.

─ Yu─chan, tenemos trabajo que hacer el di de hoy es hora de empezar el plan "Halcón Victuri" ─ una vez lo dije me di cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaba ese plan, ya me inventaría un mejor nombre durante la marcha del mismo ─ Yu─chan, espérame en la sala con Mamá y los demás tengo que bañarme.

Mi caniche simplemente emitió un ladrido, camine hacia la puerta para abrirla y dejarle salir, lo cual hizo segundos después, saliendo con prisa hasta perderse por el pasillo.

─ Bien... Espero que todo salga bien ─ susurre caminando hacia la cómoda donde un pequeño calendario se encontraba puesto, dentro de un círculo rojo se encontraba marcado el día de hoy, 20 de septiembre, día en el que había nacido lo cual siempre me hacia sonrojar ya que, según las afirmaciones de Minako─sensei, yo había sido concebida justo el 25 de diciembre, día en el cual mi padre cumple años... Vaya regalito había sido mi persona, si tan solo lo hubiese sabido. Con cansancio saco de la cómoda una toalla limpia para segundos después salir de mi habitación y dirigirme hacia el baño.

Una vez estuve arreglada ─ solo me coloque una blusa de manga larga color blanca y unos pantalones color negro─ me dirigí hacia la sala, donde me encontré a todos desayunando pan francés y chocolate caliente mientras el televisor estaba encendido en el canal deportivo. Seguí mi camino hasta llegar donde estaba mi madre quien, al verme, me abrazo fuertemente.

─ Feliz cumpleaños Krul ─ le escuche decir.

─ Gracias Mamá ─ conteste devolviendo el abrazo.

─ Mira nada mas quien despertó ─ la voz de tío Phichit quien traía dos tazas de chocolate caliente me hizo voltear a verle.

─ Buenos días Tío Phichit.

─ Buenos días solecito ─ dejando las tazas sobre la pequeña mesa frente a nosotros ─ Feliz cumpleaños ─ susurro abriendo sus brazos para darme mi respectivo abrazo, mi madre al notarlo me soltó siendo los brazos del tailandés los que ahora me estrechaban fuertemente.

─ Muchas gracias – dije dibujando una sonrisa ─ ¿Y tío Seung?

─ Esta en la cocina preparando tu pastel de cumpleaños.

─ ¿Les ayudo en algo? – pregunte.

─ No te preocupes – contesto mi madre – ya casi terminamos de arreglar – señalando los pequeños adorno que la tía Mary terminaba de colocar en las paredes y esquinas de la sala.

─ Me siento como una gorrona – susurre.

─ Es tu cumpleaños Krul, deja que te consintamos – agrego mi madre.

─ Por qué no tras desayunar le a ayudas a tu abuela con los aperitivos y bebidas que serviremos – Comento Phichit tomando un trago de su chocolate.

─ Eso sí lo puedo hacer – tomando la taza de chocolate que estaba sobre la mesa para darle un sorbo.

Durante unos minutos estuvimos conversando mientras el sonido de la televisión seguía en el ambiente, poco a poco el pan francés acabo por terminarse al igual que el contenido de las tazas que terminaron vacías sobre la mesa. Al poco tiempo de acabar el desayuno tío Seung entro a la sala limpiándose los rastros de harina que tenía en la cara con una toalla húmeda.

─ Por tu cara supongo que la creación del pastel se volvió una guerra – bromeo Phichit.

─ Muy gracioso... La harina cayo de la mesa, eso fue lo que paso – hablo caminando hacia donde estábamos para sentarse a lado de su pareja.

─ Tío Seung tienes rastros de harina en el cabello también – dije divertida a lo cual el paso la toalla húmeda por su cabello.

El sonido del teléfono comenzó a inundar el lugar, nadie de los presentes en la sala se movió puesto que antes de que pudiésemos hacerlo la tía Mary lo atendió, no logre escuchar mucho, pero lo único que pude captar era que la llamada era para mi madre.

─ Yuri – le llamo tía mary – es el Sr. Hayama, dice que nuevamente el programa no funciona.

─ ¿De nuevo? – pregunto soltando un largo suspiro – en un momento vuelvo – levantándose de su lugar para atender la llamada.

Muchos patinadores una vez terminan su ciclo como deportistas comúnmente se vuelven entrenadores en sus países de origen, ya que ¿quien mejor para entrenar a la siguiente generación que aquellos que fueron medallitas famosos en el patinaje? Mi madre era una excepción a la regla, antes de conocer a mi padre y volverse un medallista famoso, había estudiado en Detroit la carrera de ingeniero en sistemas, siempre le había fascinado las matemáticas y los sistemas informáticos por lo cual no fue sorpresa para nadie cuando comento la carrera que había estudiado y la cual ejercería tras retirarse, trabajo que ha seguido haciendo desde ese momento el cual le retribuye muy bien económicamente hablando. Las clases que da en Ice Castle es más un pasatiempo para él, aunque la federación le paga por ello – no como aun entrenador ya que el no entrena medallistas sino jóvenes que gustaron por el deporte─ puesto que, aun cuando no desea volver al hielo no puede separarse completamente de él.

─ Veo que Yuri tiene mucho trabajo aun en su día libre – aseguro Seung.

─ Si – concorde.

─ Debería darse un respiro, siempre que venimos esta de un lado a otro, en ocasiones como estas... Desearía que él estuviera aquí para detenerle y pedirle que se calmara – dijo Phichit, aun sin preguntar a quien se refería lo sabía muy bien.

─ Mi pa... Él lograba que siempre viera las cosas de otro modo ¿no?

─ Algo así... Viktor logro volverlo alguien más seguro y firme en sus decisiones, aunque a veces eso desaparece como has visto.

El ambiente se volvió algo turbio, comúnmente no se hablaba de Viktor en casa no porque no lo deseáramos, simplemente que mamá no tomaba bien el tema y terminaba poniéndose nervioso para después encerrarse en su habitación y llorar durante un largo rato. No sabía cómo liberar el ambiente ni romper el hielo que se formo, por suerte no tuve que hacerlo, el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose capto nuestra atención.

─ ¿un cliente?

─ No lo creo – le conteste a Seung – no hay reservaciones el día de hoy.

Una voz conocida hablando con mi abuela en el recibidor hizo que abriera mis ojos a su máxima expresión, se suponía que no podría venir porque tenía un evento en nueva york ¿qué hacía en Japón?

─ Buenos días ¿me extrañaron?

Mi rostro se ilumino al verlo entrar en la sala, hacia muchos meses que no le veía por sus constantes viajes y sus presentaciones de ropa, perfumes y demás eventos publicitarios. Me levante rápidamente de mi asiento para correr hacia donde estaba ara abrazarle fuertemente.

─ ¡Tío Chris, volviste!

─ Hola mi hermosa Princesa.

Tío Chris es de origen suizo ─amo los dulces que me trae de su nación─, había participado en múltiples campeonatos además del gran Prix. Conoció a mi madre cuando este tenía veintitrés años durante aquel gran Prix donde quedó en último lugar, grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que aquel joven tímido y falto de confianza podía ser un ser bastante sensual y atractivo para muchos ─sobre todo para mi padre─ gracias a los efectos del alcohol en su sistema. Desde entonces se volvieron amigos ─aunque tío Chris se tomaba ciertas libertades a veces─, comunicándose por redes sociales y video llamadas, además solía visitar Japón cuando necesitaba un poco de descanso y que mejor que unas agradables aguas termales junto a una buena comida.

Fue durante una de sus visitas inesperadas, dos años después de la ruptura de mis padres ─puesto que tío Chris estuvo durante esos años patinando, siendo modelo de ropas y cosas parecidas a la mercadotecnia─ que me conoció, una tarde de Primavera, cuando mi madre me traía en brazos tras practicar un rato en ice Castle, tío Chris se dirigía a Yu─topia junto a sus maletas cuando mi madre y él se cruzaron justo en la puerta del lugar, tío Chris no tuvo que preguntar al verme supo de inmediato quien era mi padre.

─ ¿Trajiste regalos? ─pregunte emocionada.

─ Krulcifer ─ me llamo mi madre quien había terminado la llamada─ no seas maleducada.

─ Tranquilo Yuri no pasa nada ─ le respondió ─ Y si, traje muchos regalos para mi dulce princesa.

─ ¿Trajes nuevos?

─ Por supuesto, traje todo una gama de ropa para probarnos y tomarnos miles de fotos.

─ Estoy empezando a pensar que ustedes son responsables de la forma de ser de mi hija ─ sentencio mi madre dejándose caer sobre su anterior asiento.

─ Solo la consentimos es nuestra pequeña niña ─ aseguro Chris besando mi frente.

─ Krul, ve a la cocina para que ayudes a tu abuela mientras yo hablo con tus tíos ─ ordeno mi madre a lo cual asentí.

─ Nos vemos más tarde ─ hable abrazando por última vez el cuerpo de Chris.

─ Claro ─ dijo Chris soltándome a lo cual di la media vuelta para encaminarme a la cocina.

Cuando llegue a la cocina mi abuela terminaba de acomodar sobre la mesa los platos y vasos desechables que había comprado el día anterior para la fiesta. Levanto la vista cuando se percato de mi presencia a lo cual me dedico una dulce sonrisa.

─ ¿Todo bien? Escuche que alguien llego y por el alboroto seguramente es alguien conocido ─ me pregunto.

─ Si, tío Chris llego de forma inesperada ─ acercándome a la mesa para abrir los paquetes y sacar los vasos.

─ Ya se le extrañaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no venia.

─ Ha estado de gira promocionando su nueva marca de ropa.

─ Chris siempre ha sido muy afortunado en cuanto a vender algún producto.

─ Su eros sigue intacto aun con los años que se carga, tanta sensualidad atrae a las mujeres que compran cada cosa que el promociona ─ dije soltando una pequeña risa.

─ En eso tienes razón ─ concordó ─ ¿Y ya pensaste que pedirás cuando apagues las velas?

─ Pues... Abuela, sabes que mi más grande deseo es algo difícil por no imposible de cumplir.

─ Krul.

─ Lo sé, lo se... Solo quisiera que mi padre estuviera aquí.

─ Si tu destino y el de el deben cruzarse, lo harán que no te quepa duda, a veces las cosas suceden por alguna razón.

─ Yo también lo creo.

─ Bien, ahora ayúdame a preparar la botana.

─ Si.

El tiempo paso raudamente, cuando menos lo note el reloj marcaba la una de la tarde. Todo estaba finalmente terminado, la sala estaba hermosamente arreglada gracias a los globos, serpentinas, flores hechas con papel crepe y otros adornos típico de una fiesta. las pequeñas mesas de la sala habían sido guardadas y ahora solo se encontraba una en el medio del lugar donde estaba toda la comida hecha por mi abuela y tía mary para la ocasión, había bebidas como refresco y agua de sabor, el fondo de la sala había sido dejado sin usar puesto que tío Chris haría su modelaje de cada año ─ yo incluida en el certamen ─ donde usaríamos todos los trajes que había traído consigo siendo fotografiados por tío Phichit.

─ ¡Terminamos! ─ dije con emoción.

─ Yuko y los demás ya deben estar por llegar ─ hablo mi madre.

Y como acto de magia, la puerta corrediza de la entrada fue abierta donde varias voces familiares para todos se dejaron escuchar, a lo cual salí rápidamente de la sala para recibirlos.

─ ¡Buenas tardes! ─ dijo Mika elevando su voz cuando me vio llegar.

─ Mika, no grites es de mal gusto ─ le regaño Amy.

─ No seas amargada ─ le contesto a lo cual tía Yuko y su esposo solo atinaron a reír.

─ Me alegran que vinieran ─ hable una vez estaba frente a ellos.

─ Claro que vendríamos es tu fiesta Krul ─ dijo tía Yuko.

─ Pensaba que Mika sería el ultimo considerando que el es un oso en hibernación cuando no hay clases ─ bromeo Amy.

─ ¡Amy! ─ grito Mika con el rostro completamente rojo por la vergüenza.

─ Tranquilos, lo importante es que vinieran ─ dije tratando de calmarlos ─ pero pacen todos están en la sala.

Todos asintieron quitándose los zapatos para segundos después entrar al lugar y dirigirse al lugar donde les había indicado.

─ Tía Yuko ─ le llame.

─ ¿Dime? ─ volteando a verme.

─ ¿Y las trillizas? ¿no han llegado?

─ Su vuelo se retraso, acaba de aterrizar su avión, tomaran un taxi para venir directo a Yu─topia.

─Ya veo, pero al menos ya están aquí

Con una sonrisa nos dirigimos a la sala donde la fiesta comenzó sin contratiempos.

Sobra decir que el tiempo paso lento y sin prisa, hubo risas, anécdotas donde mi madre terminaba con la cara roja gracias a tío Phichit y tío Chris por todas las vergüenzas que había pasado cuando aún era un patinador activo. Uno que otro derrame por parte de Mika que trataba de hacerle alguna broma a Amy y ella terminaba devolviéndosela. La música fue puesta y el desfile comenzó... Tío Chris y yo comenzamos a portar los trajes que había traído, los cuales hacían juego entre ellos. Mamá solo negaba con la cabeza mientras Tío Chris y yo hacíamos posturas, me cargaba en sus brazos, enseñando de lado a lado los conjuntos que traíamos puestos, dábamos vueltas y lanzábamos besos a la cámara que portaba tío Phichit que nos tomaba foto tras foto.

─ Eso Krul, una sonrisa a la cámara, muestra el eros heredado de tu madre ─ decía tío Phichit con emoción lo cual hizo enrojecer a mi madre.

─ ¡Chris! ─ gritaba Minako─Sensei quien había llegado minutos después que mis amigos y el matrimonio Nishigōri.

─ ¡Sí! ─ le secundo tía Yuko a quien su esposo solo la miraba de reojo con seriedad.

─ ¡Eso Chris, quítate la ropa! ─ acompaño tía Mary.

Tío Chris tras varios modelajes y a pedido de sus fans ─ solo tres en realidad ─había sacado un palo de pole dance ¿donde metía esa cosa como para que la trajera todo el tiempo? con la intención de colocarla en el centro del lugar y comenzar a bailar semidesnudo, siendo detenido por mi madre ─para mala suerte de mis tías─ quien dijo que había niños en la sala─clara referencia a Mika, Amy y a mi─.

Tras varias malas bromas y la comida prácticamente terminada, el pastel fue llevado a la sala siendo cargado por tío Seung que se había mantenido al margen del numerito hecho por tío Chris. Las velas fueron encendidas una a una hasta que un total de catorce luces iluminaron el pastel.

─ Muy bien Cariño, es hora de apagar las velas ─ dijo mi madre ─ pide un deseo y sopla.

─ Si ─ asentí, cerrando mis ojos pensando en lo que deseaba más que nada, cuando por fin pedí mi deseo, me dispuse apagar las velas cuando el ingreso de tres personas en la sala me detuvo.

─ ¡Llegamos! ─ grito Loop siendo acompañada por sus hermanas.

Al verlas no pudo evitar emocionarme y dejar mi lugar frente al pastel para correr a su lado para abrazarlas.

─ ¡Volvieron!

─ Hola K─chan ─ me dijo Loop a quien tenia fuertemente abrazada por la cintura.

─ Aquí esta nuestra patinadora favorita ─ hablo Lutz quien llevo su mano izquierda hasta mi cabeza y revolverme el cabello.

─ Espero no hayas abierto los regalos porque trajimos muchos para ti por este día ─ finalizo Axel.

─ ¿En serio?

─ Es mejor que se los den después ya que todos sus regalos los voy a mantener guardados hasta que suba sus calificaciones ─ sentencio mi madre a lo cual me tense.

─ ¿Subir? ─ pregunto Loop ─ ¿reprobaste alguna prueba?

─ Pues... ─ soltándola lentamente para alejarme pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella me sostuvo fuertemente.

─ K─chan ¿estás diciendo que nuestras tutorías no sirvieron de nada? ─observando como el rostro de las tres se tornaba sombrío.

─ Yo... ─ comenzando a temblar al verlas así.

─ Ya veo ─ soltándome ─ no te preocupes dos semanas bajo nuestra tutela y recuperaras esos puntos perdidos ─ dijo Loop dando leves golpecitos en mi hombro, aunque yo sabía que aquello significaba dos semanas de duras tutorías y estrictas reglas.

─ Cambiando de tema ¿por que tardaron tanto? ─ pregunto su madre cuando al fin las trillizas dejaron de mantener su atención sobre mi persona.

─ Trafico ─ le contesto Axel.

─ Hubo un accidente vial, nada grave solo un par de idiotas que se metieron en un carril que no debían ─ agrego Lutz.

─ Al menos llegaron con bien ─ dijo su padre acercándose para abrazarlas ─ ya nos contaran los detalles de su viaje.

─ ¡Sí! ─ contestaron las tres.

─ Krul ─ me llamo mi abuela ─ debes apagar las velas cariño.

─ Si... ─dije saliendo de mi momentáneo aturdimiento antes ele vidente futuro que me esperaba con las trillizas para alejarme y volver a mi lugar frente al pastel.

─ Piensa en un deseo ─ Repitió nuevamente mi madre.

─ Lo sé ─ conteste cerrando nuevamente mis ojos, pensando de nueva cuenta aquello que llevaba años deseando y esperando se cumpliera.

 _"Por favor, que todo salga bien con este plan y que mis padres vuelvan a estar juntos"_

Abrí mis ojos antes de tomar un poco de aire y soplar por sobre las velas cuyo fuego se apago lentamente hasta que solo quedaba el humo proveniente de las mismas. Varios aplausos inundaron el lugar al igual que varios brazos me estrecharon fuertemente segundos después.

─ Hora de partir el...─ dije.

─ ¡Mordida! ─ grito Mika.

─ ¡Mika! ─ volteando a verle.

─ ¡Mordida! ─ secundo Amy a lo cual los demás presentes le siguieron.

─ Vamos Cariño debes darle una pequeña mordida al pastel.

─ ¿Tío Chris?

─ No te preocupes nadie te empujara, lo prometemos ─ cuya promesa no creía en realidad.

─ Vamos ─ menciono Mika empujándome hacia el pastel.

 _"Los odio"_ pensé mientras ante la presión acercaba mi rostro al pastel.

No supe quien fue la persona que lo hizo, pero tras unos segundos que fueron siglos para mi, mi cara termino metida en el pastel ─ por suerte en la parte inferior─ lo cual hizo que la mayoría se riera por el hecho antes ocurrido.

─ Krul es mejor que vayas a limpiarte ─ escuche a mi madre a lo cual solo asentí.

─ Yo la acompaño ─ hablo Amy.

─ Yo voy con ellas ─ dijo Mika.

Acto seguido nos dirigimos a mi habitación dejando que los demás invitados comenzaran a repartir los trozos del pastel entre ellos.

─ ¡Auch!

Mika se llevo las manos a su cabeza donde le había propinado un leve golpe.

─ Te lo mereces ─ dije sentándome en la cama a lado de Amy.

─ ¿Por qué? Solo dije lo que comúnmente se escucha cuando vas a partir un pastel que los demás me siguieran no es culpa mía ─ se excuso ─ además, Amy también lo dijo y no le reprendes ─ señalándola con su mano.

─ Yo solo fui víctima del sistema y Krul lo sabe ¿verdad? ─ volteando a verme.

─ ...─ Yo solo la mire de reojo ya que realmente no le reprendía por que ella era capaz de acusarme con mi madre por todas las tonterías que he hecho sin que se haya enterado.

─ Amy tu ni esa te la crees ─ dijo Mika dando vueltas sobre la silla giratoria.

─ Fuera de eso ─ hable limpiándome los últimos rastros de pastel en mi cara con una toalla ─ tengo que contarles algo.

Ambos voltearon a verme.

─ Como saben, el próximo año se llevara a cabo el Gran Prix Junior ─ ambos asintieron ─ Mi... Padre será uno de los jueces desde su inicio hasta su fin ─ volvieron a asentir ─ por lo cual he decidido...─ mordiéndome el labio inferior.

─ ¿Participaras?─ pregunto Mika dejando de moverse.

─ Si, tome la decisión ayer en la noche.

─ ¿Que te hizo cambiar de idea? ─pregunto Amy ─ Cuando termine de hablar contigo te escuchaba no muy convencida al respecto ¿qué fue lo que cambio?

─ Mi madre.

─ ¿Yuri─san?

─ Si, tuve una breve charla con el anoche, me dijo que... Si tuviera la oportunidad trataría de arreglar las cosas con mi padre y, pues...

─ Quieres usar esta competencia para hablar con Viktor ¿no? ─ Comento Amy sonriéndome.

─ ¿Le piensas decir la verdad? ¿de ti? ¿tu nacimiento y todo? ─ cuestiono Mika no muy seguro.

─ Si, pienso llegar al Gran Prix, no sé si lo gane, realmente no me interesa el oro o alguna medalla solo, deseo poder hablar con él, decirle todo y, si me es posible que hable con mi madre... Quizás, si tengo suerte solucionen sus problemas y vuelvan a estar juntos.

─ Y por fin te den un hermanito ─ afirmo Amy haciendo que mi cara enrojeciera.

─ ¿Qué? ¡No! ─ negando con mi cabeza─ solo quiero que vuelvan a estar juntos, mi madre ya sufrió mucho por la separación.

─ No es una mala idea ─ Dijo Mika ─ pero... ¿Cómo le harás para que funcione? lo digo por Yuri─san en algún momento te vera en TV además de que no cuentas con ningún entrenador.

─ Amy me ayudo con eso ─ mirándole de reojo ─ Puedo entrenar lo que tengo del año en secreto en ice Castle, estoy segura que tía Yuko y su familia me apoyarían sin pensarlo, respecto a mi entrenador puedo pedirles a Tío Seung, Phichit o Chris que me ayuden con eso, ellos saben de antemano la historia detrás de mi familia y estoy completamente segura que no se negaran, sobre todo tío Phichit.

─ ¿Y lo de la TV?

─ Le pediré a tía Mary que distraiga lo suficiente a mi madre cuando compita en las preliminares.

─ Si Krul gana el oro, será la representante femenil de Japón para el Gran Prix Junior, Yuri─san no tendrá de otra que dejarla competir por que la federación lo ordenara ─ finalizo Amy.

─ Veo que todo lo tienen cubierto ─ dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

─ Mika, esto debe quedar entre nosotros, nadie debe saberlo.

─ ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿un soplón? no le diré nada a nadie ─ aseguro ─ tu esfuérzate en la competencia tanto Amy como yo te estaremos apoyando desde aquí.

Ante sus palabras solo pude sonreír, porque sabía que aun con lo bromista que Mika pudiese ser a veces... Jamás podría desconfiar de la forma tan sincera con la que me hablaba.

* * *

Cuando bajamos ya el cielo emitía un color rojizo en el horizonte, tía Yuko había partido junto a su familia de vuelta a su hogar. Mi abuela, tía Mary y mi madre estaban recogiendo los desechos de la fiesta por lo cual la sala volvía a estar repleta de pequeñas mesas para los clientes del lugar.

─ ¿Y mis tíos? ─ pregunte al no verles por ningún lado.

─ Fueron a entrenar un poco a Ice Castle, no quieren perder la costumbre ─ me contesto mi madre quien estaba sacando las bolsas de la basura.

─ Como siempre ─ dije ─ Acompañare a Amy y a Mika hasta el puente.

─ Ve con cuidado ─ dijo antes de desaparecer por completo de mi vista.

─ Vamos ─ les dije para salir fuera de la casa.

Al abrí la puerta corrediza me encontré con Yurio quien estaba jugando con su pelota de hule. Pude notar que me había olfateado cuando se detuvo y volteo a verme, dejo la pelota a un lado para venir a mi encuentro.

─ Ahí estas pequeño ¿te divertiste con tu pelota? ─ propinándole suaves caricias en su cabeza.

─ Veo que Yu─chan sigue sin crecer ─ Confirmo Mika observando a mi caniche.

─ Algunos caniches no crecen como otros, para mi esta perfecto como esta.

─ En eso te doy la razón ─ encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Es mejor irnos o se hará mas tarde, no queremos que la mamá de Mika le vuelva a llamar a la policía por que su hijito se perdió ─ bromeo Amy.

─ ¡Que eso fue cosa de una vez! ─ aclaro Mika ─ tenía siete años y me quede jugando videojuegos en la tienda sin que ella lo notara.

─ Lo que digas Mika─chin.

─ ...─ Rodo los ojos ante el apodo.

─ Vámonos ─ les dije caminando hacia la puerta siendo seguida por Yurio.

Durante todo el camino hablamos de cosas sin importancia, la escuela, los profesores que no nos agradaban ─aunque para Amy todos eran un dulce─ las próximas pruebas que tendríamos ya que era nuestro último año en la secundaria y tendríamos que escoger a que preparatoria acudiríamos. Solo nos detuvimos cuando llegamos al puente, donde tanto Mika como Amy se despedirían de mi.

─ Te llamare en la noche ─ aclaro Amy.

─ Si, no te preocupes a la misma hora de siempre.

─ Nos vemos mañana Krul, pon las alarmas correctamente esta vez o esta vez si te dejaran fuera de la escuela ─ dijo a modo de broma Mika.

─ ¿Que dijiste? ─ lanzándole una patada que esquivo hábilmente.

─ ¡Nos vemos! ─ se despidió comenzando a correr.

─ Tranquila, seguramente el será quien llegue tarde, comió demasiado y el es como un oso en hibernación... Come y cae como roca.

─ Amy ─ soltando una débil risa.

─ Deberías aprovechar ahora que Phichit─san y los demás están en Ice Castle, dudo que tengas otro momento a solas con ellos para hablarles del Gran Prix.

─ Tienes razón.

─ Confió en que todo saldrá bien Krul ─ abriendo su bolsa para sacar la revista.

─ ¿De dónde...?

─ La tome mientras estábamos en tu cuarto ─ entregándomela ─ si Yuri─san la ve te meterás en problemas.

─ Nuevamente, tienes razón ─ sonriéndole.

─ Nunca dudes de lo que decides Krul ─ llevando su mano derecha hacia mi mejilla izquierda ─ tu puedes hacerlo...

─ Amy ─ susurre mientras el viento helado de la tarde comenzaba a mover nuestros cabellos.

─ Confió en ti ─ dijo acercándose para abrazarme fuertemente a lo cual solo atine a corresponderle con la misma fuerza.

─ Lo sé, gracias.

─ Bien ─ separándose un poco dejando nuestros rostros a pocos centímetros algo que hizo que me sonrojara ligeramente ─ No olvides que te quiero Krul y siempre te apoyare ─ susurro acercando lentamente su rostro lo cual hizo que mis nervios crecieran, ella sonrió de forma divertida ante mi aturdimiento a lo cual solo pudo inclinar su rostro y depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla derecha ─ Feliz cumpleaños mi princesa de hielo ─ separándose por completo para comenzar a caminar ─ Nos vemos mañana en la escuela ─ dedicándome una última sonrisa antes de alejarse por el sendero frente a mí.

Tras unos minutos ─en los cuales el aturdimiento me mantuvo en el limbo─ solté el aire que sin saberlo había estado reteniendo por los nervios, tratando de controlar los latidos de mi corazón.

─Esa Amy siempre me confunde y se burla de mi ─dije ahora mas recuperada─ Yu─chan, vamos a Ice Castle antes de que se haga más tarde.

* * *

Tal como mi madre había indicado los tres estaban en la pista de hielo, haciendo saltos y movimientos propios de rutinas para competir. Aun cuando los tres se habían retirado hacia mucho, seguían teniendo la destreza tan propias de sus años de patinaje latentes. Me acerque con calma hacia la pista ─Yurio se había quedado en la recepción siendo cuidado por tía Yuko─ donde tras unos minutos en los cuales estuvieron concentrados en su patinaje se percataron de mi presencia por lo que dejaron de hacer sus movimientos sobre el hielo para acercarse a mí.

─ Krul ─ me llamo tío Seung quien fue el primero en llegar hasta mi.

─ ¿Los molesto?

─ Para nada, sabes que siempre nos alegra verte ─ aseguro tío Phichit.

─ Es extraño que Yuri te dejara venir, con lo sobre protector que suele ser ─ agrego tío Chris.

─ En realidad no sabe que estoy aquí ─ admití con un sonrisa.

─ Lo suponía ─contesto.

─ ¿Viniste a practicar? me pregunto Seung.

─ No, de hecho... Quería hablar con ustedes de algo.

─ ¿Paso algo malo? ─ escuche preguntar a tío Phichit con preocupación.

─ No, no es nada malo.. Eso creo, la verdad depende de cómo lo tomen ustedes.

─ ¿De qué se trata? ─ tío Chris dijo acomodándose sobre el barandal de la pista.

─ Ustedes... Ya saben acerca del Gran Prix Junior del próximo año ¿no?

─ Si, todos los medios hablan de ello ─ aseguro Tío Seung.

─ Sobre todo por Emilia, es la patinadora favorita a la medalla de oro ─ agrego tío Phichit.

─ Lo sé pero... No es por ella que lo digo ─ asegure tratando de cambiar el tema.

─ ¿Entonces?

─ Es por esto ─ desenrollando la revista que traía en mi mano derecha, para abrirla en la pagina que contenía el artículo que buscaba ─ Específicamente en esta parte ─ señalándoles el articulo.

─ Déjame ver ─ tío Chris tomo la revista entre sus manos para comenzar a leer ─ Por lo cual tras varias negociaciones ─ enarcando una ceja ante lo leído ─ se pudo llegar a un acuerdo en donde ─deteniéndose un breve momento para verme y luego retomar la lectura ─Viktor Nikiforov será parte de los jueces de la competencia.

─ ¿Viktor será uno de los jueces? ─ hablo con sorpresa tío Seung.

─ ¿No lo sabían? ─ pregunte.

─ Usualmente yo me limito a no mirar las noticias acerca de Viktor ─ admitió tío Phichit.

─ Yo sabía que se lo propusieron pero no que ya había aceptado ─ agrego tío Chris.

─ Krul ¿qué tiene que ver esto con lo que quieres hablar con nosotros?

─ Pues... Verán ─ mordiéndome el labio inferior, reuniendo el valor para pedirles el favor ─ Tío Phichit... Hace un año me dijiste que me regalarías lo que yo quisiera ¿verdad?

─ Si, puesto que olvide tu regalo de cumpleaños en esa ocasión pero nunca me dijiste que querías, así que te lo debo de cierta forma.

─ Eso te pasa por no preparar las maletas con tiempo Phichit.

─ No me regañes Seung.

─ Pues... Lo que yo deseo de cumpleaños es... ─sonrojándome levemente.

─Oh... ¿Es lo que pienso?

 _"Tan perceptivo como siempre tío Chris"_ pensé.

─ ¿De qué hablas Chris?

─ Es mejor que ella nos diga Phichit.

─ Yo, lo que deseo de cumpleaños es ─ tomando aire para fijar mi vista hacia los tres ─ es entrar en el Gran Prix junio y conocer a mi padre ─ dije finalmente sin algún tipo de duda en mi voz.

─ Lo suponía ─ admitió tío Chris con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Quieres patinar?

─ Tío Phichit, sé que es mucho lo que estoy pidiendo pero... Realmente quiero esto, quiero conocer a mi padre y, de ser posible...

─ Arreglar las cosas entre él y Yuri ¿no? ─ termino la frase por mí.

─ Si, por eso quiero pedirles que me entrenen durante todo el año.

─ Sabes que si Yuri se entera se molestara no solo contigo.

─ Lo sé, por eso... Es mejor que no se entre hasta que sea inevitable que me deje competir.

─ Es decir ─ dijo Seung cruzándose de brazos─ planeas ganar las eliminatorias de Japón para ser la representante oficial ¿no? ─ asentí ─ De esa forma Katsuki no tendrá de otra que dejarte competir ─ colocando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro ─ bien pensado Krul.

─ En realidad no fue idea mía fue de Amy ─ admití con vergüenza ─ el caso es que... Necesito su ayuda así que ─ haciendo una reverencia hacia los tres ─ Por favor, entrénenme y acompáñenme en caso de clasificar durante el trayecto hacia al gran Prix.

Durante una fracción de segundo el silencio se apodero del ambiente, temía que los tres se negaran y me quedara sin posibilidad alguna ya que ¿a quién mas recurriría en caso de que los tres dijeran que no? ellos eran mi única oportunidad si quería conocer a mi padre. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente, el medio me recorría y el silencio se estaba volviendo incomodo.

─ ¿Es tu decisión final Krul? ─ le escucho preguntarme a tío Phichit.

─ Si ─ confirme ─ es mi deseo.

─ ¿No tienes dudas al respecto?

─ Mentiría si dijera que no, puesto que no se que sucederá después pero... Estoy firmemente convencida que hago lo correcto aun cuando voy en contra de los deseos de mi madre.

─ ¿Sin importar que el camino sea difícil?

─ Sin importar que lo sea no mirare hacia atrás, tome la decisión y estoy determinada a llegar hasta el final.

─ Bien ─ escuche los pasos de mi tío acercarse ─ si es tu deseo ─ dejando reposar su mano derecha sobre mi hombro izquierdo ─ Te ayudaremos con todo lo que podamos durante ese camino.

Ante sus palabras alce mi rostro, pudo observar una suave sonrisa en sus caras, no había dudas ni tampoco regaño alguno.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ Si, te ayudaremos en parte me siento culpable por lo que paso hace catorce años así que, si está en mi mano poder resolver este malentendido entre tus padres... Lo hare.

─ Phichit tiene razón, te ayudaremos ─ secundo Seung.

─ Pero te advertimos, el entrenamiento será exigente puesto que solo tienes un año para estar en forma... ─ agrego tío Chris.

─ Lo entiendo y lo hare ─ dije con firmeza.

─ Pero no nos conformaremos con que solo conozcas a Viktor ¿entendiste?, si vas competir debes traer la medalla de oro a casa contigo.

─ Eso es una visión muy ambiciosa ¿no crees tío Chris?

─ Quizás... Pero créeme cuando estés sobre el hielo, siendo observada por miles de personas y compitiendo con otros rivales que buscan alcanzar su propia meta, la medalla de oro y ganar el Gran Prix será tu nuevo sueño... Que conozcas a Viktor será un bono del mismo ─guiñándome un ojo.

─ Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Cómo van a entrenarle sin que Yuri se entere? ─ dejo caer la pregunta Seung haciendo que todos nos tensáramos.

─ Cierto eso no lo pensé, además ustedes no pueden quedarse un año en Hatsetsu, seria sospechoso.

─ No te preocupes, pensaba tomarme un año sabático de los entrenamientos.

─ ¿Y tu trabajo?

─ Soy el dueño Krul, tengo a personas capacitadas a quienes pago para que me apoyen esas situaciones.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Tío Phichit había montado un espectáculo sobre hielo en su tierra natal, muy famoso que a día de hoy sigue dando de qué hablar no solo por su colorido y trajes estrafalarios, también por lo llamativo e ingenioso que es cada año en cuanto a rutinas. En ciertas fechas hacían obras de teatro sobre hielo, las cuales incluso habían sido grabadas para su difusión masiva... Sobra decir que tío Phichit es un buen empresario gracias a ese negocio además de buen entrenador ya que el, personalmente, entrenaba a sus patinadores para hacer la labor sobre hielo.

─ Pero... ¿Tío Seung y Tío Chris?

─ Yo no puedo quedarme ─ aclaro tío Chris ─ solo puedo ausentarme cuanto mucho dos semanas, tengo múltiples giras además de sesiones fotográficas ─ baje la mirada al saber aquella noticias ─ pero puedo analizar los entrenamientos, Phichit puede grabarlos y puedo darle mis puntos de vista por medio de video llamadas... Además necesitaras a alguien que te ayude a escoger tu vestuario para las presentaciones ─ me guiño un ojo mientras me sonreía.

─ Por mi parte no hay problema, recuerda que soy socio de Phichit además ─mirándole de reojo ─ vivo con él.

 _"Había olvidado esa parte"_ Pensé.

─ Ya que arreglamos el asunto de la estadía... ─tío Phichit capto mi intención ─ ¿Cuando quieres iniciar?

─ Mañana mismo si es posible.

Los tres asintieron mientras en mi pecho una enorme emoción comenzaba a crecer, el primer pasa estaba dado, tendría un año bastante difícil ya que tendría que complementarlo con la escuela, por lo cual debía aprobar cada materia si no quería que mi madre sospechara... Tenía el apoyo de mi familia ─en parte claro está─ y mis amigos, mi meta estaba fijada... Conocería a mi padre, hablaría con él, haría que mis padres se reconciliaran y, si era posible, ganaría el Gran Prix Junior del próximo año.

 **つづく / Continuara...**

* * *

Tuve que Partir el capitulo por obvias razones... Muy largo.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. Capitulo III: Shinchoku Parte I

**CAPITULO II: KRULCIFER**

 _ **Shinchoku  
**_ _(Avances)_

 _ **-Parte I-**_

 _Produce una enorme alegría ver que se puede avanzar si uno se lo propone de verdad.- Enrique Rojas._

* * *

La nieve había cubierto de un blanco inmaculado la ciudad, el frio helado que la acompañaba solía colarse en tus huesos haciendo que si no te abrigabas con alguna prenda que te mantuviera en calor comenzaras a tiritar por la temperatura del ambiente. Las calles se encontraban iluminadas por cientos de luces de colores, que prendían y apagaban al son de la música que les acompañaba. Los locales tenían detrás de sus ventanales de vidrio pequeñas figuras de nieve, renos y diminutos Santa Claus con pequeños regalos a lado. Los villancicos se dejaban escuchar llenando el ambiente de paz y armonía mientras los transeúntes paseaban por las calles, entraban y salían de las tiendas por regalos o tartas para acompañar la velada del veinticinco de diciembre.

Ver aquel ambiente me llenaba de un sentimiento de añoranza y de tristeza. No podía negar que tenía una familia amorosa, amigos con los cuales disfrutar la festividad, regalos y presentes que podía entregar y recibir durante aquella época pero, ver a todas esas familias pasear de la mano, a sus hijos correr mientras llamaban a sus padres quienes le sonreían amorosamente me embargaba de soledad al saber que mi familia, por muy cariñosa que fuera estaba incompleta.

\- Por eso le dije a Amy que no quería venir en primer lugar – susurre apoyándome sobre la pared tras de mí.

Aquel día Amy me había llamado temprano en la mañana, pidiéndome de favor acompañarla a terminar sus compras navideñas, puesto que con los deberes, ayuda en los restaurantes de sus padres y en ayudarme en mis practicas diarias en Ice Castle el tiempo se le había venido encima... Además era un pago por su ayuda en mi entrenamiento según sus palabras. Ante aquello no pude decir que no así que, después de muchas negativas de mi parte y persuasión de la suya termine ahí, esperándola a lado de una tienda de confiterías -enfundada en un vestido muy abrigador, pantalones de algodón entubados, botas y una gruesa bufanda atada en mi cuello- escuchando como un señor vestido de Santa Claus pedía donativos para los más necesitados.

\- Ya pasaron diez minutos y no llega - dije mirando la pantalla de mi celular donde marcaban las seis de la tarde - ¿Se le habrá olvidado?

No era común que Amy llegara tarde a una cita... Bueno no es como si fuera una cita realmente pero, ella era la más puntual de entre los tres - Mika, ella y yo- y ver como avanzaba el reloj en mi celular lentamente comenzaba a inquietarme ¿le habría sucedido algo? ¿Debería llamarla para saber? Me mordí el labio inferior tratando de decidir qué hacer ante aquella problemática situación. Tras varios minutos de preguntas y dudas internas, busque su número en la base de datos del móvil, una vez lo localice me dispuse a dar clic en el botón de llamada cuando, a lo lejos escuche mi nombre.

Conocía perfectamente aquella voz. Guarde nuevamente el móvil antes de voltearme y encontrarme con Amy, quien venía corriendo por la calle, esquivando a los transeúntes que se encontraban en la misma. Una suave sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, sentí como la preocupación inicial se había esfumado con tan solo verle correr a mi encuentro, a veces solía preguntarme ¿por qué me sentía así en algunas ocasiones estando lejos de ella?

Todos mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la tuve a escasos centímetros. Mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando de recuperar el aliento por la breve carrera que había hecho. Varios mechones de su cabello se pegaban a su rostro por el sudor haciendo que proyectara un halo de inocencia no muy típica de ella. Ante aquella escena no pude soltar una leve risa y llevar mi mano hacia su cabeza donde, coloque mi dedo índice en el pequeño remolino que se formaba en su cabeza para jugar con él.

\- ¿Ha? - la escuche emitir un ligero quejido ante mi acción.

\- Es por llegar tarde - susurre divertida mientras sus mejillas se encendían por la pena.

\- Me disculpo por eso - contesto - mis padres tuvieron que quedarse un poco más en el restaurante que está al otro lado de la ciudad y no podía dejar a mi hermano solo en casa.

Amy era la hija mediana del matrimonio Harada, tiene dos hermanos que tengo el gusto de conocer... Uno mayor y uno menor que ella. Su hermano mayor llamado Jon era un reconocido doctor en Estados unidos quien le llevaba siete años, su hermano menor cuyo nombre respondía a Saíto, tenía solo seis años y apenas había entrado a la primaria por lo cual no podía enojarme ni reclamarle que hubiese llegado tarde, seguramente si yo hubiese tenido hermanos menores habría hecho los mismo... Quedarme con ellos hasta que mis padres volvieran.

\- No te preocupes por ello - afirme haciendo un ademan con mi mano derecha - Entiendo eso Amy, la familia siempre es primero... Además las tiendas no se van a ir por que lleguemos un poco más tarde.

\- Tienes razón - respirando profundamente mientras se erguía al recuperar por completo el aliento - Vamos, es mejor darnos prisa - pasando por mi lado para comenzar su camino - La primera parada es la tienda de dulces.

\- ¿La tienda de dulces? Pero tú eres fiel enemiga de las grasas saturadas Amy - aclare observándola con confusión haciendo que se detuviera y se diera la vuelta para mirarme.

\- Ciertamente, como futura nutrióloga me niego rotundamente a consumir azucares no naturales pero... Es un regalo para Saíto, es navidad... No puedo negarle ese gusto al menos no en esta festividad.

\- Oh, claro... Después de año nuevo comenzara de nueva cuenta la dieta.

\- Exacto - dándome la espalda una vez más para emprender el camino hacia la tienda que buscaba.

\- ¿Por qué no aceptas que también te gusta? - solté una ligera risa mientras comenzaba a seguirle.

\- Por que no es verdad - me contesto, pero sabía perfectamente que aquella respuesta iba a acompañada por un tenue sonroso en su cara.

\- Aja.

\- Mejor apresúrate o Yuri-san pensara que te secuestraron si ve que no llegas.

\- Lo que digas Mamá Amy.

Caminamos con calma por las calles que brillaban gracias a las miles de luces que le adornaban. Tras aquella charla algo extraña e incómoda -al menos para Amy- no volvimos a emitir palabra alguna, no hacía falta, era algo que siempre me había gustado de permanecer alrededor de Amy. Emitía un aura de calma y paz que te reconfortaba, no había necesidad de decir nada, el silencio era algo agradable entre nosotras, sabíamos como se sentía la otra, los pensamientos que comúnmente rondaban en nuestras cabezas, como si fuéramos una sola alma...Incluso Mika había hecho bromas de que parecíamos hermanas separadas al nacer o amantes que habían compartido todo durante varios años... Sera idiota.

Simplemente nos conocíamos desde muy pequeñas, era normal que pasara eso ¿no?

Los tenues aromas de chocolate caliente en el aire pronto se dejaron percibir por lo cual, note que habíamos llegado a la tienda que Amy buscaba. Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de cristal donde reposaba el nombre del lugar _"Chocolates y Confiterías: Bon appetit"_ un local de dulces italianos que apenas había sido inaugurado y, por todas las personas dentro era innegable ver lo bien que le iba.

La usual campañilla emitió su sonido cuando Amy abrió la puerta. El lugar no eran enorme pero tampoco muy pequeño, diferentes colores y aromas me llegaron de frente nada más cruzar el umbral. Una vez dentro deje que la puerta se cerrara tras de mí, dejando que Amy avanzara por uno de los diminutos pasillos para buscar lo que había venido a comprar. Mi vista se perdía entre los miles de empaques, dulces, postres y otras confiterías ¿por qué no había venido antes? Si algo amaba eran las golosinas, sobre todo el chocolate. Camine unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar donde un hermoso postre de chocolate, bañado con almendras se encontraba de muestra en la vitrina, estaba por pedirlo cuando la mano que había alzado fue tomada por otra.

\- Nada de dulces para ti, tienes que mantener tu peso para las prácticas.

La voz de Amy rompió mi burbuja, ella era la razón del por qué no había venido a comprar dulces desde hacía más de dos meses. Tío Phichit le había encargado vigilar mi peso y ella, como buena futura nutrióloga lo hizo...

\- Pero... Es navidad - dije tratando de convencerle.

\- Si veo que un dulce pasa por tu garganta, hare que cada día hasta las preliminares lo único que ingieras sean ensaladas o jugos verdes - mirándome de reojo.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la columna, cuando Amy te amenazaba debías hacerle caso puesto que... Ella solía cumplirlas. Suspire en forma de derrota, Amy libero mi muñeca mientras se dirigía a la caja para pagar los dulces que había tomado para su hermano, No creo en ninguna deidad o fuerza poderosa pero... ¿por qué me odian? ¿Qué pecado había cometido como para que me quitaran la única cosa que amaba -claro después de mi familia y amigos-?

Derrotada y sin aquella delicia que reposaba tras aquella vitrina camine detrás de Amy, una vez hubo terminado sus compras de confitería. El ambiente gélido nos recibió nuevamente, percatándome que la temperatura había bajado unos centígrados a como estaba hacia minutos atrás.

\- ¿A qué tienda vamos esta vez? - pregunte abrazándome para darme un poco de calor.

\- Solo necesito ir a la tienda de ropa _"Nicole dí parís"_ \- sacando una pequeña hoja de papel donde venia apuntado lo que compraría - para comprar unas bufandas y guantes para mi padre y por último a la joyería mercedes.

\- ¿Le vasa comprar algún pendiente o anillo a tu mamá?

\- No, Su regalo ya lo tengo fue el primero que compre, el regalo de la joyería es para alguien más - aseguro sonrojándose levemente, haciendo que me preguntara para quien seria ese accesorio - los dulces son para Saíto y unos cuentos mas para Mika, no debiera dárselos pero el practica a diario el soccer así que no le afectaran.

\- ¿Y para Jon? - pregunte con sorpresa al notar que no había dicho nada acerca de su hermano mayor.

\- Jon nunca me regala nada ¿por qué debería regalarle algo yo? - dedicándome una sutil sonrisa que escondía cierto desdén. Si algo conocía perfectamente era la mala relación que Amy tenía con Jon, no porque no se quisieran, simplemente que sus puntos de vistas respecto a muchos temas no eran iguales...Uno de ellos y el más importante sin duda alguna, era el tema de las relaciones del mismo sexo que, aunque en el mundo no era un tabú y era aceptado abiertamente sin ninguna discriminación de por medio, para su hermano mayor si lo era, todo por un trauma que tiene desde los dieciséis, uno que Amy nunca me ha contado por respeto del mayor.

Nunca le he preguntado por qué ese tema en específico es un problema entre ambos, al menos de forma que los distancie tanto, desde mi punto de vista algo tan normal no debería ser motivo de separación... Quizás algún día ella misma me lo cuente, pero la curiosidad me mata muchas veces que tengo que reprenderme mentalmente cuando mi boca esta por hablar de mas.

\- Veo que los problemas con él no han mejorado.

\- Nunca lo harán a menos que el cambie de opinión acerca de... - comento soltando un ligero suspiro.

\- Amy... - le llame precavidamente - Nunca entendí porque un tema tan... Normal que se ve día con día es un problema entre Jon y tu.

\- Krul... - mordiéndose el labio inferior - Es difícil de explicar.

\- Nada es difícil de explicar si se encuentran las palabras adecuadas -afirme con una sonrisa - ... La homofobia no es algo muy visto en el mundo, hay pocos casos registrados y que Jon sea de esa minoría no debería afectarles - dije de forma sincera.

\- Krul.

\- Solo sería un problema si se tratase de algún amigo o familiar cercano a ustedes y Jon...

\- La tienda esta casi al final de la calle - levanto la voz lo que hizo que callara de pronto lo que iba a decir - apresurémonos o se llevaran la mejor mercancía - dijo comenzando a caminar de forma rauda hacia su destino.

Parpadee un par de veces tratando de salir del ligero asombro tras la escena vivida.

\- Yo y mi gran bocota - suspire resignada al percatarme de lo insensible que había sido con ella - Supongo que tendré que esperar a que ella me lo diga - me dije encogiéndome de hombros antes de correr un poco para alcanzarla y ofrecerle una disculpa.

Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin pude sentarme en la banca que estaba a las afueras del local de ropa, varias bolsas se encontraban a mi lado, llenas de la mercancía que Amy había comprado. Durante más de una hora estuvimos dentro de las instalaciones del local, buscando prendas, probándonos vestidos, bufandas, boinas y demás accesorios propios de la ropa que vendían, nunca imagine que mi mejor amiga fuera compradora compulsiva... O eso parecía, ya que las pocas veces que la había acompañado las bolsas de sus compras no pasaban de seis.

\- Lamento hacerte pasar toda una hora en la tienda - me dijo sentándose en la banca dejando que las bolsas -las cuales estaban en medio de ambas- nos separaran.

\- No te preocupes, solo no me imagine que de guantes y bufandas saliéramos con tantas bolsas.

\- Recordé que necesitaba ciertas prendas para el inicio de año.

\- ¿Sabes? - captando su atención - hacia mucho que no salíamos solo tú y yo.

\- Tienes razón, entre tus prácticas secretas, la escuela, mi constante ayuda a los restaurantes de mis padres y cursos no hemos podido sentarnos a platicar como antes.

\- Me alegra pasar un momento contigo, así siento que todo sigue igual...

\- No tiene por qué cambiar nuestra relación Krul...

\- Lo sé - sonriéndole - ¿has sabido algo de Mika?

\- Si, me escribió temprano, dijo que regresaba mañana de casa de sus abuelos.

\- Tuvo que salir de improviso.

\- Por fortuna su abuelo está bien, solo fue un resfriado mal atendido.

\- Si, pero no festejaremos la navidad como cada año los tres juntos...

\- Tenemos muchos años para eso Krul - levantándose de su asiento mientras tomaba unas cuantas bolsas - ya es tarde, debemos hacer la última parada antes de regresar a casa.

Asentí levantándome de mi asiento, tomando las pocas bolsas que quedaban sobre la banca y emprendiendo el camino hacia la joyería.

No tardamos más que unos cuantos minutos en dar con el lugar, la entrada era sencilla, unas enormes letras doradas con el nombre del local se dejaba ver por sobre la puerta. A lado de esta había dos cristales en donde por el interior se dejaban ver las muestras de algunas joyas que tenían como venta al público.

\- ¿Segura que vas a comprar algo aquí? - pregunte volteando a verla una vez note el precio de un anillo.

\- Si, tienen buenos accesorios.

\- Y muy caros.

\- Esos son los más caros Krul, tienen accesorios accesibles para el público obrero.

\- Ya veo - apartando la vista del vidrio para seguirla al interior del lugar.

El lugar nos recibió con un ambiente cálido, varias personas se acercaban a las vitrinas para observar los diferentes anillos y collares que el local ofrecía, Amy toco mi hombro y con un movimiento de su cabeza me indico que iría a buscar el regalo que buscaba a lo cual solo le sonreí antes de verla alejarse de mi persona. Recorrí el lugar con la mirada, puesto que no tenía nada más que hacer hasta que, mi vista se detuvo en un objeto en particular. Me acerque con lentitud, una vez estuve frente a la vitrina pude observar aquel hermoso collar en forma de corazón partido... Era de fantasía bañada con plata, por lo cual el precio no era muy elevado... Las letras que estaban grabadas decían "Para ti... Mi otra mitad"

\- Es cierto... No le compre nada - susurre débilmente, volteando a ver el lugar donde estaba Amy - Aunque siempre me dice que no es necesario que le regale nada pero - regresando mi vista hacia el collar. Tome mi bolso de donde saque la tarjeta de crédito que mi madre me había dado _"Úsala en casos de emergencia"_ me había dicho, si bien no era una emergencia pero... Podría pagarla con la mesada de cada semana, después de todo los pagos eran mensuales - Disculpe - llame a una de las vendedoras cercanas - Podría darme este -señalando el collar - lo pagare en cuotas.

La vendedora me sonrió un momento antes de comenzar a hacer su trabajo. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos en los que coloco la pieza dentro de su caja y lo dejaba dentro de una pequeña bolsa. La cual me entrego una vez había pagado por la misma. Le agradecí con una leve reverencia antes de girarme y caminar hacia Amy quien ya me esperaba en la entrada.

\- ¿Compraste algo? - Me pregunto.

\- Algo así.

\- No puedo imaginarme que compraste, comúnmente para ti estas cosas son un gasto innecesario.

\- Incluso yo tengo mis momentos de debilidad con la fantasía Amy.

\- Lo sé - levantando su vista al cielo - está comenzando a nevar - confirmo - debemos darnos prisa ya es muy tarde y Yuri-san estará preocupado - alejándose unos cuantos pasos.

\- Amy - le llame,

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Podríamos ir a un lugar antes de irnos?

\- ...- Tomando su celular para ver el reloj - Son las siete, supongo que una última parada no nos tomara mucho tiempo... ¿Adónde quieres ir?

Simplemente sonreí ante su respuesta.

\- Krul ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Tras salir de la joyería le había pedido a Amy me acompañara a la pequeña plaza que estaba en el lugar. La había adornado con miles de colores, luces, serpentinas y varios muñecos de la ocasión. Las personas iban y venían, otras estaban sentadas en las bancas tomando chocolate caliente y otros, como nosotras simplemente estaban admirando el paisaje.

\- ¿A que es bonito?

\- Lo es pero, ¿venimos solo a ver el lugar?

\- No... Bueno, en parte - dije sonrojándome.

\- Krul... ¿Qué sucede?

\- Pues - alzando la pequeña bolsa que llevaba conmigo desde la joyería - es... Para ti.

\- ¿Para mí? - pregunto con sorpresa, tomando la bolsa que le ofrecía.

\- Si, se que a ti no te interesa si te regalo algo.

\- No es necesario Krul, Tu amistad es suficiente para mí.

\- Aun así... Quería darte algo por todo lo que has hecho por mi Amy, me ayudaste a decidirme aquel día, has supervisado mi dieta para que pueda mantenerme en forma para la competencia, has analizado mi corografía junto con tío Phichit... Y por muchas cosas más es que...

\- Gracias Krul - me sonrió ligeramente antes de dejar las bolsas que cargaba en el suelo, sacar la cajita dentro de la bolsa y abrirla segundos después - Esto es...

\- Se que no es la gran cosa y tú debes tener accesorios mejores pero... Lo que quiero decir es que... Es una especie de amuleto.

\- ¿Amuleto?

\- Si, una parte te la quedas tu y la otra puedes dársela a la persona más importante para ti, así nunca se olvidaran y no importa donde estén... Siempre tendrán presente a la otra - apretando con fuerza las bolsas que tenia.

\- Más importante ¿he? - susurro.

\- ¿Amy?

\- Entonces - sacando una parte del corazón para colocárselo - la otra mitad... Le pertenece a quien considere especial.

\- Si -afirme.

Su sonrisa se agrando por unos instantes, eliminando la poca distancia entre ambas.

\- Entonces... - pasando sus manos por mi cuello, donde escuche un leve clic - Esto es tuyo - colocando ambas manos sobre mis hombros.

\- Amy.

\- No hay nadie más especial para mí que tú, eres y serás mí... Mi mejor amiga Krul.

\- Tu también lo eres para mí - asegure con una sonrisa.

Pude notar como un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de las mejillas de Amy, quien tras soltar un ligero suspiro acerco su rostro al mío, mis ojos y los de ella se conectaron por unos instantes haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a palpitar con fuerzas... Algo que me ocurría siempre que ella se acercaba demasiado. Tras unos momentos apoyo su frente junto a la mía.

\- Nunca lo olvides... Siempre estaré para ti.

\- Yo también.

Estaba por decirle algo cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar haciendo que se apartara por completo para que contestara la llamada.

\- ¿Si? ¿Mamá? Claro... Ya veo... No te preocupes, estaré bien... Nos vemos Mañana.

\- ¿Sucedió algo?

\- Mis padres tuvieron que salir de emergencia, mi tía tuvo un accidente.

-¿Está bien?

\- Si, solo fue una caída en su casa pero mi madre quiere ir así que mi padre la acompañara.

\- ¿Y tu hermano?

\- Saíto ira con ellos así que...

\- Espera... ¿vas a estar sola?

\- Eso parece, aunque ya estoy acostumbrada a tener que pasar sola algunos días.

\- Amy.

\- No te preocupes - aseguro dando la media vuelta - es mejor irnos... Yuri-san te espera - comenzando a alejarse.

La contemple por unos minutos, nunca me hubiese imaginado que Amy tuviera momentos como aquellos, nunca me había comentado nada ¿acaso no era su mejor amiga? estaría sola en navidad, un día en el que debías estar con tu familia... ¿Por qué tenía que pasarla sola? Fue en ese momento que una fugaz idea cruzo mi mente.

\- Amy - levante mi voz para que la escuchara.

\- ...- se detuvo regresando a verme.

\- ¡Pasa la noche conmigo!

\- ¿He?

Mala idea... Las palabras que había dicho no eran precisamente las que deseaba que salieran de mi boca, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta lo mal que se había escuchado y la interpretación errónea que todos estaban teniendo ya que... Muchas personas se habían detenido nada mas al escucharme gritar, volteándose entre ellos segundos después para hacer susurros.

\- ¡No! Eso... No era... Yo quería decir que... - moviendo mis manos desesperadamente tratando de arreglar la situación mientras mi cara era un punto rojo.

\- Oh... Krul - me llamo caminando rápidamente a mi lado - Amor mío no sabía lo mala que era, descuidando a mi linda novia - dijo riendo levemente.

\- Amy no juegues - poniéndome más roja de lo que ya estaba.

\- Krul - dijo comenzando a reír abiertamente.

\- ¡Amy!

\- Lo siento es que...- tratando de dejar de reír - es que... Siempre haces comentarios como esos.

\- No era esa mi intención lo que quería decir es que...- deteniendo mis palabras con uno de sus dedos, que se había posado suavemente sobre mis labios.

\- Tranquila, se lo que quieres decir - regalándome una dulce sonrisa - Gracias... Llamare a mi madre y le diré que me quedare en tu casa.

Le devolví la sonrisa mientras mi rostro comenzaba a perder aquel tono rojizo... Al menos por esa noche, Amy no estaría sola.

* * *

\- ¡Ya llegue!

Cerré la puerta corrediza mientras Amy se quitaba sus zapatos. El sonido de unas pisadas captó mi atención siendo mi madre quien nos recibía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Ya casi son las nueve ¿sucedió algo? – dijo mi madre quien venía acompañada de Yu-chan.

\- Lamento la tardanza Yuri-san pero las compras no entretuvieron.

\- Comprendo – contesto – Krul sabes que si vas a llegar tarde debes avisarme ¿para qué tienes el teléfono?

\- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar lo prometo – conteste, colocándome en cuclillas para acariciar a mi mascota.

\- Esta bien… Pasen ¿tienen hambre?

\- Si, no comimos nada – afirme levantándome para llevar una de mis manos hacia mi estómago.

\- Muy bien, esperen en la sala iré a servir la cena.

Asentí mientras le observaba desaparecer por el pasillo con dirección a la cocina, me incline solo un poco, apoyando mi brazo derecho en la pared para quitarme un zapato y luego el otro. Amy se mantuvo frente a mí hasta que por fin termine de quitármelos y nos dirigimos a la sala, en espera de la cena que mi madre había preparado.

\- Hola, regrese – salude a mis abuelos con un ademan.

\- Buenas noches señores Katsuki – dijo Amy haciendo una ligera reverencia – espero mi presencia no sea un inconveniente esta noche.

\- No digas eso Amy, sabes que eras bienvenida en nuestra casa – contesto mi abuela con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro – pero siéntense Yuuri no debe tardar con la cena.

\- Con su permiso – Amy avanzo por delante de mí para sentarse a lado de mi abuela.

Por mi parte camine hacia el pequeño mueble junto a la pared en compañía de Yu-chan, donde deje las bolsas que traía conmigo. Una vez me cerciore que estas estaban bien acomodadas, gire sobre mis pies para caminar hacia la salida de la sala, no sin antes voltear a ver a mis abuelos y a Amy.

\- Iré ayudar a mi madre con la cena.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – dijo Amy tratando de levantarse.

\- No, tranquila, ya me ocupo yo – le asegure moviendo mis manos para detenerla –sigan platicando, Yu-chan – el regreso a verme – Quédate con Amy mientras voy a la cocina – el emitió un ladrido y se giro sobre sus patas para trotar hacia Amy – Ya vuelvo – asegure saliendo de la habitación por completo.

La madera bajo mis plantas comenzó a crujir conforme iba avanzando, algo que podría ser de utilidad si te están persiguiendo por el lugar, no es de ayuda si pretendes escabullirte sin ser detectado. Coloque mi mano sobre el marco de la puerta una vez llegue a mi destino, observando como mi madre terminaba de lavar los platos que quedaban mientras esperaba que la cena se calentaba.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – pregunte.

\- Tengo todo controlado.

\- ¿Seguro? – dando unos pasos dentro del interior de la cocina.

Mi madre simplemente sonrió ante mi insistencia.

\- Aunque te diga que no de todas formas seguirás preguntando – inclinándose para sacar un pequeño recipiente y un rallador para dejar ambos en la mesa – Puedes ayudarme a rallar el queso – caminando hacia el refrigerador de donde extrajo las piezas de queso en forma de triangulo.

Asentí con una sonrisa en mi rostro, acercándome a la mesa para comenzar la labor que me había encomendado. Tome con una de mis manos el rallador, evitando cortarme con las partes puntiagudas del mismo, y con la otra una de las piezas del queso, observando cómo iban cayendo en forma polvillo en el recipiente.

\- Krul – me llamo mi madre.

\- ¿Dime?

\- Me llamaron del banco – detuve todo movimiento de mis manos.

\- ¿Así?

\- Dijeron que una de las extensiones de mi tarjeta había sido utilizada, ¿sabes algo al respecto? – pregunto, moviendo la cuchara dentro de la olla de la comida.

\- Pues….Yo…No…-conteste con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Segura? – Insistió – Porque me dijeron que la compra había sido en una joyería.

" _¡Maldición!"_ Pensé, girándome lentamente hasta encarar a mi madre.

\- ¿Y bien? – enarco una ceja.

\- Esta bien, yo hice esa compra – solté un suspire con resignación.

\- ¿Puedo saber que compraste en una joyería?

\- Mañana es navidad –aclare - nunca le he regalado nada a Amy, ella siempre me da un presente por muy pequeño que este sea así que…

\- ¿Querías regalarle algo a modo de agradecimiento? – acercándose a mi lado, elevando su mano hacia mi cabeza, donde una suave caricia se hizo presente.

\- Mmm…- Asentí con calma.

\- Entiendo, cariño…

\- ¡Lo pagare! – Alce mi voz haciendo que se sorprendiera – Ahorrare mi mesada y pagare las cuotas cada mes así… Por eso…

\- ¿Por eso? – sonriéndome con cariño.

\- No te enojes conmigo – baje la mirada.

No podía ver el rostro de mi madre, no sabía si estaba molesto por mi acción o triste porque le desobedecí. Aquella tarjeta me la había dado exclusivamente para casos urgentes, fuera un accidente, algún material para mi escuela, viaje escolar o la compra de algún uniforme requerido para mi admisión, por tal motivo la compra de una joya, por muy sencilla y económica que fuera, no entraba en el apartado de _"urgente"_

Con temor levante la mirada, esperando encontrarme con una llena de reproche u enojo pero, en su lugar, me encontré con el sonriente rostro de mi madre, quien mi dedicaba aquella suave mirada de amor que desde pequeña me ha brindado.

\- No… ¿No estás molesto?

\- Tendría – aseguro, cruzándose de brazos – pero ya has tomado tu decisión y te harás responsable de ello algo que me alegra – sonreía por su respuesta – pero… La próxima vez avísame de lo que pretendes hacer con la tarjeta, sabes que no me enojare si hablas conmigo de ello – reprendiéndome de manera indirecta – es exclusiva para casos de emergencia… No lo olvides.

\- Lo recordare mamá.

\- Bien, termina de rallar el queso mientras yo sirvo la cena.

\- Si.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos cuando mi madre y yo nos dirigimos a la sala con la cena sobre las charolas que cada uno llevábamos entre la manos. Cuando entramos en la sala, Amy nos sonrió, levantándose segundos después para ayudarnos con las bandejas y comenzar a dejar la cena sobre la pequeña mesa frente ambas. Una vez todo estuvo sobre la mesa, nos dispusimos a disgustar la cena que mi madre y abuela habían preparado, aun cuando esta contenía verduras, al menos el queso así como el hambre que traía conmigo, hicieron que olvidara por un momento mis constantes y declarado odio hacia ellas.

Fue durante ese instante que recordé que no le había dicho nada a mi madre acerca de la invitación que le había hecho a mi mejor amiga minutos atrás. Mastique como pude el alimento dentro de mi boca antes de comenzar a hablar ante la evidente mirada de reproche de mi madre.

\- Ma…vite… Amy… Mir – dije entrecortadamente con la comida a un en la boca.

\- Krulcifer no hables con la boca llena – asevero.

Trague con pesar la comida dentro de mi boca, tomando un poco de agua para ello.

\- Dije… Mama, invite a Amy a quedarse a dormir esta noche, sus padres tuvieron que salir de emergencia y, no me parece correcto que pase la navidad sola.

\- ¿Eso es verdad Amy? – pregunto dirigiendo su vista hacia Amy.

\- Si, mi tía se accidento así que tuvieron que salir, espero no ocasione algún inconveniente Yuri-san.

\- Claro que no, siempre que tus padres salgan fuera y tengas que estar sola puedes venir a dormir con nosotros, sabes que las puertas de esta casa siempre están abiertas para ti - dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta - Devolviéndole la sonrisa - Ahora que prestó atención... ¿Y el señor Phichit?

\- Tío Phichit regreso a Tailandia en compañía de Tío Seung, quiso pasar la navidad con su familia.

\- No sabía que tenía intenciones de salir de viaje, me alegro por él, ya hace dos meses que vive en Japón.

\- Amy tiene razón – Dijo mi madre – Aun no entiendo porque Phichit decidió vivir en Japón durante su año sabático – inclinando levemente su cabeza.

\- Ya sabes, dijo que quería conocer todo lo que la cultura japonesa podía ofrecerle –conteste con nerviosismo.

\- El señor Phichit viene de una cultura diferente, es normal que tras varios años de estrecha amistad con usted él quiera conocer más de nuestra cultura Yuri-san – hablo con toda la calma del mundo.

\- Algo así menciono Phichit, quizás solo estoy siendo paranoico buscando terceras intenciones.

\- Sí, quizás sea eso – le conteste – _"Si tan solo supieras"_ – pensé mientras reía nerviosamente.

\- Debe estar disfrutando la velada en compañía de su familia ¿no crees? – pregunto Amy volteando a verme.

\- De hecho - sacando mi celular de mi bolsillo y buscando algo dentro de él - Mira - mostrándole la pantalla.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Amy se acerco para ver mi celular en el, se encontraban varias fotos que mis tíos habían enviado desde diferentes partes del mundo. Tío Chris estaba en Londres, promocionando una nueva línea de ropa, en las fotos se le podía ver a lado de su novio Masumi, un chico con el que ha estado desde mucho tiempo antes de mi nacimiento, no he podido convivir mucho con él ya que siempre está de viaje y atendiendo compromisos pero, le guardo mucho cariño por que, por lo poco que le he tratado, es alguien amable y que ama mi tío de la misma forma que él le ama.

En las siguientes estaban Tío Phichit y Tío Seung a lado de la familia del primero, Tío Phichit abrazaba posesivamente a su novio mientras este simplemente le volteaba la cara por la vergüenza, que su familia estuviera riendo significaba que algo hizo el primero que avergonzó a tío Seung... A veces me causa gracia la forma en cómo conviven.

Las siguientes fotos eran enviadas por Mikaela en compañía de su familia, debajo de ella resaltaba un pequeño mensaje que nos hizo reír a Amy y a mi _"Sálvenme por favor"_ mientras sus pequeños primos -quienes habían ido al saber de la enfermedad de su abuelo- lo tenían fuertemente abrazado.

\- Veo que sigue siendo el alma de la fiesta.

\- Sus primos lo quieren mucho - agregue - aunque el pobre Mika se quiera escapar de ellos constantemente.

\- Según Mika son bastante insistentes y caprichosos.

\- Es una suerte que yo no tenga primos, no quisiera verme en esa situación - solté una suave risa.

La cena transcurrió con calma después de todo, solo éramos las únicas probando bocado, mis abuelos y mi madre se habían enfrascado en una acalorada conversación acerca del negocio familiar así como las finanzas del mismo. Sabía de antemano que nuestro pequeño negocio se había vuelto relativamente famoso cuando mi madre se volvió un patinador reconocido a nivel mundial pero, cuando los veía discutir sobre que nuevos platillos ofrecer, el cambio de ciertas aéreas, cambiar las tuberías y dar mantenimiento me daba cuenta que quizás estaba un poco errada con lo de "pequeño negocio"

\- ¡Llegue!

La voz de mi tía Mary se escucho desde el recibidor, voltee a ver a mi madre a modo de pregunta puesto que mi tía nunca salía salvo cuando tenía asuntos pendientes con Minako-sensei, a lo que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Sus típicas salidas en referencia con Minako-sensei siempre preguntarme ¿de verdad solo serán amigas? Sé que Minako-sensei es incluso mayor que mi abuela, compartieron la escuela en su juventud pero, la extraña forma en cómo se llevan siempre me hacia imaginar cosas… Extrañas.

La forma en cómo Minako-Sensei le habla a mi tía, la sonrisa que ella dibuja cuando se ven, las largas horas de platica que sostienen en cuanto al patinaje, la emoción que ambas las envuelve cuando algo que les agrada en extremo pasa frente a sus ojos, ¿No será que ellas dos son…?

Niego con mi cabeza ante esos extraños pensamientos que tengo a veces, creo que Amy tiene razón y ver tanta animación o manga del género LGBT, me está afectando demasiado.

\- Buenas noches – escuche decir a mi tía quien estaba entrando en la sala – Vaya Amy, no pensé que estuvieras aquí tan tarde.

\- Buenas noches Mary-san – devolvió el saludo – En esta ocasión pasare la noche en su casa – inclinando su cabeza a modo de reverencia.

" _Amy siempre tan formal"_ pensé con una sonrisa.

\- Ya veo – dejando lo que traía en las manos en la mesa para sentarse a lado de mi madre.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunte con curiosidad.

\- Nada, solo son postres que compre cuando veníamos de regreso.

\- ¿Postres? – mis ojos se iluminaron al escuchar aquello.

\- Si – abriendo la bolsa donde pude notar los deliciosos chocolates y galletas adornaban el empaque.

\- ¿Quieres probar uno? – le escuche preguntar.

Alargue lentamente mi mano, deseando probar alguna de aquellas delicias creadas para alegrar el paladar de aquel que les probase. Cuando estaba por tocar el empaque una palmada sobre el dorso de mi muñeca me hizo soltar un quejido de dolor, volteando a ver Amy mientras me frotaba mi mano. Ella simplemente me miro de reojo a modo de advertencia.

\- Ya es algo tarde - declaro Amy - lo mejor sería que Krul y yo nos retiremos para descansar, a nuestra edad desvelarnos puede ser perjudicial para nuestro crecimiento.

\- Oh, tiene razón – mi madre volteo a ver el reloj en la pared – ya son más de la diez de la noche, es tiempo de que vayan a dormir, dense una ducha y se cepillan los dientes.

\- Como diga Yuri-san – tomando mi brazo – vamos Krul, Yu-chan.

Obedeciendo la petición de mi madre, Amy se levanto segundos después de su lugar, jalándome levemente del brazo para que la siguiera por el pasillo siendo seguidas por Yu-chan.

\- Amy… Espera – tratando de liberarme del firme agarre que ella tenía sobre mi brazo, mientras que con mi otra mano trataba de alcanzar los dulces, aunque aquello era imposible dadas las circunstancias en las que me encontraba.

\- En vista de que no quisiste nos los comeremos nosotros Krul – dijo mi tía abriendo el empaque para repartirse los postres entre ellos.

\- ¡No!

Levante mi voz a modo de protesta, siendo arrastrada por mi mejor amiga hacia mi habitación si poder evitarlo, mientras internamente le preguntaba a es deidad suprema en la que muchos creen, porque me había abandonado en aquel injusto momento.

* * *

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió nuevamente, dejando pasar a mi mejor amiga, quien entraba con calma mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla, sentándose segundos después sobre el colchón, haciendo que Yu-chan se subiera a la cama para acostarse a su lado. Lucia un pijama color azul que mi tía le había prestado ya que, por las tallas que ambas manejábamos, mi ropa definitivamente no le quedaba, algo que a veces me hacía sentir mal, puesto que su desarrollo era muy notorio a comparación del mío.

Mi vista se dirigió nuevamente hacia la pantalla de la portátil, bajando con el cursor cada tanto y dando clic en los lugares pertinentes. Mis ojos se sentían algo pesados por el cansancio, algo que la ducha acrecentó pero la búsqueda que estaba haciendo era algo que debía terminar... Una que búsqueda que hasta ahora no llegaba a nada.

\- ¿Que estas buscando? - me pregunto.

\- Nada importante, solo melodías o canciones.

\- ¿Aun no logras encontrar ninguna de tu agrado? - dejando que la toalla rodeara su cuello.

\- Pues... - me mordí el labio inferior.

\- Veo que la búsqueda sigue sin dar frutos - se cruzo de brazos.

\- Esto es imposible - declare con frustración - tres meses es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que decidí participar y no puedo encontrar las melodías para las rutinas.

\- No todo es tan malo, ya tienes los pasos que llevaran cada rutina solo falta la melodía para adecuarlos correctamente.

\- Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil Amy - hundiéndome sobre la silla.

\- Quizás deberías buscar melodías o canciones referentes al tema que vas a escoger.

\- Lo sé - susurre.

Podía sentir la mirada de Amy sobre mí, sabia perfectamente que aun faltaban más de nueve meses para entrar en las preliminares de los campeonatos y así poder tener una oportunidad de participar en el gran Prix pero, el simple hecho de no tener listas las canciones me frustraba, era como si el destino se empecinara en decirme _"No deberías hacerlo"._

Escuche un movimiento tras de mí, Amy seguramente se había levantado del colchón para comenzar con uno de sus usuales sermones acerca de la paciencia y el esfuerzo pero, no pude estar más alejada de lo que ella haría puesto que, unos cálidos brazos me rodearon el cuello. Gire mi rostro para encontrarme con el de mi mejor amiga, ella me sonreía dulcemente.

\- Todo estará bien – insistió – estoy segura que en algún lugar se encuentra la canción o melodía que harán perfectas tus rutinas.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Mi búsqueda no ha tenido resultados, quizás es el mismo destino diciéndome de frente que no debo hacer esto.

\- Si el destino quisiera eso Viktor no sería juez en un gran Prix en el cual puedes participar.

"Buen punto" pensé.

\- Debes tenerte más confianza Krul – apretándome más fuerte con sus brazos – yo estoy segura que encontraras lo que buscas… Siempre lo haces.

Nuestras miradas de cruzaron nuevamente, soltamos unas suaves risas segundos antes de que ella depositara un beso en mi frente.

\- Lo mejor es ir a dormir Krul – soltándome lentamente para alejarse de mi - mañana podrás seguir con la búsqueda - aseguro levantándose para dejar la toalla en el perchero y arreglar la cama segundos después, algo que hizo que Yu-chan se moviera de su lugar y se acomodara a los pies de la misma para quedarse dormido segundos después.

\- Me quedare despierta una hora más - declare girándome sobre la silla.

\- ¿Segura? - moviendo la sabana para acostarse sobre el colchón.

\- Si, quizás encuentre alguna melodía que me agrade.

\- De acuerdo, no te quedes muy noche o te saldrán ojeras - aseguro, bostezando ligeramente - aparte es perjudicial para tu desarrollo y si estas cansada no podrás rendir adecuadamente durante el entrenamiento.

\- Si, mamá -le respondí con una sonrisa - Dulces sueños.

\- Hasta mañana - acostándose mejor sobre el lecho, girándose sobre de él para darme la espalda.

Observe por unos instantes más la silueta de mi mejor amiga ¿Qué haría sin ella? Quizás ni la mitad de las cosas que suelo hacer, ella era esa ancla que muchas veces me había sostenido en momentos de soledad y tristeza. Me levante de mi lugar para acercarme a la puerta y apagar las luces de la habitación. Regrese a mi asiento y prendí la pequeña lámpara sobre mi escritorio con la firme intención de continuar con mi búsqueda.

Muchas canciones y melodías iban recorriendo mi repertorio musical, desde clásicos como Réquiem de Mozart, Virus de Beethoven – de esta ultima la versión más antigua y la versionada por diana Bonchvea junto a Banya- Winter de Vivaldi a canciones de esta época, como Inori, you raise me up de Lena Park – su versión en ingles- War of Heart de Ruelle, incluso llegue a pensar en tomar la canción _"Yuri on Ice"_ para mi programa durante un momento de desesperación pero, si hacia eso, sin duda mi plan se vendría abajo sin siquiera comenzar.

Solté un largo suspiro, llevando mis manos hacia mi cabeza para sacudir mis cabellos en forma de protesta. Dirigí mi vista hacia el cajón izquierdo del escritorio, de donde extraje una carpeta color rosa y sacar las hojas que guardaba. En ella había diseños de trajes que quisiera un día poder confeccionar – si tenía suerte-, viejos escritos de pensamientos –como si de un diario se tratara- y, letras de canciones que, cuando tenía once años, había escrito en momentos de desahogo emocional.

Ver aquellas letras simplemente me lleno de una melancolía que creía que hace mucho había encerrado bajo llave. Guarde nuevamente las hojas dentro de la carpeta, dejándola a lado de la portátil. Me apoye sobre el escritorio, dejando descansar mi cabeza sobre la fría superficie del mismo. Mis ojos se sentía pesados, mi cabeza no podía concentrarse más en aquella búsqueda sin resultados próximos, mi cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a relajarse.

Lentamente caí en la profundidad de los brazos de Morfeo.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

Hola, gracias por sus comentarios no pensé que a algunas personas les llegase a interesar esta historia pero me alegra saber que así fue.

Como pueden ver este capítulo es tres meses después de que Krul acepta participar y si, está siguiendo el patrón del anime ya que en el capítulo 4 ya habían pasado casi ocho meses (?)

Este capítulo debía subirlo en enero pero por diversas causas lo atrase, aparte por que llego la inspiración para otras historias y bueno.

El próximo martes actualizo la segunda parte del segundo capítulo por que, cuando me quedan muy largo los divido xD

Muchas gracias, nos vemos.

PD: ¿Les inquieto la actitud de Amy respecto a su hermano Jon?


	5. Capitulo IV: Shinchoku Parte II

**CAPITULO II: KRULCIFER**

* * *

 _ **Shinchoku  
**_ _(Avances)_

 _ **-Parte II-**_

* * *

 _Los cálidos brazos de mi madre me rodeaban, protegiéndome del frio de aquel invierno en Japón. La nieve había cubierto todo cuando estuviera a su paso, dejando tras de sí un hermoso paisaje de blanco inmaculado. Mi abuela acariciaba mi cabeza con suavidad, algo que me hacia sonreír mientras mis mejillas se tornaban de color carmín. Mi tía Mary cambiaba los canales de la televisión, buscando alguna programación que fuera de su agrado. Mi abuelo no estaba con nosotros en la sala, puesto que estaba en la recepción, sacando las cuentas del día._

 _\- Mary deja de cambiar de canal constantemente – dijo mi madre._

 _\- No hay nada que ver así que busco algo que nos entretenga._

 _\- Solo no pongas algo que perturbe la mente de mi hija._

 _\- Dudo que ver una película romántica perturbe su mente Yuri – alzando una ceja mientras observaba a mi madre._

 _\- Solo la protejo._

 _\- Lo sé, pero no siempre podrás hacerlo._

 _No sabía a qué se refería mi tía, simplemente alce mi cabeza para encontrarme con los ojos de mi madre, le dedique una sonrisa y ella me correspondió abrazándome con más fuerza, dejando un suave beso sobre mi cabeza._

 _La televisión finalmente queda fija en un canal, la transmisión es una vieja serie que, según palabras de mi tía, fue hecha en corea, el capitulo que están proyectando es el final de la misma, donde la pareja después de todo se casa y, tras emitir los créditos, una imagen de la pareja sonriendo y sosteniendo a un bebe entre sus brazos se hace presente._

 _\- Vaya, se casan nuevamente y tienen un hijo, por un instante pensé que su final sería distinto – mi tía tomo su vaso con agua para beber de él._

 _\- Comúnmente las series de amor terminan con las parejas siendo padres – agrego mi madre._

 _Ante aquellas palabras y la imagen feliz de aquella familia, me remuevo entre los brazos de mi madre, quien baja la mirada al notar mi inquietud._

 _\- ¿Pasa algo Krul? – Pregunto - ¿Te sientes mal?_

 _Negué con la cabeza mientras agachaba la cabeza._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _\- Mami – le llame._

 _\- ¿Dime?_

 _\- ¿Cuándo va a venir papá?_

 _Mi madre abrió sus ojos a su máxima expresión, abrió y cerró su boca en varias ocasiones pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Incline mi cabeza un poco ante su repentino silencio._

 _\- ¿Mami?_

 _\- Pronto – dijo sin emoción._

 _\- ¿Cuándo?_

 _\- Sabes que está trabajando mi amor._

 _\- Pero… Quiero conocerle – afirme con tristeza - quiero que me abrace y que juegue conmigo – insistí._

 _\- Krul… Escucha…_

 _\- ¿Por qué no viene? –Seguí preguntado - ¿No me quiere?_

 _Mi madre se mordió el labio inferior, me abrazo fuertemente para soltarme segundos después, envolviéndome en la manta para levantarse de su lugar y salir de la sala. Mi abuela me abrazo mientras observaba como mi tía salía tras mi madre segundos después._

 _\- Abuela – le llame haciendo que regresara a verme - ¿Hice algo malo?_

 _\- No mi cielo, tú no has hecho nada malo._

 _\- Entonces ¿Por qué mami se fue?_

 _\- Seguro se sintió mal y fue a la cocina por medicina – aseguro –mejor cambiamos de canal y vemos algo que te guste ¿si? – tomando el control para cambiar los canales del televisor._

 _Mi abuela cambiaba los canales con calma, pasando desde noticieros, películas cómicas, programas de concursos y canales de deportes, siendo este ultimo el cual había llamado mi atención, puesto que en él se transmitía una competencia de patinaje artístico, deporte que desde que lo había visto me había fascinado. Sobre todo cuando veía a mi madre salir en televisión sobre el hielo._

 _\- Abuela… Déjalo – dije con emoción a lo que ella simplemente asintió, dejando el control remoto sobre la mesa._

 _Los patinadores que aparecían sobre hielo se movían de forma cautivadora, y hielo bajo sus pies brillaba como si fuera un hermoso cristal. Mis ojos se iluminaron por completo cuando Yuri o como le dacia mi tía Yurio, aparecía en escena, moviéndose ágilmente sobre el hielo, con una música fuerte pero a la vez provocativa._

 _\- ¡Abuela es Yurio!_

 _\- Si mi amor, es el – abrazándome con suavidad._

 _Las rutinas seguían presentándose hasta que, la persona que más admiraba después de mi madre, apareció en escena, con aquel cabello como la plata y ojos azules cristalinos, aquel al que llamaban la leyenda viviente._

 _\- ¡Viktor! – alce mis manos por la emoción._

 _\- Veo que te gusta mucho Viktor – asentí._

 _\- Si, me gusta mucho es mi ídolo, aunque dicen que pronto se retirara – baje la vista._

 _\- Todo tiene un fin Krul y si él decidió retirarse es por que ya es tiempo._

 _La rutina de Viktor siguió proyectándose hasta que finalizo con su famoso flip, un salto que muchas veces le había visto a mi madre hacer en las competencias por televisión. Con tal emoción, Me levante de mi asiento para correr hacia la cocina, con la intención de decirle a mi madre que Viktor había salido en la televisión. Estaba por llegar cuando la voz de tía Mary se escucho fuerte y claro, me detuvo en la entrada, cuidando que no me vieran para escuchar lo que decían._

 _\- Yuri no puedes seguir así – dijo cruzándose de brazos._

 _\- ¿Así como? – apretando con fuerza la barra._

 _\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, no puedes seguir mintiéndole._

 _\- ¿Y qué quieres que le diga Mary?_

 _\- La verdad, Krul está creciendo, conforme pase el tiempo sus pregonas irán aumentando y entre mas calles, entre más secretos guardes, ella podría guardarte resentimiento por eso – declaro con el ceño levemente fruncido._

 _\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Muchas veces he querido decirle pero… - irguiéndose nuevamente para encarar a mi tía – no sé cómo hacerlo sin que la lastime._

 _\- Tiene derecho de saberlo._

 _\- ¿Crees que la haga feliz? ¿Qué le hará bien saber quién es el hombre con el cual sueña cada noche, el cual dibuja constantemente sin saber cuál es su rostro?_

 _\- Yuri, lo sé… Pero callándote no le estas protegiendo – aclaro – quien se protege del dolor eres tú._

 _\- Lo sé – confeso – ¿Pero qué quieres que haga Mary? ¿Qué le diga que su padres nos dejo? ¿Quieres que le diga que la leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico, Viktor Nikiforov es su padre?_

 _\- Viktor es mi papá – pregunte entrando en la cocina al escuchar aquella revelación._

 _Mi madre y mi tía regresaron a verme, mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, hecho que hizo que mi madre se moviera de su lugar para estrecharme entre sus brazos._

 _\- Mi papa… ¿Nos dejo por mi culpa? – dije entre lagrimas._

 _\- No, no digas eso mi amor – soltándome para llevar su mano hacia mi rostro y limpiar mis lagrimas – tu no tuviste la culpa._

 _\- ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué me dejo?_

 _\- Por qué no tuve el valor para ir por el – susurro._

 _Me abrace al cuerpo de mi madre, me devolvió el abrazo con algo más de fuerza mientras ambos, temblando por las emociones que nos invadían, dejábamos que las lagrimas cayeran sin poder evitarlo._

" _Krul…"_

" _Krul…"_

\- ¡Krulcifer!

Me levante de golpe sobre mi asiento, gire mi rostro a ambos lados por la repentina sorpresa de aquel grito. Parpadee en varias ocasiones, tratando que mi vista lograra enfocar su entorno, me estire ligeramente haciendo que mis articulaciones se resintieran por aquel movimiento.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunte soltando un bostezo.

\- Las ocho de la mañana – contesto Amy, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Ya es de día? – me gire sobre la silla para ver por la ventana.

\- Lo es, te quedaste dormida sobre el escritorio.

Me talle los ojos con la intención de alejar la somnolencia, sentía el cuerpo pensado y entumido por la forma tan incómoda en la que había dormido. Me levante con pesar solo para dejarme caer sobre la cama, donde el sueño comenzaba a invadirme nuevamente.

\- Krulcifer – me llamo – no puedes volver a dormirte, Yuri-san y los demás nos esperan para el desayuno.

\- Cinco minutos más –susurre adormecida.

\- Tu lo quisiste – le escuche decir – Yu-chan… Ataca.

Por un minuto pensé que Yu-chan no obedecería tal orden, después de todo yo era quien lo cuidaba y alimentaba día tras días, jamás me traicionaría… Eso creí. Cuando sentí como un peso extra se subía a mi espalda y comenzaba mover sus patitas sobre mi espalda, como si estuviera escavando sobre la tierra.

\- ¡Yu-chan me has traicionado! – declare.

\- No, el solo hace que te levantes, es hora de ir a bañarnos.

\- ¡Esta bien, ya entendí! – dije tratando de levantarme, Yu-chan dio un pequeño salto para estar nuevamente sobre suelo firme.

\- Me adelantare – tomando la toalla sobre el perchero que había utilizado el día anterior y saliendo de la habitación tras ello.

\- Si – soltando un ligero bostezo.

Me gire sobre la cama para reincorporarme y quedar entada sobre la orilla de la misma, por unos segundos respire profundamente, tratando de alejar el sueño que aun tenia. Me levante sin ganas para acercarme al buro y sacar una toalla limpia.

\- Yu-chan – el volteo a verme moviendo su cola- ve con mama, estoy segura que ya debe tener tu desayuno – mi pequeña mascota ladro alegremente, saliendo con prisa de la habitación.

Coloque la toalla sobre mi hombro, cerré el cajón de donde extraje la tolla y Salí del cuarto en dirección al baño.

* * *

Cuando ambas bajamos todos ya estaban desayunando, Yu-chan estaba en un rincón jugando con uno de sus muñecos alegremente, Mi madre estaba hablando de algún tema relacionado con el negocio con mis abuelos mientras que mi tía Mary platicaba con Minako-sensei quien, por la ara que tenia, seguramente la resaca aun no se le pasaba del todo. Nos acercamos lentamente hasta sentarnos a lados de mi madre, al percatarse de nuestra presencia nos dedico una suave sonrisa.

\- Buenos días – saludo.

\- Buenos días – dijimos al unisonó.

\- Seguramente tienen hambre, el día de hoy preparamos panqueques con miel y jugo de naranja a menos que quieran algo más.

\- ¡Malteada de chocolate! – dije emocionada.

\- Krul – me llamo Amy.

\- … - No hable simplemente la regrese a ver con un ruego silencioso tras mis ojos.

\- … - ella simplemente suspiro a modo de respuesta – Esta bien.

\- Veo que Amy cuida mucho lo que comes – mi madre rio ligeramente.

\- Seré una nutrióloga cuando termine mi carrera así que, mantener el balance alimenticio de las personas que me son importantes es de mi prioridad.

Mi madre asintió, levantándose de su lugar para ir a la cocina y prepararnos el desayuno.

Tras unos minutos regreso, colocándonos frente a ambas un plato con humeantes panqueques bañados con miel, una malteada de chocolate con mi nombre escrito y un jugo de naranja para Amy. El desayuno continúo con calma, la televisión proyectaba noticias de deportes, mis abuelos seguían hablando con mi madre, Minako-sensei se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa, siendo mi tía quien le colocara una frazada encima de su cuerpo mientras ella regresaba a sus tareas.

Mi celular sonó cuando varios mensajes comenzaron a entrar. Tío Phichit envió un video de él saludándonos a lado de Tío Seung, Tío Chris nos felicitaba en navidad y que pronto volvería a Japón a lado de su novio para pasar unos días, Mika seguía pidiendo ayuda para deshacerse de sus primos. Varias risas después, guarde el celular y termine el desayuno.

Estaba por levantarme cuando una noticia en la televisión capto no solo mi atención sino la de todos, en el reportaje mencionaban a Emilia –para mi mala suerte- y la preparación que estaba teniendo en estados unidos para el próximo Gran Prix Junior, así como la persona que finalmente seria su entrenador.

" _Dígame señorita Emilia, ¿cómo se siente que el famoso ex patinador Yuri Plisetsky sea ahora su entrenador?"_

" _Muy feliz, jamás imagine que el aceptara entrenarme, considerando que no soy nacida en Rusia"_

" _Y usted entrenador Plisetsky, ¿Qué puede decirnos al respecto?"_

" _Nunca tuve la intención de ser entrenador, pensé en dejar el patinaje y dedicarme a otra actividad pero, cuando vi el talento que esta joven posee, no pude evitar recordarme a mí mismo a su edad, por eso decidí aceptar cuando Viktor se negó…Estoy seguro que en estos momentos estará arrepintiéndose de haber dejado ir a una joven tan talentosa como lo es Emilia"_

La sorpresa que aquella noticia había causado no se hizo esperar, todo se mantuvo en silencio en la habitación, nadie emitía sonido alguno puesto que, nadie pensaba que Yuri decidiera entrenar a Emilia, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue saber que mi padre se había negado, no era que no me alegrara, mi padre era un excelente entrenador por algo mi madre se volvió mejor de lo que era, exploto el talento latente en él pero, ¿Por qué se negó? ¿Habrá pasado algo que le hizo negarse de ese modo? ¿Quizás le recuerda a mi madre el entrenar a alguien más?

" _Estoy segura que ganare"_ escuche decir _"No importa con quien compita, daré todo lo que tengo para ganar la medalla de oro"_

" _Ganar la medalla de oro"_ se repetía en mi mente como un fuerte eco, _"Una moyashi como tú, no puede vencerme"_ Aquella frase retumbo en mi mente ¿Por qué lo recordaba justo ahora?

\- Krul – el tacto de la mano de Amy me regreso a la realidad.

\- ¿He?

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, no es nada solo me sorprendió la noticia – reí nerviosamente

\- No sabía que Yurio se volvería entrenador mucho menos que Viktor se negó – declaro mi madre.

\- Quizás mi padre… No quiera volver a entrenar a nadie – susurre.

\- Puede ser.

La incomodidad se hizo presente en el lugar, ¿Por qué siempre que mencionaban a mi padre todo se vuelve de ese modo? Entiendo que a mi madre le afecte el hecho de hablar de él pero, ¿Cómo va a superarlo si siempre va a huir de él? Por un minuto tuve la intención de hablar con él y decirle que no podía sentirse incomodo por nombrarlo pero, el sonido de un celular rompió la tensión.

\- Es mi celular – confeso Amy.

\- Contesta – afirme – deben ser tus padres.

Asintió dando clic en la opción de contestar.

\- Mamá… Si... ¿Ya volvieron? Si claro estaré ahí… Nos vemos en casa – colgó.

\- ¿Volvieron tus padres?

\- Si, el accidente de mi tía no era grave, regresaron porque ella les pidio que lo hicieran ya que yo estaba sola.

\- Entonces te acompañare hasta el puente.

Ambas nos levantamos de nuestro lugar para dirigirnos a mi cuarto y traer las cosas que Amy había dejado en él. No tardamos más que diez minutos en alistarnos para salir de la casa, recordándole a mi madre que no abrieran los regalos hasta que volviera, al menos quería sorprenderme al recibir ropa y zapatos como todos los años. Nos despedimos de todos, acariciando la cabeza de Yu-chan y partimos hacia el puente.

Las calles aun estaban vacías cuando comenzamos a caminar por ella, algo que asocie con la noche buena y el alcohol que muchos solían beber en ese día. El frio del ambiente no había cambiado en absoluto, las ligeras brisas rozaban nuestros rostros, provocando que nuestras narices se tornaran de color carmín. No dijimos nada durante unos minutos, el silencio entre ambas no se sentía incomodo e indiferente, era un momento de paz que ambas disfrutábamos. Pensé que aquel momento continuaría hasta despedirnos pero la voz de Amy rompió ese mutismo entre las dos.

\- Krul – dijo en un susurro - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

\- ¿Qué tipo de canción buscas?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – me detuve contemplando su rostro.

\- Me refiero, al tema de las mismas – deteniéndose frente de mí.

\- Pues… - me mordí el labio inferior, pensando detenidamente lo que contestaría – Bueno, para el programa corto quería una canción que tratara de mis padres, o mejor dicho, de mi madre.

\- ¿Yuri-san?

\- Quería una canción que fuera como un mensaje, que cuando mi padre me viera patinar, se diera cuenta que mi madre le sigue esperando y que el amor que le tiene sigue ahí.

\- ¿Y para el programa libre?

-Una canción que hablara de lo que siento por él, que le dijera de algún modo que tengo muchas cosas por decir, que quisiera estar a su lado, abrazarle… Que…- cerré mis ojos mientras apretaba con fuerza mi abrigo.

\- Entiendo – se acerco a mí y coloco su mano sobre mi hombro – estoy segura que esas melodías llevaran el mensaje que con tanto deseo quieres que lleguen a él.

\- Eso espero – conteste con una débil sonrisa.

\- Bien, cambiando a un tema más alegre – metiendo su mano en su bolsa mientras con la otra sostenía las demás – Esto es para ti – mostrándome una pequeña cajita color azul.

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Si, es mi regalo de navidad.

Tome la pequeña caja que me ofrecía, con cuidado comencé a abrirla, quitando el papel regalo que la envolvía, una vez termine no pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran de par en par por su contenido.

\- Amy.

\- Espero que te de buena suerte durante la competición.

El prendedor de cabello que Amy me había obsequiado tenía la forma de pequeñas hojas entrelazadas, el contorno era de oro solido, las hojas eran de plata en su mayoría salvo las que estaban a los lados que eran piedras azules.

\- Es hermoso –declare con una sonrisa.

\- Pensé que podrías usarlo en tu cabello durante alguno de tus programas.

\- Claro – alzando mis brazos para rodearla con ellos y abrazarla fuertemente – gracias.

\- De nada - correspondió el abrazo – es hora de irnos – confeso soltándome.

\- Tienes razón.

Caminamos con calma durante el resto del trayecto, mientras hablábamos de lo que haríamos tras finalizar las vacaciones. El momento se hizo corto cuando llegamos a nuestro destino y tuvimos que despedirnos.

\- Nos vemos después.

\- Si, te llamare en la noche para ver como la búsqueda.

\- Claro.

Se despidió, comenzando a alejarse de mí. Mantuve mi vista sobre su figura hasta que, de pronto se detuvo para girarse sobre sus pies y regresar a verme.

\- Krul.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Olvide decírtelo pero, no podre ir a verte ni ayudarte durante el entrenamiento en Ice Castle.

-¿He? ¿Por qué? – pregunte con sorpresa.

\- Recordé que tengo algunas cosas que hacer referentes al negocio familiar, me temo que no tendré tiempo al menos durante las próximas dos semanas.

\- Oh, ya veo – baje la mirada por la noticia.

\- Esfuérzate en el entrenamiento y no comas nada fuera de tu dieta ¿entiendes?

\- Si - conteste sin ánimos.

\- Hablare con las trillizas para que vigilen tu alimentación.

-¿Ha? ¿No confías en mí?

\- No confió en tu fuerza de voluntad – declaro sinceramente- nos vemos – girándose para proseguir con su camino.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras la observaba, los ánimos que había tenido de pronto me habían abandonado ¿Cómo se suponía que entrenara adecuadamente si ella no iba a estar? Amy era alguien fundamental en mi vida, era mi mejor amiga, quien me alentaba cuando me sentía desfallecer, quien me animaba en momentos de tristeza.

Cuando por fin la había perdido de vista me di media vuelta para regresar a casa, metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo, apretando con fuerza el regalo que Amy me había dado y el cual, me ayudaría a recordar que ella estaba a mi lado aun cuando no podría verla por un tiempo. Tenía una meta, no era momento para caer en el fondo.

* * *

 _Dos semanas después…_

\- ¡Vamos Krul, hazlo de nuevo!

La voz de tío Phichit resonó en la pista, era la treceava vez que me hacia hacer el mismo salto, era la treceava vez que me caía por no poder clavarlo y era la treceava vez que la fastidiosa risa de Mika me frustraba. Me levante con esfuerzo del frio suelo de la pista, mi rostro estaba bañado en pequeñas gotas de sudor y mi respiración era errática por la constante actividad física a la que me estaba viendo sometida.

Me erguí nuevamente sobre mis pies, respirando profundamente hasta que sentí que mis pulmones volvían a funcionar correctamente. Me deslice por la pista con calma, buscando la velocidad que el salto requería, una vez la obtuve me coloque en posición y volví a intentarlo, cayendo nuevamente al suelo ante la atenta mirada de los demás, lo que me llevaba preguntarme cada vez mas constantemente ¿Por qué no podía clavar el salto? ¿Acaso no tenia lo que se hacía falta para lograrlo?

\- Rayos – murmure, golpeando el suelo con mi puño.

\- Tomaremos un descanso Krulcifer – ordeno tío Phichit.

\- Pero… - conteste levantándome un poco del suelo – Aun no…

\- De nada servirá que sigas practicando y te lesiones por ello.

Chasque la lengua a modo de protesta, me levante con dificultad del suelo para deslizarme nuevamente por el hielo y llegar hasta la salida de la pista. Axel se acerco ofreciéndome una toalla, le dedique una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento.

\- Veo que aun no logras colocar el Salchow cuádruple.

\- Aun tengo problemas al clavarlo – confesé.

\- Ya llevas casi cuatro meses practicando y no has podido dominar ese salto ni el flip – dijo Mika a modo de broma desde unas gradas más arriba.

\- Quisiera verte a ti intentarlo Mika.

\- No gracias, mis pies solo viven para el balón.

\- El problema no es el tiempo – aseguro tío Phichit acercándose a mi – Krul dejo de patinar dos años, es lógico que tarde mas en acostumbrarse nuevamente y los saltos que trata de ejecutar son nivel alto, a muchos patinadores se les dificulta dominarlos, sobre todo el flip.

\- Tiene razón – secundo Axel – A Yuri le costó mucho dominar el flip, no es un salto fácil de hacer.

\- Además la confianza es un factor importante – regresándome a ver – lo que me lleva a preguntarte Krul ¿piensas en algo mientras patinas?

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- A tu madre le solía pasar eso, cuando pensaba en muchas cosas durante sus programas tendía a fallar lo saltos.

\- Pues… - desviándole la mirada.

\- Esta bien – acariciando mi cabeza – entiendo que tienes muchas cosas que pensar y sobre todo en como debes ejecutar las cosas del programa pero, algo que nunca debes olvidar es en disfrutar de lo que estás haciendo, apagar tu cerebro y dejar que el hielo te guie al igual que la música…. ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente cuando patinas?

\- Pues… Que no logre conectarlos por no ser lo que esperan – confesé - Además no me tengo mucha confianza.

\- Entiendo – me sonrió con cariño – no te preocupes, lograras conectarlos, solo necesitas practica y determinación, a mí también me costó clavar algunos saltos cuando tenía tu edad.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, créeme, incluso le pedía a celestino que los grabara así podía ver mis fallos e ir puliendo los errores cometidos.

\- No es mala idea - asegure - seguiré practicando hasta dominarlos.

\- Veras que si, solo necesitas más confianza – guiñándome un ojo.

\- Señor Phichit hermosas palabras – hablo Mika, quien iba bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al lugar donde estábamos –pero aun así Krul, fallas garrafalmente – comenzó a reír.

\- ¡Cállate Mika! – le grite a sabiendas que no lo hacía con mala intención.

\- Solo bromeaba – levantando sus manos como defensa – Ahora que lo noto, ¿Dónde está Amy? Últimamente no la he visto en Ice Castle.

\- La última vez que la vi, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer en los negocios de su familia.

\- A veces olvido que Amy viene de una familia acomodada.

\- Si, por eso es algo normal por su estatus social.

\- Que difícil es ser parte de una familia adinerada – dijo con sinceridad - es una suerte que nosotros seamos pobres y el dinero no nos impida realizar lo que queramos.

\- Para realizar esas cosas que queremos necesitamos dinero, so burro.

\- ¿A quién le dices burro?

\- Amy me mando un mensaje pidiendo que vaya a su casa porque quiere mostrarme algo – ignore la pregunta de Mika mientras limpiaba mi cara con la toalla que Axel me había ofrecido.

\- ¿Habrá pasado algo grave? – pregunto tío Phichit.

\- No lo sé, el mensaje no decía nada más que eso.

\- Seguro es algo referente a la escuela.

\- Eso espero.

\- Ahora que hablas de la escuela – hablo Mika - ¿Yuri-san no sospecha que después de ella vienes aquí? Lo digo porque desde que iniciaste a practicar, siempre que salimos de clases vienes directo a Ice Castle.

\- Oh, Eso…

\- Es bastante fácil de explicar – aseguro Axel – Yuri piensa que K-chan esta en nuestra casa repasando las materias.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, te explicare –levantando una pequeña libreta donde se veía la agenda de mis actividades semanales – Los lunes, miércoles y viernes K-chan repasa las clases del día y alguna materia que se le dificulte – explico – martes, jueves, sábados y unas horas del domingo practica junto a Phichit para las preliminares de los campeonatos en septiembre de este año.

\- Vaya, incluso tienes una agenda – inclino su cabeza.

\- Por eso Yuri piensa que K-chan esta con nosotras, porque de cierta manera es cierto - termino de explicar.

\- Vaya, con razón Yuri-san nunca pregunta nada acerca de donde estas Krul.

\- Tengo una excusa razonable, solo espero me siga sirviendo hasta septiembre, con lo perceptivo que es capaz se da cuenta mucho antes de lo esperado y mis planes se arruinen - confesé con pesar.

\- Bueno, supongo que por hoy dejaremos el entrenamiento Krul - dijo tío Phichit caminando hacia uno de los asientos para tomar sus cosas y comenzar a guardarlas.

\- Pero...

\- Debes descansar, Amy te espera - colocando su bolsa sobre uno de sus hombros - Mañana vuelves a la escuela, debes arreglar tus cosas, el martes continuaremos el entrenamiento, además...

\- ¿Además?

\- Aun no tienes las melodías para las rutinas, debemos tenerlas así podre ajustar las mismas - girándose para darme la espalda -Nos vemos, quede con Seung de ir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena - comenzando a caminar fuera de la pista.

\- Tranquila Krul, ve a descansar, ya veremos lo de las melodías después - Axel puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

\- Entonces yo me retiro - dijo Mika pasando por mi lado.

\- No te vayas a perder.

\- Por el... Solo fue una vez, deberían dejar de creer que tengo mal sentido de la orientación - contesto con indignación.

\- Es que la tienes - afirme.

\- ... - No pudo decir nada y continuo su camino hacia la salida - Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

\- Si - conteste perdiéndole de vista una vez salió del lugar.

Mi mente se encontraba analizando cada fallo que había cometido en la pista, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Mika había dicho, cuatro meses es el tiempo que había pasado exactamente y no tenia avance alguno. En momentos así me preguntaba, si mis padres habían logrado dominar la pista de hielo ¿por qué yo no podía lograrlo?

* * *

La casa de Amy siempre me impresionaba como si de la primera vez se tratase, la mansión que se mantenía imponente ante mí, solo las había visto en programas televisivos o doramas que pasaban en la noche. Amy vivía en una zona residencial propio de inversionistas y una que otra estrella de cine, lo cual hacia normal que uno se encontrara por esas calles a gente paseando en lujosos carros, caminando con sus perros de razas cuyo valor no podía calcular y vestidos de ropas salidas de tiendas de prestigio.

Tras haber terminado el entrenamiento había vuelto a casa, solo para darme un baño, cambiarme, tomar un poco de alimento y salí de ahí con premura, puesto que el mensaje que Amy había enviado me decía que llegara a cierta hora, y que era urgente que no llegara tarde. Por eso estaba ahí, de pie frente a las enormes puertas de su mansión, siendo observada por el guardia quien hablaba por su celular con alguien dentro de la misma.

\- De acuerdo - le escuche colgar - puede pasar señorita Yagami y disculpe la espera.

\- No se preocupe, entiendo - asentí - muchas gracias.

Comencé a caminar hacia el interior una vez las puertas se abrieron, el camino hacia la puerta principal era adornado por enormes arbustos en forma de pinos y pequeños en forma de cuadro con pequeñas flores que sobresalían en ellos. El señor Alfonso, el jardinero de la mansión me saludo cuando pase por su lado, era un hombre ya mayor pero amaba lo que hacía por lo poco que lo había tratado.

Me detuve ante las puertas hechas de roble con la intención de tocar cuando estas se abrieron, siendo Livia, la ama de llaves de la casa de Amy quien me recibiera con aquella dulce sonrisa que siempre mantenía en su rostro. Con su voz suave y calmada me invito a pasar mientras ella cerraba la puerta, mencionándome que iría a anunciar mi llegada.

Mientras ella partía admire el interior de la casa de mi mejor amiga, hermosos cuadros adornaban las paredes, objetos como vasija se encontraban sobre la pequeñas mesas y un hermoso candelabro de cristal colgaba del techo. Camine un poco hasta llegar a los bellos sofás que estaban en el centro del lugar, donde tome asiento mientras esperaba a Amy. Solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando la tierna voz del hermano menor de Amy se dejo escuchar, giré mi rostro para verle acercarse rápidamente hacia donde me encontraba siendo seguido por su madre.

\- ¡Krul-chan! - dijo emocionado Saíto.

\- Hola pequeño - levantándome de mi asiento para colocarme de cuclillas y abrazarlo fuertemente.

\- ¿Me trajiste dulces?

\- Saíto, es de mala educación hablarle de ese modo a las visitas - le reprendió su madre.

\- Lo siento - bajando la mirada mientras yo volteaba a verla.

La madre de Amy era una hermosa mujer que rondaba los 40 años, era esbelta, de estatura promedio, ojos color jade y un hermoso cabello castaño que le llegaba a la cintura, usaba lentes desde que puedo recordar, siempre que tenía la oportunidad de verla usaba una falda pegada y un saco que resaltaba su figura, no era provocativo ya que no tenia escote alguno, era uno traje formal, como si se tratara de una ejecutiva, como las que usualmente salen en películas de acción.

\- No se preocupe señora Harada - dije sonriéndole a Saíto - No te traje nada por el momento pero, te prometo que la próxima vez te traeré una bolsa repleta de dulces.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Amy está terminando unos deberes en cuanto termine te recibirá,

\- Si, yo esperare aquí.

\- Muy bien, Saíto debes volver a tu cuarto - ordeno - aun no terminas tu tarea.

\- Mamá ¿no puedo quedarme un rato más?

\- Me temo que no, si terminas a tiempo quizás tu padre te lleve a ver esa película que has querido ver desde hace una semana ¿qué dices?

\- ¡Sí! - contesto con alegría - Nos vemos Krul-chan - besando mi mejilla izquierda, Saíto corrió escaleras arriba.

\- Veo que sigue funcionando los premios.

\- Saíto es muy joven, así que darle una recompensa por una tarea bien hecha es un buen estimulo para el - caminando hacia la sala y sentándose en el sofá que quedaba frente al mío.

\- Eso he escuchado - declare sentándome.

\- Hacia mucho que no nos visitabas ¿Como han estado tus padres? ¿Siguen viajando como de costumbre?

\- Si, siguen viajando, hace pocos días me enviaron un video mostrando los lugares que visitaron.

\- ¿Como cuáles?

 _"¡Rayos! ¿y ahora que le digo?"_ pensé tratando de encontrar alguna forma de contestarle.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No, nada... Mmm... Visitaron... Grecia y Rumania.

\- Oh, que interesante, Grecia es conocida por su historia y cultura ¿qué les gusto de ese lugar?

\- Pues... Como usted dijo su cultura, sobre todo la mitología, todo acerca de los dioses que veneraban y lo que representaban para ellos, sí, eso.

\- ¿Y qué piensan de la agricultura? Ya que representa un papel muy importante en su economía, seguro encontraron fascinante él como se desarrolla en ese lugar.

 _"Dios, estoy acabada"_ pensé _"Amy, sálvame"_

Abrí en varias ocasiones mi boca pero ningún sonido provenía de ella, ¿que se suponía que debía responder? no conocía nada acerca de la economía de mi país, mucho menos sabría contestarle de un país extranjero. Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de la señor Harada, esperando por una respuesta de mi parte que, de antemano sabia, no iba a obtener.

 _"Estoy frita..."_

No supe si fue la suerte o si alguna deidad había escuchado mi sufrimiento pero, Livia apareció nuevamente bajando por la enorme escalinata que estaba a lado nuestro. Se acerco con calma hasta quedar a mi lado y en un suave susurro me indico que Amy podía recibirme en el salón de música, asentí ante la información levantándome segundos después.

\- Me retiro señora Harada, fue un gusto hablar con usted.

\- El gusto fue mío Krulcifer - levantándose ella también - Livia, llévame un té al despacho y no me pases ninguna llamada al menos que sea importante.

\- Como ordene señora.

\- Nos vemos Krulcifer, espero que el tiempo que compartan sea provechoso - dijo antes de caminar hacia la salida de la sala.

Mantuve la mirada fija en su figura hasta que finalmente la perdí de vista, la voz de Livia me llamo para indicarme que la siguiera a un pasillo contrario por donde la madre de Amy había salido. Caminamos en silencio, observaba cada cuadro que había en ese lugar, algunos eran hermosos paisajes otros, eran figuras a las que no les encontraba forma alguna. Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta color café oscuro, de donde provenía la hermosa melodía de un piano.

\- Espere aquí - dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando en la habitación.

La melodía seguía sonando, aun cuando Livia había entrado esta no se detuvo en cambio, la pieza había cambiado por una que me era familiar.

\- Puede pasar - indico moviéndose para que pudiera pasar.

\- Gracias.

Entre en la habitación mientras Livia cerraba la puerta tras de mí, recorrí con la mirada el lugar hasta que enfoque la silueta de Amy. Se encontraba sentada frente al piano y, tal como lo imaginaba, era quien tocaba aquella dulce melodía que se me hacia familiar. Me acerque despacio hacia ella sin decir palabra alguna, después de todo ella ya estaba al tanto de mi presencia en la habitación. Cuando llegue hasta ella me senté a su lado, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho cuando me mostraba las melodías que había aprendido.

La melodía siguió su curso, era una canción con un triste mensaje hacia un amor al que se le deja, una melodía que transmitía los sentimientos de dolor de la protagonista y decide ser feliz sin esa persona. Cuando escucho como la misma se acerca al final, la letra de la misma comienza aparecer en mi mente, comenzando a cantarla sin poder evitarlo.

\- _La realidad me entristeció, no me duro ser feliz, piensas solo en ti, duele ver la realidad... es el final ni me intentes buscar..._

Las ultimas notas se dejan escuchar hasta que finalmente el silencio vuelve apoderarse del lugar. Amy retira sus manos de las teclas para regresar a verme con una suave sonrisa.

\- Hoy debe ser un día de fiesta, llegaste temprano - emitiendo una pequeña risa.

\- Muy graciosa - conteste inflando ligeramente mis mejillas.

\- Así te vas a poner si sigues comiendo como ballena - aseguro levantándose de su lugar.

\- ¡No parezco ballena!

\- Lo que digas Moby-Dick.

Me cruce de brazos con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza, yo no tenía el aspecto de una ballena... ¿O sí? comencé a tocarme el estomago en busca de alguna protuberancia.

\- Perdón por mandarte ese mensaje tan temprano – escuche decir – pero necesitaba mostrarte algo antes de volver a clases – caminando nuevamente hacia donde me encontraba con una pequeña carpeta entre sus manos.

\- No te preocupes, si me mandaste ese mensaje significa que es algo importante – declare.

\- Es… Algo así – se sentó a mi lado abriendo la carpeta donde podía ver unas partituras escritas a mano.

\- ¿Esas partituras?

\- Es algo en lo que he estado trabajando – giro su rostro para verme - ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías una melodía que hablara de los sentimientos de Yuri-san hacia Viktor?

\- Si, es una melodía para el programa corto.

\- Quiero que escuches atentamente lo que tocare y… cantare.

\- … - asentí.

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que escuche cantar a Amy, quizás había pasado un considerable tiempo que mi mente había borrado todo rastro de recuerdo acerca de cómo sonaba su voz al entonar, por tal motivo al saber que volvería a escucharla resultaba en una grata sorpresa. Observo con cuidado como sus manos se acercan a las teclas del piano y sus dedos comienzan a crear aquella magia llamada música. Los acordes que suenan resultan en una melodía suave pero a la vez cargada de cierta melancolía y tristeza, lo cual me hace pensar que la letra que le acompaña, el mensaje que debe transmitir, era todo menos una canción de alegre reencuentro.

 _Everywhere I look, I turn, it seems that you are there_

 _Everyone I leave, I learn that they cannot compare_

 _Everything I see, I do, I touch, I think of you_

 _Every little thing in life, It leaves me so confused._

La voz de Amy comienza a sonar en la habitación, cada palabra que comienza a entonar me confirma que mis pensamientos eran acertados, la letra habla de una persona que a perdido a alguien, que le recuerda allá a donde va, la confusión que siente al verse perdida… Una letra que me resulta ligeramente familiar de algún modo.

 _Oh, everything was so, so clear before we tore apart_

 _Now all my passion's trapped inside_

 _This lonely broken heart_

Un Corazón roto… ¿Cuantas letras hablan de una separación donde uno amo mas al otro? Cuando entrego todo su ser, perdiendo a aquella persona por un error por parte de ambos…

 _So if you ask, if you must know_

 _I'll tell you, here's the truth_

 _If you ask, if you must know_

 _I wouldn't lie to you_

 _If you ask, if you must know_

 _I'll tell you, here's the truth_

 _Do I love you? Love you, still?_

 _The truth is..._

 _I do_

El coro me resulta familiar… La letra habla exactamente de lo que he buscado durante tanto tiempo, una canción cuyos acordes llevan la melancolía y la tristeza de un sentimiento roto y una plegaria por volver a un suave reencuentro.

 _Now without you here, the sky turned a new shade of clear_

 _A new rain of tears_

 _And without you here, my body's a lonely frontier_

 _An ocean of fears_

Esa letra representaba lo que mi madre seguía sintiendo por mi padre… ¿Cómo es que Amy había encontrado algo así?

 _So if you ask, if you must know_

 _I'll tell you, here's the truth_

 _If you ask, if you must know_

 _I wouldn't lie to you_

 _If you ask, if you must know_

 _I'll tell you, here's the truth_

 _Do I love you? Love you, still?_

Definitivamente la letra era familiar, la conocía de algún lado… Mi mente comienza a buscar el lugar donde la había leído, el origen de esa letra era personal, de algún modo lo sabia has que, tras mucho pensarlo y tras escuchar nuevamente la estrofa de aquella melancólica canción, logro ubicar el origen de la misma, lo cual provoca que mis ojos se humedezcan, dejando caer ligeras lagrimas por aquel descubrimiento.

 _The truth is..._

 _I do_

Los últimos acordes del piano se escuchan hasta que finalmente se apagan cuando Amy aleja sus manos de las teclas de mismo. Escucho como respira profundamente antes de girar su cabeza y regresar a ver mi rostro el cual, aun no sale del asombro.

\- Se que debí pedir tu autorización para esto pero, creo que no debes seguir buscando algo que desde hace mucho tenias guardado en tu cajón.

\- ¿Cuándo…?

\- En navidad – confeso - desperté y me di cuenta que estabas dormida sobre el escritorio, así que estaba por despertarte cuando note la carpeta a lado tuyo, las hojas estaban mal ordenadas así que lo abrí para meterlas como debían cuando la hoja donde estaba la letra cayó al suelo y no puede evitar leerla.

-…

\- Comprendo si estas molesta.

Negué con un movimiento de mi cabeza, limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano derecha.

\- Krul.

\- No lo estoy – conteste – simplemente… Nunca creí que algo como una vieja letra escrita por una chica de once años pudiese… Transmitir tanto a lado de una melodía.

\- Se que quizá no deseas utilizarla pero… ¿Podrías pensarlo? Utilizarla en tu programa corto – me sugirió con una suave sonrisa - sin duda el mensaje que transmite le llegara a la persona que va dedicada.

Una vez los rastros de las lagrimas caídas había desaparecido, una suave sonrisa floreció en mi rostro. Apoye mi aveza en el hombro de mi mejor amiga, llevando mi mano derecha para tomar la suya.

\- No tengo que pensar nada – declare – es lo que necesito.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si, ahora entiendo –apretando con fuerza mi agarre sobre su muñeca – era esto lo que estabas haciendo durante todo este tiempo ¿no es así?

\- Creí que podría ayudarte con esto, de algo debían servir las clases de música que mis padres me pagan cada mes desde que tengo memoria – soltando una leve risa.

\- Muchas Gracias Amy – apoyo su cabeza sobre la mía.

\- De nada – contesto, correspondiendo el agarre entre nuestras manos.

\- Solo queda un pequeño inconveniente – dije con preocupación.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

\- Aun tengo que buscar una melodía para el programa libre.

Escuche la suave risa de Amy cerca de mi oído.

\- Creo que tengo lo que necesitas.

* * *

Corríamos frenéticamente por las calles de la ajetreada ciudad, las clases habían terminado hacia menos de diez minutos pero, nada mas la campana había anunciado el término de estas, los tres habíamos salido con premura fuera de las instalaciones de la escuela. Esquivábamos a cualquier persona que nos cruzáramos, escuchando alguna que otra maldición por parte de estas cuando chocábamos con alguna de ellas.

La emoción que me inundaba era tal, que el cansancio al que mi cuerpos e estaba viendo impuesto no me molesto, necesitaba llegar a Ice Castle tan rápido como me fuera posible, aun cuando sabía que Amy y Mika me seguían el paso con esfuerzo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Princesa de las carreras, no deberíamos descansar un poco! – exclamo mika con esfuerzo.

\- Descansare cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino – declare con firmeza.

\- ¿Es en serio? – Pregunto – Amy…

\- No puedo creer que alguien que se queja por correr un poco desea volverse profesional en el soccer.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Lo que oíste, para dicho deporte necesitas buena condición física y tu.. – Mirándole de arriba abajo – no la tienes.

\- ¿Y tu si?

\- Yo estoy acostumbrada a correr desde que tengo memoria – aumento la velocidad para alcanzarme mientras Mika se quedaba a pocos metros tras de nosotros.

\- ¡Espérenme!

El tiempo que estuvimos corriendo fue relativo, puesto que ninguno de nosotros se detuvo a ver el celular y calcularlo. Cuando vimos las escaleras de Ice Castle frente a nosotros apresuramos el paso con las pocas fuerzas que aun manteníamos, subimos las gradas de dos en dos, dejándonos caer al suelo cuando abrimos las puertas y el aire acondicionado del interior nos golpeo de pronto.

\- Puedo preguntar ¿que sucedio? – pregunto Tía Yuko al vernos tirados en el suelo.

\- Corrimos… - dije en un jadeo.

\- Desde la…- continuo Amy.

\- Escuela – finalizo la oración Mika dejando caer su cabeza en el suelo.

Tía Yuko nos sonrió divertida, saliendo detrás del mostrador para ir por unas botellas de agua, los cuales nos ofreció una vez regreso.

\- Gracias – tomando el bote de agua para beber su contenido casi de forma inmediata.

\- Muchas Gracias Yuko-san – Amy le agradeció con un asentimiento de su cabeza, abriendo la botella y bebiendo de ella con calma.

\- ¡Agua! – Mika se levanto de golpe del suelo para tomar la botella de agua, abriéndola con prisa y tomando el contenido de un solo golpe - ¡He vuelto a vivir!

\- Mínimo agradécele Mika – Amy tomo un sorbo de su botella de agua.

\- … - Frunció el ceño – Gracias Yuko-san.

Rodé los ojos ante el comportamiento de Mika.

\- Tía Yuko - le llame - ¿Tío Phichit está aquí? Llame a su celular pero no me atiende y en casa no ha ido de visita.

\- Phichit y Seung están en la pista practicando un poco.

\- Que bien – dije levantándome con esfuerzo del suelo – Ahora vuelvo.

Comencé a caminar hacia el interior del edificio, hasta que divise a lo lejos la enorme pista de hielo, donde mis tíos practicaban saltos y piruetas, no había música que les acompañase, solo eran ellos dos, creando música con sus cuerpos. Una suave sonrisa aprecio en mi rostro al verlos, con cuidado baje la escalinata hasta que llegue al final de estas, acercándome con prisa hacia la cornisa donde apoye mis manos.

\- ¡Tíos!

Ambos se detuvieron para voltear a verme.-

\- ¿Krul? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Tío Phichit deslizándose por la pista para acercarse a la cornisa.

\- Les pedí de favor a las trillizas que me suspendieran por hoy las tutorías para venir a verles.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? - Tío Seung hablo acercándose a ambos.

\- No, bueno… Si…

\- Krul – Tío Phichit me dedico una mirada de confusión.

\- Encontré dos melodías que quizás podría utilizar para los programas y… Bueno… - comencé a jugar con mis dedos.

\- ¿Quieres que las escuchemos?

Asentí ante la pregunta de tío Seung.

\- Muéstranos – alzando su mano.

Comencé a hurgar en el interior de mi mochila hasta que encontré mi celular, sacándolo junto a mis auriculares. Ambos tomaron cada extremo de los mismos, mientras yo buscaba en la lista de las canciones las melodías que buscaba, una vez las encontré de un clic en el botón iniciar y la música comenzó a sonar. Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, escuchando la música que les ofrecía, cuando el tiempo de las mismas termino, ambos abrieron sus ojos, quitándose los auriculares segundos después.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Te hare una sola pregunta Krul – dijo tío Phichit.

\- ¿Si?

\- Estas melodías… ¿Te identificas con ellas?

-…

\- Quiero decir, estas melodías… ¿Sientes que transmiten el mensaje que quiere dar a conocer con tus rutinas?

\- Si – dije con firmeza – quería un programa que reflejara la tristeza que tanto mi madre y yo hemos sentido sin papá, quiero que él pueda escuchar mis palabras aun cuando no sepa que son para él.

\- Muy bien… Entonces – moviéndose para dejar libre la entrada – es momento de practicar.

Las horas en Ice Castle pasaron con lentitud, mis tíos cambiaban los movimientos de las rutinas para adecuarlos a las nuevas melodías que después de cuatro meses había podido encontrar. Desde el exterior de la pista las personas que consideraba importantes en mi vida observaban como me deslizaba por la pista, animándome cuando lograba hacer un salto y burlándose cuando fallaba en uno –cortesía de Mika -.

Cuando menos lo supe el reloj marcaba las siete de la noche, razón por la cual tuvimos que detener el entrenamiento, puesto que mi madre se preguntaría por que no había llegado a casa – ya que las tutoría terminaban a las siete en punto-.

\- Es todo por hoy, continuaremos el jueves en la tarde.

\- Si – le conteste si animo a tío Phichit, dos días seguidos de tutoría no eran un lindo escenario.

\- Cierto Krul – dirigí mi vista hacia su rostro - ¿ya elegiste el tema de tu patinaje?

-… - lo observe por unos minutos antes de sonreír – es un secreto.

\- ¿No nos lo dirás?

\- No, lo sabrán hasta que haya ganado las preliminares.

\- Supongo que no puedo insistir.

\- Pues no – solté una ligera risa.

\- ¿Ya le diste un nombre a la canción que Amy grabo?

\- Si…-levantando mi celular donde el nombre de la canción se podía leer.

\- _The truth is_ – leyó en voz baja – el nombre perfecto – agrego.

Poco a poco la pista se fue vaciando hasta que ninguno de nosotros estuvo en el lugar, lentamente las luces se fueron apagando hasta que quedo todo en penumbras. Pero para mí… las luces de la pista de patinaje brillaban más que nunca.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Bien, aquí una nueva entrega de esta historia.

Debo aclarar, esta historia es en un 99% de la hija de Yuri y Viktor, por lo cual muchos se sientan extraños al no verlos a ellos salir tanto como en el anime, recordemos que aquí la protagonista es al hija, es como en otras series cuando sacan secuelas y los protagonistas son los hijos de los protagonistas de la serie anterior.

Tipo Naruto con Boruto -la cual ni quisiera mencionar pero ya que - entonces todo es bajo su percepción la cual puede ser muy madura, muy infantil, muy melancólica, es un chica de catorce años cuyo único sueño es volver a tener a su familia reunida. No es perfecta, tiene problemas como cualquier adolescente, puede cambiar de ánimo muy rápido dependiendo de las circunstancias y eso la hace madurar.

Acerca de la canción, tarde mucho en decidirme cual elegir ya que no encontraba una que se ajustara al tiempo ni lo que quería que transmitiera hasta que, sin querer, escuchando canciones de Final Fantasy habidas en mi carpeta de música encontré la posteada en el fic, Se llama tal como Krul indico y la canta Kristine Sa, es del OST de FFX-2 por si gustan buscarla en Youtube y escucharla.

Agradezco los comentarios, me hacen sentir feliz de que a esas personitas les guste esta historia que seguro pasara por miles de giros argumentales.

Sobre todo a **Io-chan Ao-sama** , tus preciosos comentarios me hacen reír y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo x3

Espero seguir contando con su apoyo, nos vemos.


	6. Capitulo V: Gōru Parte I

**.**

* * *

 **Gōru** **  
**(Metas)

Campeonatos: Chugokum, Shikoku y kyushu  
\- Programa Corto -

* * *

El futuro pertenece a los que creen en la belleza de sus sueños.- Eleanor Roosevelt.

 _El viento frio de aquella mañana rozaba mi rostro, enviando pequeño espasmos por todo mi cuerpo. En el horizonte podía ver con claridad como el alba comenzaba a surgir, dejando atrás el color oscuro del día anterior, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día que ahora me acompañaba. Yu-chan se mantenía a mi lado, apoyado sobre sus patas traseras mientras se sostenía con las delanteras del frio pasamanos, contemplando el horizonte._

 _Los nervios me recorrían, en pocas horas todo por lo que había trabajado tendría su final, el campeonato que definiría mi ida o caída finalmente llego y los sueños de alcanzar mi meta se intensificaron. ¿Cómo había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tome la decisión de ir al gran Prix Junior? ¿Sería capaz de lograrlo? No estaba segura si quería conocer la respuesta._

 _Solté el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darme cuenta, tratando de controlar los impulsos de mi desbocado corazón, debía estar lista, ganara o perdiera, mi madre me reñiría nada más volver del campeonato, un escenario que definitivamente no me agradaba. Golpee con fuerza mis mejillas con las palmas de mis manos, tratando de alejar los pensamientos un tanto pesimistas que me recorrían sin poder evitarlo._

 _Baje mi vista para contemplar a mi compañero quien, giro su cabeza para dedicarme un ligero ladrido._

 _\- Muy bien Yu-chan, hoy es el día –aseguro con un tono lleno de emoción – finalmente sabré si estoy lista para el gran Prix junior – cerrando mis ojos por un momento - No, sé que lo estoy… Hoy comienza mi camino y nuestro plan para conocer a mi padre, comienza…. ¿Estas listos Yu-chan?_

 _Mi fiel compañero ladro con fuerza ante mi pregunto._

 _\- ¿Estamos Listos?_

 _Volvió a ladrar esta vez emocionado._

 _\- Definitivamente lo lograremos Yu-chan, después de todo… Estoy lista para esto._

\- Definitivamente no estoy lista para esto – dije contemplando a las pe **r** sonas que iban y venían dentro del recinto del campeonato.

Mi vista recorría el lugar, deteniéndome solo cuando algo llamaba mi atención. Todos los presentes iban desde adultos a adolescentes, algunos vestían con ropa casual mientras que, quienes participaríamos, llevábamos puesto el traje hecho para aquella ocasión, ocultando de la cintura al cuello su forma gracias a las chamarras que vestíamos.

Varios periodistas se encontraban en el lugar, tomando fotos, gravando las entrevistas que solían hacer a algunos de los participantes, algo que me hizo alejarme de ellos, lo último que quería era que mi madre me viera antes de tiempo en televisión nacional. Respire profundamente, tratando en vano de eliminar el estrés y los nervios pero ¿Cómo se hacía eso cuando uno de los mayores retos que has enfrentado en tu vida te golpea de frente?

\- Genial, ahora tengo nauseas – murmure para mis adentros.

\- ¿Todo bien Krul?

La suave voz de Amy hizo que girara sobre mis tobillos para encontrarla tras de mí, sonriéndome dulcemente. Amy había venido al lugar como asistente personal de tío Phichit – al menos en aquella ocasión- por lo cual ahora vestía una sudadera color blanca con azul, un short falda y medio color negro. Su cabello estaba recogido en una simple coleta de caballo mientras que, su brazo derecho sostenía una libreta donde apuntaba todo los progresos que había hecho desde que inicie aquella odisea.

\- Si…

Enarco una ceja ante mi respuesta, por lo cual intuí que no había creído mi respuesta, sobre todo viendo mi estado de ánimo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es que… Veras… - trague con dificultad al percibir la intensa mirada de mi mejor amiga.

\- Estas nerviosa ¿cierto?

\- ¿Tanto se me nota?

\- Note tu negro animo desde que entre al lugar, no entiendo tu nerviosismo, solo has lo que practicaste durante todos estos meses y todo saldrá bien.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo, no es a ti a quien miles de ojos, incluyendo la televisión nacional estarán juzgando.

\- Si pones toda tu energía en eso, solo lograras desconcentrarte.

\- Es tarde para eso ¿no crees? – Llevando mis manos a mi estómago – tengo ganas de vomitar.

\- Son tus nervios, relájate.

El piso comenzó a dar vueltas, mi estómago se agitaba conforme pasaban los minutos, lentamente todo estaba volviéndose negro ¿Cómo era mi madre capaz de controlarse en momentos así? Sentí como mi cuerpo estaba por caer cuando los fuertes brazos de alguien me sostuvieron por detrás. Gire mi rostro levemente, encontrándome con tío Phichit, quien me observaba con preocupación.

\- Krul, ¿todo bien?

\- Bueno… - baje la mirada al ver su preocupación.

\- Esta nerviosa – aseguro Amy.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – Pregunto con sorpresa - ¿por la competencia?

\- No creo estar nerviosa por algo más.

Note como tío Phichit fruncía ligeramente el ceño, llevo una de sus manos a mi frente, el frio que su palma irradiaba logro aliviar un poco los mareos que estaban asaltándome por los nervios. Paso su brazo por mis hombros, encaminándome hacia los asientos más cercanos que estaban pegados a la pared, me senté sin decir palabra alguna pero, sabía de antemano que la preocupación se había instalado en ambos.

\- Amy – le llamo.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Podrías ir por una botella de agua fría y un pañuelo?

\- Claro, en seguida vuelvo.

Amy camino sin detenerse, mi vista la siguió hasta que su silueta se perdió entre el mar de gente. Me apoye sobre la pared tras de mí, buscando que el frio de la misma relajara los nervios que aún me consumían. La mano de tío Phichit estrecho con fuerza la mira, baje mi vista hasta toparme con sus oscuros ojos, notaba la tensión que estaba viviendo, aunque no era culpa suya que haya heredado de cierta forma la ansiedad de mi madre… Aunque eso no será hereditario realmente.

\- Krul, ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- ¿No es obvio? Siento que todo me da vueltas y ni hablar de las náuseas – apoyando mi cabeza en la pared - ¿Cómo lograba mi madre superar estas cosas?

\- Mucha constancia y, bueno… La presencia de tu padre ayudaba.

\- Pero él no está aquí.

\- No, no lo está – respondió – Pero nos tienes a nosotros, además piensa que solo es un paso hacia la meta que te has fijado… Porque si lo logras, pasaras por esto en muchas ocasiones más antes del Gran Prix.

\- Lo sé, no es algo que me agrade imaginar.

\- Puedes con esto.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Si tan solo un campeonato como este me pone en este estado, no quiero ni imaginarme dentro de las copas.

\- Lo harás, eres igual a tu madre en ese sentido – soltando mi mano para levantarse – iré a verificar si ya puedes pasar a la sala y realizar el sorteo de los puestos.

Asentí con un movimiento de mi cabeza, observándole hasta que lo perdí de vista. Cerré mis ojos, olvidándome solo por un minuto del lugar en el cual estaba así como el mal estar que me invadía, no fue hasta que algo frio toco mi mejilla y me hizo dar un brinco sobre mi asiento que abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con Amy.

\- Lamento la tardanza, no encontraba los pañuelos dentro de la bolsa.

\- No te preocupes, no me he movido de mi sitio.

Se sentó a mi lado, abrió la botella de agua, vertió un poco sobre el pañuelo antes de pasarme la botella y pudiera darle un sorbo a la misma.

\- ¿Mejor? – pregunto colocando el pañuelo sobre mi frente, admito que el frio del mismo me produjo un poco de alivio.

\- Si, al menos las nauseas están disminuyendo.

Ambas no dijimos palabra alguna, Amy retiro el pañuelo de mi frente y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. Los minutos pasaban con lentitud, los nervios habían menguado y, cuando ella tomo mi mano entre la suya, las nauseas desaparecieron, a veces me solía preguntar ¿Qué haría sin ella? Siempre encontraba la forma de tranquilizarme cuando los demás, aun con varios intentos no lo habían conseguido.

La voz de tío Pichit me trajo a la realidad, enfocando su rostro una vez abrí los ojos, con suavidad me indico que debía entrar en la habitación donde se llevaría cabo el sorteo por lo cual, ras darle un pequeño apretón a la mano de Amy le solté, levantándome de mi asiento y caminando hacia el lugar donde sabría en qué lugar patinaría.

* * *

Mis ojos iban de un lugar a otro, recorriendo el rostro de las demás participantes, no fue sorpresa encontrarme con uno o dos rostros familiares, entre ellos estaba Kumiko y Sonomi Uzumaki, ambas hermanas las había conocido cuando aun patinaba, de eso hacía más de tres años por lo cual, encontrármelas en los campeonatos del día de hoy no había sido algo que me sorprendiera del todo.

\- Nos alegra volver a verte Krul – dijo Kumiko, quien era la hermana mayor aunque, dos años no eran mucho en realidad.

\- Pensamos que no volverías a las competencias, no después de que anunciaste tu renuncia hace tres años – agrego Sonomi.

\- He… Bueno, todo es posible en esta vida ¿no creen? – conteste con nerviosismo.

\- Sera divertida la competencia ¿no lo crees? – pregunto Kumiko con emoción.

\- Si, eso creo – desviando la mirada.

" _En este momento procederemos al sorteo de las posiciones, tomen asiento y cuando escuchen su nombre, favor de acercarse para sacar su número"_

\- Ya está comenzando – dijo Sonomi emocionada por el sorteo.

\- Si – conteste sin ánimo.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos en los cuales dos patinadoras pasaron al frente y recibieron su turno, tras ella mi nombre resonó en el lugar, lo que me hizo levantarme y acercarme donde los organizadores se encontraban sosteniendo una cajita.

" _Por favor, que no me toque el uno, por favor que no sea el uno"_ pensé mientras metía mi mano dentro cajita, removía los papeles dentro de la mimas y saque la que creí debía ser el mí vez vi el numero que me había tocado, sentí como la tierra me hundía lentamente.

* * *

\- Si que estas Jodida – dijo Mika burlándose de mi persona, quien había llegado al recinto mientras me encontraba en el sorteo.

\- Cállate – conteste desde el rincón donde me encontraba.

\- Krul – me llamo Amy – no es para tanto.

\- ¿No lo es? Amy, soy la primera – levantándome de mi sitio para encararlos – ¡Por el ángel!, la mala suerte de mi madre me persigue a todas partes.

\- No culpes a Yuri-san por tu mala suerte – repuso Amy.

\- ¿Y de quien más la herede?

\- Yuri-san también fue el primero durante la primera competencia a lado de Víctor ¿no es así? – pregunto Mika.

\- Si, lo cual no fue de su agrado… Ahora comprendo el por qué.

\- El programa que importa es el libre, por ahora concéntrate en quedar en los tres primeros en el programa corto, ya nos preocuparemos mañana – aseguro Amy abriendo su libreta de apunte y acomodándose sus lentes.

Solté un largo suspiro al ver a mi mejor amiga tan relajada mientras yo me estaba muriendo por los nervios.

\- ¿ha?

\- ¿Sucede algo Mika? – le pregunto Amy al notar la mirada que él le dedicaba.

Gire mi cabeza solo para encontrarme con el rostro de mi mejor amigo lleno de confusión.

\- ¿Mika? – pregunte esta vez al no escuchar su respuesta.

\- No… Bueno, es solo que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo que no vi cuando llegue.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Desde cuándo Amy usa lentes?

\- ¿Que?

\- Eso – señalando los mismos - nunca la había visto con ellos – aseguro - ¿desde cuándo estas ciega Amy?

\- ¿Ciega? – Levantando su vista de la libreta - ¿de qué hablas?

\- De tus lentes.

\- ¿Qué tienen?

\- ¿Desde cuándo los usas?

\- Desde que tengo diez años.

\- ¡No es verdad, nunca los habías usado! – exclamo.

\- Es cierto – dije levantando un dedo – Mika nunca te había visto con ellos.

\- Eso, eso…

\- Mika, lo que pasa es que Amy siempre usa lentes de contacto.

\- ¿Todo el tiempo? ¿Eso es posible?

\- Teóricamente era imposible hasta hace algunas décadas – respondió Amy – Pero hoy en día, muchos lentes de contactos son creados con hidrogel de silicón, uno de ellos son el modelo Air Optix Night and Day,hechos por la compañía CIBA VISION, los cuales pueden ser usados los treinta días del mes sin necesidad de quitárselos para dormir – explico.

\- ¿En serio? Quizás debería pedir unos, con eso de que en mi examen de la vista Salí mal y me recomendaron lentes – haciendo una pose de galán que nunca le ha quedado – así mi belleza no se vera ultrajada.

\- Los lentes Air son efectivos pero su valor es algo alto, no muchos pueden costearlos.

\- ¿Me estas llamando pobre?

\- Yo nunca dije eso – acomodándose los lentes – tú mismo te balconeaste.

\- Eres una…

\- Me sorprende que nunca te hayas dado cuenta de que usaba lentes… A veces me sorprende el nivel de ignorancia que tienes.

\- ¿A quién llamas ignorante?

\- Ya, ya, dejen de discutir – hable tratando de calmarles.

\- Krul tiene razón, no es el momento para ello.

-… - Mika solo se cruzó de brazos y desvío la mirada.

El sonido de las bocinas resonó en el lugar, la suave voz femenina indicaba que todos los presentes, incluido las participantes debían entrar a la pista de patinaje para el calentamiento. Solté un suave suspiro, los nervios había menguado pero aún continuaban recorriéndome, la cálida mano de Amy tomo mi diestra, haciendo que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos.

\- Todo estará bien – indico con una sonrisa- es momento de entrar.

\- Lo sé.

\- Yo estaré con los demás espectadores – repuso Mika, a lo cual asentí.

Los tres comenzamos a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaba ubicada la pista de hielo. Una vez dentro del lugar, las personas buscaban sitio para ver el evento mientras las participantes ajustaban sus patines y entraban segundos después a la misma para calentar antes de la competencia. Un suave escalofrío recorrió mi columna al verlas deslizarse por el hielo, tomando la mano de Amy de forma inconsciente para tranquilizarme.

\- Tranquila – susurro.

\- Eso trato ¿no lo notas? – respondí.

\- Oigan – hablo Mika, captando nuestra atención.

\- ¿Qué? – contestamos al unísono.

\- Ese chico de allá – señalando el lugar para que pudiésemos dirigir nuestra vista - ¿no se les hace familiar?

Ambas analizamos a la persona que Mika señalaba, era un joven alto de piel clara, no podía pasar los treinta y cuatro años, vestía un pantalón oscuro y una chamarra del mismo tono, una suave sonrisa aparecía en su rostro mientras hablaba con quien al parecer era su alumna. Por un minuto no lograba encontrar el motivo del por qué se me hacía familiar, hasta que divise el color de su cabello, rubio con un mechón de color rojo… No podía haber nadie más en el mundo –al menos en Japón- que tuviera ese tipom de cabello.

\- Es Minami.

\- ¿Minami? – Pregunto Amy - ¿Kenjirou Minami?

\- Eso… Creo.

\- Es el chico que admiraba a Yuri-san ¿no?

\- Si – conteste.

\- ¿Lo conoces en persona? – Mika me observo con confusión.

\- No, él se fue antes de que mi madre supiera que me esperaba, sé que continuaron comunicándose con emails, llamadas telefónicas y video llamadas pero fuera de ahí, Minami jamás vino a Japón…. Lo que si se, es que tras el retiro de mi madre Minami enloqueció y hasta le hizo una video llamada donde lloro durante dos horas su retiro así mismo, dijo que no sabría cómo patinar si su musa se había ido.

\- Eso es algo exagerado ¿no? – dijo Mika con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Lo es pero…. Bueno, es Minami.

\- Si no mal recuerdo, se fue al equipo de patinaje de Rusia ¿no?

\- Si – dije sin dejar de observar a Minami - Hasta donde sé Minami quería salir de Japón y explorar otras formas de patinaje, mi madre le sugirió irse a Rusia o China... Incluso le hablo de Celestino su anterior entrenador pero... – explico.

\- Termino yendo tras Yuri-san ¿no?

\- Algo que no alegro mucho a mi padre según mi tía Mary - solté una ligera risa - después de que mi madre se fuera de Rusia, Minami se traslado a China... No quería estar cerca del hombre que abandono a su ídolo - me encogí de hombros.

\- Tiene lógica.

\- En los noticieros anunciaron su retiro el año pasado pero, jamás imagine que volviese - agrego Amy.

\- Y no volvió para vacacionar al parecer – dije observando a la patinadora a su lado la cual por alguna razón se me hacía ligeramente familiar.

Nunca había hablado con Minami, mucho menos sabía que tanto había cambiado en aquellos años en los que estuvo fuera de Japón. Lo poco que conocía era por mi madre quien, siempre se limitaba a decirme lo general. Lo único que si tenía presentes es que, si él era el entrenador de una de las competidoras las posibilidades de ganar eran a un menores de lo en un inicio lo eran.

\- Iré con las gemelas y el Sr. Nishigōri – indico Mika – te veré desde el otro lado de la pista.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Suerte – me sonrió antes de dar vuelta y comenzar a correr.

\- ¿Ya estas mejor? – pregunto Amy.

\- Lo estaré… Eso creo.

\- Muy bien – me sonrió – vamos… Debes calentar antes de que se acabe el tiempo.

Me quite la chamarra que cubría la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, dejando ver el traje que tío Seung le había prestado a su amiga rusa de cuando era junior para mi presentación –sí, los contactos funcionan-. El traje era sencillo pero elegante, poseía un hermoso color azul con brillantes en el pecho y la parte baja, una manga poseía el mismo tono y brillantes mientras la otra poseía una tela color que se asemejaba al tono de mi piel, dando la sensación de que era un traje de una sola pieza. Mi cabello estaba recogido en una media coleta –cortesía de Amy- y la peineta que me había regalado se encontraba montada sobre la misma.

Tío Phichit se encontraba en la entrada de la pista, me regalo una suave sonrisa al verme, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro derecho, comenzado a darme las indicaciones propias de un entrenador.

\- Escúchame, no trates de hacer los saltos más difíciles – sugirió.

\- ¿He? ¿Por qué? - Pregunte con confusión.

\- Tu madre solía hacerlos aun cuando le pedían no hacerlo y estando nervioso no los ejecutaba adecuadamente… Eso lograba que se desconcentrara.

" _Ahora entiendo de donde herede la mayor parte de mi rebeldía"_ pensé.

\- ¿Krul?

\- No, nada… Entiendo – conteste - ¿Ni un salto?

\- Al menos no los de mayor dificultad Krul, lo que menos deseo es que caigas al hielo y te pongas nerviosa.

\- Dudo que mis nervios aumenten más de lo que ya.

\- Solo es precaución - aseguro - Ahora entra, solo te quedan tres minutos para calentar.

Me despedí con una sonrisa deslizándome dentro de la pista, mi vista pudo divisar a la gran parte de las competidoras, algunas ya se encontraban fuera de la misma mientras que otras como yo, utilizaban el poco tiempo que aún tenían para calentar y no sufrir algún daño durante la presentación. Mi mente solo divagaba en aquellos momentos, se suponía que debía concentrarme y practicar parte de la rutina pero, conforme me deslizaba sobre el hielo mi mente solo pensaba en que pasaría si fallaba, si no lograba ganar el campeonato que tenia enfrente, no volvería a tener otra oportunidad de conocer a mi padre.

Teniendo eso en mente olvide por completo la advertencia de tío Phichit, haciendo un Salchow que casi logra hacerme caer, pude ver de reojo como mi tío se llevaba la palma de su mano hacia su cara en señal de negación por mi rebeldía -aunque fue más distracción-. Negué con mi cabeza, los nervios nuevamente estaban asaltándome y varios pares de ojos estaban viéndome con detenimiento... Algo no muy agradable para calmarme.

Respire profundamente, intentando en vano tranquilizar mis nervios, me deslice nuevamente por el hielo y solo hice un Loop seguido de un Lutz sencillo, no quería que mi tío pensara que no seguía sus indicaciones. Me detuve solo un segundo para despejar mi mente cuando, por alguna razón, sentí como la mirada de alguien se posaba sobre mi persona, enviándome miles de escalofríos por toda mi columna, Me gire para cerciorarme pero, no encontré a nadie observándome.

 _"Deben ser mis nervios_ " pensé.

El tiempo de calentamiento llego a su fin, por lo cual me deslice fuera de la pista, encontrándome con la fija mirada de tío Phichit sobre mi persona, juzgándome sin decir nada por lo que había hecho dentro del hielo.

\- Krul.

\- Lo siento - me disculpe - no fue rebeldía, simplemente me distraje... Estaba pensando en otra cosa que sin querer hice el salto.

La mirada de tío Phichit se mantuvo serena por unos segundos hasta que dio un largo suspiro y la misma se suavizo.

\- No te distraigas nuevamente Krul.

\- Lo hare, lo prometo.

\- Muy bien.

\- Suerte Krul – escuche la voz de Amy apoyándome.

Asentí ligeramente antes de volver a entrar en la pista pero, esta vez no era para un calentamiento, se trataba de mi rutina, la competencia finalmente había iniciado y mis nervios seguían tal cual como minutos atrás. Me deslice por la pista hasta que me detuve en el centro de la misma, podía escucha las voces de las trillizas, tío Takeshi y Mika apoyándome desde el sitio donde se encontraban. Cerré mis ojos por unos instantes, concentrándome en lo que debía hacer, regule mi respiración, me coloque en posición y la música comenzó a sonar lentamente.

Elevo mi rostro al cielo mientras los primeros compases comienzan a sonar, elevo mis manos y las entrelazo como si se tratara de una plegaria que silenciosamente estuviera pidiéndole. Me deslizo suavemente por el hielo y elevo mi mano hacia el frente como si buscara alguien.

" _Everywhere I look, I turn, it seems that you are there  
Everyone I_ _meet I learn that they cannot compare"_

Me giro y elevo ligeramente mis brazos, como si tratara de abarcar mi alrededor. Comienzo a girar antes de flexionar mi pierna derecha e inclinar la izquierda y deslizarme por el hielo.

" _Everyone I meet I learn that they cannot compare_

 _Everything I see, I do, I touch, I think of you  
Every little thing in life, it leaves me so confused"_

Llevo mis manos a mi cabeza como si mi mente contuviera miles de pensamientos que me fueran imposibles de erradicar. Me abrazo buscando un calor perdido y extiendo mis brazos segundos después, tomando impulso sobre el hielo para poder lograr el primer salto, elevo mi pierna derecha mientras me mantengo sobre la izquierda y…. Escucho como la multitud hace un gesto de dolor al verme caer el suelo y no lograr conectar el lutz.

 _"Oh everything was so so clear before we tore apart  
Now all my passion's trapped inside this lonely broken Heart"_

Me levanto rápidamente haciendo dos giros mientras mantengo mis brazos extendidos, llevándolos hacia mi pecho… Recordando cómo esta parte de la canción reflejaba la pérdida de un amor que aun no se podía olvidar.

" _Vamos Krul, deja los nervios"_ me digo a mi misma tratando de recordarme porque estaba en aquel lugar.

" _So if you ask, if you must know  
I'll tell you here's the truth  
If you ask, if you must know  
I wouldn't lie to you  
If you ask, if you must know  
I'll tell you, here's the truth"_

Antes de que la letra de la canción menguara por unos instantes vuelvo a tomar impulso, moviéndome por la pista, elevando mis manos hasta pasarlas por mi cabeza y deslizar mis dedos por mi cabello, respiro profundamente antes de saltar… Conectando correctamente el Triple Lutz seguido de un Triple Toe.

" _Do I love you, love you still  
The truth is... __I do"_

La música entre en su interludio y continuo moviéndome por la pista, conectando un simple loop seguido de un doble axel.

" _Now without you here,  
The sky turned new shade of clear, a new rain of tears  
And without you here,  
My body's a lonely frontier, an ocean of fears..."_

La canción está por terminar, los sonidos se intensifican al igual que mis nervios, puedo notar como mis piernas comienzan a temblar ¿así es como te sentías las primeras veces que patinaste mama? ¿Cuándo cientos de desconocidos te observaban y te juzgaban? ¿Sentías como podrías caerte y todos se burlarían?

" _Concéntrate"_ me dije nuevamente _"No es momento de pensar en lo que haría mamá"_

Me deslizo por el hielo, tomando el impulsó necesario para el último salto de mi rutina, doy varios giros, moviendo mis manos, ademanes y gestos que reflejaban el mensaje de aquella letra que hacía mucho tiempo había escrito y que Amy había logrado amenizar con aquella triste melodía.

" _So if you ask, if you must know  
I'll tell you here's the truth  
If you ask, if you must know  
I wouldn't lie to you"_

Con la energía que había acumulado por los giros, tome el impulsó que me faltaba para saltar y conectar el Doble Toe-loop.

 _"If you ask, if you must know  
I'll tell you, here's the truth  
Do I love you, love you still"_

Me deslice solo unos metros más antes de flexionar mi pierna derecha y girar sobre la izquierda , me reincorporo ligeramente antes de extender mis manos e ir bajando, extendiendo nuevamente mi pierna derecha y mantener el giro sobre la contraria. Con la misma fuerza comienzo a elevarme, desliando por última vez por el hielo, hasta detenerme e hincarme sobre el mismo, llevando ambas manos hacia mi pecho y extendiéndolas segundos después, como si estuviese entregando mi corazón a alguien.

 _"The truth is... I do"  
_

Me mantuve firme en mi sitio, sobre el frio hielo bajo mis pies, mi respiración era errática, el Corazón me latía con fuerza y la multitud seguía emocionada, escuchaba con dificultad los gritos de mis amigos así como de mis familiares. Levante la vista para encontrarme con el rostro de las personas presentes, dibujando una suave sonrisa en mi rostro. Levante mi mano durante un breve momento, saludando a la audiencia. Comencé a deslizarme fuera de la pista, hasta llegar a la salida de la misma, donde los brazos de mi Amy me dieron la bienvenida.

\- Lo hiciste bien – dijo Amy soltándome.

\- ¿Aun con la caída?

\- Me temo que te penalizaran por ello pero, por suerte el programa tiene elementos técnicos que compensara la misma.

Le dedique una suave sonrisa antes de dirigir mi vista hacia el rostro de to Phichit.

\- ¿Cómo lo hice? – Pregunte.

\- La primera mitad la hiciste correctamente pero, entrando a la segunda comenzaste a distraerte, al punto que terminaste cayendo tras hacer el salto – baje la vista – la interpretación estuvo bien Krul, pero aún hay que perfeccionarla.

\- Entiendo – conteste en forma de derrota.

\- Pero, en general lo hiciste bien, solo hay que seguir puliendo la rutina.

\- Eso si logro ganar.

\- Lo mejor es ser optimistas.

\- Si tú lo dices – soltando un largo suspiro.

Los sonidos de las personas hablando en el lugar se mantuvieron de aquella forma hasta que, la voz de uno de los jueces se dejó escuchar, logrando que todos callasen.

" _La puntuación de Yagami Krulcifer es…."_

La vista de todos se dirigió hacia el pequeño panel que estaba justo al frente de la pista donde la marca era visible para todos, el público aplaudió y, Las gemelas en compañía de los demás comenzaron a ovacionarme.

" _90.50"_ Anuncio el jurado.

\- Es una buena marca Krul – comento emocionada Amy.

\- Nada mal, considerando la penalización que tuviste por la caída – secundo tío Phichit.

\- Pero es más baja que la obtenida por mi madre ¿no?

\- No tienes por qué compararte con el – Amy coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros – Esta es tu historia no la que él está viviendo así que enfócate en seguir mejorando ¿sí?

\- Lo intentare – conteste.

Con lentitud fue pasando el tiempo así como las rutinas hechas por las demás competidoras, las siguientes en pasar tras mi presentación fueron Kumiko y Sonomi respectivamente, obteniendo unas nada despreciables puntuaciones que iban entre los 85 y 88 puntos algo que, aunque debía agradarme, solo me causo un poco de frustración puesto que, desde que las conozco, ellas siempre tomaban el patinaje como un hobbie, nunca le habían tomado el interés como deporte que es así que, ver aquellas puntuaciones me indicaba que seguían pensando en el patinaje como una forma de distraerse de sus vidas de niñas ricas –por qué lo eran, aunque agradecía que no fuera engreídas ni vanidosas como muchas otras-..

Tras ver como la cuarta competidora ingresaba a la pista y saludaba la multitud, me encamine hacia la salida, excusándome con tío Phichit y Amy de que necesitaba un poco de aire –y vaya que lo necesitaba-. Camine hasta salir del recinto y entrar en la sala de recepción, me senté en uno de los asientos que estaban pegados a la pared más cercana y deje que el cansancio de aquel momento me inundara.

\- Después de esto dormiré toda la noche – susurre.

Cerré mis ojos una vez apoye mi cabeza en la frio pared, olvidándome solo por un segundo donde me encontraba, recordando el por qué debía seguir con aquel plan que significaría un castigo por parte de mi madre que duraría hasta que me casara, eso si no es que ganaba como lo deseaba y me fuera a recorrer el mundo en pos de ganar las copas y conocer a mi padre… Pan comido.

" _Krulcifer…"_

Escuche una voz suave y cantaría llamándome, repitiendo mi nombre en varias ocasiones hasta que logro que abriera mis ojos ante su insistencia, alejándome de la pared y encarando a la persona tras aquella voz.

\- Al fin respondes.

\- ¿Qué?

Frente mío se encontraba la misma patinadora que estaba a lado de Minami, la chica que se me hacia ligeramente familiar mi observaba con detenimiento y con una sonrisa que me resulto algo incomoda. Sus ojos mi recorrieron de pies cabeza lo cual hizo que me levantara de golpe, lo que genero que soltara una pequeña risa por mi comportamiento. Fruncí el ceño ante su acción.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

\- No me recuerdas ¿cierto?

\- ¿Debería?

\- Definitivamente tienes mala memoria.

\- ¿Te conozco de algún lugar?

\- Por supuesto – dijo con seguridad – nos conocemos desde que tenemos ocho años.

\- … - no conteste de inmediato puesto que su afirmación hizo que mi mente tratara de recordarla en vano.

\- Soy Hotaru.

\- ¿Hotaru?

\- Yumemiya Hotaru.

Enarque una ceja al escuchar su nombre el cual, comenzó a resonar dentro de mi mente, evocando memorias que por alguna razón había mantenido ocultas, en el fondo de mi memoria. La chica era de mi estatura, cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, poseía un par de ojos color violeta además una piel clara pero no albina. Aquella descripción la conocía pero, no fue hasta que vi aquel inusual lunar en forma de corazón en su cuello que un viejo recuerdo asalto mi mente.

* * *

 _\- ¡Hay!_

 _El grito de unas de mis compañeras logro que me detuviera, girándome sobre los patines para encontrarme con Sonomi, quien había caído inevitablemente al suelo. Me acerque con calma hasta llegar a ella y ayudarle a levantarse nuevamente._

 _\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunte._

 _\- Si, no te preocupes Krul, no me paso nada._

 _\- ¡Sonomi!_

 _\- Hermana._

 _\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo examinando de pies a cabeza a su hermana menor._

 _\- Sí, estoy bien._

 _\- ¿Cómo fue que caíste? – Volví a preguntar – no sueles caer al suelo de la nada._

 _\- Es que…_

 _Mis ojos divisaron de reojo a alguien acercándose a nosotras a una velocidad no permitida en la pista de entrenamiento, por lo que tome a ambas de los hombros y las empuje para quitarnos de nuestro sitio, sintiendo como una leve brisa cruzaba nuestras espaldas, me gire para encarar a quien había violado la regla de la maestra de patinaje, encontrándome con la misma persona que siempre nos causaba problemas._

 _\- Hotaru._

 _Se detuvo, girándose sobre sus pies y encarándonos con una sínica sonrisa._

 _\- Oh, discúlpenme – se disculpó, aunque sabía que era una mentira – es que no las vi._

 _\- Tu nunca vez a nadie en la pista Hotaru – fruncí el ceño._

 _\- ¿Por qué debería? Estoy aquí para entrenar y ganar no para hacer amigos Yagami-san._

 _\- ¡Esto no es una competencia! – exclame – es un entrenamiento, no estas compitiendo contra nadie._

 _\- Claro que si – le escuche afirmar – todos aquí son mi competencia, si quiero ser la mejor mi deber es dejarlos atrás y demostrar – mirando de reojo a Sonomi quien se ocultó tras su hermana mayor – quienes no son aptos para ello._

 _\- Fue ella la que te tiro ¿verdad? – le escuche preguntar a Kumiko en un ligero susurro._

 _-… - Sonomi solo asintió._

 _\- No todos piensan de esa manera Hotaru._

 _\- Por eso es no avanzan en nada._

 _Me dirigió una mirada que me recorrió de pies a cabeza, sonrió de medio lado y se giró sobre sus patines, alejándose rápidamente de nosotras._

 _\- Esa niña me cae muy mal – comento Kumiko._

 _\- Creo que la mayoría comparte ese sentimiento Kumiko – me gire para sonreírle ligeramente - ¿te sientes bien Sonomi?_

 _\- Sí, estoy bien es solo que… ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?_

 _\- Ella es hija de dos patinadores famosos que se retiraron hace más de siete años – respondió su hermana - es obvio que se cree de la realeza o algo así, es solo una presumida._

 _\- Es mejor no seguirle el juego – sugerí._

 _\- Ella solo tiene envidia._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir Sonomi? – pregunto su hermana con curiosidad._

 _\- Pues… Un día la escuche hablar con una de sus amigas – señalando fugazmente el pequeño grupo en el cual Hotaru se encontraba – dijo que ella sería la ganadora al final y le derrotaría a como dé lugar._

 _\- ¿Derrotar? – enarque una ceja._

 _\- A la mejor patinadora de todas nosotras._

 _Tanto Kumiko y yo nos dirigimos una mirada llena de confusión antes de enfocar nuevamente el rostro de Sonomi._

 _\- Ella quiere derrotarte Krul._

* * *

El recuerdo se esfumo tan rápido como había llegado a mi mente, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en mis días de entrenamiento en Ice Castle por lo cual, recordar a Hotaru no era algo que me importara como tal. Enfoque nuevamente el rostro de Hotaru, dándome cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, ya no era la niña de cabello corto, cuerpo menudo y mirada inocente – aunque solo en apariencia-, frente a mi estaba una chica en cuya mirada la llama de la competencia seguía tan viva como cuando infantes.

\- No te había reconocido – reconocí con una sonrisa – hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿volviste hace poco a Japón?

\- Por supuesto, después de haber viajado por el mundo, aprendiendo de los mejores entrenadores, era obvio que volvería para representar a mi país en el gran Prix.

\- Veo que sigues siendo tan competitiva como cuando niñas.

\- ¿Pensabas que sería una blandengue como... – mirándome de arriba abajo – muchas otras personas que conozco?

\- Tienes razón, error mío – inclinando mi cabeza ligeramente – imaginarme que podrías cambiar y pensar en los sentimientos así como emociones de los demás… No sé por qué creí eso.

\- Deja el sarcasmo ¿quieres? No te queda el papel de niña buena.

\- Y según tu ¿Qué papel debería interpretar?

\- El de la perdedora que siempre has sido, naturalmente.

\- ¿Qué no era ese el tuyo? – conteste siguiéndole el juego.

\- Ya veremos quién es la que pierde al final, solo no me vengas a llorar cuando te demuestre el fraude que eres.

Estaba por contestarle cuando una tercera voz interrumpió nuestra conversación, Minami se acercaba a paso raudo, esquivando a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

\- Hotaru, es tu turno, debes entrar al pista o te descalificaran.

\- Lo siento entrenador, es solo que vi a una ex compañera de patinaje y quise saludarla – dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

" _Así que finge ser alguien más en frente de los demás"_ pensé.

\- ¿Ex compañera? – pregunto regresando a verme.

\- Así es, su nombre es Yagami Krulcifer, fuimos muy buenas amigas ¿no es así?

" _¿Amigas?"_

\- Ya veo, un gusto conocerte Yagami-San – extendiendo su mano.

\- El gusto es mío sr. Kenjirou – estrechando su mano.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron sobre los míos, pude notar un cierto rastro de confusión en su rostro, como si hubiese encontrado a alguien que conocía y desde hace mucho tiempo no sabía de ella. Aclare mi garganta, haciendo que regresará a la realidad y rompiera el contacto de nuestras manos.

\- ¿Le sucede algo Sr. Kenjirou?

\- No, lo siento, es solo que me recordaste a unas personas que conozco.

\- ¿Así?

\- Si… Tus ojos se parecen a….

\- Entrenador – Hotaru le llamo – Debemos irnos.

\- Tienes razón – saliendo de su aturdimiento – fue un placer conocerte Krul.

\- El placer fue mío entrenador Kenjirou.

Se despidió con un movimiento de su mano, alejándose rápidamente a lado de Hotaru, hasta que desapareció por completo de mi vista. Me cruce de brazos, rememorando cada palabra dicha por ella, ¿tantos viajes y seguía siendo la misma chica presumida? Supongo que no todos logran cambiar sin importar el tiempo que pase. Me di la vuelta para volver a mi sitio cuando la dulce voz de Amy hizo que me detuviera.

\- ¿Todo bien? – escuche preguntar a Amy una vez se encontraba a mi lado.

\- Si, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Segura? – insistió.

\- Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Te vi platicando con la joven pupila de Minami-san y, por lo que escuche, no son especialmente amigas.

\- ¿Estabas espiándome?

\- ¿Espiando? Eso es algo demasiado vulgar – respondió – solo detuve mis pasos en el momento preciso y termine escuchando todo.

\- Es lo mismo Amy, solo que lo haces sonar como lo más normal del mundo – indique entrecerrando mis ojos.

\- Más bien, es lo que cualquiera haría si ve que su mejor amiga esta en problemas.

" _Esa es la peor excusa que me has dado"_ pensé enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Krul?

\- No, nada.

\- En fin… ¿Hotaru?

\- ¿No la recuerdas?

\- Recuerdo que había una niña que te molestaba mucho en las prácticas pero, nunca converse con ella así que no sé muy bien como lucia y si, alguna vez la escuche hablar no recuerdo como era el timbre de su voz.

\- Cierto, comúnmente solías ir a Ice Castle en compañía de Mika pero siempre lo hacías cuando Hotaru ya se había marchado.

\- Sigue siendo la misma chica competitiva y egocéntrica ¿no es así?

\- Tu misma lo viste – encogiéndome de hombros – es una pena, pudimos ser grandes amigas si no fuera por ese ego tan grande que se carga.

\- A veces conocemos a personas que quizás no se vuelvan nuestras mejores amistades Krul pero, gracias a ellas nos volemos mejores personas.

\- ¿Cómo puedes volverte mejor persona conviviendo con alguien como Hotaru? – le dedique una mirada llena de confusión por sus palabras.

\- Al no mantener las mismas actitudes que ella tiene, simple.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Amy me sonrió indicándome con un ademan de su mano que tomáramos asiento mientras esperábamos a que la última participante terminara su turno y supiéramos las posiciones en la tabla.

\- ¿Crees que Minami-san te haya vínculo de alguna manera con tus padres?

\- No lo sé, ¿Lo dices por lo que comento?

\- Si, dijo que le recordabas a dos personas que conocía, las únicas personas que él conoce y a las que te pareces son a ellos.

\- Mmm… Puede ser, nunca cruzo mi mente el hecho de que alguien más pudiese encontrar algún parecido – parpadee un poco al ver como Amy entrecerraba los ojos - ¿Qué?

\- Eres idéntica a ellos Krul.

\- De hecho soy una combinación de ambos no es que me parezca.

\- Claro, lo que digas – le vi rodar los ojos.

\- No me des por mi lado – inflando mis mejillas en un notorio puchero.

\- No lo hago, simplemente término una conversación que no llevara nada.

\- Odio cuando te pones en modo cerebrito – mirándole de reojo.

\- Ámame – lanzándome un beso.

Le saque la lengua en un gesto infantil, uno al que solo atino a sonreír ligeramente. Apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro y ella sobre mi cabeza, nos mantuvimos en esa posición un par de minutos, disfrutando del suave silencio que nos había embargado, no necesitábamos palabras para saber que todo estaba bien, al menos por aquella fracción de tiempo.

El molesto sonido de su celular comenzó a resonar en el lugar, haciendo que nos separáramos, la observe sacarlo dentro de su chamarra y colocando una mueca de enfado.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

-Es Mika.

\- ….

\- Hotaru acaba de terminar su rutina por lo cual nos pide que nos apresuremos en regresar.

\- ¿Y eso te molesto?

\- No, me molesto esto – mostrándome la pantalla donde una imagen de un oso golpeándose el trasero se movía con gracia.

\- Solo es un meme.

\- ¿Tenía que ser tan vulgar?

\- Sabes que así es Mika.

\- Justamente por eso – levantándose de su asiento – es mejor volver, Phichit-San debe estar preocupado por ti – atendiéndome su mano.

Le dedique una última sonrisa antes de tomar su mano y caminar hacia la pista de patinaje.

* * *

\- En un momento vuelvo – dijo Amy soltando mi mano – iré a ver el puntaje.

\- De acuerdo.

Desapareció entre la multitud mientras yo me quedaba en medio de toda aquella conmoción, escuchaba gritos y aplausos, hacía poco que los puntajes se habían mostrado en la pequeña pantalla pero, debido al tumulto de gente no podía apreciarlos con claridad y las ansias por saber me carcomían lentamente. Fue gracias a mi distracción que un par de largos brazos rodearon mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Felicidades Krul! – dando un pequeño brinco por el susto.

\- ¡Loop me asustaste! – exclame.

\- Así tendrás la conciencia – se defendió – Fuera de eso, Felicidades – sintiendo sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Gracias? – respondí sin saber el porqué de la felicitación.

\- ¿No pareces emocionada? – pregunto al ver la sorpresa bañar mi rostro.

\- Si tan solo supiera el por qué quizás lo estaría – indique.

\- ¿No lo sabes? – escuche preguntar esta vez a Lutz.

\- Creo que es obvio que no.

\- Quedaste entre los primeros tres lugares – dijo tío Phichit, que venía caminando a lado de Axel y el Sr. Nishigōri.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Así es, hay mucho por trabajar si quieres ganar mañana Krul pero, el resultado de hoy nos beneficia mucho.

\- Aunque con esa caída por un minutos pensamos que no la librabas.

\- ¡Cállate Mika! – el solo desvió la mirada.

Los nervios que había mantenido desde el inicio de la competencia poco a poco se desvanecían, el peso sobre mis hombres se aligeraba y por solo una fracción de segundo sentí que todo estaría bien, aunque había algo que no sabía por lo cual pregunte.

\- ¿En qué lugar quede?

\- ¿Ni siquiera has visto el marcador? – Mika me observo con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Que parte de "no se de lo que hablan" no entendiste? – sacándome la lengua al escuchar mi respuesta.

\- Quedaste en segundo Lugar – aseguro Amy, quien esquivaba a un par de personas frente a nosotros hasta que finalmente llego a mi lado.

\- No sé si sentirme feliz por haber quedado entre los primeros lugares o sentirme mal por haber perdido el primer puesto.

\- Era un probabilidad Krul, no te sientas mal por ello – Tío Phichit trato de reconfortarme – el programa libre es el decisivo concéntrate en ello no en el lugar que ocupas en este momento.

\- Phichit-san tiene razón Krul, en muchas ocasiones, Patinadores de renombre han quedado en cuarto lugar en los programas cortos pero terminan remontando en el libre, incluso ganando el oro – agrego Amy.

\- ¿Lo ves? – Tío Phichit acaricio mi cabeza con cariño – aun tienes posibilidades de ganar.

\- De acuerdo, no me deprimiré – aseguró con una tenue sonrisa – a todo esto, ¿Quién quedo en primer lugar?

\- ¿Tu quién crees?

El timbre de voz de Hotaru hizo que me diera la media vuelta y quedáramos frente a frente.

\- Hotaru – la nombre.

\- Hace algunos años te lo dije pero, no quisiste hacerme caso.

\- ¿Ella quien es? – pregunto Mika.

\- Ella es…

\- Una vieja conocida de Krul – contesto Hotaru sin darme tiempo a responder.

\- Vaya, al parecer fue una reunión de amigas en esta competencia.

\- No somos amigas – aclare con desdén - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Oh, vamos, no es mi culpa que no sepas perder.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Espera, ¿No lo sabes? – Parpadeo en varias ocasiones ante su fingida sorpresa – Bueno, que se puede esperar de una patinadora de tu clase.

\- Si solo viniste a molestarme…

\- ¿Molestarte? No tengo por qué gastar mi tiempo en alguien como tú, solo vine a ver a la "competencia" digo, después de todo eres la única – recorriéndome nuevamente de pies a cabeza – que podría intentar arrebatarme mi puesto aunque… Ya lo tengo asegurado, claro está.

-…

\- Si no me crees ¿Por qué no ves el marcador y lo averiguas por tu cuenta? – señalando el marcador.

Me moví de mi lugar aun cuando Amy trato de detenerme al tomarme del brazo, camine unos cuantos pasos hasta que divise la pantalla donde estaban las posiciones, ningún momento en mi vida había sentido como la tierra me hundía, impidiéndome respirar correctamente. Respire profundamente antes de girar mi cabeza y enfrentar a Hotaru.

\- Te lo dije… En esta competencia demostré quienes si nacimos para brillar y quienes por mucho que traten o intenten cambiar su destino, nunca podrán dejar de ser parte del montón.

Sus palabras calaron en lo más profundo de mi alma, las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar aun cuando yo hacía todo el esfuerzo del mundo para retenerlas. Pude notar como Las trillizas, Tío Takeshi y Mika estaban por responderle cuando Tío Pichit levanto su brazo, de forma que se detuvieron antes de lograr avanzar.

\- Prometí derrotarte – le escuche decir – y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-…

\- No estés triste, una perdedora siempre será eso… Por eso existimos los ganadores.

\- Tu… - la suave mano de Amy tomo mi brazo con fuerza, impidiendo que me moviera de mi sitio.

\- ¡Hotaru, es hora de irnos!

La voz de Minami-san se escucho a los lejos.

\- Nos vemos mañana, trata de no hacer el ridículo… Al menos quiero que mi victoria se vea menos obvia – Hotaru recorrió a los presentes con su mirada y su sonrisa se acrecentó – Me dio gusto saludarlos… Adió – se despidió dando la media vuelta y perderé entre el tumulto.

Solo cuando la figura de Hotaru desapareció de mi vista fue cuando sentí como mi mundo se rompía en pedazos por completo.

\- Krul ¿estás bien? – pregunto Amy con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

Solo negué con mi cabeza.

\- ¿Krul? – me llamo tío Phichit quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación, después de todo no podía provocar un escándalo por una patinadora que gustaba de menospreciar a los demás.

Me mordí el labio inferior impidiendo que un jadeo escapara de mi garganta, las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar esta vez con más fuerza, la rabia y la decepción me estaban consumiendo… Después de todo, en cierta medida quizás tenía razón.

En la pantalla, donde se mostraban las posiciones mi nombre se encontraba en segundo lugar por culpa de mis miedos e inseguridades mientras que, el nombre de la única chica que podía arrebatarme mis sueños, se encontraba por encima del mío.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

OK, La rutina fue un asco, lo siento no soy muy buena relatando algo que, bueno, aunque leí muchos escritos acerca del patinaje e incluso viendo videos… No se logre hacerlo bien.

Espero les haya gustado, aquí quedo demostrado que Krul no es una Mary-sue como muchos decían, ella paso por muchas cosas y al inicio no lo hacía muy bien, quizás tenía talento y era considerada una buena competidora pero… Hace tres años algo la desmoralizo y ahora la pobre sufre de colapsos como los que se vieron, peor que su madre.

Espero actualizar antes de que termine el mes, porque la verdad estoy emocionada por escribir el capitulo que sigue del siguiente, puesto que será algo cómico.

Nos vemos.


	7. Aclaraciones: Notas de la Autora

.

* * *

 **.:Notas de la Autora:.**

¡Hola!

Lo sé no es un capitulo.

Sé que esperan una nueva entrega del Fanfic pero he tenido miles de cosas por hacer, para empezar mi trabajo mundano, cambiaron a una compañera de empresa y me dejaron todo a mí, eso me corta los tiempos y sumado al hecho de que mi trabajo ya de por si es estresante, la inspiración se me va, aun cuando ya sé de qué van los siguientes capítulos a escribir.

Otra razón es porque quiero que el capítulo sea realmente al reflexivo y un poco dramático pero si solo escribo por escribir no será algo bueno y ustedes merecen lo mejor, no solo por dedicarle tiempo a la lectura sino, por que se tomaron la molestia de seguir mi historia que, aunque cliché, la hago con cariño.

Espero pronto subir el próximo capítulo y que este no los defraude.

Un besos, abrazos y hasta pronto.


	8. Capitulo VI: Gōru Parte II

.

* * *

Goru

(Metas)

− Parte II –

 **Campeonatos: Chugokum, Shikoku y kyushu**

− **Programa Libre −**

La determinación separa lo posible de lo imposible.− Anónimo.

* * *

La suave brisa nocturna entraba por mi ventana, logrando que ligeros escalofríos recorrieran mi columna, finas gotas de agua caían desde mis cabellos, húmedos por la ducha tomada minutos atrás. Abrazaba con fuerza mis rodillas mientras continuaba sentada sobre mi cama, escuchando los ligeros gemidos de Yu−chan, quien trataba en vano que jugara con él como todas las noches.

Solté un largo suspiro al escuchar sus suplicas pero, aun con ellas flotando en el aire mi mente se encontraba perdida por los acontecimientos de aquel nefasto día. Las palabras de Hotaru resonaban en mi mente, recordándome una y otra vez como había perdido contra ella, aun cuando tío Phichit en compañía de las trillizas trataron de animarme tras su marcha, mi corazón se había deshecho por la decepción.

¿Cómo se suponía que cumpliera mi sueño si no podía siquiera derrotar a Hotaru? ¿Cómo me enfrentaría a Emilia, la mejor patinadora del momento en caso de llegar al Gran Prix? ¿Cómo podría mostrarme ante mi padre siendo lo que era?

No había cambiado nada desde que comencé aquel viaje, uno que quizás terminaría abruptamente.

− Lo siento Yu−chan − susurre llevando una de mis manos hacia su cabeza, acariciándola suavemente − pero no tengo ánimos para jugar esta noche − le dedique una triste sonrisa.

Me levante de mi lugar para quitarme la toalla que rodeaba mi cuello, dejándola sobre el perchero y caminando segundos después hacia la ventana donde la brisa del exterior me golpeo con fuerza, haciéndome tiritar por el frio. Tras observar unos minutos el exterior, cerré la ventana. Estaba por dirigirme hacia mi cama cuando el sonido de una llamada entrante proveniente de mi laptop me sorprendió.

− ¿Quién será a esta hora?

Jale la silla para sentarme y enfoque mi vista sobre la pantalla, dándome cuenta que era Amy quien me llamaba.

− ¿Amy? − pregunte una vez di clic sobre la opción de aceptar y pude enfocar su rostro.

− ¿Estabas dormida? − pude notar la preocupación en su voz.

− No, aun no, estaba por meterme a la cama ¿sucede algo?

− Eso es lo que quería preguntar − respondió − ¿Cómo estás?

− Bien ¿no lo notas? – dije con un tono de voz algo áspero.

− No es momento para que uses la ironía ni el sarcasmo, al menos no conmigo.

− Lo lamento − baje la mirada.

− No te preocupes, después de lo que sucedió es obvio, entiendo cómo te sientes.

− No, no lo entiendes − asegure apretando con fuerza el pantalón de mi pijama – Todo lo que hice durante todos estos meses, todo mi esfuerzo, no ha valido la pena.

− Krul.

− Ella me gano – susurre – y no puede evitarlo.

− No es como si tuvieras el control de lo que sucedería en la pista, tuviste una caída, a cualquiera le sucede incluso a los mejores – aseguro tratando de animarme.

− Pero yo no soy ellos – observándola con ceño fruncido.

− Krul…

− Nadie entiende como siento, falle en lo único que creía que era buena, falle en lo único que quizás podría reconciliar a mis padres, falle en lo que pensé era mi única esperanza… Simplemente me falle y no hay nada que pueda hacer para corregirlo – desviando la mirada.

− No significa que es el final, aún falta el programa libre, aun puedes lograrlo.

− Amy… Perdí la confianza ¿comprendes?, aun cuando di mi mayor esfuerzo, arruine todo lo que tío Pichit invirtió en mí, todo lo que entrene no sirvió de nada…. Estoy aterrada – confesé – por primera vez en mi vida… desearía no salir nunca de esta habitación.

Amy se mantuvo en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad, su rostro se encontraba sereno, sin expresión alguna que delatara su ánimo, lo único que pude notar tras la pantalla fue como se arreglaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y soltaba un largo suspiro.

− Y si… − se mordió el labio inferior sin regresar a verme − ¿Y si renuncias?

Mi rostro se tiño de sorpresa al escucharle preguntarme aquello, de todas las personas que conocían mis planes nunca imagine que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

− ¿Qué?

− Es una opción –indico con calma – desde hace tiempo quería decírtelo, después de ver todos tus ataques de nervios, las pesadillas que algunas veces te han asaltado por tus miedos, el cómo sueles comerte las uñas cuando crees que nade te ve – oculte mis manos sobre la tela de mi pantalón – pero lo que me termino de convencer fue lo que sucedió hoy, el pánico te dómino por completo y casi abandonas sin más.

− Eso fue porque…

− Iniciaste todo esto porque creíste que era lo mejor para tus padres pero, ¿pensaste alguna vez en ti?

Abrí mi boca en varias ocasiones pero no emití sonido alguno.

− Te apoye porque eres mi mejor amiga y te… Te estimo demasiado pero, conforme pasaron los meses note lo que te sucedía, fue por eso que llegue a la conclusión que estás en tu limite Krul…

− Yo…

− Si es tan difícil para ti… Lo mejor sería que dimites.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotras tras aquellas palabras, ¿desde cuándo había pensado todo eso? ¿Por qué nunca me había dicho nada de lo pensaba realmente sobre mis planes o mis ataques de pánico? ¿No se suponía que era mi mejor amiga? La rabia y la impotencia lentamente se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, tenía la necesidad de gritarle por lo dicho pero… Me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de retener las palabras que amenazaban con salir por mi boca.

" _Amy, es hora de dormir"_

La voz de la madre de Amy rompió la tensión del ambiente.

− Tengo que irme – declaro.

Yo tarde unos segundos en contestar puesto que mi voz se había apagado sin más. Una vez pudo recuperarme de mi aturdimiento, conteste.

− Duerme bien.

− Igualmente.

Amy asintió con su cabeza y la pantalla se apagó.

¿Rendirme? Fue la pregunta que comenzó a rondar mi cabeza mientras observaba la pantalla de mi laptop.

* * *

El ligero trinar de los pájaros hizo que el poco sueño que pudo encontrar se esfumara de pronto, me levante hasta quedar sentada sobre el colchón, tallándome los ojos en busca de poder enfocar mi entorno. Yu−chan estaba acostado a mi lado, algo que solo ocurría cuando presentía que algo andaba mal en mí, como si con eso el tratase de consolarme. Alargue mi mano y acaricie su cabeza, ganándome un ligero gruñido de su parte ¿Qué estaría soñando?

Salí de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a mi fie amigo y camine hacia el espejo. Observe mi rostro y unas claras ojeras se encontraban bajo mis ojos, señal de que no había dormido de forma correcta. Negué con mi cabeza, tome la toalla y salí de mi habitación con dirección al baño.

Camine unos minutos hasta llegar a mi destino, abrí la puerta y me alegre de estar completamente sola. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse tras de mi fue el único sonido que resonó en el lugar. Me senté sobre el pequeño banco y tome la regadera de mano, gire la llave y el agua fría lentamente comenzó a bañarme.

En aquellos momentos mis pensamientos se encontraban cruzados ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer a partir de ahora? Había perdido de forma miserable en contra de Hotaru, las miradas llenas de compasión por parte de todos me hundió inevitablemente y las palabras de Amy… Si querían derribarme lo lograron sin mucho esfuerzo.

Nunca había sido una persona tan insegura, ¿Por qué ahora la falta de confianza me perseguía? ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan dependiente de los demás para mantenerme a flote? ¿Desde cuándo Amy, mi mejor amiga se había vuelto mi ancla para no sentirme tan perdida?

El sonido de las gotas al golpear el suelo se escucharon en el lugar, mi mirada estaba perdida en el suelo mientras dejaba la regadera de mano en su lugar. Levante la vista y me quede observando el techo, aunque no miraba algún lugar con exactitud.

Nuevamente la pregunta asalto mi mente: ¿Desde cuándo era así?

" _Una moyashi como tú, jamás podría logrado"_

Una voz lejana resuena en mi cabeza, recuerdos que había reprimido poco a poco comienzan a inundar mi mente. Niego con mi cabeza tratando de alejarlos, me levanto con rapidez y salgo del baño con dirección a mi cuarto donde, una vez me seque, procedí a vestirme con un nuevo pijama limpio con olor a lavanda.

Decidí bajar a la sala a tomar el desayuno siendo seguida por Yu−chan, quien comenzó a ladrar alegremente al entrar al lugar. Mis abuelos se encontraban tomando un poco de café mientras mi tía Mary colocaba un plato de fruta picada frente a ambos. Mi madre me sonrió al verme levantándose, sosteniendo sobre sus manos la bandeja de los platos del desayuno previamente servido.

− Hola cariño ¿Dormiste bien? – dijo acercándose hasta mí.

− Pues… − Desviándole la mirada.

− Krul – acariciando mi mejilla con la palma de su mano – tienes ojeras, ¿no pudiste dormir?

− Algo así.

− ¿Las pesadillas nuevamente?

− Solo estoy inquieta.

− ¿Puedo saber por qué? – notando la leve preocupación en su voz.

− Es por… − buscando una excusa a mi falta de sueño – por los exámenes, si, por eso.

− ¿Exámenes? – levantando una de sus cejas.

− Si, quieren evaluar nuestro aprendizaje, solo son… Exámenes de prueba, no tiene valor curricular.

Mi madre me observo con un toque de duda en su mirada pero, quizás fue mi sonrisa o mi nerviosismo, pero no hizo comentario alguno del tema, solo acaricio mi cabeza y paso por mi lado.

− ¿Qué te apetece de desayunar? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

− Mmm, un waffle – dije en un susurro – y una malteada de chocolate.

− ¿Segura? Amy podría enterarse y molestarse contigo – dijo a modo de broma.

Al escuchar el nombre de mi mejor amiga, baje la mirada y me mordí el labio inferior.

− ¿Sucede algo?

− No, nada – negué con la cabeza – ella no está aquí y dudo que me delates ¿verdad? – sonriéndole ligeramente.

− Claro que no pero, no te sobrepases con las calorías.

Le sonreí tímidamente, asintió y se alejó hasta perderse de mi vista. Camine unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar sentada frente a mis abuelos, quienes me dedicaron una ligera sonrisa. No paso mucho cuando vi a mi madre entrar nuevamente en la sala y color mi desayuno frente a mí.

Perdida dentro de mis pensamientos, mi vista se quedó fija sobre el desayuno, olvidándome por un segundo de mi entorno, rememorando nuevamente los hechos ocurridos el día anterior. No supe cuánto tiempo estuvo ensimismada dentro de mis pensamientos pero, solo cuando sentí la cálida palma de mi madre sobre mi cabeza pude regresar a la realidad.

− ¿Sucede algo?

− No, ¿por qué?

− No has probado tu desayuno – indico mientras me dedicaba una triste mirada − ¿quieres otra cosa?

− No… Digo, está bien mamá, es solo que tengo algo de sueño – mentí nuevamente.

− ¿Segura? – Asentí – de acuerdo – suspirando en forma de derrota – prueba un poco de tu desayuno y duerme unas horas más, por suerte es domingo.

− Lo hare.

Deguste mi desayuno ante la atenta mirada de mi madre quien, aunque se encontraba conversando con mi tía y abuelos, cada que nadie lo notaba me miraba de reojo. Podía percibir su preocupación, era mi madre después de todo pero, lo que me ocurría era algo que no podía contarle, no sin recibir una reprimenda por lo hecho.

En silencio termine mi desayuno, me levante de mi lugar mientras mi adre me indicaba que se haría cargo de limpiar después, asentí, bese su mejilla y Salí a paso lento de la sala.

Estaba por subir las escaleras con dirección a mi cuarto cuando, la voz de mi madre me detuvo. Nunca había sido alguien que escuchara conversaciones ajenas –aprendí la lección cuando descubrí quien era mi padre− pero, cuando escuche mi nombre flotar sobre la conversación algo me detuvo, dejándome congelada sobre el escalón.

− ¿Sabes que le ocurre a Krul? – pregunto mi madre.

− No – contesto mi tía − ¿Por qué crees que le ocurre algo?

− Su comportamiento no es al habitual – dijo en un tono apagado − veo sus ojos y encuentro una tristeza que antes no estaba ahí.

− Yuuri, ¿no crees que estas siendo paranoico como muchas otras veces? – Escucha la ligera risa de mi tía – quizás solo está cansada, ella misma lo dijo, los exámenes la tienen algo estresada.

− Mary, puede que sea paranoico pero… Es mi hija y siento que hay algo que no me está diciendo – prosiguió con aquella duda − ¿segura no sabes nada?

− ¿Por qué lo sabría? – Replico – comúnmente cuando tiene un problema, acude contigo.

Mi madre no contesto.

− Solo vez una tormenta donde no la hay – siguió mi tía tratando de convencerlo – solo deja que se relaje y veras que vuelve a ser la misma Krul de siempre.

− Tu hermana tiene razón hijo – intervino mi abuela – dale su espacio, está en una edad donde necesita estar sola y resolver sus inconvenientes por sí misma.

−Pero mamá – trato de replicar las palabras de mi abuela.

− Hijo, ¿ya olvidaste como eras a su edad?

− Yo era muy diferente a ella y lo sabes – soltando un largo suspiro.

− No son tan diferentes – le contesto – Quizás Krul pueda ser algo independiente, tal como lo es su padre pero…Heredo esa necesidad de alejarse cuando lo necesita de ti.

− ¿Y qué hago? – Pregunto a modo de súplica − ¿dejarla totalmente sola?

− No, solo dale su espacio y veras que ella se acerca a ti para contarte lo que le sucede.

Escuche como mi madre volvía suspirar y contesto.

− Supongo que… Tienes un punto en ello, solo espero que sepa que estoy aquí para ella – indico− no me gusta verla así.

Con un nudo formándose en mi garganta y la sensación de vacío que las mentiras dichas a mi madre me estaban provocando, retome mi camino hacia mi alcoba, en busca de algo pudiese alejar la tristeza que me embargaba.

Al abrir la puerta Yu−chan alzo su cabeza para verme, le sonríe ligeramente y acaricie su cabeza. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, caminando los pocos pasos que me alejaban de mi escritorio, abrí mi laptop donde un documento estaba a medio escribir – la tarea de inglés−. Me sentí sin gana sobre mi asiento y abrí mi libro para comenzar a transcribir lo que el profesor nos había dado como tarea. Incluso para mi sonaba algo bizarro ponerme a hacer la tarea pero, necesitaba algo que mantuviera entretenida mi mente, que me alejara de los problemas así como la tristeza que sentía.

No supe en que momento de la escritura mi ojos comenzaron a cerrarse tampoco el momento exacto en el que varios bostezos salieron de mi boca pero, cuando menos lo esperaba mis ojos se cerraron por completo y lo único que pude distinguir fue la oscuridad llevándome a lado de los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 _Parpadee en varias ocasiones, admirando el hermoso paisaje blanco que se extendía delante de mí. Un pequeño lago completamente congelado, los arboles desprovistos de su habitual verdor ahora eran engalanados por la nieve sobre sus frágiles ramas, los copos cayendo lentamente que, aun cuando era fría y la brisa te helaba hasta los huesos, por alguna razón sentía una ligera calidez envolviéndome._

 _Levante mi cabeza para encontrarme con el rostro de mi padre, quien al igual que yo admiraba el paisaje desde el pequeño puente en el que nos encontrábamos. El me sostenía con fuerza entre sus brazos y yo, me sentía protegida por ellos._

− _Es un hermoso paisaje ¿no crees Krul−chan?_

− _Si – dije, con aquella voz aguda que solo una pequeña de seis años podía poseer._

 _Mi padre sonrió y me dejo sobre el suelo._

− _¿Te gusta Rusia? – colocándose en cuclillas para quedar a mi altura._

− _Sí – dije emocionada._

− _Me alegro que te guste, puesto que una parte de mi país natal vive dentro de ti mi pequeña._

− _¿Así como el de mamá?_

− _Así es._

− _Papá – le llame._

− _¿Dime?_

− _¿Me enseñaras a patinar cuando crezca?_

− _Nada me haría más feliz – acariciando mi cabeza con cariño._

− _¿Mamá vendrá con nosotros?_

− _Por supuesto._

 _Sonreí tímidamente mientras mis mejillas se tonaban de color carmín, di la media vuelta y comencé a correr por sobre el puente, bailando y saltando, sintiendo como la nieve mandaba pequeños escalofríos por mi espalda. Mi padre sonreía con calidez, observando como su pequeña solo jugaba y reía en aquel país que le vio nacer._

− _Mamá se pondrá feliz cuando venga con nosotros ¿verdad papá?_

 _Me gire pero mi padre ya no estaba ahí. Voltee a ver en varias direcciones esperando verle sonreír pero, donde quiera que mi vista se detenía solo encontraba nieve y el susurro del viento._

− _¿Papá?_

 _Le volví a llamar pero nadie respondió._

 _De pronto, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, el viento soplo con fuerza, el frio aumento rápidamente, cubriendo el lugar con una tormenta que impedía ver más allá de mi propia nariz._

− _¡Papá!_

 _Grite a sabiendas que no respondería._

* * *

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, la luz de la habitación me segó por unos instantes, me lleve la palma de mi mano hacia mi rostro, limpiando las tenues lagrimas que había derramado por la pesadilla, una que me ha perseguido desde que supe quién era mi padre.

− Pensé que ya se había detenido – murmure entre dientes − ¿Cuándo dejara de aparecer esa pesadilla? – Girándome sobre la silla, soltando un ligero grito por el susto que me lleve al ver a las trillizas sobre mi cama, observando con aquellos enormes ojos tan parecidos a tía Yuko − ¿Desde cuándo están ahí?

− Desde hace tres minutos – respondió Axel mientras estrechaba una de mis almohadas entre sus brazos.

− ¿Cómo fue que entraron? – volví a preguntar sin salir de mi anterior susto.

− Yuri nos dejó pasar – Me contesto Lutz – le comentamos que veníamos a verte.

− Estábamos preocupadas – secundo Loop – y nos dejó entrar aunque, nunca imaginamos encontrarte dormida sobre tu escritorio.

Desvié la mirada sintiendo como mis mejillas se encendían por la vergüenza.

− ¿Tenias una pesadilla? – pregunto Axel.

− No – respondí secamente − ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

− Murmurabas mientras dormías y tenías el ceño fruncido – inclinando su cabeza – solo hay dos opciones, una pesadilla o algo te hizo enojar durante el sueño.

Odiaba cuando acertaban.

− No era nada – cortando el tema − ¿a que vinieron? – Girándome nuevamente sobre la silla para encender la laptop – dudo mucho que verme dormir fuera el tema que las trajo hasta mi cuarto.

Note al verlas de reojo como se regresaban a ver entre ellas.

− Sabes por qué vinimos – me contesto Loop.

− Pichit−san está preocupado – continúo Lutz.

− Todos piensan que decidiste renunciar al campeonato, solo queremos saber si es verdad – concluyo Axel.

− ¿Y si lo fuera? Creo que la decisión es cosa mía – declare con enfado.

− Lo sabemos pero, no creemos que hayas dimitido después de casi un año de entrenamiento, mucho menos cuando tu sueño está a poco de realizarse.

− ¿Mi sueño? – pregunte.

Axel solo me observaba fijamente.

− Ustedes no saben nada acerca de mi sueño.

− Por supuesto que sí, quieres conocer a Viktor y que se reconcilie con Yuri – aseguro.

− ¿Y creen que por saber eso tienen derecho de venir a mi casa y pedir explicación de mis actos? – eleve la voz.

− Solo queremos saber que sucede, nunca te has rendido, siempre te has levantado sin importar el problema.

− Axel tiene razón – interrumpió Loop – no debes rendirte ahora… No después de tanto trabajo.

− Es problema mío.

− Sabes que no tienes por qué cargar tus problemas solas – dijo Axel, tratando de hacerme cambiar de opinión.

− Lo quiero hacer, nos e entrometan en algo que no es cosa suya.

− Lamento informarte que si lo es, se volvió asunto nuestro desde que nos metiste en esto.

− Yo no las obligue – trataba de controlar mi voz – ustedes quisieron, jamás las amenacé… Si quieren dejarlo, ahí está la puerta – señalando la misma.

− Krul, deja que comportarte como una niña.

− Pues deja de meterte en un problema que no es de ustedes, ¡es solo mío!

− ¡No lo es! – Exclamo Lutz cansada de mis negativas − ¡sabes muy bien lo que hicimos para ayudarte, le ocultamos todo esto a Yuri durante un año, a quien nunca le hemos mentido!

− Luzt cálmate – Axel trato de tranquilizarla.

− ¡No! – Levantándose de la cama − ¡Tienes miedo, eso es norma! – Dijo sin bajar el volumen de su voz − Todos pasamos por eso, nos caemos y debemos levantarnos… No eres la única que ha pasado por momentos de pánico.

− ¡¿Y para que seguir con algo que no voy a conseguir?! − levantándome de mi asiento – Perdí la competencia, no sirvo para eso, simplemente me di cuenta que la meta que me puse era demasiado para mi… ¡No voy a hacerlo!

− ¿No te importa lo que sacrificamos por ti? – pregunto pero no conteste − ¿ni un poco?

−…

− Entonces quédate aquí, sumergida en esa depresión que te consume… No valió la pena esforzarnos tanto por alguien como tú – dijo dándome la espalda para tomar su bolsa y caminar hacia la puerta, mientras sus hermanas se regresaban a ver.

− ¿Que se supone que significa eso? – dije, notando como mi voz comenzaba a temblar.

− Alguien que se rinde a la primera, alguien que no merece que los demás le tomen en serio.

− Luzt – Loop se acercó a ella – No digas cosas que…

Yo me mantuve en silencio, escuchando sus palabras que comenzaban a taladrar mi cabeza y corazón.

− No entiendo como Yuri y Viktor tuvieron una hija como tú.

− ¡Lutz! – exclamo Axel.

− No mereces ser su hija – concluyo.

Podía sentir la gélida de mirada de Luzt antes de que esta abandonara la habitación. Escuche como Loop y Axel suspiraron por el comportamiento de su hermana.

− K−chan – la voz de Loop me llamo pero no respondí – lo que dijo Luzt…

− Solo estaba algo contrariada, no lo dijo en serio – agrego Axel.

− Ella tiene razón – susurre.

− K−chan – Loop trato de tomar mi hombro pero me aleje.

− Déjenme sola.

Ambas trataron de hablar pero, simplemente la voz no aparecía por lo que, tomaron sus bolsas, dedicándome una última mirada y salieron de la habitación mientras que yo, me dejaba caer sobre la cama y las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas.

* * *

No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que las trillizas se habían marchado tras aquella discusión. El sol ya estaba en lo alto por lo que, sin mirar reloj alguno deduje que ya pasaba del medio día. Apreté con fuerza la almohada entre mis brazos, ni siquiera los quejidos por parte de Yu−chan hacían que me levantara, sabía que estaba mal, Yu−chan lo sabía, las trillizas, Amy, mis tíos… Y me odiaba por sentirme así.

Escuche como la puerta era abierta, el viejo crujido de la misma me alerto de ello. Solté un suspiro de cansancio ¿acaso no podían dejarme regodearme dentro de mi propio torbellino de amargura y desilusión? Me levanto para quedar sentada sobre el colchón y volteo con pesadez.

− ¿Qué quieren ahora? Ya tuve sufí… − calle de pronto al ver a mi madre parada a pocos centímetros de mi cama y sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta – Mamá.

− Así que mis suposiciones eran ciertas – cerro la puerta – discutiste con las trillizas – se cruzó de brazos.

Le desvié la mirada y atraje mis piernas hasta mi pecho para abrazarlas con fuerza.

− ¿Puedo saber por qué fue la discusión?

No conteste.

− ¿Tiene algo que ver con la escuela?

Volvió a preguntar pero no respondí.

− Kyle – me llamo por mi segundo nombre, algo que hacía solo cuando quería que le prestase atención y la situación se tornaba demasiado seria.

− No… No fue por eso –dijo finalmente sin regresar a verle.

Mi madre solo me dedico una mirada llena de tristeza, odiaba verle así, sobre todo por mi causa. Sentí como acariciaba mi cabeza, como cuando era pequeña.

− ¿Me dirás el motivo?

Abrace con más fuerza mis piernas y negué con la cabeza.

− ¿No confías en mí?

− No es... Eso.

− ¿Entonces?

− Solo que… Siento que…

Mi madre se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que encontrara las palabras.

− Alguna vez… ¿Sentiste que nada te salía bien? ¿Sentiste la necesidad de rendirte? – sabía perfectamente que las preguntas no tenían sentido alguno, sobre todo cuando tenía conocimiento del pasado de mi madre.

Mi madre me miró fijamente y sonrió tímidamente.

− Creo que conoces mejor que nadie esa respuesta.

Baje la mirada, seguramente mi madre pensaba que era demasiado tonta por preguntar algo que ya sabía. No supe si fue por mi semblante o la tristeza en mis ojos pero, mi madre me rodeo con sus brazos, dejando que apoyara mi cabeza sobre su pecho y me sonrió dulcemente.

− Aun cuando conoces la respuesta, te contestare – dijo sin soltarme – desde que eras pequeña has escuchado todo lo que viví mientras practicaba el patinaje artístico ¿no es verdad? – Asentí – las caídas, los sentimientos de derrota, las inseguridades que se apoderaban de mí cuando competía.

− Mamá – levante la vista para ver su rostro.

− Lo mucho que me esforcé, incluso viaje a Detroit para mejorar a lado de Pichit y Celestino pero, tras esos cinco años y perder de esa forma en mi primer gran Prix…. Sentí la necesidad de correr y esconderme – percibí como la voz de mi madre comenzaba a temblar – no quería que nadie me viera… Sobre todo por el sobrepeso que tenía en aquella época − soltó una ligera risa a la que acompañe con la mía propia.

− Eras una adorable bolita de carne – dije buscando disminuir la tensión en el ambiente.

− Si, eso mismo dijo tu padre… Aunque no de esa forma tan sutil – reí ante el comentario.

− Bueno, es que ver a tan adorable cerdito, no había forma de poder decir mentiras.

− ¿Quieres que te castigue? – alzo una ceja y negué con mi cabeza.

Mi madre solo sonrió.

− Conozco tu miedos – asegure sin duda alguna − las inseguridades que viviste pero… Lo superaste ¿no? – Mi madre me observo con detenimiento – te volviste más fuerte.

− Puede ser pero, no lo hice solo, tuve que pasar por muchas cosas, muchas vivencias y extraordinarias experiencias para que mi perspectiva de la vida cambiara así como el amor que antes no me tenía, floreciera.

− Lo sé – baje la cabeza.

Mi madre al verme tan decaída simplemente coloco su mano izquierda sobre mis manos y la otra sobre mi mejilla izquierda, haciendo que mis ojos se conectaran con los suyos.

− Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea – dijo sonriéndome.

Asentí, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

− Entiendo si no quieres decirme lo que pasa, comprendo que tienes miedo e inseguridades, todas las personas pasan por eso a tu edad.

Apreté con fuerza la tela de mi piyama, puesto que mis problemas distaban mucho de lo que era la adolescencia.

− Pero hay algo que quiero que no olvides – sujetando mi rostro con sus manos – no estás sola – declaro – tienes a muchas personas que harían lo que fuera por verte sonreír, por evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por tus mejillas… Cuando creas que es momento de decirme lo que pasa, lo que sientes realmente, estaré aquí… Escuchándote y amándote cada día más que ayer.

Sus palabras calaron con fuerza en mi interior y una lagrima rodo sin poder detenerla.

− Te amo mi pequeña, nunca lo olvides.

− Yo también – susurre – Yo también te amo… − aparte sus manos de mi rostro y le abrace con fuerza, ocultando mi cara sobre su pecho.

La cálida mano de mi madre acariciaba mis cabellos, gruesas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, por alguna razón el dolor de mi pecho, aun cuando no había desaparecido se había vuelto soportable, todo por el simple hecho de estar entre los brazos de mi madre.

Aquel momento me rememoraba épocas de lluvia, donde una pequeña de no más de siete años se colaba en la habitación de su madre, se metía entre las mantas dejando que sus brazos le rodearan, protegiéndole de la tormenta que provocaba temores y pesadillas en ella. Ante aquel lejano recuerdo, una súplica apareció en mi mente, una que, aunque era vergonzosa, añoraba desde hace mucho.

− Mamá.

− ¿Mmm?

− ¿Podrías cantarme? – dije en un murmullo.

− ¿Qué?

− Si… Podrías… − sintiendo como mis oreja se volvían de color carmín.

Pude percibir como mi madre sonreía y me estrechaba con fuerza.

− ¿No estás un poco grande para una canción de cuna?

− Sin importar cuanto crezca… Siempre seré tu pequeña – alzando mi cara con las mejillas encendidas − ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Me recosté sobre la cama y deje mi cabeza sobre su regazo, su mano acariciaba mis cabellos mientras su voz inundaba la habitación.

 ** _Shizuke kimori no ue kagayakeru hoshi hitotsu_**

 _ **Ai no uta kanaderu makiba no kaze yasashiku**  
_

 _(Encima de un tranquilo bosque, Una estrella solitaria brilla,_

 _Canta una canción de amor, El viento sopla gentilmente sobre la hierba_ )

Lentamente comienzo a cerrar mis ojos, la suave voz de mi madre me arrulla como tiempo atrás, como cuando era una niña y dormía entre sus brazos.

 ** _Kotori mo koyagi mo haha ni idakare_**

 _ **Yume nite asobu no ha hana hiraku kaguwashiki niwa um**  
_

 _(Todos los polluelos y los niños, Son sostenidos en el abrazo de su madre,_

 _El lugar en el que jugamos en nuestros sueños. Es un jardín fragmentado donde las flores crecen)_

Las pesadillas lentamente se apartan, solo su voz me guía entre los senderos que transitan hacia los sueños, mi cuerpo se siente pesado, el olor y el sonido poco a poco pierden sentido.

 **Sugiyuku kyou no hi no hohoemi wo tenohira ni**

 **Oyasumi oyasumi kono te ni itoshigo yo**

 _(El sol está pasando por nosotros, Pero sus sonrisas sostendré en mi mano,_

 _Buenas noches, buenas noches, a esta mano mi querido niño)_

La voz de mi madre se pierde, la nana desaparece entre brumas, un suave beso sobre mi cabeza y la cama pierde peso.

− Duerme bien – susurro.

Fue lo último que escuche.

* * *

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron nuevamente, la habitación se encontraba en penumbras, me levante hasta sentarme sobre el colchón, tallándome los ojos para despejar los últimos rastros del adormecimiento. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, lo último que recordaba era a mi madre y la nana arrullándome hasta perderme por completo.

Breves imágenes aparecieron en mi mente, la competencia, la discusión con las trillizas, las palabras de mi madre y su amor incondicional hacia mi persona… Y yo mintiéndole acerca de lo que había estado haciendo.

Salí de la cama y me acerque a la ventana, corrí las cortinas para encontrarme que el sol se estaba metiendo en el horizonte, indicios que la noche pronto acudiría y la competencia… No faltaba para que esta comenzara.

¿Debía rendirme? ¿Quedarme en casa y olvidarme de mi anhelo? Pero por sobre todo, ¿por quién hacia todo esto? ¿Por mis padres o por mí?

Divagaba dentro de mis propios pensamientos que no escuche la puerta abrirse, hasta que Yu−chan emitió un ligero ladrido que hizo voltearme, encontrándome con mi madre, quien sostenía una bandeja con un vaso de leche caliente.

− ¿Dormiste bien? − dejando el vaso en la mesita de noche y sentándose en la cama.

Sonreí a modo de respuesta y camine hasta la cama.

− ¿Nada de pesadillas? – alcanzándome el vaso de leche.

Negué con la cabeza, tomando el vaso entre mis manos y darle un sorbo.

− ¿Te sientes mejor?

− Si, siento haberte preocupado.

− No te preocupes por eso, eres mi hija y la preocupación venia en el paquete.

Aquello solo acrecentó mi malestar, lo que menos deseaba era que mi madre se preocupase por mí, ya tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, su trabajo, el negocio familiar, mis abuelos, el trabajo que tiene en Ice Castle como para que tuviera sobre sus hombros mis inseguridades respecto a un concurso del cual no sabía nada.

− Mamá – le llame.

− ¿Dime?

− Cuando eras joven – sintiendo como el semblante de mi madre cambiaba al insinuar que ya no era tan joven – digo… Cuando patinabas profesionalmente – corregí con nerviosismo − ¿Cómo lograbas superar el ansia? O ¿la sensación de que todo estaba yendo mal?

Mi madre levanto una ceja ante la extraña pregunta.

− ¿Cómo lograbas recuperar la calma – Llevando mi mano hasta mí pecho – aquí dentro? –señalando el lugar donde estaba mi corazón.

− ¿Te refieres… emocionalmente?

Asentí.

− Bueno… Mis inseguridades iban más allá de una simple ansiedad o pánico escénico, siempre que patinaba, mi mente comenzaba a pensar demasiado ¿lo estaré haciendo bien?, solo soy un patinador del montón ¿Cómo confían en que gane?, ¿Qué vio Viktor en mí? – Suspiro – mi cabeza era un caos, de forma que me concentraba tanto en querer hacer todo mecánicamente que olvidaba lo más importante.

− ¿Y eso era?

− Ser yo mismo.

Mi madre dejo escapar una ligera risa al ver mi rostro inexpresivo… Es decir, no había captado muy bien lo que quiso decir.

− Me refiero, olvide que antes de complacer a los demás, debo pensar en mí… Si voy a patinar debo hacerlo de forma que le guste a mi mayor fan.

Me mantuve en silencio para que mi madre continuara con su monologo.

− Olvide que debía gustarme a mí – declaro – si no me gustaba lo que hacía, si no confiaba en mí mismo, si no disfrutaba el patinaje sin importar lo que dijeran o pensaran los demás ¿Cómo esperaba seguir avanzando y alcanzar mi meta?

− Si no confías en ti mismo… Simplemente te pierdes –dije a modo de respuesta − ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?

− Antes que a nadie, es a ti misma a quien debe gustarle lo que estás haciendo – afirmo tomando mi mano – pero eso es algo que ya sabias ¿no es así?

Le sonreí sutilmente, asintiendo a sus palabras ¿Cómo había olvidado eso? ¿Cómo me había perdido dentro de mi propi ansiedad y olvidado que debía ser yo misma ante todo?

− Nunca debes olvidarte de ti misma ni lo que quieres en la vida, por ejemplo – dijo mientras notaba ese brillo en sus ojos cuando me explicaba algo − ¿recuerdas a la hija de nuestra vecina?

− ¿La hija de la Sra. Namikase?

− Si, ¿recuerdas que ella quería ser médico y durante años le riño a su madre para que le mandara a esa prestigiosa escuela?

Afirme con un movimiento de mi cabeza, como olvidar a esa chica si estudio en la misma escuela que el hermano de Amy.

− Durante muchos años su hija estudio, iba a cursos avanzados que eran muy caros – recordando cómo se peleaba con sus padres cuando no le pagaban el mismo – para que, cuando finalmente tenía que presentar el examen para ser médico, se lastimo el dedo con un cuchillo y lo tomo como excusa para no hacer el mismo.

− Y… ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – pregunte sin saber a dónde quería llegar mi madre con aquella historia.

− Lo que quiero que entiendas es que, si vas a ser algo en la vida debe gustarte, no hacerlo solo por que asegure un buen futuro o porque tu familia te presiono… Mira a la hija de la Sra. Namikaze, ser médico no era lo que deseaba realmente así que simplemente se rindió.

Quizás mi cara llena de confusión hizo que sostuviera mi rostro con sus manos y me hablara dulcemente.

− Solo quiero que entiendas, que nunca debes rendirte, sobre todo si lo que más anhelas está a tu alcance.

Mis mejillas se tornaron color carmín, una cálida sensación se instaló en mi pecho y, el vago recuerdo de la competencia comenzó a florecer en mi mente. Me mordí el labio inferior y decidí arriesgarme un poco, apoyada por la inusual conversación entre los dos.

− Y si… Hipotéticamente claro, ¿mi sueño fuera algo que no te gustase? – tomando sus manos para alejarlas de mi rostro.

− ¿Tu sueño tiene que ver con paracaidismo, deportes extremos o algo parecido?

− No para nada – me apresure a negar – no es nada peligroso te lo aseguro.

− ¿Entonces…?

− Es… − tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas – un caso hipotético – reí con nerviosismo – aun no tengo claro que quiero ser en realidad pero..

− ¿Pero? – me observo con interés.

− Ha…

Me levante de mi cama para alejarme de mi madre, girándome sobre mis talones para enfocarle nuevamente.

− No sé, que tal si escojo… Jardinería, Arqueología, entomología… puede ser.

− No creo que te llamen la atención los insectos, cariño.

− Uno nunca sabe, la vida de los insectos es muy interesante… Ya sabes… Su vida babosa y…. pequeña.

− Krul.

− Bueno, quizás no los insectos pero… ¿Qué tal algún deporte? – Indique con emoción – Futbol, basquetbol, vóley o… Patinaje ¿quizás?

Pude notar el segundo exacto en el que el semblante suave y comprensivo de mi madre se tornó tenso y un tan oscuro.

− Creo que sabes mejor que nadie lo que pienso del Patinaje, Krulcifer.

Al escucharle hablarme de aquel modo me di cuenta que había presionado más de la cuenta.

− Vamos mamá solo es un caso hipotético, no es como si eligiera el patinaje como mi modo de vida – reír para aligerar la tensión del ambiente.

Mi madre me observo con detenimiento por unos segundos, haciendo que los nervios comenzaran a invadirme, como si con solo una mirada pudiese ver mis pensamientos. Note como estaba por hablar cuando la voz de tía Mary le llamo desde el piso inferior.

Suspiro y negó con su cabeza.

− Olvide que tengo que acompañar a Mary a hacer unas compras que le surgieron en último momento – levantándose de la cama y caminando los pocos pasos que nos separaban − Escucha… Sabes lo que pienso y las razones detrás de ello, lo que menos deseo es que sufras, sobre todo por causa de tu padre.

− El ni siquiera sabe que existo – baje la cabeza, sabiendo que mi palabras sonaban como reproche.

− Y lamento eso – aseguro – pero… Cualquiera que te vea en alguna competencia vera el parecido y, no quiero ese dolor dentro de ti.

− Lo sé.

Nuevamente la voz de tía Mary le llamo.

− Tengo que irme, continuaremos esto cuando vuelva ¿de acuerdo?

Simplemente asentí.

− Solo quiero que seas feliz – tomando mi mentón para que levantara la cabeza y enfocara su rostro – sea lo que sea que escojas para ti… Estaré a tu lado.

− ¿Aunque eso terminara siendo el… Patinaje?

− Luego hablaremos de eso – depositando un beso sobre mi frente – solo no olvides lo que hablamos.

Me sonrío una última vez y salió de la habitación.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las cinco y media de la tarde, el cielo matizaba en hermosos colores naranjas, debía tomar una decisión pero, seguía sin saber qué hacer. Tía Mary había hecho lo prometido, llevándose a mamá fuera de casa por las próximas cinco horas –tiempo suficiente para ir a la competencia, ganarla si era posible, volver y enfrentarme al regaño de la misma− pero yo era incapaz de seguir el plan original.

Mi mente era un caos por lo que, me entretuve con lo único que lograba calmarme cuando no me concentraba, ordenar mis viejos libros. Los limpie, clasifique y ordene, cada uno era invaluable. Libros de diseños de diferentes países – cortesía de tío Chris−, de paisajes, animales y exóticos lugares – Tío Pichit− Recetas de diferentes postres – amado regalo de tío Seung y odiado por Amy− y viejos álbumes donde estaban viejas fotos de cuando era pequeña.

Fue durante un breve instante, en donde trataba de apilarlos sobre la estantería cuando pise mal y los libros cayeron de mis manos, esparciéndose por todo el piso. Solté un suspiro de frustración, volviendo a acomodarlos uno sobre otro, cuando note que uno de ellos – un álbum familiar− se había abierto, dejando ver una vieja foto de cuando tenía seis años, estaba en ice Castle y mi madre me enseñaba a patinar. Por lo que podía notar al parecer estaba llorando por, quizás, haberme caído durante la enseñanza. Lo que me llamo la atención no fue la foto en sí, sino, las líneas bajo de ella –la fina letra de mi madre−.

" _No dejes que el miedo a perder, te impida jugar"*_

Observe con detenimiento aquella imagen y leí en repetidas ocasiones aquella frase. Me levante del suelo, dejando el álbum sobre la estantería. Abrí el cajón inferior de mi cómoda, saque un paquete envuelto en una tela oscura, llevándola hasta la cama donde desenvolví lo que guardaba y tome el hermoso leotardo que tío Seung me había traído.

− No dejes que el miedo a perder, te impida jugar* − repetí.

Atraje el leotardo hacia mi pecho, donde lo abrace con fuerza y tome una decisión… Por irónico que pareciera, mi madre había sido la única persona en ayudarme a conseguirlo.

* * *

El recinto del evento se encontraba lleno de personas, reporteros esperaban fuera del lugar con la única misión de entrevistar a los y las jóvenes que finalmente buscarían un lugar en el gran Prix Junior. Me moví con dificultad por entre la multitud, nunca espere ver a tanta gente reunida en un solo sitio, la última vez, aun cuando hubo gente no era la suficiente como para no poder avanzar por los pasillos.

Me detuve frente a la entrada de la pista, donde una amable joven me dedico una sonrisa y me pidió mi pase, por un instante creí haberlo olvidado pero… Solo fue el susto. Tras unas indicaciones me dejo entrar y lo que vi, no fue un buen augurio.

El panel mostraba las calificaciones de las demás concursantes, por supuesto y para mi mala suerte, yo era la que pronto entraría a la pista. Cerré mis ojos, respire profundo y deje que los nervios se esfumaran por una vez, si iba a perder la competencia lo haría de forma que, aun sin poder seguir mi meta, al menos me sentiría orgullosa de ello.

Busque con la mirada a tío Pichit y a los demás, encontrándolos no muy lejos de mi ubicación. Por un lado podía ver a las trillizas y a Mika entre el público, siento este último quien se encontraba mordiéndose las uñas, un hábito que Amy siempre le había reprochado. Por el otro, Note como mi tío se movía de un lado a otro, seguro preso del nerviosismo mientras Amy volteaba a ver su libreta, haciendo anotaciones del evento y las concursantes.

Cuando estuve a pocos pasos de ellos, pude escuchar sus voces.

− No puedo creerlo ¿Dónde está Krul?

− Pichit−san, démosle unos minutos más – sugirió Amy.

− El programa largo de Uzumaki−san esta por terminar y ella no aparece, si no llega en menos de diez minutos…

− La descalificaran, lo sé.

Mi tío suspiro y se apoyó sobre la cornisa dela pista.

− Debí ir a verla, no estaba bien ayer.

− Si lo hubiese hecho, Yuri−san seguro sospecharía y no podíamos arriesgarnos.

Una leve presión se apodero de mi pecho, había hecho que se sintieran inseguros por mis decisiones, sobre todo después de lo que hicieron para ayudarme durante todo el año. Con decisión avance hacia ellos, note como su rostro pasaba del temor a la sorpresa.

− Perdón por la tardanza – fue lo único que pude decir.

− Krul – me llamo tío Pichit, sonriéndome segundos después – Llegaste – susurro.

− Lamento asustarlos, es solo que…

− No – negó con su cabeza – no tienes que disculparte, entiendo tu sentir, no fue nada fácil lo acontecido el día de ayer.

Me mantuve en silencio, afirmando sin palabras lo que todos pensaban… había caído presa del pánico.

− Krul – la voz de Amy me llamo.

− ¿Podemos hablar después? Por ahora, tengo una competencia que ganar.

Amy me contemplo por unos segundos, para finalmente sonreírme.

− Tienes razón.

Asentí con mi cabeza, sacando la chamarra que traía puesta, la cual ocultaba mi traje. Un leotardo completamente negro sin mangas, con dibujos de rosas al frente seguidos de pequeños brillantes, mientras que era sujetada desde el cuello y escotada por la parte trasera. Mi peinado era sencillo, producto de las prisas, un chongo que recogía todo mi cabello, dejando mi flequillo fuera mientras la peineta que Amy me había regalado estaba de lado izquierdo del peinado.

− Te vez hermosa – me elogio tío Pichit.

− Gracias.

− Voy a preparar tus patines – dijo alejándose a lado de Amy, quien me sonrió antes de marcharse.

Respire en varias ocasiones, por alguna razón los nervios no me habían controlado, lo cual tome como un buen comienzo.

− ¿Miren nada mas quien finalmente se presentó?

Conocía aquella voz.

− Hotaru – dije su nombre, volteándome para encararla.

− ¿Finalmente decidiste perder con dignidad o volverás a esconderte como una…? – riendo ligeramente.

− Has de saber mucho de eso como para "indicar" que yo me escondía como una… ¿Rata? ¿Eso ibas a decir?

El rostro de Hotaru pasó de la burla al enojo gracias a mi comentario.

− No te hagas la valiente, cuando el campeonato termine yo me coronare como la campeona e iré al gran Prix, mientras tú te inclinaras pidiendo tener lo que yo tengo.

− ¿Humildad?

− Talento – haciendo una mueca llena de desdén – Mas te vale hacer algo presentable que me deje ver bien – pasando por mi lado.

− Claro que lo hare, te dejare ver muy bien…Con el segundo lugar.

Hotaru me miro con enojo.

– Ya lo veremos

Y se alejó con rapidez.

Una vez se alejó deje escapar un largo suspiro, ¿Cómo había logrado hablar de aquella forma? No era propio de mí retar a nadie, mucho menos a personas que me veían con desdén. Respiro profundamente y me giro para encontrarme con tío Pichit, quien sonreía abiertamente.

− ¿Lista?

− Tanto como pueda estarlo.

− Bien, debe ponerte los patines.

− Claro.

Pasarían alrededor de cinco minutos cuando mis ojos divisaron a una de las hermanas Uzumaki salir de la pista. Termine de colocarme los patines y camine hacia la entrada de la misma, donde por primera vez en toda mi vida, sentía la necesidad de deslizarme sobre ella, olvidarme por un minuto donde estaba ni el por qué me encontraba sobre ella.

Una palmada en mi espalda por parte de tío Pichit fue suficiente para hacerme volver a la realidad.

− Buena suerte – escuche decirle.

Y me deslice sobre el hielo, recorrí la pista por unos segundos, reconociéndola, adaptándome a ella, verificando cada parte de la misma. Una vez termine me detuve justo en el centro de la misma, colocándome en posición. La música comenzó a sonar, era una melodía lenta pero difería mucho de mi programa corto puesto que este, era acompañado solo por el piano, mientras que la canción que había escogido, era acompañada por las cuerdas de guitarra, batería y ligeras campanillas

 ** _I know that your hiding things_**

 ** _Using gentle words to shelter me_**

Me gire de medio lado y alce mi brazo izquierdo, como si alguien estuviera sosteniéndola, hice lo mismo con la derecha y me deslice lentamente por el hielo, me lleve ambas manos hacia mi pecho, como si lamentara la perdida de esa persona y me gire. Lleve mis manos hacia mi rostro, tapando mis oídos, para no escuchar las palabras de esa persona al marchar.

 ** _Your words were like a dream_**

 ** _But dreams could never fool me_**

 ** _Not that easily_**

Doy varios giros por la pista, elevando mis manos y abrazándome a mí misma segundos después. Los sueños eran algo difícil de alcanzar y esta estrofa lo indicaba por lo que eleve mi rostro al cielo al igual que mis manos, imitando la secuencia inicial de mi madre en su programa libre.

 ** _I acted so distant then_**

 ** _Didn't say goodbye before you left_**

Mi palma derecha se eleva hasta llegar a la altura de mi oído, tratando de no escuchar ese adiós nuevamente.

 ** _But I was listening_**

 ** _You fight your battles far from me_**

 ** _Far too easily_**

Con facilidad conecto el Salchow, ¿será por qué los nervios no me están carcomiendo? No podría saberlo realmente, simplemente me muevo por la pista, olvidando todo lo que me rodea.

 ** _"Save your tears cause I'll come back"_**

 ** _I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_**

Mama, ¿te sentiste sola por mucho tiempo ¿verdad? Por eso es que no quieres que me encierre, que guarde mis sentimientos como lo hiciste alguna vez y lo entiendo, quieres que sea feliz… Pero ¿Cómo podría ser feliz mientras te veo llorar cada noche por papa?

 ** _But still I swore_**

 ** _To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages_**

 ** _Shouting might have been the answer_**

 ** _What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_**

 ** _But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_**

Continúo deslizándome por la pista. Uno, dos, tres giros… me inclino hasta comenzar a girar sobre mi lugar, con ambas manos tomo mi rodilla hasta que el impulso se termina y me enderezo para deslizarme sobre la pista nuevamente.

La música comienza a cambiar de tono, llegando a la primera estrofa importante de la misma, una que demostraba lo que sentía sobre mi padre, aunque nadie lo supiera.

Tomo impulso y…

" _Un triple axel….Pero se tambaleo al final colocando los dos pies en el hielo"_

 ** _Cause a thousand words_**

 ** _Call out through the ages_**

Escucho decir al comentarista, había tomado demasiado impulso que no controle la velocidad al final… Debo calmarme.

 ** _They'll fly to you_**

 ** _Even though I can't see_**

 ** _I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings_**

Me pregunto… ¿Podrías escucharme sin palabras? Era lo que la estrofa indicaba, ¿mis palabras sin sonido podrían ser escuchadas por mi padre alguna vez? Sé que debería concentrarme en la pista pero, mi madre dijo que debía gustarme lo que hago y lo que siento es lo que debo reflejar en la pista ¿no?

 ** _Oh a thousand words_**

 ** _One thousand embraces_**

" _Un cuádruple Salchow… Perfecto… Seguido de un triple toe Loop, el cual no logra conectar correctamente, tuvo que poner ambos pies en el hielo para no caerse"_

 ** _Will cradle you_**

 ** _Making all of your weary days seem far away_**

 ** _They'll hold you forever_**

No importa, si caigo o tropiezo debo seguir adelante… Mamá lo hizo tiempo atrás, yo también puedo hacerlo. Continuo con mi rutina, hago un spread Eagle para conectar un triple Axel. La música continúa con un instrumental… El clímax está llegando y con ello la parte de los saltos complicados. Tío Pichit los había colocado con la intención de que, en caso de fallar en la primera parte de la rutina pudiera recuperar los puntos perdidos… Solo esperaba no fallar del todo.

 ** _Oh a thousand words (a thousand words)_**

 ** _Have never been spoken (oh yeah)_**

La culminación se acerca… Mamá, sin importar el resultado, sin importar si recibo miles de regaños, al menos lo intente.

" _Un cuádruple toe Loop… Lo conecto"_

 ** _They'll fly to you_**

 ** _They'll carry you home, (carry you home) and back into my arms_**

 ** _Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings)_**

" _Un triple Toe Loop seguido de un Doble Toe Loop"_

 ** _And a thousand words (ohh)_**

 ** _Call out through the ages (call through the ages)_**

 ** _They'll cradle you (oh yeah)_**

Mi madre se arriesgó en aquella final, a sabiendas que quizás no lograría conectarlo pero… "No dejes que el miedo a perder, te impida jugar" sus palabras siguen resonando en mi mente… No importa si lo fallo, lo importante es intentarlo no.

 _M **ake all of the lonely years to lonely days (lonely days)**_

 ** _They'll hold you forever_**

" _Aquí viene el ultimo salto, un cuádruple toe loop… Esperen… ¡Logro conectar un Cuádruple Flip, el mismo salto que fuera el sello personal del famoso ex patinador Viktor Nikiforov!_

La Música lentamente se desvanece, y mi programa culmina con la misma secuencia de pasos que "Yuri on ice", la melodía de mi madre, la secuencia había sido colocada por pedido mío, ya que quería, de algún modo, llevar a mi madre conmigo en la rutina…

 ** _Oh, a thousan_ _d words_**

Y por un minuto el mundo a mí alrededor se esfumo.

Solo existía mi agitada respiración, la adrenalina corriéndome por las venas y la fugaz emoción que sentí al hacer aquel flip, nunca en mi vida creí realizarlo, mucho menos cuando nunca había logrado conectarlo ni en las prácticas. Por una fracción de segundo comprendí la emoción que mi madre había percibido aquel día, en aquella final del Gran Prix.

Tras recuperarme de mi aturdimiento los sonidos volvieron a aparecer, escuchaba los aplausos de las personas y sus caras sonrientes pero, las únicas que mi importaban en aquel momento fueron los de mis familiares y amigos.

Lentamente fue dejando la pista atrás hasta que me encontré fuera de la misma, siendo los brazos de mi tío Pichit quienes me recibieron en un cálido abrazo.

− Eso fue increíble – Dijo soltándome.

− ¿Lo crees?

− Por supuesto, nadie creía que ibas a realizar ese flip.

− Pues estamos igual, ni yo misma se cómo lo logre.

El rostro brillante y feliz de mi tío hizo que una sensación de felicidad me embargara, no sabía cuál sería el final de aquella historia, mucho menos si lograría pasar y buscar un lugar en el Gran Prix pero, por alguna razón, estaba en paz conmigo misma, la conversación con mi madre había logrado despertar eso en mi interior.

− Tío Phichit – le llame.

− ¿Dime?

− ¿Dónde está Amy? – buscando con la mirada la figura de mi amiga.

− Fue a comprar una bebida, tal parece que tu actuación y los gritos que daba le provocaron sed.

Mis mejillas se tornaron carmín al escucharle aquella declaración.

− Iré a… Buscarla.

Mencione aun con la cara roja, le sonreí tímidamente sonrisa y desaparecí entre la multitud.

* * *

Una vez me encontré fuera del lugar, comencé a caminar por entre la multitud, gire mi cabeza en varias ocasiones, buscando a la que era mi mejor amiga – o eso quería creer ya que no estábamos en los mejores términos – pero, por alguna extraña razón no lograba ubicarla, ¿Qué tan difícil era encontrar a una joven de largos cabellos negros, mirada penetrante y cuya apariencia no indicaba quince años?

No es como si el lugar estuviera lleno de mujeres guapas y voluptuosas.

− ¿Pero dónde se ha metido esa Amy?

Camine por el lugar buscándola con la mirada, sin percatarme de la figura de dos pequeños que venían corriendo en mi dirección, siendo perseguidos por lo que podía imaginar, era su madre. Tarde fue mi acción que cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba en el suelo con un punzante dolor en mi parte baja y los llantos de dos pequeños que se habían golpeado al estrellarse contra mí me zumbaban en los oídos.

− Niños, les dije que no corrieran – escuche decir a su madre.

− Pero…

− Nada de peros, deben obedecer, cuando lleguemos a casa hablaremos de esto con su padre – les riño – disculpa a mis hijos ¿te encuentras bien? – me pregunto al regresar a verme.

− Si – sonreír ligeramente – estoy bien solo fue la caída.

− Lamento lo que hicieron mis hijos – haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

− No se preocupe – indique moviendo mis manos en señal de aceptación.

La señora me sonrió y levanto a sus hijos, frunciendo el ceño mientras los obligaba a caminar hacia el frente, donde después de unos segundos desaparecieron de mi vista. Por alguna razón sentía pena por los pobres niños.

− ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

Una voz familiar me hizo girar la cabeza.

− ¡Amy!

Ella mi observo con detenimiento, alzando una ceja y sosteniendo una lata de soda en su mano derecha así como su tableta en la otra.

− ¿Dónde te metiste? – Pregunte sin levantarme del suelo – te busque por todas partes.

− Fui al sanitario – mirándome de arriba abajo.

− ¿Por qué me miras así? – pregunte al ver la extraña mirada que me lanzaba.

− Pues… Digamos que no soy la única – dijo girando su dedo índice para indicar nuestro alrededor y después hacia abajo, lo que hizo que bajara la mirada y me diera cuenta de la razón.

Había caído de forma que mis piernas quedaron abiertas por completo, lo que hizo que me sonrojara y me levantara lo más rápido posible.

− Cayendo siempre con gracia – se burló Amy.

− No es gracioso – sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

− Para ti, quizás – sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaba la pista.

Odiaba cuando se divertía a costa de mis vergüenzas.

− Amy – hable al verle alejarse.

Ella volteo ligeramente, deteniéndose sobre su lugar.

− ¿Podemos hablar?

− La competencia está por terminar ¿no quieres hacerlo tras eso?

Mis mejillas se encendieron más al notar lo mal que había sonado aquello, yo y mis malos pensamientos.

− Solo tomara dos minutos.

Note la duda en su rostro por un segundo pero, al verle asentir, toda preocupación se había evaporado.

* * *

− Y… ¿De que querías hablar?

Ambas nos habíamos alejado un poco de la multitud, escondidas en un rincón, lejos de las miradas indiscretas. No es como si el tema que fuésemos a discutir fuera algo vergonzoso o indebido, simplemente que quería privacidad a la hora de hablar con ella.

− Es acerca de la noche anterior.

Su semblante serio se estremeció por unos segundos pero regreso a la normalidad.

− Entiendo… − dijo acomodándose un mechón de su cabello – Krul, lo que dije…

− No tienes que decir nada – la interrumpí – Entiendo por qué lo hiciste.

− …

− Tenías razón, desde que tome la decisión de ir al gran Prix para conocer a mi padre nunca me detuve a pensar en mí. Solo pensaba en que las cosas debían ser así por mis padres y que así, quizás, serian felices.

Amy guardo silencio, observándome con detenimiento, por lo que proseguí.

− Pero no es así… Aun cuando lograse ir al gran Prix, lo cual es una meta que dentro de las estadísticas es menos del 80% de que lo logre con lo nerviosa que me pongo en las competencias, solo recordar lo que…

− Krul.

− Ni siquiera sé si podría lograrlo, incluso me dieron nauseas.

− ¡Krul! – levanto su voz para que le prestara atención.

− ¿Qué?

− Estas divagando.

− Lo siento – me disculpe al darme cuenta que tenía razón – lo que quiero decir… Que nunca pensé en mí, aun logrando mi meta nada asegura que serán felices.

− ¿Y por qué decidiste competir entonces?

− Porque me di cuenta que… Quiero hacer esto por mí.

− ¿Por ti?

− Amo patinar, siempre lo he hecho pero... Nunca he confiado realmente en si puedo hacerlo bien. Aun así, quiero seguir sobre esa pista de hielo, ver los rostros felices del público, sentir la emoción de deslizarme por el hielo… Y si ese camino que tanto amo, me lleva a mi padre, no me alejare de él. Aun cuando no logre llegar al gran Prix.

− ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a esa conclusión?

− Por mi madre – dije con emoción.

− ¿Yuri−san? ¿Acaso el…?

Negué con la cabeza.

− No, no lo sabe, pero sus palabras me ayudaron a darme cuenta que esto me hace feliz y aunque caiga miles de veces, me levantara mil veces más… Porque esto es lo que quiero.

Amy me contemplo en silencio por unos segundos, estaba segura que esa cabecita suya estaba analizando cada palabra dicha, puesto que las mismas habían sido una sorpresa para ella. Tras evaluarme con la mirada me sonrió, aunque esa sonrisa mantenía un aire de tristeza que no pasó desapercibida para mí.

− Krul, respecto a lo que dije… Yo…

− No tienes que disculparte – le indique con una sonrisa – tenías razón, y te agradezco por ello.

Su rostro dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado.

− ¿Disculparme?

− Sí.

− En realidad, no iba a disculparme – dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

− ¿Ha? – parpadee por la sorpresa que me lleve al escucharle decirme eso.

− Lo que dije era lo que pensaba… La verdad incluso yo me sorprendí de verte en la competencia, por como estabas creí que te ibas a rendir, estarias un mes con ánimo bajo y volverías a la normalidad tras eso.

Espera... ¿Qué acaba de decir?

− Pero me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión por ti misma, eso demuestra que, incluso en los peores momentos, hay gratas sorpresas que la vida puede darte – dijo sonriéndome − ¿Nos vamos? – palmeando ligeramente mi hombro antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

Por unos momentos me quede plantada sobre mi sitio, helada por las palabras que me había dicho. Seguro que era una broma ¿verdad? No podía pensar realmente de aquella forma o ¿sí? Definitivamente la mente de Amy seguía siendo un misterio para mí además de sus acciones.

− Con estas amigas.

Deje escapar un suspiro y comencé a correr tras ella.

* * *

Al entrar al lugar pude ver cómo la gente gritaba emocionada por lo que imagine, que las puntuaciones habían sido dadas mientras nos encontrábamos fuera.

 _«_ _Seguramente gano Hotaru_ _»_ pensé con tristeza.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar con tío Phichit cuyo rostro se encontraba radiante, como si una buena noticia le hubiese llegado. Estaba por preguntarle que había sucedido cuando mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde estaba Hotaru. Su rostro mostraba lo molesta que estaba, movía la cabeza hacia otra dirección cada que Minami trataba de hablar con ella, ignorando las palabras del mismo según parecía… Solo pude ver de lejos como comenzaba a contestarle mientras su rostro mostraba cada vez con más notoriedad su enojo.

 _«_ _¿Que le habrá sucedido?_ _»_ sin dejar de ver a Hotaru discutir con su entrenador.

− Fel…

La voz de mi tío me hablaba pero, mi concentración se hallaba por completo sobre ambos. No fue hasta que Amy, al notar que no prestaba atención a tío Phichit, apretó ligeramente mi hombro, regrese a verla y me indico con su cabeza que me estaban hablando.

− Lo siento Tío Phichit ¿qué decías?

El negó con su cabeza.

− Siempre tan distraída.

− Lo siento.

− No importa – aseguro− solo te decía…. Felicidades.

− ¿Ha?

Seguramente mi rostro le indico que no comprendía la situación.

− Nunca veías los marcadores cuando competías en la liga Junior, ¿verdad?

− Pues…. Digamos que, cuando ganaba o perdía nunca me interesaba ver por cuanto – llevándome mi mano hacia mi cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

− Deberías interesarte… Ahora más que nunca.

Enarque una ceja. Tío Phichit me tomo por los hombros, me dio la vuelta hacia la pista.

− Mira hacia el tablero.

Mis ojos se dirigieron al tablero, donde las calificaciones finales se mostraban a todo el público. Mis ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión cuando observe mi calificación y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin poder detenerlas.

− ¿Ciento… Sesenta?

Gire mi cabeza para ver el rostro de tío Phichit, él me sonreía ampliamente, me abrazo con fuerza y susurro:

− Felicidades.

Ahora entendía el enojo de Hotaru.

− ¡Felicidades K−chan!

La voz de Axel hizo que rompiera el abrazo y me girara para verla llegar a lado de sus hermanas y Mika.

− Por un minuto pensé que no lo lograrías – dijo Mika.

− Agradezco la confianza – rodé los ojos.

− Estuviste fantástica – hablo Loop.

− Más que fantástica – secundo Lutz – Nadie imagino siquiera que harías ese Flip.

− Bueno, creo que todos tenemos esa misma opinión.

− ¿Crees poder volver a conectarlo? – pregunto Mika, lo cual causo que todos guardáramos silencio, anunciando la obvia respuesta.

− Mejor pensemos en cosas mejores ¿no crees? – dije riendo con nerviosismo.

La incomodidad se apodero de aquel momento, después de todo, hacía poco menos de seis horas habíamos estado discutiendo por la competencia. Note como Las trillizas trataban de decir algo pero, cuando discutes con alguien importante ¿qué puedes decir?

− K−chan – Hablo Lutz – Yo… Lo que paso…

Moví mi cabeza en señal de negación.

− No tienes que decir nada… Todo está bien.

− K−chan.

− Tenías razón, me estaba dando por vencida antes de siquiera llegar al final… Soy hija de mis padres… Debería…

− Estábamos tensas, lo que dijimos fue producto de la situación – se apresuró a contestar – tú no eres ellos y no lo necesitas… Tú eres simplemente Krul, y necesitas buscar tu propio camino.

Sonreí y la abrace con fuerza, acto que sus hermanas apoyaron y el abrazo se hizo más cálido. No necesitábamos disculpas, solo superarlo y seguir adelante para que todo volviera estar bien.

− Lamento interrumpir pero – tío Phichit nos hizo romper el abrazo − ¿Lista para la premiación?

Mi sonrisa se amplió y asentí con emoción.

* * *

−¿Así que este es el premio?

Mika observaba el documento que me acreditaba como la campeona sin ánimo alguno.

− ¿Que esperabas que fuera? – Le pregunto Amy.

− No sé, un trofeo, flores, trompetas tocando por el triunfo… Ya sabes, esas cosas que te dan cuando ganas algo importante.

− Mika, solo gane el pase para competir por un lugar en el Gran Prix.

− ¿Y eso no es importante?

− Pues… Sí, pero… mmm…

− Pero nada, esto es una estafa – devolviéndome el documento a lo cual yo simplemente comencé a reír por su actitud un tanto infantil – Cambiando de tema ¿Dónde se metió Phichit−san?

− Phichit−san fue a registrar la participación de Krul y para informase acerca de la presentación oficial así como el día que anunciaran las fechas de las competencias del gran Prix.

− ¿Fechas? – Mika la observo con confusión.

− Son los días que competirá en diferentes países por el pase al Gran Prix.

− Oh, cierto…

− ¿Tu padre ira a cubrir la nota?

− Si, aunque aún no sabe a qué partes del mundo lo van a enviar.

Mientras ambos hablaban acerca del Gran Prix me dedicaba a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, hasta que me topé con Hotaru. Iba caminando a lado de Minami−san y, por el gesto en su rostro, aún estaba de mal humor.

− En un momento vuelvo – les dije comenzando a correr.

Hotaru avanzaba sin hacerle caso a su entrenador, quien trataba de hablar con ella, pero ella simplemente le volteaba la cara. No fue hasta que noto que me acercaba que su gesto de fastidio pasó al enojo.

− Hola.

− ¿Qué quieres? – dijo con irritación.

− Bueno, yo…

− Hotaru, no le hables así.

Hotaru le volteo la cara.

− Minami−san – le llame.

− ¿Si?

− ¿podría dejarme un momento a solas con Hotaru? – el no contesto – solo quiero hablar con ella unos minutos, si es posible.

El sonrió al comprender lo que trataba de hacer.

− Por supuesto, iré a buscar unas bebidas.

Se alejó, dejándonos solas. Hotaru me dedico una mirada llena de rencor.

− ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto nuevamente – no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

Días atrás, sus palabras me hubiesen lastimado, puesto que no me era grato tratar con personas que te hacían sentir mal o te humillaban por motivos desconocidos pero, tras la competencia, me di cuenta que, aun con su mal carácter, su forma tan abusiva de ser con los demás, también había tenido algo que ver en el pequeño cambio en mi vida.

Le sonreí para su sorpresa, levante mi mano para que, si lo deseaba, la estrechara.

− Gracias.

La sorpresa en su rostro hizo que una débil risa emergiera en el fondo de mi ser pero, la reprimí, no quería que malinterpretara mis acciones.

− ¿Por qué me agradeces?

− Porque… Aun con tus malos tratos, tu forma tan despectiva al tratarme – ella desvío la mirada – gracias a ti, pude lograr mi sueño, si no fuera por ese muro que estaba frente a mí, nunca pude haber dado cuenta que podía hacerlo.

− …

− Te prometo… Que haré todo lo posible para ganar el Gran Prix, no dejare que tu esfuerzo y dedicación en la pista hayan sido en vano.

Hotaru bajo la mirada por unos segundos antes de sonreír de medio lado.

− Mas te vale – sentencio – no permitiré que una anciana como tú me haya ganado y pierda a la primera – devolviéndome el saludo al estrechar mi mano.

 _«_ _¿Anciana?_ _»_

− No te confíes… La próxima vez seré yo quien vaya al gran Prix y tu serás quien se quede – soltando mi mano para darse la vuelta y darme la espalda – te estaré observando.

Lentamente comenzó a alejarse de mi persona hasta llegar a lado de Minami, quien la esperaba en la puerta del recinto. La seguí con la mirada hasta que la perdí de vista a sabiendas que, aun cuando ya no pude ver su rostro…. Sé que estaba sonriendo.

* * *

− ¿Te dijo Anciana?

Mika comenzó a reírse tras haber terminado de narrarles lo sucedido con Hotaru.

− Vaya, esa chica sí que es bastante original con las bromas – secundo Amy.

− ¿Por qué se están riendo? No es gracioso – dije mientras continuábamos caminando hacia mi casa – Aunque aun no entiendo el por qué me dijo así.

− Krul, ¿En serio no entiendes el por qué te dijo de esa forma? – pregunto Tío Pichit quien trataba en vano de reprimir la risa.

− ¿Tú también tío Pichit?

− Lo siento es que… Es gracioso.

− Yo no logro ver "lo gracioso" – enfatice con mis dedos.

− Krul, ¿de verdad quieres saber por qué te dijo así? – pregunto Amy.

− Si no quisiera saberlo no preguntaría – conteste haciendo un puchero.

− Bueno…

Amy se acercó y tomo con una de sus manos un mechón de mi cabello, elevándolo para que mis ojos se posaran sobre del mismo.

− ¿Ha?

− ¿Ahora entiendes?

Observe unos segundos más el mechón de mi cabello antes de regresar a verla.

− ¿Qué tiene que ver mi cabello con que me dijera anci…? – Calle de pronto al darme cuenta de cuál era el sentido de aquel apodo – oh… Ya entendí.

Amy solo se ríe ligeramente.

Caminamos durante unos minutos más antes de detenernos frente a las puertas de la casa.

− ¿Lista para enfrentarte a Yuri? – tío Pichit regreso a verme.

No conteste de inmediato, mis ojos contemplaban el umbral de mi casa con el temor recorriéndome el cuerpo. Muchas preguntas comenzaban a formarse en mi cabeza ¿estaría molesto?, ¿Cuál sería su reacción al verme?, ¿Me castigaría de por vida?, ¿me mandaría a un internado por desobedecer?

Sin darme cuanta había comenzado a temblar por el pavor que significaba enfrentarme a mi madre hasta que, la cálida mano de Amy estrecho la mía y me hizo regresar a la realidad.

− Todo estará bien – dijo con una sonrisa.

La observe unos instantes y le devolví la sonrisa.

− Lo sé – conteste.

Respire profundamente, me relamí los labios y con el poco valor que había reunido… Abrí la puerta.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Y aquí esta, el nuevo capítulo… Krul finalmente competirá por el gran Prix. Sé que quizás el capítulo no es lo que esperaban pero, quise mostrar que Krul es como Yuri en muchos aspectos, que poco a poco ira superando sus miedos e inseguridades.

Yuri tuvo más participación en este capítulo, siendo el detonante que hiciera que su hija se levantara sin saberlo.

El siguiente capítulo muy largo no será, es solo una conexión pero ya verán que es.

Para concluir gracias a esas hermosas y hermosos (por que no se si hay hombres) lectores que se toman su tiempo en leer este intento de historia, sus comentarios me ayudan y me emocionan.

¡Nos vemos!

Pd: Krul gano solo por el Flip :b

* * *

Notas:

No dejes que el miedo a perder, te impida jugar* Frase extraida de la pelicula "Una Cenicienta Moderna" de Hilary Duff.

"A thousand words" Cancion del programa Libre de Krul, proviene del Videojuego Final Fantasy X-2 Cantada por Yuna, la protagonista del mismo.

El programa Libre de Krul fue inspirado en el de Ashley Wagner que uso en Tokyo 2017 en el World Team Trophy.

La Cancion que usa Yuri como nana para Krul se llama "Etoile" que proviene del anime Ashita No Nadja


	9. Capitulo VII: Interludio

.

* * *

間奏

(Interludio)

– **Capitulo VII –**

"De vez en cuando es bueno hacer una pausa en nuestra búsqueda de la felicidad y simplemente ser feliz" − Guillaume Apollinaire

* * *

Podía observar a toda la multitud frente a nosotros, reporteros arreglando sus vestimentas, camarógrafos revisando sus aparatos para que no ocurriera ningún inconveniente en su próxima transmisión. Mis compañeros de asiento –quienes vestían de traje negro y corbata al igual que yo− hacían lo suyo propio, hablando entre ellos mientras todos daban los últimos arreglos para la conferencia que en menos de cinco minutos comenzaría.

Días después de la competencia, tío Phichit fue informado del lugar y la hora en la que debía presentarme, puesto que debía mostrar ante todos el tema del cual trataría mi patinaje, no puedo negar que me fue un tanto difícil elegirlo, puesto que quería que englobara lo que buscaba, no solo mi reciente amor hacia el deporte sino, también, el anhelo que sentía por conocer a mi padre.

Al principio temas como el amor, anhelo, futuro o lazos fueron rondando por mi cabeza pero, ninguno termino por convencerme. Necesitaba un tema que realmente representara mis sentimientos, así como los de mi madre ¿pero qué tema podría significar aquella emoción? Cuando finalmente lo encontré, supe que todo estaría bien.

− Favor de tomar sus lugares, la conferencia esta por comenzar.

Levante la cabeza al escuchar la orden de uno de los organizadores y pude ver a tío Phichit, tras toda aquella muralla de personas, sonriéndome dulcemente como era costumbre. Al verle sonreír de esa forma, recorrer el lugar con la mirada, me trae el recuerdo de aquella noche, donde todo por lo que había estado luchando… Finalmente había comenzado, la noche que mama finalmente supo cuál era mi sueño.

* * *

 _Cuando la puerta se abrió, tía Mary nos esperaba en el recibidor, su cara mostraba un gesto lleno de preocupación, por lo que mi corazón dio un ligero salto al suponer las razones del mismo._

− _Tía Mary – le llame mientras tío Phichit cerraba la puerta tras nosotros – Mamá…_

 _Cerró los ojos y lanzo un suspiro._

− _Lo sabe…_

 _Me mordí el labio inferior al escuchar su respuesta._

− _Deberías ir con él, es tiempo de que hablen las cosas._

− _¿Está molesto?_

− _No creo que la palabra molesto sea la correcta, Krul._

 _Sabía perfectamente que mamá era alguien compresible pero, el tema del patinaje y mi padre, era algo que no soportaba. Trague con fuerza percibiendo como los nervios volvían a ponderarse de mí. Una cálida mano estrecho la mía, regresando a ver Amy, quien seguía sonriéndome._

− _Todo estará bien – volvió a repetir – lo máximo que puede suceder es que te regañe – afirmo – pero es algo que ya tenías previsto ¿no crees?_

 _La contemple unos segundos y asentí._

− _Estaremos a tu lado – escuche decir a tío Phichit._

− _¿Puedes dejarme tu laptop en tu testamento?_

 _Todos volteamos a ver a Mika, vaya momento para que soltara una de sus bromas._

− _¿Qué? – levantando sus brazos en señal de no comprender la situación, a lo que solo atine a poner los ojos en blanco._

− _No te preocupes, es Yuri−san de quien hablamos – dijo Amy._

− _Estará molesto, pero entenderá al final – apoyo tío Phichit._

− _Eso espero._

− _Es mejor no hacerle esperar, Krul – hablo tía Mary girándose sobre sus talones y se alejó con dirección a la sala._

 _Respire profundamente y tras quitarnos los zapatos, seguimos el camino hacia el mismo lugar._

* * *

 _Me detuve tras la puerta corrediza, el miedo se hacía presente, no estaba segura de abrirla y enfrentarme a sus regaños, sabía perfectamente que estaba en su derecho de reprenderme, había hecho algo que desde que tengo uso de razón me tenía prohibido, exhibirme frente a las cámaras, darme conocer al mundo pero, no podía esconderme por siempre._

 _Deje suspendida en el aire mi mano cuando escuche la voz de mi madre hablar con mi tía y abuelos._

− _Hijo, deberías escucharla antes de tomar una decisión – hablo mi abuela._

− _Lo sé, pero nada justifica lo que hizo._

− _Hermano, sabes muy bien las razones de tras de ello, ella solo quiere conocer a Viktor._

− _Se de antemano que eso es lo que desea, siempre supe que algún día esto pasaría pero, ¿ocultármelo?_

− _No es como si le hubieses dado otra forma de hacerlo._

− _Mary…_

− _¿Le hubieses dado el permiso si te hubiese explicado lo que sucedía?_

 _Mi madre guardo silencio._

− _Ahí tienes tu respuesta._

− _Yuri, aunque no es de mi agrado ponerme de lado contrario al tuyo – la voz de abuela sonaba calmada – tu hermana tiene razón, entiendo tu enfado pero… No olvides que esto es algo que tarde o temprano sucedería, no podías mantenerla dentro como si fuese una figura de cristal que puede romperse en cualquier momento… Lo trae en las venas, escúchala antes de decidir._

− _Mamá._

− _¿Lo harás?_

 _Mi madre no emitió sonido alguno, lo cual tome como la oportunidad de entrar en la sala y hablar frente a frente._

 _El sonido de la puerta corrediza al abrirse les hizo voltear a verme, mi madre me observaba con aquellos ojos marrones tan parecidos a los míos, como si con solo aquella acción pudiese adivinar mis pensamientos. Un escalofríos recorrió mi espalda, el momento de decir toda la verdad estaba frente a mí y no estaba segura de cómo comenzar._

 _Un toque tras mi espalda me hizo regresar a la realidad, observe de reojo a Amy, ella asintió con su cabeza, respire profundamente y camine hacia el lugar donde estaban sentados. Podía sentir las miradas de todos observándome pero continúe mi camino hasta llegar a lado de tía Mary y sentarme a su lado._

− _Lo mejor es que esperemos a fuera – escuche sugerir a tío Phichit, quien estaba dando la media vuelta._

− _No – hablo mi madre – ustedes también deben estar aquí, tuvieron mucho que ver en esto, sobre todo tu Phichit – regresando a verle con una mirada que no lograba descifrar._

 _Tío Phichit le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, suspiro y se acercó a nuestro a lado, en compañía de una inexpresiva Amy y un nervioso Mika. Mi madre nos contempló durante unos segundos, lo cuales el silencio se mantuvo en la sala. ¿Por dónde comenzar cuando aquellos ojos te acusaban?_

− _¿Sabes lo que hiciste? – pregunto mi madre, rompiendo el frio silencio en la habitación._

 _Baje la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta._

− _No solo me desobedeciste, sino que también, te expusiste de tal forma que todo mundo sepa quién eres._

− _Nunca fue mi intención− apenas conteste en un susurro − Además dudo que…_

− _¿De verdad crees que no notaran el parecido con tu padre?_

−…

− _No me importa que hablen de mí, siempre lo han hecho, aun cuando para tu padre era un desconocido, siempre soporte las habladurías de la prensa, de las personas y los constantes rumores pero… No quiero eso para ti, eres mi hija – tomando un abreve respiración para regular sus voz − ¿acaso no lo entiendes? solo quiero protegerte._

− _Lo sé._

− _Entiendo tus razones pero…_

− _No, no las entiendes – dije con firmeza._

− _Krul._

− _Mamá – levantándome de mi lugar – sé que te decepcione y desobedecí – observe como mamá abría su boca para hablar − No, escúchame – ella cerro su boca y guardo silencio._

 _Respire profundamente._

− _Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, que quizás perdí la confianza que alguna vez me tuviste, has tratado de protegerme del dolor, de las miradas, de lo que la prensa podría hacerme con el simple hecho de saber mi origen… No quieres que pase lo mismo que tu viviste y lo entiendo pero, no puedes protegerme para siempre, algún día seré una mujer independiente y tendré que salir por esa puerta, ¿Cómo esperas que enfrente la vida o lo que me tiene preparado si no me dejas equivocarme?_

 _Mi madre se mantuvo en silencio, lo cual tome como una señal de que debía continuar._

− _El dolor siempre estará presente… Sufrir es una parte de vivir. Por eso, no tienes que preocuparte por mantenerme lejos de todo, sabré como superarlo._

− _¿Por eso hiciste todo? ¿Para demostrar algo? – pregunto._

− _No – asegure – quizás en parte – aclare – pero mi mayor motivación, al menos la inicial es porque…_

− _¿Por qué?_

− _Quiero conocer a papá._

− _Krul…_

− _Conozco a Víctor Nikiforov, se todo lo que han publicado los medios, lo que mis tíos me han dicho en referencia a su vida privada, lo que tú me has contado a través de los años, conozco al deportista, a la leyenda viviente pero… No conozco a mi padre._

 _Observe como mi madre bajaba su cabeza._

− _Quiero saber que se siente tener un padre – mi madre alzo su cabeza y enarco una ceja – ya sabes, tú eres mi madre – asegure con una sonrisa, algo que no le hizo mucha gracia._

 _Yo reí levemente._

− _Quiero conocerle – llevando mis manos hacia mi pecho – ese es uno de los motivos por los que quiero participar y buscar ganar el gran Prix._

− _¿Y el otro?_

− _Porque finalmente me di cuenta que el patinaje me hace feliz, quiero poder demostrar que no importa si soy hija del mejor patinador de Japón y la leyenda viviente… Puedo brillar por mi propia cuenta, que el peso de sus nombres no serán un obstáculo en mi vida sino, que será un aliento más._

− _¿Sabes lo que ese camino significa?_

− _Si – conteste si titubear._

− _¿Sin importar cuanto dolor te cause?_

− _Sí._

− _¿Aun cuando puede que aquello por lo que tanto luchas… Jamás se realice?– Pregunto con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro – Aun… ¿Cuándo tu padre no...?_

− _Soy tu hija – sosteniéndole la mirada – si algo herede de ti, fue la terquedad, si me caigo o me lastimo volveré a levantarme, tú lo hiciste ¿Por qué yo no habría de poder hacer lo mismo?_

 _Mi madre cerró sus ojos, respirando profundamente en varias ocasiones, Sabia que buscaba tranquilizarse, buscaba las palabras adecuadas para continuar la conversación._

− _Yuri – hablo tío Phichit – Krul finalmente encontró algo que quiere hacer con todas sus fuerzas ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? – Pregunto – Solo quiere seguir ese sueño._

− _Phichit tiene algo de razón hermano – prosiguió tía Mary – Krul no será por siempre una niña pequeña a la que debas proteger, un día tendrás que dejarla ir… ¿Por qué no le permites hacer esto?_

− _Tu hermano solo hace lo que cree correcto Mary – hablo mi abuela – como padres debemos guiar a nuestros hijos y evitar que cometan errores que los marquen para siempre – mi abuela bajo su cabeza mientras sonreía – es cierto que Krul se equivocó al ocultarlo y tu hermano entiende sus razones mejor que nadie pero… Solo él puede decidir en esta situación, es su hija._

− _Se muy bien que es su hija pero, Krul no es una niña de cinco años, ya es toda una señorita y debe dejar que se equivoque, solo así aprendemos en la vida – tía Mary se cruzó de brazos – Aunque el hecho de ocultar lo que hacía estuvo mal_

− _Y que la apoyaran también – finalmente la voz de mi madre apareció de nuevo − hicieron todo a mis espaldas._

− _Oh, vamos Yuri – tío Phichit se acercó a nosotros y se sentó a lado mío – tu sabes también como nosotros que esto sucedería, ¿no puedes ser un poco comprensible?_

− _¿Comprensible? – Mamá levanto su cabeza y enfrento a tío Phichit – Mi propia hija desobedeció una orden, mi familia y amigos le apoyaron sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto podría traer, Viktor puede saber en este momento que una chica en Japón es idéntica a él y reclamarme… ¿Quieres que sea comprensible con una situación que no es favorable por donde sea que lo mire?_

− _Por favor Yuri, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera voltee a ver los videos, él no quiere saber nada de Japón ¿lo olvidas?_

− _Eso no significa que no la vea por casualidad._

− _Estas imaginando como siempre el peor de los escenarios._

− _Claro que lo pienso, soy su ma… Padre – se corrigió – y me preocupo por ella._

 _La incomodidad en la sala era evidente, podía escuchar claramente como Mika se mordía las uñas y como tía Mary intercambiaba miradas de preocupación con mis abuelos. La discusión entre ambos comenzó a subir de tono, mi vista iba del rostro de mi madre al de tío Phichit. La conversación se había tornado en una nefasta discusión que temía el final de la misma terminara con su amistad._

− _¡Ya basta! – levante mi voz tratando de que ambos me escucharan._

 _Ambos se detuvieron, regresando a verme._

− _Mamá, Tío Phichit… Dejen de pelear – dije a modo de súplica – todo esto es culpa mía – asegure._

− _Krul, esto no es…_

− _Tío Phichit, lo es no tienes que justificarme – sonriéndole tristemente._

 _Dirigí mi vista hacia el rostro de mi madre._

− _Mamá, no culpes a los demás – suplique – ellos solo hicieron esto porque yo se los pedí. Me equivoque, tome decisiones que quizás sean erróneas pero… No me arrepiento de nada – manteniendo la triste sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro mientras el de mi madre se mantuvo sin expresión alguna – Lamento actuar como deseo pero, esto es lo que quiero hacer, lo que quiero realizar al menos por ahora en mi vida, así que… − haciendo una reverencia – Permíteme hacer esto._

− _Krul – susurro tía Mary._

 _Mi madre se mantuvo en silencio, como esperando que dijera algo más._

− _Sé que merezco un castigo por mi comportamiento por eso, te pido lo pospongas hasta después del gran Prix, puedes castigarme el resto de mi vida si así lo deseas pero, solo por ahora… No impidas que realice mi sueño, no cuando finalmente encontré algo que realmente me apasiona, no solo por mi padre… Sino por mí._

 _La habitación se quedó en completo silencio por unos segundos, solo la leve respiración de todos en el lugar fue lo que interrumpía aquel incomodo momento. Mamá no emitía palabras, ni tenía intención alguna de moverse de su lugar, no después de las palabras que había dicho._

 _Tardo un poco en responder pero, tras unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad mi madre soltó un suspiro y hablo._

− _Es cierto, fuiste imprudente y me desobedeciste… Provocaste una situación por demás complicada por no decir demasiado delicada para nuestra familia._

− _Yuri, no creo que una imagen pública importe ahora, la prensa siempre va a hablar de lo que hagas o no – trato de persuadirlo tía Mary._

− _No – negó mi madre – Como padre no puedo permitir que mi hija haga este tipo de cosas sin mi autorización._

− _Yuri – la voz de mi abuela le llamo – No crees que podrías…_

− _Mamá, por favor – mi abuela retiro su mano de la de mi madre._

 _Comencé a temblar ligeramente l escuchar aquel tono de voz tan frio que mi madre les había dirigido a ambas._

− _Si todavía insistes en querer participar en el Gran Prix, no me dejas de otra – levantándose de su lugar._

− _Mamá – susurre con temor._

 _Note como elevaba una de sus manos y la dirigía hacia mí, cerré mis ojos por inercia, esperando un golpe que nunca llego. Lo único que percibí en su lugar, fue la caída mano de mi madre sobre mi cabeza._

− _Tendrás que seguir tomando las tutorías de las trillizas y subir tus notas, o les diré que no te dejen entrenar para el gran Prix si no lo haces, dudo que quieras hacer el ridículo en tus rutinas por falta de entrenamiento ¿no es así?_

 _Abrí mis ojos al escuchar sus palabras, el rostro de mi madre se encontraba sonriendo dulcemente._

− _¡He! – fue el grito que todos emitimos al escucharle decir aquellas palabras._

− _¡¿Mamá?! – recorriéndole de arriba hacia abajo, buscando algún indicio de alguna broma por parte suya._

− _¿De verdad crees que no sabía nada de lo que estabas haciendo? – pregunto sin dejar de sonreírme._

− _No entiendo – voltee a ver a mi abuela quien solo comenzó a reír junto a mi abuelo − ¿Alguien me explica?_

− _Yuri siempre supo lo que hacías – contesto mi abuela, dejando la sorpresa instalada en el rostro de todos._

− _No me subestimes – se cruzó de brazos – como dijo tu abuela, lo supe casi desde el principio._

− _Yuri – tío Phichit se levantó − ¿Cómo te enteraste? – Pregunto con intriga – todos acordamos en guardar el secreto – regreso a ver a mi tía._

− _A mí no me mires, yo no le dije nada – encogiéndose de hombros._

− _No fue muy difícil adivinarlo._

− _Yuri descubrió la revista en tu cuarto un día que saliste con premura hacia casa de Amy – agrego mi abuela._

− _¿Estabas buscando en mi cuarto? – pregunte con incredulidad._

− _No, claro que no – elevando sus manos negando con ellas – Yu−chan estaba haciendo demasiado ruido en tu habitación y fui a ver el por qué, el pobre se había quedado encerrado cuando saliste, cuando abrí la puerta salió corriendo y fue cuando vi el desastre que hizo en el lugar._

− _Yuri solo ordeno el lugar y… − mi abuela lo regreso a ver._

− _Encontré la revista, la leí por curiosidad – admitió._

− _Y encontraste el artículo sobre mi padre._

− _Así es._

 _En aquel momento un poco del peso que llevaba en mis hombros se liberó. Durante aquel año había pensado que mi madre no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hacía, que habíamos sido muy cuidadosos con cada paso que dábamos respecto al tema pero, como siempre suele suceder, los padres están un paso delante de los hijos. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, algunas actitudes de su parte ahora tenían sentido._

− _Entonces… ¿No estas molesto? – sonreí con los nervios plasmados en mi rostro._

− _Por supuesto que estoy molesto._

− _Pero… Dijiste…_

− _Se lo que dije, es cierto que decidí apoyarte pero eso no significa que no este molesto por las mentiras._

 _Me encogí ante aquellas palabras._

− _¿Y por qué cambiaste de opinión? Si estas molesto ¿Por qué?_

− _Cuando lo supe me enoje contigo, estaba decidido a castigarte hasta que terminaras la secundaria – declaro – pero, tu abuela me dijo que no debía tomar decisiones precipitadas sin saber el motivo detrás de tus acciones… Por eso deje que continuaras con todo esto, quería saber si solo lo hacías por tu padre._

− _¿Y si hubiese sido de esa forma?_

− _Me temo que no dejaría continuar – acaricio mi mejilla al ver la duda en mi rostro – Lo que haya sucedido con tu padre no fue culpa tuya y no tienes que ser el ancla que nos vuelva unir, quería que hicieras esto solo por ti y por nadie mas._

− _Por eso me dijiste que nunca me rindiera e hiciera las cosas por que las deseara, porque yo realmente quisiera eso en mi vida._

 _El asintió sin dejar de sonreírme._

− _No me di cuenta… Pensé que solo me motivabas por… Levantarme el ánimo._

− _Los padres siempre haremos lo que sea por ver feliz a nuestros hijos._

− _¿Incluso si eligen desobedecer?_

− _Incluso cuando hacen eso – dijo en un tono que sonó a derrota._

− _Por un minuto pensé que me castigarías al saberlo._

− _Claro que lo hare, estas castigada por lo que resta del año, nada de dulces para empezar – castigo que Amy celebro sin decirlo, su sonrisa lo demostraba – pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti – declaro envolviéndome entre sus brazos._

− _Mmm… ¿Gracias?_

 _Tras aquella inusual conversación el ambiente se había aclarado, atrás quedaba la ansiedad y el miedo que minutos atrás me embargaban, mi madre me apoyaba, mis amigos estaban a mi lado ¿Qué más podía pedir?_

− _¿Y bien? – Tío Phichit se acercó a mi madre, pasando su brazo por sus hombros − ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso a seguir?_

− _Yo aún sigo molesto contigo – mi madre hizo un adorable puchero._

− _Sabemos que no puedes estar enojado por mucho tiempo conmigo, soy tu mejor amigo – sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura._

 _Mi madre solo atino a rodar los ojos._

− _Phichit−san tiene razón – dijo Amy acercándose a nosotros – ahora que todo está aclarado debemos proveer el próximo paso._

− _Yo lo apoyo – secundo Mika._

− _Cierto – Tío Phichit se cruzó de brazos – dentro de poco nos dirán los lugares a donde Krul fue asignada._

− _Y el entrenamiento debe ser aún más intenso si quieren que gane la medalla de oro en las tres copas – agrego Amy._

− _Eso sin contar que deberá mantener sus notas._

− _No me ayudes Mika – dije entre dientes._

− _Amy tiene un punto Krul – tío Phichit coloco su mano sobre mi hombro – No será fácil entrenar y estudiar para tus exámenes, eso sin contar que Seung tuvo que volver por unos problemas en la empresa._

− _Sobre mis estudios no hay mucho que pensar, las trillizas seguirán apoyándome con sus tutorías no es como si fueran a dejarme reprobar nuevamente – dije con nerviosismo – sobre tío Seung, ¿no hay anda que pueda hacerse?_

− _¿Por qué la partida de Seung−san es tan importante? – Mika enarco una ceja._

− _Porque Seung−san es el otro entrenado de Krul, ambos manejaban el entrenamiento – contesto Amy – pero con su ausencia será un poco complicado planear las cosas ahora._

− _Todo sería más fácil si contáramos con otro entrenador de apoyo._

− _¿Usted solo no puede con ello? – pregunto Mika, dando a entender que tío Phichit no pudiese solo con el trabajo._

− _¡Mika! – le reprendí._

− _¿Qué? Solo pregunto – se encogió de hombros._

− _No importa Krul – tío Phichit solo soltó una ligera risa – Seung me apoyaba de cierta forma que, los errores en la rutina de Krul que yo no pudiese apreciar, el las remarcaba de forma que pudiésemos corregirlas._

− _Oh, ya entendí._

 _Solo puse los ojos en blanco al ver la poca comprensión de Mika._

− _Si encontráramos a otro entrenador sería un gran apoyo para Krul, la inesperada partida de Seung−san nos ha complicado un poco las cosas – concluyo Amy._

 _El silencio se apodero nuevamente del lugar, ¿Cómo podíamos solucionar aquella situación?_

− _¿Por qué no lo hace Yuri? – La voz de tía Mary capto nuestra atención._

− _¿Yuri−san? – Amy observo a mi tía con confusión._

− _Yuri es un experto patinador, seguro con su experiencia podría ayudarles ¿no?_

− _No creo que sea muy buena idea hermana – hablo mi madre – solo enseño a niños no atletas para competencias deportivas, así que…_

− _¡Tiene Razón! – Dije para su sorpresa − ¡Tú puedes ayudarnos mamá!_

− _¿Ha?_

− _Es cierto – tío Phichit lo tomo por los hombros – con tu experiencia y la mía podríamos hacer que esto funcione Yuri._

− _No, eso no es…_

− _Yuri−san sería de gran ayuda para nosotros – Amy sonrió, apoyando la moción._

− _Vamos, es una mala idea y lo saben._

− _¿Por qué sería mala idea? Ganaste el gran Prix así como múltiples campeonatos, fuiste entrenado por la leyenda viviente, no has dejado de patinar incluso enseñas a pequeños que buscan entrar en el mundo del patinaje artístico – hablo mi tío con firmeza._

− _Es que… − mi madre me regresaba a ver constantemente._

− _Tu hija pide tu ayuda, ahora que más la necesita, acaso ¿le negaras eso?_

 _El nerviosismo en el rostro de mi madre era evidente, sus ojos observaban constantemente el rostro de todos los presentes, solo necesitaba un poco más de convencimiento y sabia como hacerlo._

− _Mamá – hable juntando mis manos y alzándolas a la altura de mi mentón – Por favor – usando el gesto de tristeza y suplica que mejor tenia – ayúdame, tío Seung no está – lentamente las lágrimas se acumulaba en mis ojos − ¿lo harás? ¿Ayudaras a tu hija ahora que más te necesita? – solté un sollozo._

 _Mi madre comenzó a balbucear conforme mis sollozos aumentaban._

− _Mamá._

 _Apretó los dientes y cerró sus ojos, tratando de resistirse a mí suplica pero, tras varios sollozos y lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, soltó un largo suspiro._

− _¡De acuerdo! – Dijo al no soportar mi sufrimiento – Lo hare._

− _¡Sí! – comencé dar saltitos en mi lugar._

− _En ocasiones como esta desearía que no hubieses heredado nada de tu padre − pasando una de sus manos por sobre su cabello._

− _¿Viktor−san? – Amy parpadeo un poco al escuchar las palabras de mi madre._

− _Cuando Viktor tenía una loca idea y yo me negaba, el usaba ese gesto de cachorro, comenzaba a llorar y sollozar hasta que por alguna razón accedía._

− _Es mitad Nikiforov ¿Qué esperabas? – tío Phichit se encontraba sonriente por mi acto._

− _Supongo que era imposible que no heredara ciertas cosas de el – se cruzó de brazos._

− _Ya sabes lo que dicen mamá – el solo me regreso a ver – de tal palo, tal astilla._

 _Sonríe abiertamente y abrace con fuerza a mi madre, el calor de su cuerpo poco a poco fue inundándome y la una sola palabra comenzó a formularse en mi cabeza tras aquella noche tan agitada._

− _Gracias, mamá._

 _El dibujo una suave sonrisa en su rostro, devolviéndome el abrazo._

− _De nada._

− A continuación hablara la patinadora Yagami Krulcifer, quien concursa por un pase al gran Prix Junior por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

Mi mente aún estaba perdida dentro de aquella nebulosa de recuerdos, así que no escuche la voz del presentador la primera vez, no fue hasta que el toco mi hombro que pude regresar a la realidad.

− ¿He?

− Al parecer alguien está un poco nerviosa – los reporteros rieron levemente − ¿Podrías mostrarnos el tema que elegiste?

− Ah, sí, claro – di un paso adelante y tome el micrófono, volteando la tabla en el pedestal donde el tema de mi programa estaba escrito.

Los murmullos de los reporteros al leerlo no se hicieron esperar, aun con aquel ligero nerviosismo tome con fuerza el micrófono.

− El tema que escogí para el Gran Prix Junior… Fue "Esperanza" – todos los presentes me miraban fijamente – no fue fácil para mi elegirlo, ya que todos los temas que rondaron por mi cabeza se ajustaban perfectamente a aquello que buscaba pero, ninguno me daba la seguridad que buscaba, hasta que me di cuenta que aquello que me mantuvo en esto, que no permitió derrumbarme… Fue la esperanza de realizar mi sueño.

Los flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a saltar, por mi parte decidí no mirar a nadie más que a tío Phichit.

− Hace mucho que deje el patinaje, con la firme creencia que esto no era lo mío pero, tras muchas caídas y situaciones llenas de tristezas me di cuenta que estaba errada, que el hielo era el único lugar donde podía ser yo, donde podía reencontrarme cuando por alguna razón me caía y quería rendirme – respire profundamente – el mensaje de mi rutina es demostrar que nunca debemos rendirnos, que cualquier sueño puede hacerse realidad por muy difícil que este sea, si nos perdemos en el camino, dimitamos y retrocedemos ¿Cómo esperamos realizar aquello que tanto anhelamos?, La esperanza es lo último que muere y lo último que nos mantiene en pie…

La sonrisa en el rostro de los reporteros y en el de tío Phichit me motivó a continuar.

− Hay alguien ahí afuera que quiero que escuche lo que mi rutina dice, lo mucho que yo y mi familia le hemos extrañado durante todos estos años y… Estoy segura que este sentimiento, esta sensación será suficiente para que las palabras que nunca se dijeron puedan ser escuchadas sin necesidad de las mismas – tío Phichit se sorprendió de lo que mis palabras estaban insinuando – La esperanza me llevara hasta esa persona, hará que vuelva a nuestro lado y… − cerré mis ojos y eleve mi mano a lo alto − ¡Hará que conquiste la medalla de oro y gane el Gran Prix Junior!

El rostro pasmado de los periodistas y tío Phichit me demostró que me había pasado un poco con mi declaración pero, no me arrepentía, la vida se trataba de riesgos y el que había tomado era el camino más difícil que una adolescente pudiese tomar pero, ¿de eso se trata no?

Solo pude reír mientras tío Phichit negaba con su cabeza.

* * *

 _Varios días después_

* * *

− ¿Lista para saber dónde te asignaron? – pregunto Amy sentándose a mi lado.

− ¿La verdad? – ella asintió – No, no muy segura que digamos.

− ¿Y eso por qué? – Mika se sentó a lado de Amy mientras continuaba comienzo de su tazón de palomitas.

− No lo sé, quizás solo estoy nerviosa.

− No será que, ¿temes que te toque con la gran Emilia? – Mika dijo a modo de burla.

Solo fruncí el ceño al escuchar ese nombre.

− Vamos Krul, no creo que te toque con ella – note como trataba de relajar el tema – Si eso sucede, significa que tienes muy mala suerte.

Ignorando el comentario de Mika solo regrese la vista hacia la pantalla del televisor, a lado de la misma se encontraban las trillizas, observando el reloj y hablando entre ellas, según mi madre, siempre hacían eso desde pequeñas, cuando alguna competencia o hecho importante sucedía en el mundo del patinaje.

La puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe, de donde emergió mi madre, mis abuelos, tía Mary, Minako-Sensei y Tío Phichit, siendo seguidos por un muy animado Yu−chan quien se acurruco debajo de la mesa mientras todos los demás se acomodaban en diferentes lugares de la sala.

− ¿Aún no han dicho nada de los lugares? – pregunto mi madre, sentándose a mi lado.

− Aún faltan algunos minutos para ello Yuri – contesto Axel.

− Ya veo – mi madre regreso a verme − ¿Todo bien?

− Sí, claro – reí brevemente.

− ¿Segura?

− Si…

− Krul.

− Solo son los nervios.

− Teme que le toque con Emilia – Mika se llevó un par de palomitas a la boca.

− ¡Eso no es cierto Mika!

− ¿Emilia? – Sus ojos pasaron de mi rostro al de Mika − ¿Tanaka Emilia?

− Si, esa chica, Krul teme no poder ganarle.

− Mika, eso no es verdad – mis ojos buscaron el rostro de mi madre – no lo es.

− Hija…

− ¡Llego la hora! – anuncio Loop encendiendo la pantalla, donde las noticias comenzaban a transmitirse.

− ¡Aquí viene!

Los conductores del noticiero con lentitud iban informando de las posiciones así como los lugares que serían las sedes de las copas del Gran Prix Junior así mismo, cuando anunciaron cual sería el lugar para la final, mi corazón dio un pequeño salto de emoción.

− ¿No te causa nostalgia Yuri? – Tío Phichit observaba el televisor con una mirada llena de emoción.

− Si, es difícil no recordar.

− ¿Qué cosa? – haciendo que ambos regresaran a verme.

− Las locaciones de las copas – mi madre acaricio mi cabeza – algunos lugares… Son los mismos que visitamos cuando…

− Cuando Yuri gano el oro, yo competí contra el en china.

− Si, me ganaste por poco, si tan solo no hubiese fallado ese flip.

− Fue una suerte que lo fallaras, aunque la sorpresa después de eso fue…

− Oh, si − rodo los ojos – Viktor pensó que me sorprendería con aquella acción.

− Y sin duda lo hizo, paralizo el mundo.

Mika se acercó un poco a Amy y hablo por lo bajo.

− ¿A qué se refieren?

− De cuando Viktor lo beso en la copa china frente a todas las cámaras, fue así como anunciaron su relación.

Yo solo reí por lo absurdo de la situación.

Loop apago el televisor tras haber sido anunciado las asignaciones y procedió a colocarse frente a todos junto a sus hermanas.

− Seguramente nadie le puso atención por la conversación que mantenían ¿no?

Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

− Típico de ustedes – dijo Axel − Así que procederemos a resumir lo dicho en el noticiero.

Saco un pequeño pizarrón donde anoto los lugares y las asignaciones de cada patinadora.

− K−chan – levante mi cabeza al escuchar mi nombre – fuiste asignada a la copa de los ángeles y la copa Rusia – Anuncio con alegría − La final del Gran Prix Junior será celebrada en Barcelona, mismo lugar donde quince años atrás Yuri gano su primer Gran Prix – mi madre sonrió ante aquel recuerdo.

− La copa Rusia será el segundo lugar en el cual competirás.

− Te enfrentaras a una patinadora que ha sido una promesa del patinaje de este año – agrego Loop.

− Su nombre es Alexandra Smirnov – concluyo Lutz.

− ¿Smirnov? – Regrese a ver a Amy − ¿No se te hace familiar ese apellido?

− Ahora que lo mencionas si – llevando sus dedos anular y pulgar hacia su mentón, en una pose pensativa − se me hace familiar.

− ¿No era el apellido de aquella alumna que estuvo de intercambio hace un año? – Mika hizo que ambas parpadeáramos por la sorpresa.

− Vaya, eso sí es sorpresivo – dije sin salir de mi asombro.

− Es la primera vez que dices algo que nosotras no sepamos.

− ¡Oigan!

Ambas reímos ante la reacción de Mika.

− ¿La conocen?

Regrese a ver a mi madre.

− Si, su padre estuvo de negocios en Japón durante seis meses y ella estuvo con nosotros solo un semestre por ese motivo.

− Recuerdo que ella y tú se volvieron buenas amigas – Una sonrisa sínica apareció en mi rostro.

− ¿Acaso son celos los que escucho Amy? – pregunte con un tono de picardía.

− ¿Celos? Para nada – volteo su rostro a lado contrario lo cual solo me hizo reír.

− Seguro se alegrara de verte.

− Eso espero – le conteste a mi madre.

Al no escuchar hablar a Tío Phichit durante toda la explicación, regrese a verle encontrándolo demasiado metido dentro de sus pensamiento, por lo que decidí llamarle.

− Tío Phichit, ¿Sucede algo?

− No – negó con su cabeza− solo que… Dijeron que la copa Rusia era la segunda competencia ¿no?

− Sí.

− Eso quiere decir que la primera es… − señalando el pizarrón que estaba siendo sostenido por Loop.

− La copa ángeles – el rostro de Amy se tornó serio.

− ¿Por qué siento que eso no es buen augurio? – mis ojos iban de un rostro a otro.

− Wow, Krul – Mika mi llamo – Creo que la mala suerte si te persigue.

− ¿De qué hablan?

−K−chan, la copa ángeles es… − Axel regreso a verse con su hermana Lutz.

− Donde Tanaka Emilia fue asignada – finalmente Lutz contesto lo que la mayoría ya sabía.

− Eso significa… − Mi madre sostuvo con fuerza mi mano.

− Que tendré que enfrentarme con Emilia si quiero ganar la medalla de oro en los ángeles.

− Emilia es considerada como una de las mejores patinadoras del mundo, también es una de las favoritas para llegar al gran Prix y ganar el oro.

La voz de Lutz resonaba en mi cabeza, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a Emilia pero ¿tan pronto? ¿Por qué la mala suerte me perseguía incluso en las asignaciones? El suelo comenzó a tambalearse, mi alrededor comenzó a oscurecerse por la ansiedad, solo cuando la calidez del abrazo de mi madre me rodeo fue que la misma desapareció.

− No te preocupes, no importa el resultado – el me sonrió con dulzura – No dejes que el miedo a perder…

Contemple unos segundos su rostro recordando fugazmente aquella vieja fotografía en mi habitación y sonreí.

− Te impida jugar – concluí la oración.

Asintió con su cabeza al escuchar mi respuesta.

− Tienes razón – regrese a ver a todos en la sala – no importa cuán difícil sea el obstáculo, voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para ganar el oro en los ángeles, no importa que mi rival sea Emilia… Daré todo lo que tengo, si ella me gana, será porque me falta mejorar no porque me rendí.

Los rostros tristes que antes me miraban ahora sonreían por la decisión que había tomado, sin duda pasar por todo había hecho que cambiara, aunque sea un poquito… Tenía a mis amigos, mis tíos, mi familia apoyándome pero, por sobre todas las cosas, el apoyo con el que siempre había querido contar era el de mi madre, y ahora estaba a mi lado, dándome fuerzas para seguir adelante.

" _Una moyashi como tú, jamás podría logrado"_

Respire profundamente al recordar aquellas palabras y trace la nueva meta que se ponía enfrente, ganar la medalla de oro en la copa de los ángeles.

Después de tres años, Emilia y yo nos volveríamos a encontrar.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Y bien, aquí tienen el pequeño interludio entre el año de entrenamiento de Krul y las copas del Gran Prix pero, antes de entrar de lleno en ellas, nuestra pequeña protagonista tendrá que conocer a un personaje muy especial y que es 100% invención mía, bueno no tanto, considerando que se hizo a base de otro que si es del anime.

Los próximos dos capítulos son más bien un relleno necesario para que Krul tenga más "aliados" por así decirlo en su búsqueda de conocer a su papá.

Creo que aquí se aclara la razón del por qué la rutina de Krul tienen un parecido a las de Yuri, en el prólogo lo mencionan… Él la entreno xD

Sobre Seung, creo que nadie lo extraño… ¿No se les hizo raro que desapareciera? simple, tuvo que irse a verificar algunos detalles en las empresas y pues, eso… xD

No fue muy largo este capítulo a lo mucho 18 páginas y espero les haya gustado, trate de meter un poco el anime aquí.

No sé cuándo actualizare, espero que en enero del 2018 ya que tengo otro fanfic que actualizar que es el "Entronado" de Yuri on ice también y ese me llevara todo lo que queda del mes.

Así que, gracias por leer esta historia que no es muy original.

Nos vemos, les deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo

PD: No les sorprenda si en alguna ocasión Krul rompe la cuarta pared, es un recurso que quisiera usar en algún punto.


	10. Capitulo VIII: Atarashī kao

.

Si, lo sé, no tengo nombre ni justificación alguna que excuse tantos meses sin actualizar pero, mi vida personal es muy ajetreada, además de la inspiración es una ruleta que así como viene se va y no iba a entregarles un capitulo mal hecho pero, para no interrumpir su lectura, las razones tras mi ausencia las dure en las notas finales por lo mientras, disfruten:

* * *

 **Atarashī kao**

 **(Caras Nuevas)**

* * *

Mis ojos contemplaban los enormes edificios que nos rodeaban, los sonidos de aquella enorme ciudad eran nuevos y fascinantes, el viento olía a café gracias a los pequeños vasos de plástico que la multitud llevaba consigo mientras caminaba con premura hacia lo que creía eran sus trabajos. Las brillantes tiendas mostraban sus diferentes artículos, joyas, aparatos, zapatos, telas pero por sobre todo, los hermosos vestidos y trajes que habían llamado mi atención una vez mi ojos se posaron sobre de las mismas.

− Son tan lindas – susurre sin importarme que la gente me viera de forma extraña por mi comportamiento.

− ¿Qué le sucede? – escuche decir a tío Phichit.

− Nunca la había visto actuar de esa forma – secundo tío Seung.

− Es algo normal – contesto Amy sin mostrar emoción alguna en sus rostro – en estos momento Krul actúa como un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo.

Ambos regresaron a verla aun sin comprender que era lo que sucedía conmigo. Amy solo les sonrió.

− En pocas palabras se comporta de manera infantil.

− ¿A quién le dices infantil? – me gire, inflando mis mejillas en un obvio puchero.

− ¿A quién más? – Cruzándose de brazos – a quien me acaba de contestar.

Entrecerré mis ojos, lanzándole una mirada asesina a la cual ella solo sonrió sin inmutarse ante mi pobre intento de intimidarle.

Ella soltó una risa divertida por mi comportamiento –como siempre lo hacía cuando se burlaba de mi− lo cual hizo que me diera la vuelta en señal de indignación.

− Yo no tengo la culpa – dije entre dientes mientras mantenía mis mejillas infladas – Nunca había salido de Japón.

Los únicos sonidos que escuchaba tras mi declaración, fueron el sonido de los claxon, las conversaciones a medias de los transeúntes y los silbatos de los policías viales. Me gire para ver por qué el silencio se había instalado en el ambiente, encontrándome con el rostro sorprendido de mis tíos.

− ¿Qué? – pregunte sin saber a ciencia cierta el porqué de aquel gesto en sus rostros.

− Nada – contesto tío Phichit – es solo que… ¿Nunca?

Baje la mirada al escuchar su pregunta, dejando una triste sonrisa en mi rostro.

− Mamá… Temía que mi padre me viera así que…

− Comprendo – contesto con un gesto de tristeza – pero lo importante es, que ahora podrás ver el mundo que se te era vedado, ¿no crees? – dijo sonriéndome.

Parpadee un par de veces y sonreí.

− Tienes razón.

− Muy bien – elevando su mano derecha para mirar la hora en su reloj – ya casi son las diez, debemos darnos prisa, Chris dijo que nos vería en Beverly Center.

− ¿Dónde? – pregunte.

− Es una tienda departamental ubicada a unas cuantas calles de aquí, es muy visitada, cuenta con ocho pisos, entre ellos tiendas donde se venden todo tipo de ropa – contesto Amy haciendo alarde de sus vastos conocimientos.

− ¿Me lo dices por contestarme o me estas presumiendo que tu si has salido de viaje con tu familia? – dije entrecerrando mis ojos y cruzando los brazos.

− Presumir es para gente hueca que cree que con eso impresiona a los demás, yo solo informo de los temas que conozco gracias a mis largas lecturas o experiencias personales.

" _Para que pregunte"_ pensé a sabiendas que nunca podría ganarle a Amy.

− Hablando de viajes – Hablo tío Seung – ¿Te dieron el permiso en la escuela para faltar durante la competencia?

Sentí como un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mi cabeza.

− Ahora que lo mencionas – siguió tío Phichit.

Otro balde de agua fría.

− Pues… Si – dije con nerviosismo.

− Wow – expreso tío Seung – tus calificaciones debieron mejorar como para que no te pusieran ningún impedimento.

− Bueno…

− Lo hicieron – contesto Amy – pero no lo suficiente como para obtener el permiso.

− ¡Amy!

− Dijiste que lo tenías, ¿No me digas que hoy faltaste? – Pregunto – dijiste que no tenías clases por que los maestros tenían reunión.

− No, eso sí es verdad.

− ¿Entonces?

− Es que…

− El director permitió el permiso para que compita siempre y cuando en los próximos exámenes obtenga una calificación por arriba del suficiente.

Pude notar como el ambiente se volvía sombrío, no era de extrañarse, no era un secreto que mis calificaciones no eran extraordinarias como para perfilar en el cuadro de honor.

− ¿Crees lograrlo?, no es que dude de que puedes hacerlo pero…

− Me dieron el permiso con esa condición, por lo que tengo que seguir las clases de mi nueva asesora mientras compito.

− ¿Asesora? – Intervino tío Seung − ¿las trillizas no lo eran?

− Si, pero ellas no pueden estar ayudándome todos los días así que, una nueva asesora se ofreció en ayudarme y con ello aseguro que pasaría los exámenes.

− ¿Y quién es? – pregunto con curiosidad tío Phichit.

− Pues…

− Yo – contesto Amy, sonriendo suavemente.

Los tres volteamos a verla por unos segundos.

− Ahora todo tiene sentido.

− Si es Amy seguro todo saldrá bien − secundo tío Seung.

− ¡¿Ustedes también?!

Suelto un largo suspiro, recordando que lo mismo había dicho el director de la escuela cuando Amy le propuso ser mi asesora.

* * *

− _Déjeme ver si entendí sus palabras – hablo el director mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre su silla − ¿quiere un permiso especial para poder ausentarse durante cierta cantidad de día en los próximos tres meses?_

− _Así es – conteste – supongo que ya está enterado que participare en el gran Prix Junior, y las competencias para hacerme con un lugar en el mismo se realizaran en diferentes ciudades del mundo._

− _Si, lo anunciaron cuando pasaron la presentación en la televisión._

− _Es por eso que solicito el permiso._

− _Entiendo._

 _El director Hideaki era un hombre mayor, cuya edad rozaba los sesenta años. Tenía una larga barba que llegaba dos o tres centímetros más debajo de su mentón, un par de ojos café, largas y pronunciadas arrugas se podían ver en su rostro, su piel lucia algo reseca aunque, era natural considerando la edad que tenía. Siempre vestido de traje y dueño de una voz suave que en alguna ocasiones había provocado que los alumnos se adormecieran en los actos cívicos._

− _¿Entonces?_

− _Me gustaría poder apoyarle, después de todo, que una de nuestras alumnas participe en un evento tan reconocido a nivel mundial, trae beneficios a nuestro campus además de elevar nuestro prestigio._

− _¿Entonces si me lo dará? – pregunte ilusionada._

− _Nada me daría más gusto que hacerlo._

− _¡Director!_

− _Pero, me temo que el permiso sería algo complicado de entregárselo._

− _¿He? ¿Por qué? – levantándome de mi asiento._

− _He visto su historial académico y su desempeño no ha sido muy satisfactorio._

− _Pero…_

− _A menos que pueda asegurar que lograra subir sus notas en los próximos meses, no nos es posible dar un permiso de esa índole._

 _Dejándome caer de golpe sobre la silla._

− _No puede ser._

− _Lamento esto pero, quizás en años venideros pueda concursar, sugiero que se dedique a estudiar y subir sus notas, eso le favorecerá más adelante._

 _Apreté con fuerza la tela de mi falda._

− _Si no hay nada más de que hablar le pido regrese a su…_

 _El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió su sugerencia._

− _Adelante._

 _Gire levemente mi rostro para ver quién era la persona tras la puerta, sorprendiéndome al encontrarme a Amy entrando por la misma._

− _Amy._

− _Oh, Señorita Honda adelante, tome asiento – ofreció al verla cerrar la puerta −, ¿a qué debo el gusto de verla en mi oficina?_

− _Supe que Yagami−san estaba con usted y me tome el atrevimiento de venir – sentándose a mi lado._

− _Ya veo._

− _¿Y cómo fue el tema del permiso? – me pregunto._

 _Baje la cabeza y coloque un gesto de tristeza en mi rostro._

− _Director, ¿puedo saber el motivo del rechazo? – pregunto, dándose cuenta sin que yo le comentara nada que me habían negado el mismo._

− _Sus notas por supuesto, la señorita Yagami no ha tenido un buen desempeño en lo que va del primer bimestre._

− _Entiendo – regresando a verme de reojo − ¿hay alguna manera de que pueda cambiar eso?_

− _Si las calificaciones de sus próximos exámenes son mayores a un suficiente, podríamos darle el visto bueno para que pueda ir a competir._

− _¿Y no cree que lo logre?_

− _Considerando que la competencia absorbería todo su tiempo, no podría dedicarle lo justo a sus estudios por eso…_

− _¿Y si tiene a alguien que pueda asegurarse que estudie sin que la competencia sea un problema?_

− _¿Un asesor? No es mala idea pero, como bien sabe, todos nuestros docentes están ocupados con sus alumnos además de reuniones que exigen deben estar concentrados en ellas._

" _Dios, si existes… Piedad" dije llorando internamente._

− _Entonces no veo problema alguno – aseguró Amy, ajustándose sus lentes, que muy oportunamente había traído el día de hoy a la escuela._

− _¿Qué quiere decir?_

− _Necesita un asesor calificado ¿no es así? – El director asintió – entonces no hay mejor asesor que el mejor alumno del campus – mirándole con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro._

− _¿Puedo saber a qué se debe esa sugerencia?_

− _Es lo más práctico y lógico – acomodándose mejor sobre su asiento, y cruzando las piernas − ¿Que mejor asesor que el alumno mejor preparado de toda la escuela?, tiene la confianza de todos los profesores, excelentes notas ni hablar de que ha tenido buenas críticas como exponente ante los mismos en las diferentes materias que imparten._

 _Yo solo la regrese a ver, aun con la sorpresa en mi cara por todo lo que estaba diciendo._

− _Interesante… Continúe._

− _Si el mejor alumno la asesora en las materias mientras compite, estoy segura que sus calificaciones subirán._

− _Tiene un buen punto, ¿estaría dispuesta a hacerse cargo de ello?_

− _Sin duda alguna, bajo mi estricta guía estudiantil doy por hecho que Yagami−san obtendrá excelentes calificaciones._

 _El director callo unos minutos, analizando cada palabra dicha por Amy_

− _Eso me deja más tranquilo, bajo su tutela estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien – Dijo volteándome a ver – Señorita Yagami._

− _Sí._

− _Tiene el permiso de la escuela para competir, le diré a una de las secretarias que redacte el escrito – mis ojos se iluminaron al escucharle decir aquello – pero, debe comprometerse a seguir todas y cada una de las indicaciones que la señorita Honda le dé, no dudo de su enorme capacidad así como su gran intelecto – sus ojos se posaron sobre Amy durante unos segundos antes de regresar a verme nuevamente − pero también depende de usted así que, espero que entregue buenos resultados o el permiso deberá ser revocado._

 _Trague con fuerza._

− _¿Me he dado a entender?_

− _Si, director._

− _Muy bien – dedicándonos una enorme sonrisa – todo queda en sus manos Señorita Honda._

− _No se preocupe, yo me encargo de que Yagami−san entregue excelente resultados._

− _Eso espero, pueden retirarse._

* * *

Y así fue, como termine siendo la alumna de mi mejor amiga, ¿díganme si no era una situación de lo más extraña?

− Deberías ver el lado positivo – dijo tío Phichit – quien sabe cómo te hubiera ido de ser una maestra de la escuela o una completa extraña, al menos Amy es tu mejor amiga y ella entiende por lo que estás pasando.

" _Tío Phichit eso lo hace aún peor, Amy me conoce y me puede torturar de maneras que no te imaginas"_ imaginándome los miles de escenarios que pudiese inventar para hacerme estudiar y sin goce a disfrutar de alguna golosina como premio.

− Aun no comenzamos con las asesorías pero, les aseguro que Krul no tendrá ningún problema con la escuela mientras compite – mostrando una enorme sonrisa, pero yo sabía que por dentro ya estaba maquinando su cruel plan para mantenerme pegada a los libros todo el tiempo posible.

− De eso estamos seguros – respondido tío Phichit.

− Debemos irnos, se está haciendo tarde – indico tío Seung.

− Tienes razón, no queremos hacer esperar a Chris.

Todos asentimos y seguimos caminando por la avenida hasta llegar al 8500 del Beverly Boulevard.

* * *

Cuando entramos a la tienda departamental mis ojos se abrieron de golpe por la impresión. Ver tantas tiendas en un solo lugar, tantos colores, olores provenientes de las tiendas de comida rápida, cafeterías, perfumerías y toda clases de departamentos que vendía diferentes tipos de productos, hicieron sentirme tan pequeña al ver lo poco que conocía del mundo exterior.

Mis ojos contemplaban todo con fascinación como cuando un niño llega a una dulcería y cree que es el paraíso.

− ¿Todo bien? – pregunto tío Seung.

− Si, es solo que… Todo se ve tan, colorido.

− Así son la mayoría de las tiendas departamentales de esta zona.

− Lo sé, es tan emocionante.

− En Japón también tenemos este tipo de tiendas – intervino Amy.

− Si, pero es que estas son tiendas de Estados Unidos y tienen cosas diferentes a las nuestras – dije con cierta emoción en mi voz.

Amy solo movió su cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos.

− ¿Qué tal si tomamos unas bebidas mientras esperamos a Chris?

Ambas asentimos y caminamos hacia la cafetería más cercana dentro del edificio.

Con placer tomaba mí bebida sabor a chocolate, siendo observada por la atenta mirada de Amy la cual, aun cuando no lo demostraba, por dentro deseaba quitarme el vaso y tirar su contenido alto en grasas saturadas.

Habíamos llegado a buena hora a la cafetería, pocos comensales disfrutaban de sus alimentos en el lugar por lo que, no tuvimos problemas en hacer nuestros pedidos, salvo cuando Amy trataba de negarme comprar la malteada de chocolate que estaba disfrutando, siendo convencida por mis tíos de que solo era por ese día, sabía que volviendo a Japón, tendría una dieta aún más estricta de la que ya utilizaba pero, en ese momento no me importaba.

Continuamos hablando de cosas triviales, como mis calificaciones –y ego de Amy se hacía notar con esa sonrisa que ponía al recordarme que era mi actual asesora−, los entrenamientos, las rutinas, la música, las investigaciones de las demás participantes –solo para tener como referencia que nos esperaba− hasta que hablamos de un tema que hasta ahora no me había puesto a pensar.

− ¿Los trajes?

− Si – contesto tío Phichit − ¿ya sabes que usaras para los programas?

− Ahora que lo dices, no he pensado en ello.

− ¿Por qué?

− Pues, porque pensaba usar los mismos que utilice en el campeonato de Chugokum, Shikoku y kyushu.

− ¿No quieres usar uno nuevo?

− No es eso, es solo que… Ya han hecho bastante, ayudándome, entrenándome, guiándome cuando siento que no voy a poder más – hundiéndome sobre la silla – no se me hace justo pedirles trajes nuevos.

− Krul.

− No importa, los que tengo son hermosos además estoy segura que la amiga de tío Seung no se molestara si me los quedo un poco más de tiempo – regresando a verle − ¿Verdad?

− Ella no tienen ningún inconveniente – contesto con una sonrisa.

− ¿Lo ven? – Dije con una sonrisa – Problema resuelto.

− ¿Estas segura? – pregunto tío Phichit con algo de inseguridad en su voz.

− Si, no te preocupes – asegure – lo importante para mí es poder transmitir el mensaje de mi rutina, algo como un traje nuevo y sofisticado no me es de importancia ni hará que la misma sea mejor – jugando con la pajilla − incluso podría salir con la ropa que traigo puesta y nada cambiaria, seguiría pensando igual.

− Veo que tomaste tu decisión ¿he?

− Por supuesto, de nada serviría tantas experiencias si no puedo madurar, tomar mis propias decisiones y hacerme responsable de mis actos – dije con una enorme seguridad.

− Claro, madurez y responsabilidad, lo dice quien tiene más de quince alarmas para levantarse e ir a la escuela – dijo Amy.

− ¡Amy! – levante la voz por lo dicho.

Todos comenzaron a reír y mi cara se tornó en un fuerte color carmín por la pena.

El sonido del celular de tío Phichit sonó en el lugar, haciendo que sus risas se apagaran de pronto.

− Es un mensaje de Chris – hablo antes de abrir el mensaje y comenzar a leerlo.

− ¿Qué dice? – pregunto tío Seung.

− Dice que se le presento un inconveniente y que llegara dentro de una hora.

− ¿Y qué haremos hasta entonces? – pregunte.

− Podemos visitar las tiendas – sugirió Amy− esta tienda es famosa por sus múltiples departamentos, quizás algo nos llame la atención y podamos matar el tiempo ahí – encogiéndose de hombros.

− No es una mala idea – acepto tío Seung.

− ¿Pero debemos ir juntos? – Volví a preguntar – No es que me desagrade visitar las tiendas con todos pero, no todos tenemos los mismos gustos.

− Krul tiene razón – secundo tío Phichit.

− Tampoco podemos dejarlas solas en este lugar.

− Por eso no deben preocuparse – intervino Amy – el lugar cuenta con seguridad de primera, si algo ocurre, hay cientos de guardias rondando el edificio y podemos acercarnos a ellos en cualquier momento.

Mis tíos se regresaron a ver antes de sonreírse.

− De acuerdo, supongo que aquí nos separamos – levantándose de su asiento – Nos vemos aquí en una hora, ¿entendieron?

− ¡Sí! – dijimos al unísono.

− Cuídense – pidió tío Seung.

− Lo haremos, no se preocupen.

Ambos se despidieron, avanzando hacia la salida del local, hasta que los perdimos de vista.

− ¿Y dónde quieres ir? – me pregunto Amy.

− No lo sé, ¿qué tiendas hay en el edificio?

− Hay de todo, hay secciones de comida rápida como esta, zapaterías, joyería, jardinería, perfumería, una zona de naturista que me encanta visitar cada que vengo – dijo con una enorme sonrisa – y la sección de ropa está en el último piso, incluso hay una tienda exclusiva de la famosa diseñadora Natascha Ivanov.

− Espera… ¿Que dijiste?

− Que la sección de ropa está en el último piso.

− No, eso no, me refiero al nombre que mencionaste después de eso.

− ¿Nombre? – Frunció el ceño – ¿te refieres al de Natascha Ivanov?

− Sí.

− Pues eso, que ella tiene una tienda de ropa en el último piso ¿Por qué?

− ¿Por qué? – Pregunte levantándome de mi asiento – hablamos de Natascha Ivanov, una de las mejores diseñadoras del mundo, ha hecho grandes trajes a lo largo de su carrera, sobre todo para grandes patinadores.

− Veo que te gustan sus diseños – dijo con sorpresa − ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras su fan?

− No suelo decirle a nadie, ya sabes, el diseño fue uno de los tantos sueños que visualice para mi futuro pero es muy difícil de alcanzar así que…

Amy solo sonrió y tomo mi mano.

− ¿Quieres ir al último piso?

Asentí emocionada y salimos del local

* * *

Parpadee en varias ocasiones por todas las tiendas de ropa que estaban en aquel piso, hermosas telas, trajes coloridos y prendas tan exóticas que no podía apartar mis ojos de las vidrieras.

− Se te van a salir los ojos – susurro Amy sin dejar de reír.

− Muy graciosa.

− La tienda de Ivanov esta por aquí – dijo señalando el camino antes de seguir avanzando.

− ¡Amy, espérame!

Corrí detrás de ella, alcanzándola justo cuando se detenía frente a una de las tiendas.

− Aquí es.

Levante la vista y mi rostro mostro una amplia sonrisa al ver el apellido "Ivanov" en letras grandes y doradas.

− Bueno, te veo después – dijo sonriéndome antes de darse la vuelta.

− ¡Espera! – Tomándola del brazo − ¿A dónde vas?

− En el piso anterior esta la zona de tiendas herbolarias, así que quiero visitarlas.

− ¿Me vas a dejar sola? – dije dramatizando un poco.

− No te va a pasar nada, solo observo lo que vendo y nos vemos en la cafetería en veinte minutos – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

− ¿Me vas a abandonar? – dije haciendo un puchero.

− Eso funciona con Yuri−san no conmigo – declaro con una sonrisa.

− Malvada.

− Te veo en veinte y – girándose un poco – no te metas en problema ¿sí?

− Lo dices como si siempre lo hiciera – reclame.

− Por algo será ¿no? – guiñándome un ojo antes de darse la media vuelta y caminar nuevamente hacia el ascensor.

Observe como se perdía por el pasillo hasta que entre en el elevador, mientras yo le sacaba la lengua en un ligero puchero. Parpadee un par de veces, girándome sobre mis talones y volver la vista nuevamente hacia las enormes puertas de cristal del local.

− Bien, aquí vamos.

Con cuidado abrí la puerta para entrar en el lugar, siendo recibida por un agradable olor a sándalo. Las vendedoras caminaban de un lugar a otro, atendiendo con una suave sonrisa a sus futuros clientes, las personas tomaban las prendas con cuidado y hablaban entre ellas mientras que yo, no salía del asombro que aún me envolvía por estar parada dentro de uno de los locales de la famosa Natascha Ivanov.

− ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Escuche la suave voz de una de las vendedoras tras de mí, haciendo que pegara un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa.

− Este… No… Solo estaba viendo – dije soltando una pequeña risa por los nervios.

− Ya veo – contesto, observando cómo, sin algún pudor o discreción, me analizaba con la mirada – puedes observar todo lo que gustes pero…

− ¿Pero?

− Ten cuidado de no manchar o romper alguna de las prendas, ya que sus precios son algo elevados para – recorriéndome con la mirada de pies a cabeza – una jovencita de su edad – dijo con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, disfrazando las verdaderas palabras que quería decirme.

Yo solo sonreí e incline ligeramente la cabeza.

− No se preocupe, solo quiero ver el lugar.

− De acuerdo – contesto con la misma sonrisa y se giró para encaminarse hacia los clientes que acababan de entrar al local.

Mientras la observaba acercarse a ellos, no pude evitar maldecirla un par de veces. Si algo odiaba en sobremanera, era la discriminación que algunas personas tenían sobre otros, solo porque la vestimenta que trajeras puesta en ese momento no fuera acorde al lugar que visitabas. Incluso podía ser una famosa actriz multimillonaria y vestir como mendiga, aun así no les daría el derecho de discriminarme.

Pero si supiera de quien soy hija, seguramente se regresaría a disculparse… Sera convenciera, por esa sonrisa falsa y halagadora con quienes alardeaban de lo mucho que tenían solo podía provenir de alguien así.

Respire un par de veces antes de calmarme y olvidarme del mal rato. Me dirigí a la zona de los vestidos de ocasión, admirando las hermosas telas de las que estaban compuestos. Colores como el rojo, azul rey y negro se podían apreciar en la mayoría de los mismos. Pase uno por un sobre en la barra metálica para ver los precios y el alma se me cayó al suelo, si algo sabia era que la Diseñadora Ivanov era alguien cuyos trajes eran muy cotizados pero, nunca pensé que tanto.

− Ni ahorrando todo el año tendría para cómprame uno – murmure entre dientes.

Seguí admirando la tela, sin percatarme a ciencia cierta cuanta gente comenzaba a reunirse en aquella sección, cuando levante la vista muchas jóvenes y adolescentes estaban haciendo lo mismo que yo, escogiendo los vestidos y accesorios para comprar el que más se acomodara a su bolsillo.

" _Al menos no soy la única, seguro sufrieron lo mismo que yo con esa vendedora"_ pensé con cansancio.

Continúe con mi enorme curiosidad cuando, entre los vestidos, encontré un modelo de hacía más de tres años, estaba totalmente nuevo, impecable y cuyo valor de mercado cuando salió a la venta, era suficiente para que una familia promedio viviera cómodamente durante tres meses.

− Pensé que se habían agotado – susurre sacando el vestido de entre los demás, acariciando la tela y maravillándome por el blanco inmaculado que portaba – y está en descuento – dije, mientras mis ojos brillaban por la emoción – _"no creo a mama le importe si me lo compro con la tarjeta ¿verdad?"_

Una sonrisa floreció en mi rostro cuando, de repente, el vestido había desaparecido de mis manos.

− Pero… ¿Qué? – parpadee un par de veces por la conmoción, girando mi cabeza para saber dónde se había medio el vestido, encontrándome a una joven rubio de ojos azules, admirando el vestido.

− Es perfecto, todos me envidiaran en la fiesta – dijo.

− Disculpa – le llame, haciendo que regresara a verme – yo lo habida escogido primero, ¿puedes devolvérmelo?

− La más rápida se lo lleva primero – me contesto con una sonrisa – además con tu físico – recorriéndome con la mirada – no te quedaría bien, mejor escoge uno de la sección infantil, seguro hay de tu… Status.

− ¿Disculpa?

− Lo que escuchaste ahora, si me disculpas, debo seguir con mis compras.

− Oh, no… No lo harás.

Dije y le quite el vestido, sobra decir que comenzamos una batalla de tira y afloja, ninguna de las dos quería soltar el vestido. Sabía que la tela que lo componía era un setenta por ciento más resistente que la de la mayoría de los vestidos, por lo que el pobre soporto nuestra pelea.

− ¡Dámelo! – me grito.

− ¡Ni muerta te lo doy, yo lo vi primero!

− ¿Y eso qué? Tú no tienes el nivel social para vestirlo.

− Si tanto… Presumes eso… ¿Por qué lo quieres? – jalando el vestido con más fuerza.

− Porque… Lo quiero y punto – ella jalo aún más.

− La única razón por la que lo quieres… Es por que está a mitad de precio.

Grave error de mi parte al decir eso.

Ambas nos detuvimos de golpe, varios pares de ojos regresaron a vernos, bajando y subiendo desde nuestros rostros hacia el vestido que ambas teníamos entre las manos. El tiempo pareció detenerse y, como si se tratara de una película en cámara lenta… Note como todas esas mujeres se apresuraban hacia nosotros.

− " _Maldición"_ – maldije mentalmente.

* * *

Lo último que recuerdo fue ver a aquellas mujeres correr hacia donde me encontraba, los jaloneos, golpes y gritos fueron algo que se borraron de mi mente por el severo trauma que recibí al quedar en medio de aquella lucha. El lugar quedo casi en ruinas, los vestidos tirados en el suelo, espejos rotos, accesorios colgando de lugares que no se sabe a ciencia cierta de cómo llegaron a ese lugar. Por suerte ninguna tela se rompio en el proceso… Por suerte.

Solo escucho a las vendedoras exclamar por los problemas que tendrán con su jefa, es decir, la diseñadora Ivanov además de culpar a todas las clientas por tremendo caos en el lugar. Los policías – que llegaron diez minutos después y que calmaron a todos− tomaban las declaraciones de cada una mientras yo, estaba en medio de todo, siendo escondida sin querer por la multitud.

− Si mi madre se entera de esto me puedo considerar castigada hasta el día de mi boda – susurre.

− ¡Debe hacer algo! – Escuche gritar a la misma vendedora que me había discriminado al entrar − ¿Sabe lo que la Señora Ivanov nos dirá? Esto es un caos.

− Sobre todo porque justamente hoy tocaba inspección, nos va a matar – agrego su compañera.

− La entendemos, pero debemos seguir las normas y tomar todas las declaraciones pertinentes, después vendrá el perito para determinar el monto total de las perdidas.

− Eso debe ser una broma oficial.

− Solo cumplo con las normas señorita.

" _Pobre"_ pensé.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos, en los cuales los oficiales siguieron tomando declaraciones hasta que, note como la puerta era abierta y alguien entraba al lugar. No podía ver quien era porque la multitud de mujeres frente a mí me lo impedida pero, por el gesto que hicieron las vendedoras, no debía ser alguien que quisieran ver en estos momentos.

− Pensábamos que… llegarían más tarde – la escuche tartamudear.

− Si, lo veo – le contesto la firme voz de una mujer.

− Señora I…

− No quiero disculpas – le escuche decir − ¿qué sucedió aquí?

− Pareciera que un huracán arraso con todo – una segunda voz, esta vez de un joven hombre, intervino en la plática.

− ¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar.

− Pues… Yo…

Al no obtener la respuesta que deseaba, escuche como soltaba un suspiro de frustración y los tacones de sus zapatos resonaron en el lugar mientras avanzaba hacia la multitud donde me encontraba. Los policías se hicieron a un lado cuando hizo un ademan con una de sus manos.

− Solo lo preguntare una vez – la multitud se cayó por completo − ¿Quién comenzó todo esto?

Todas voltearon a verse y, sin darme tiempo a responder, se movieron de su lugar, empujándome hacia delante, cayendo sentada al suelo por la fuerza.

− ¡Ella inicio todo! – dijeron mientras me apuntaban con el dedo.

− ¿Qué? – Parándome para encararlas − ¡Yo no soy la culpable!

− Claro que sí, tú fuiste quien comenzó la pelea – dijo la rubia con la que minutos antes discutía por el vestido.

− ¡Eso no es verdad!

− ¡Claro que sí!

− ¡Claro que no, tu comenzaste todo!

− ¿Me estas acusando de algo tan bajo? Una señorita de sociedad jamás se metería en peleas de gente de cuarta.

− ¿Cómo me llamaste?

− Ya lo escuchaste ¿acaso eres sorda también?

− Tu…

− ¡Suficiente! – la mujer tras de mi levanto la voz, haciendo que saltara por la impresión.

Me gire lentamente para encarar finalmente a la mujer tras de mí y, mis ojos se abrieron hasta su máxima expresión al darme cuenta de quién era realmente.

− " _Por todos los dioses"_ – pensé.

La mujer frente a mí no era nada más ni nada menos que la mismísima Natascha Ivanov. Debo decir que era más hermosa de lo que las fotos mostraban. Era dueña de un hermoso cabello corto color blanco, que le llegaba hasta tres centímetros más debajo de sus orejas, su piel era clara –la cual no demostraba la edad que realmente tenia, supongo que los rusos son traga años−, iba vestida con un traje de dos piezas color rojo, un abrigo de piel oscuro iba a modo de saco mientras sus zapatillas combinaban con el mismo.

Sin embargo, aun con aquella vestimenta que la hacía ver como una dama de la alta sociedad, lo que más impresionaba de ella, no era su voz o su imponente personalidad eran sus ojos, unas hermosas amatistas producto de la mutación de alejandrina –la cual siempre me pareció fascinante−, los cuales me observaban fijamente… Como un león cuando finalmente captura a su presa.

− Yo…

− Así que tú eres la causante de todo esto.

− No…

− ¿Sabes lo que provocaste con tu jueguito?

− Es que… − estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni hablar.

− Madre – escuche la voz de aquel joven, haciendo que la Señora Ivanov se girara.

Se giró para encarar a un joven alto, de piel clara, cabello corto oscuro y de ojos azules.

− Solo es una niña, seguramente no sabía lo que provocaría.

− Esa no es excusa.

− Ciertamente, no lo es pero… Creo que el simple hecho de ver los problemas que causo, es suficiente regaño ¿no crees?

− Alexander – susurro ella.

− Las perdidas podemos recuperarlas en un dos por tres – dijo regresando a verme – además, la tienda ya necesitaba una remodelación y esto solo nos… hizo adelantar el trabajo.

− Eres igual a tu hermano – dijo mientras suspiraba – Sáquenla de aquí – ordeno mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso del local – y no permitan que vuelva a entrar en este lugar – sentencio deteniéndose en el segundo escalón mientras me observaba con molestia.

− Como ordenes madre.

Ella rodo los ojos y desapareció escaleras arriba.

− Pero… Yo…

− Ya escuchaste jovencita – dijo uno de los guardias tomándome del brazo – espere… Yo no…

Cuando menos lo supe estaba fuera de la tienda, lugar donde me gire para ver como aquel joven de cabellos oscuros, llamado Alexander, reía ligeramente por lo sucedió.

* * *

Definitivamente aquel no había sido mi día, uno en el que debía sentirme feliz por haber conocido a la diseñadora que he admirado durante años pero que se había empañado por culpa de un vestido ¿qué otra cosa podía salirme mal?

Camine a paso lento hacia la entrada de la cafetería, dándome cuenta que ni mis tíos ni Amy habían regresado de sus compras por el lugar, suspire derrotada y me decidí a pedirme un frappe de moka, digo, total, las penas con el dulce son menos ¿no? O ¿era pan?

Lo importante es que Amy no se enterara de mi trágica aventura.

Estaba por entrar a la cafetería cuando escucho unos extraños gritos no muy lejos de donde estaba, me gire y observe como dos guardias seguidos por una jovencita de que no podía tener más de dieciocho años, corrían frenéticamente de tras de otro hombre, quien sujetaba con fuerza un bolso que, por lo aparente, no era suyo.

− ¡Detente, devuélveme mi maletin! – gritaba la joven mientras corría.

− ¡Es mejor que te entregues o será peor! – secundo el guardia.

Poco a poco se iban a acercando hacia donde yo me encontraba, y una simple idea cruzo por mi mente, me encogí de hombros, alce ligeramente mi pie y… El hombre cayo de frente, deslizándose por el piso, mientras la bolsa caía centímetros más adelante.

Los guardias llegaron segundos después, tomándolo por los brazos para levantarlo mientras yo simplemente camine hacia las bolsas y la tome entre mis manos.

− Muchas… Gracias – dijo la joven quien respiraba agitadamente por la carrera.

− No te preocupes – dije con una sonrisa – supongo que esto es tuyo.

− Si, acabas de salvarme la vida – tomando el bolso entre sus manos – mi jefa me hubiese matado si perdía estos diseños.

− ¿Diseños?

−Si – girándose para ver a los guardias – Muchas gracias por ayudarme oficial.

El oficial simplemente asintió y junto a su compañero se llevó a regañadientes al ladrón.

− ¿Segura que estas bien?

− Si – contesto – No… Este día, no ha sido el mejor para mí.

− Bueno, compartimos el sentimiento – me encogí de hombros − ¿Gustas acompañarme a tomar algo? – la invite, por alguna razón inexplicable, la chica me inspiraba confianza.

La chica se quedó en silencio unos segundos, quizás estaba pensando si aceptar mi oferta o no. Pero tras sonreírme asintió y ambas caminamos al interior de la cafetería.

* * *

− ¿Y cómo te llamas? – pregunte tomando un pequeño sorbo de mi frappe.

− Isabela – contesto tomando un bocado de su pan – Isabela Johnson.

− Es nombre Latino ¿no?

− Así es, mi madre es de origen Mexicano.

− Wow nunca había conocido a alguien de México ¿es bonito?

− Si, lo es, tiene hermosas costumbres aunque no las conozco todas ya que solo he visitado el país en ciertas ocasiones – dijo con emoción en su voz – pero aun cuando son pocas siempre las aprovecho en grande.

− Que suerte tienes, a mí me gustaría poder visitar otros países.

− ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No eres de aquí?

− No – me apresure a negar - yo nací y crecí en Japón.

− Entonces, estas de vacaciones.

− No, uno de mis tíos me pidió venir ya que está próximo a celebrarse la copa de los ángeles de patinaje artístico y quería mostrarme algo antes de que compita.

− ¿Eres patinadora? – Levantándose ligeramente de su asiento − ¿profesional?

− Bueno, algo así – conteste con algo de nervios.

− Es increíble, mi jefa me pidió que revisara unos trajes y justamente son para esa copa.

− Ahora que lo dices, mencionaste algo sobre diseños… ¿A eso te referías?

Ella asintió y saco de su bolsa una carpeta color oscuro, la cual extendió en la mesa, mostrándome los hermosos dibujos que en él se encontraban.

− ¡Son trajes para patinadoras¡ – dije con emoción mientras asentía con una sonrisa en su rostro − ¿Eres diseñadora?

− No, aun no lo soy, sigo siendo aprendiz y aun no termino mis estudios.

− ¿Te permitieron trabajar siendo aún estudiante?

− Sucede que, hace unos años lanzaron una convocatoria en la carrera de diseño, donde si obtenías el mejor promedio podrías estudiar en el extranjero y aprender directamente de una de las mejores diseñadoras del mundo.

_ Y lo conseguiste.

− Con mucho esfuerzo aunque…

− ¿Aunque?

− Mi jefa es bastante estricta y algo malhumorada.

− ¿Tan mala es?

− No es mala en sí, gracias a ella he aprendido mucho, ahora me visto mejor, puedo hablar sin tener miedo al público pero…

− Sus exigencias te rebasan a veces.

− Exactamente.

− Ha de ser una gran diseñadora si has aprendido mucho de ella.

− Lo es, incluso tiene una de sus sucursales en este edificio.

− ¿En… Este edificio? – tartamudee al preguntar.

− Sí.

− De casualidad, la sucursal es… ¿Ivanov?

− Si, esa es.

− Tu jefa es Natascha Ivanov – dije tragando con fuerza.

− ¿Cómo supiste?

" _Trágame tierra"_ − pensé mientras lloraba internamente – Lo que pasa es que ella es muy famosa y todo mundo sabe que una de sus sucursales se encuentra aquí – menti.

− Tienes razón – dijo regresando a ver las diseños – ojala algún día pueda diseñar como ella lo hace.

− Ya verás que sí, tus trazos son hermosos, mejor que los míos debo añadir.

− ¿Tu diseñas?

− ¿He?... Este…

− ¿Puedo verlos?

" _Por qué no puedo cerrar mi boca"_

Solté un suspiro y saque de mi bolsa una pequeña libreta, la abrí justo donde tenía pequeños dibujos.

− Son lindos – susurro.

− Más bien son garabatos.

− Claro que no, si algo he aprendido es que incluso un garabato puedo convertirse en una gran idea y las tuyas tienen brillo, si pones realmente interés en el diseño estoy segura que podrás pulir ese talento.

− Espero un día lograrlo aunque, por el momento mi vida es el patinaje quizás más adelante, cuando termine con ello, me enfoque en el diseño.

− Eso suena como un plan y me encantara ver el resultado.

Ambas reímos ligeramente.

− ¿Interrumpo?

Ambas giramos nuestras cabezas, encontrándonos con la atenta mirada de Amy. Estaba para a pocos centímetros de donde estábamos sentadas, con el ceño fruncido y cargando una pequeña bolsa con la mano derecha.

− Finalmente llegas, ¿Dónde te metiste? – pregunte con un pequeño reclamo.

− Me entretuve en las tiendas naturistas, además de comprar algunas cosas – enseñando la pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su mano − ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto, aunque sentí que el tono de voz que uso al hacerlo había sido un poco rudo.

− Ella es Isabela y trabaja con Natascha Ivanov ¿puedes creerlo?

− Ya – dijo sin ningún ápice de emoción en su voz.

El rostro de Amy mostraba calma y serenidad pero, por alguna razón podía percibir un aura de molestia emanando de ella.

− ¿Sucede algo?

− No – contesto, dibujando un sonrisa en su rostro – Me llamo Honda Amy, un gusto conocerte Isabela – elevando su mano para que ella la estrechara.

− El gusto es mío Amy – devolviendo el saludo.

− Debemos irnos – Indico Amy, girándose para verme – Nos están esperando en la entrada.

− ¿Y tío Chris?

− Llamo – contesto – dijo que lo viéramos en su departamento, ya que se presentó una situación que le impide venir.

− Entiendo – bajando la mirada – tengo que irme – dije levantándome de mi asiento.

− No te preocupes – dijo Isabela.

− Me dio gusto conocerte Isabela, espero volver a verte.

− Espero lo mismo… Mmm… Tu nombre…

− Debemos irnos – volvió a decir Amy, quien tomo mi mano para comenzar a jalarme.

− ¡Espera Amy! – Levante un poco mi voz – Nos vemos Isabela.

Note como Isabela movía sus labios, como si hubiese tratado de decirme algo pero, los constantes jaloneos de Amy impidieron que la escuchara.

* * *

El departamento del tío Chris era amplio y luminoso. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de un hermoso color azul cielo, la sala estaba justo enfrente de la entrada, un especie de bar estaba al fondo a mano derecha – De esos lugares donde tienes cientos de botellas con vinos, tequila y otras bebidas alcohólicas con sus diferentes copas y vasos –, a mano izquierda se encontraban unas enormes puertas corredizas que daban al balcón y a mano izquierda – a lado de nosotros− se encontraban lo que intuía eran las habitaciones.

Tras la breve impresión que fue para mí el conocer el departamento de tío Chris, mis ojos se posaron sobre su figura. Su rostro mostraba una amplia sonrisa y abrió sus brazos como invitándome a estar entre ellos. Una suave sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro y corrí hacia él, abrazándole fuertemente tras no verlo en tantos meses.

− ¡Me alegra volver a verte! – dije sin dejar de abrazarle.

− ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto rompiendo el abrazo para ver mi rostro – Siempre estamos en contacto por medio de video llamadas.

− No es lo mismo – infle mis mejillas.

− La cara se te pondrá redonda si sigues haciendo esos pucheros – apretando mis mejillas con sus dedos.

− Aunque me pusiera como pelota, tú me seguirías queriendo.

− ¿Estas segura? Sabes que cuido mi imagen, y no sé qué pensaran los medios si me ven a lado de una pelotita andante – riendo tras el comentario.

−¡Tío Chris!

− Es broma – indico sin dejar de reír – Sabes que gordita o delgada yo te amare igual.

El comentario me hizo sonreír aún más.

− Dijiste que querías vernos en persona – intervino tío Phichit colocándose a nuestro lado − ¿Qué era lo que no podía ser discutido por llamada?

− Tienes razón.

Apartándose de nuestro lado para dirigirse hacia a una habitación, hizo un par de ademanes y volvió a nuestro lado, junto a una mujer que nunca había visto.

− Les presento Ashelia, trabaja para la persona que diseño todos mis trajes cuando patinaba profesionalmente.

− Es un gusto poder conocerlos finalmente, Christopher me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

− El gusto es nuestro – respondió tío Phichit.

− Perdón por la pregunta pero, ¿Cuál es el motivo de la reunión? – Hablo Tío Seung – según veo, ella es el motivo por el que nos trajiste hasta aquí ¿o me equivoco?

− Siempre tan Perceptivo Seung – sonrió tío Chris – Así es, es a ella a quien quería que conocieran.

− ¿Por qué? – pregunte sin darme idea alguna de aquella extraña reunión.

− Pronto comenzaran las copas para competir por un lugar en el Gran Prix – asentí – Por tal motivo, creo que Krul debe tener nuevos trajes para sus presentaciones.

− ¿Nuevos Trajes?

− Así es, no pensabas usar los mismos trajes que usaste en el torneo de Japón ¿o sí?

− Pues… − inclinando mi cabeza mientras reía de forma nerviosa.

− Vas a competir por el gran Prix por lo que debes ir vestida a la altura.

− Pero… No tengo dinero para pagar nuevos trajes – afirme.

− ¿Quién dijo que los ibas a pagar?

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar la pregunta.

− Son mi regalo para ti, no pude estar contigo durante todo tu entrenamiento así que – dejando sus manos sobre mis hombros – quiero al menos apoyarte con esto.

− ¡Tío Chris! – abrazándolo nuevamente.

− Eso quiere decir que Ashelia está aquí para tomarle medidas a Krul, ¿no es así? – Hablo Amy, quien se había mantenido en silencio desde que habíamos llegado.

− Así es – contesto Ashelia.

− ¿Y por qué decidieron tomar las medidas en el departamento y no en una casa de modas?

− La idea original era esa – contesto rápidamente tío Chris – justamente por eso los cite en Beverly Boulevard pero…

− ¿Pero?

− Mi jefa me llamo para decirme que no iba a ser posible tomar las medidas en la sucursal que esta justamente en ese edificio, ya que al parecer hubo un altercado con unas clientas y la tienda quedo en un estado no muy grato.

" _¿Tienda? ¿Percance?... No será la tienda que creo ¿o sí?"_ Pensé recordando el altercado que había pasado en aquel edificio.

− Si, Natascha estaba un poco histérica cuando me llamo para decirme que no podían tomar las medidas – Tío Chris soltó una pequeña risa.

" _¡Dios si están hablando de esa tienda!"_ Sintiendo como los nervios comenzaron a invadirme.

− Por eso tomamos la decisión de tomar las medidas en su departamento, ya que al ser uno de nuestros mejores clientes no podíamos negarnos ante un pedido de gran importancia para el – concluyo Ashelia.

− Ya… Ya veo – dije tartamudeando sin querer.

− Como ya aclaramos todo, lo mejor sería comenzar ¿no crees Ashelia?

− Me parece lo más adecuado.

− Krul – me llamo – Acompaña a la Srita. Ashelia a la habitación del fondo, ahí ella te tomara las medidas mientras nosotros tomamos unas bebidas.

− Claro.

Avance por el pasillo hasta la habitación, siendo seguida por la Srita Ashelia.

* * *

Tras tomarme las medidas, tomar un par de bocadillos y despedirnos de la Srita Ashelia y de tío Chris, nos dirigimos de nueva cuenta hacia el aeropuerto, donde tomaríamos el vuelo que nos conduciría a casa. Aun cuando deseaba a quedarme y seguir recorriendo las calles de los ángeles, teníamos muchas cosas pendiente referentes a mi entrenamiento por lo que, dejamos el turismo para cuando terminara la copa de los ángeles.

Tío Phichit junto a tío Seung se alejaron de nosotras por unos minutos, ya que solo irían a verificar los boletos por lo que Amy y yo nos quedamos solas en la sala de espera.

− No puedo creer que tengamos que irnos tan pronto – dije con tristeza.

− Pronto volveremos, después de todo tienes que competir ¿lo olvidas?

− Si, pero no es lo mismo venir a competir que a disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones.

− Cuando mejores tus calificaciones tendrás esas "merecidas" vacaciones – enfatizando con sus dedos la última palabra.

− No te cansas de jugar conmigo ¿no? – haciendo un ligero puchero.

\- Nunca.

Esperamos un par de minutos antes de escuchar los altavoces anunciar la próxima partida del avión hacia Japón, tras eso mis tíos regresaron a nuestro lado.

− Es hora de irnos

Ambas asentimos y emprendimos el camino hacia el área de abordaje.

− Krul.

Me llamo a lo que voltee a verla.

− ¿Podrías prestarme tu celular? Quede en llamar a mi madre antes de subir al avión.

− ¿Y el tuyo?

Sacándolo de su bolsa y mostrándome que estaba sin pila.

− Olvide cargarlo en el departamento de Chris−san

Me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a sacarlo el propio cuando note que algo faltaba.

− ¿Ocurre algo?

− Mi libreta.

− ¿He?

− Mi libreta no está – regrese a verla con la marca del terror marcada en mi rostro – donde tengo mis diseños.

− ¿No la dejaste en casa de Chris−san?

− No, ni siquiera abrí las bolsas en ese lugar – llevando mis manos a mis mejillas − ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Y si alguien la encuentra? ¿Y si le sacan fotos para humillarme?

− Krul, tranquilízate.

− Definitivamente no volveré a salir de mi casa, todo mundo vera mis garabatos – comencé a divagar – dios, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

− Krul – dijo apoyando sus manos en mis hombros− tranquila, respira profundamente y suelta el aire de igual forma.

Obedecí y respire lentamente.

− Primero, debes tratar de hacer memoria de donde la dejaste, segundo, nadie sabe que es tuya, capaz que la persona que la encuentra ni siquiera sabe de qué se trata como para que se le ocurra sacar fotos.

− Tiene mi nombre.

− Entonces, estás muerta – dijo con sinceridad.

Mientras comenzaba a hacer una pequeña rabieta por el comentario de Amy –quien se supone debe apoyarme en momentos como estos por ser mi mejor amiga− no me di cuenta de unas presencias tras ambas.

− Krul.

Al escuchar aquella voz, no puedo evitar pegar un brinco por la impresión.

− ¡Isabela!

La misma se encontraba tras de mi sonriendo ligeramente.

− Me alegra volver a verte, pensé que tendría que esperar a la copa de los ángeles.

− ¿Me buscabas?

− Si, quería regresarte esto – sacando de su portafolio mi libreta – lo dejaste en la cafetería, trate de decirte pero te fuiste tan a prisa que no me escuchaste.

Mis ojos se iluminaron tras ver mi libreta, tomándola entre mis manos y estrechándola junto a mi pecho.

− Gracias, no sabes la felicidad que esto me causa – sonriendo abiertamente.

− Me alegro.

− Pero… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? No recuerdo haberlo dicho.

Amy se acercó y toco la libreta con uno de sus dedos.

− Tiene tu nombre ¿lo olvidas?

Reí nerviosamente por el comentario.

− ¿Vas a viajar? – pregunte cambiando de tema rápidamente.

− Si, iremos a Italia por una exposición de la Sra. Ivanov, de hecho ella esta…

− Pero si es la chica que causo un alboroto en mi tienda.

Todos volteamos a ver al frente, encontrándonos con Natascha y su hijo caminando hacia nuestra dirección.

− ¿Alboroto? – pregunto Amy mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Solo sonreí sin comentar nada al respecto.

− Isabela, debemos irnos, el jet no esperara por siempre.

− Lo siento Sra. Ivanov solo estaba devolviendo la libreta que le comente.

Ella no contesto y solo mantuvo su vista sobre mi persona.

" _Si las mirada fueran cuchillos, miles de ellos ya me hubiese atravesado"_ pensé, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel.

La diseñadora Ivanov comenzó a caminar los pocos pasos que nos separaba, haciendo un ademan para Isabela se hiciera a un lado y continuara su camino, deteniéndose frente a mí, colocando uno de sus dedos bajo mi mentón para alzar mi cabeza y mis ojos conectaran con los suyos.

Por unos instantes el silencio se instaló en el ambiente, la mirada fija de Ivanov hacia que mis nervios comenzara a descontrolarse, me sudaban las manos y comencé a tragar con fuerza.

− ¿Sra. Ivanov?

La voz de Isabela rompió aquel incomodo momento.

− Te pareces a dos personas que conozco pero… − cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente – Alexander, Isabela, es hora de irnos – pasando por mi lado sin regresar a verme.

− Wow, debiste dejarle una fuerte impresión jovencita – hablo el joven Alexander – comúnmente pasa de largo sin prestarle atención a nadie, mucho menos si le causaron problemas.

− Me llamo Krulcifer.

− Extraño nombre para una japonesa ¿no crees?

− ¿Cómo es que…?

− Tu apellido en la libreta – aseguro − es Yagami ¿no? Por eso supe que eras japonesa.

No podía rebatir eso.

− En fin, fue un placer conocerte Krul−chan – dijo colocando su mano sobre mi cabeza para jugar con mi cabello – espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sean en circunstancias menos… Inesperadas – sonrió dulcemente y se comenzó a alejarse.

Las tres volteamos a ver como madre e hijo se alejaban hasta perderse por el pasillo.

− El joven Alexander es muy amable pero tiende a tomar muchas confianzas con los demás – dijo Isabela.

− No te preocupes, no me molesta – conteste – me doy cuenta que es muy diferente a su madre.

− Si, hasta donde sé él y su hermano tienen ese mismo carácter por lo que la Sra. Ivanov siempre está molesta por ello.

− Debe ser difícil lidiar con dos chicos que te sacan de casillas – dije recordando fugazmente a mi madre.

− Tengo que irme, me dio gusto poder devolverte tu libreta.

− Muchas gracias por ello, espero tu viaje sea tranquilo.

− El tuyo igual – alzando su mano para que yo la tomara – te estaré apoyando en la copa.

− Gracias – apretando ligeramente su mano con la mía.

− Nos vemos.

Asentí y paso por mi lado, siguiendo el mismo camino que la Sra. Ivanov.

− Krul−chan, Amy−chan.

La voz de tío Seung nos hizo girarnos.

−Debemos irnos.

Ambas asentimos, nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos juntas hacia donde tío Seung nos esperaba.

* * *

 _ **Dos semanas después.**_

El sonido de los vasos al chocar se escuchó en la habitación. La música instrumental inundaba el ambiente. Las suaves risas de mis abuelos, mi tía Mary, mi madre, mis tíos y mis amigos acompañaban la calidad fiesta que habían hecho en mi nombre, faltaban menos de veinticuatro horas para que partiera nuevamente a los ángeles y compitiera en la copa que se celebraría en esa ciudad.

No podía negar que estaba nerviosa… Bueno, muy nerviosa pero, ¿Quién no lo estaría? Estaba por patinar en una pista profesional y nada menos que en una copa internacional ¿esperaban que estuviese tranquila y feliz? Quizás lo último, pero los nervios son algo ya muy común en mi persona.

Lo único que lamentaba de esta fiesta era que tía Yuko y su familia no pudiesen asistir –gracias a la visita que tenían que hacerle a los abuelos paternos de las trillizas- y la razón de la ausencia de Minako-Sensei… Digamos que la noche anterior se pasó de copas y es la hora que no se levanta.

− ¿Lista para la competencia? – pregunto Mika, llevándose un trozo del pastel de chocolate que tío Seung había preparado a modo de poster.

− Si te refieres a que si no voy a sentir nauseas cuando patine… Creo que puedo controlarlo.

− Ese es un gran avance, al menos si vomitas lo harás cuando ya hayas terminado – siguió probando su pastel.

− Es de mala educación hablar de ese tipo de cosas mientras comes, ¿acaso no te enseñaron modales? – hablo Amy, tomando un sorbo de su te.

− ¿Quieres pelea? – señalándola con el tenedor.

− ¿Yo? Claro que no.

− Obvio, no quieres enfrentarte a mí – dibujando una enrome sonrisa.

− Claro que no es mi deseo, sobre todo cuando sé que después estarás llorando porque te gano una mujer.

− ¿Que dijiste?

− Oigan, tranquilos.

Intentos que sabía eran en vano cuando se trataba de una pelea entre ambos.

− No se preocupen chicos – intervino tío Phichit a modo de calmar la situación – Krul está preparada, entreno durante todo el año, lo hará bien en los ángeles.

Tío Seung asintió a las palabras de su novio.

− Por supuesto que estoy preparada – levantándome de mi asiento – Fui entrenada por tres de los mejores entrenadores que existen en el patinaje artístico, no voy a perder.

− Siempre y cuando no te ganen los nervios en el último minuto además de lograr clavar los saltos.

Golpe bajo de Amy.

− Gracias por recordar mis puntos débiles Amy.

− De nada – me sonrió.

Puse los ojos en blanco y retome mi asiento.

− Sea cual sea el resultado, sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo además, podrás volver a intentarlo si lo deseas la próxima vez… Que espero que no – dijo mi madre con una ligera risa.

− Sabes que lo hare.

− Tienes razón.

Ambos reímos.

− Creo que es hora de los regalos.

Tía Mary se acercó a la mesa, dejando tres paquetes sobre la misma, dos eran dos cajas muy pequeñas, que cabían en mis manos mientras que el otro era una caja que debía ser tomada con ambos brazos.

− ¿Por qué no los abres? – dijo mi madre.

Asentí y tome una de las cajas más pequeñas, tenía una nota que solo decía _"feliz cumpleaños y felicidades por ir a la copa de los ángeles, atte.: tu tío"_

− Pensé que lo había olvidado.

"Mi tío" era un hombre que, desde que tengo uso de razón, me envía regalos en fechas específicas. Cuando comencé a caminar, cuando dije mi primera palabra –esto es algo que tía Mary siempre ha confirmado, por obvias razones yo no lo recuerdo−, cuando aprendí a montar la bicicleta, mi graduación de la escuela primaria, en fin… Me enviaba regalos en eventos que creía importantes para mí.

− ¿Aun no me dirás quién es él? – le pregunte a mi madre.

− Pronto lo harás.

− Eso me has dicho desde que tengo ocho años.

− Créeme, esta vez… Lo conocerás más pronto de lo que crees.

Por alguna extraña razón, mi madre se negaba a decirme su nombre o como era ese hombre. Mis abuelos solo mencionaron que lo conocí cuando tenía tres años – la última vez que vino a Japón−. Yo no recuerdo con claridad ese hecho, solo vislumbro una enorme silueta, una dulce sonrisa y una voz grave pero jovial, por lo que intuyo que debe ser más joven que mi madre o mis tíos.

Negué con mi cabeza ante la común negativa de mi madre y me dispuse a retirar la envoltura de la caja. Cuando termine, encontré una caja más pequeña de terciopelo color rojo. La abrí con cuidado, maravillándome con su contenido una vez la caja estuvo abierta por completo.

− Wow, no puedo creer que te regalara esto – menciono Amy tan sorprendida como yo por el regalo.

Dentro de la caja había una hermosa gargantilla de oro blanco, la cual brillaba tenuemente gracias a la luz del lugar.

− ¿Es real? – pregunto Mika.

− Eso… Parece.

− Se lució esta vez ¿no crees Yuri? – mi tía Mary dirigió su vista hacia mi madre quien solo sonrió ligeramente.

− Más bien, creo que exagero.

Aun maravillada por aquel inesperado regalo, volví a cerrar la caja y tome la otra.

− Es de mi parte – indico mi madre – espero te guste.

Sonreí, si era un regalo de mi madre, estaba segura que me encantaría sin dudarlo.

− Esto es… − regresando a ver su rostro, sin poder salir de mi asombro.

− Pensé, que podría ser un amuleto de la suerte – agrego sin dejar de ver la caja – tal como lo fue para mí alguna vez.

El anillo que alguna vez compartió gemelo con el de mi padre se encontraba dentro de la cajita. Desde que era niña, conocía la historia detrás del mismo. De cómo un día antes de la gran final del Gran Prix, mi madre busco por todos lados, algo que pudiese ser como un amuleto de la suerte para mi padre y para él. Encontrándolo en una antigua joyería, dos hermosos anillos a juego… Aunque todo mundo sabemos que de amuletos tenían poco, ya que mi madre quería permanecer toda su vida a lado de mi padre y que mejor unos anillos de bodas.

Él siempre lo ha negado, diciendo que esa nunca fue su intención pero, por mucho que lo niegue sabemos cuál es la realidad detrás de esa hermosa historia.

− ¿Estás seguro?

− Eres mi hija y no hay nadie que lo merezca más que tú.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, rodee la mesa para llegar a su lado, lanzándome a sus brazos mientras las mismas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

− Lo cuidare mucho… Lo prometo – dije ocultando mi rostro en su pecho.

− Lo sé.

Sonreí mientras mi rostro seguía bañado en lágrimas, recordando las miles de veces que de pequeña, solía escabullirme a su cuarto para poder ver el anillo… Como si de aquella forma pudiese sentir a mi padre a mi lado.

− No llores más – mi madre me aparto de su lado y con cariño limpio mis lágrimas – hoy es un día para celebrar ¿no? – Asentí un par de veces – así que, regálame esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre tienes en tu rostro.

Me limpie las últimas lágrimas derramadas y dibuje una enorme sonrisa.

− Así está mejor – sonriéndome dulcemente − ¿Por qué no abres tu último regalo?

− Claro.

Me separe de su lado y volví a mi lugar original. Quite la envoltura de la enorme caja, la cual al inicio me resulto algo complicada ya que el ello que le habían puesto estaba algo pegado, teniendo que ayudarme Amy y Mika a liberar el interior de aquella terca envoltura.

− ¿Qué será? – Mika contemplaba la malera color negro que resulto ser.

− No tengo idea – enarcando una ceja − ¿Quién lo envió?

− Chris – contesto tía Mary.

− ¿Sera lo que creo que es? – Amy me susurro al oído.

Me encogí de hombros y, tras localizar el seguro abrí la maleta.

− No es cierto – dije con una sonrisa.

En su interior se encontraban dos hermosos trajes que, por ser mi tío Chris quien los enviaba, debían ser los que usaría en la copa de los ángeles. Con delicadeza tome el primero, el cual era de un hermoso color azul oscuro, con pedrería que comenzaba el cuello hasta la zona donde inicia el brazo, así como los bordes de las mangas y falda.

− Se verá bien en ti durante el programa corto – menciono Amy – mientras no te caigas.

− ¡Amy!

− Solo decía – riendo ligeramente.

Rodee los ojos por la broma hecha y me dispuse a sacar el segundo traje cuando, sentí como mi respiración se cortaba de pronto.

− No es cierto.

− ¿Krul? – hablo Amy.

− ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto esta vez mi madre al ver mi reacción.

− Este traje es… − regresando a ver a Amy.

Ella tomo el traje entre sus manos y tuvo la misma reacción que yo.

−Pero no es…

− Es el traje que… Yo hice.

El segundo traje que se supone utilizare en el programa libre era el mismo que había diseñado hacia algunos años. Siempre quise ser más cercana a mi padre por lo que, usando como inspiración su el traje que había usado al patinar _Aria_ _"Stammi vicino, non te ne andare"_ cree un traje que se parecía al de él.

El mismo color rosa eran la base, el blanco se hacía presente en el pecho y los bordes de la manga, el largo llegaba hasta cinco centímetros más arriba de la rodilla y tenía una abertura en forma de cuadro en frente donde una falda con holanes color azul se hacía presente. No había arillos dorados como en el suyo

− Pero… ¿Cómo?

Como si el destino me escuchara, una pequeña nota se encontraba en el fondo de la maleta.

− ¿Qué dice? – Mika se acercó para leer la nota.

 **" _Te falta mucho, tienes problemas en los trazos además de que no termina de convencer la idea que quieres proyectar con el traje así que lo modifique para que fuera más formal y elegante, al menos lucirás como una verdadero señorita ante las cámaras._**

 ** _Si decides ser una verdadera diseñadora… Quizás algún día puedas aprender en alguno de mis talleres._**

 ** _Suerte en la copa._**

 ** _Atte.: Natascha Ivanov"_**

− Vaya, eso sonó como un cumplido – comento Amy de forma divertida – considerando lo que provocaste en su tienda – susurro lo último para que nadie más escuchara.

− ¿Cómo fue que…?

− Salió en las noticias más los comentarios que hizo Ashelia en el departamento de Chris-san – firmo - además del hecho de que tú estuviste ahí… Solo sume dos más dos.

A veces olvido lo perceptiva que suele ser mi mejor amiga.

− Me sorprende que ella misma lo haya hecho - dije cambiando el tema drásticamente – No puedo creerlo – atrayendo el traje hacia mi pecho, apretarlo con fuerza y girar sobre mi lugar − ¡Natascha Ivanov me hizo un traje! ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!

− Veo que admiras a la diseñadora Ivanov – mi madre me sonrió mientras se servía un poco de agua de sabor en un vaso.

− Por supuesto – conteste con emoción – es la mejor diseñadora del mundo, ha recorrido el mundo, miles de deportista visten sus trajes, sus desfiles de modas son los más comentados en las redes sociales en cuanto a moda actual… Cualquier futuro o futura diseñadora sabe lo increíble que es.

− Me alegra que haya un tema que te apasione tanto como el patinaje – tomando un sorbo de su vaso – aunque no me sorprende que la admires tanto – observando con detenimiento su vaso – después de todo es tu abuela.

Debo añadir que tras ese último comentario la habitación se sumió en un incómodo silencio, hasta que todos, incluyéndome a mí –salvo mis abuelos y mi tía Mary – soltamos un grito de sorpresa.

− ¡¿Mi qué?!

− Tu abuela... Tu abuela paterna… Creo que entiendes.

− Espera, ¿me estas tratando de decir que la más grande diseñadora del mundo es la…?

− Natascha Ivanov es la madre de Viktor.

La sorpresa tras aquella declaración estaba plasmada en mi rostro. ¿Cómo era posible que la mujer que más admiraba fuera mi abuela? Algo como eso no podía pasar desapercibido, nunca había escuchado, leído o visto un tema referente a la vida personal de mi padre, mucho menos si ello hablaba de mis abuelos… ¿Por qué nadie me había mencionado aquello?

− No entiendo, ¿Cómo puede ser mi abuela?

− Bueno, creo que no tengo que explicarte como ¿verdad?

− ¡Mamá! – reclame al ver que no le estaba dando la importancia debida al tema.

− Vale, lo siento.

− ¿Por qué nadie nunca me dijo que ella era mi abuela?

− Porque creí que ya lo sabias, siempre trataste de estar al día sobre la vida de Viktor por lo que simplemente asumí que habías investigado sobre su vida privada o que incluso Mary te había mencionado algo – regresando a ver a mi tía – considerando que siempre te confió muchas cosas – entrecerró sus ojos mientras que mi tía desvió la mirada y tomaba un sorbo de su refresco.

− Pues claramente no lo sabía – declare – siempre pensé que mis abuelos estaban… Muertos – encogiéndome de hombros – no hay mucha información del pasado de mi padre, incluso las páginas o grupos muy especializados y que investigan hasta la más mínima cosa no contienen esa información.

− Es normal que no la tengan – comento mi madre como si fuera lo más común del mundo – la vida personal de Viktor siempre fue muy reservada, incluso para mí al principio lo fue, no es alguien que hable mucho de su pasado.

− ¿Pero por qué nadie sabe de ella? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué no hay información sobre su vínculo con la Sra. Ivanov?

− Porque su relación familiar no es muy cálida.

Parpadee un par de veces, dándole a entender que continuara.

Mi madre suspiro.

− Solo se lo poco que él me conto – aseguro comenzando a jugar con el mantel de la mesa – Su niñez no fue muy agradable, sus padres solían pelear mucho y casi nunca estaban en casa, ella estaba iniciando su carrera como diseñadora y su padre era un abogado de renombre por lo que durante su niñez siempre estuvo al cuidado de alguna nana.

"Conforme fue creciendo las peleas se hicieron más fuertes, se reprochaban todo, temas como el nunca estas en casa, pones tu carrera primero que a nuestra familia, permites que nuestro hijo practique un deporte de niñas, eran los principales durante sus discusiones, las cuales Viktor siempre presenciaba para su mala suerte"

\- Mi padre practicaba el patinaje desde pequeño ¿verdad?

\- Fue lo único que mitigaba el dolor de tener una familia tan disfuncional como la que tenía en casa.

Guarde silencio, indicándole que podía proseguir con su relato.

\- El tiempo pasó y cuando Viktor cumplió dieciséis nacería su hermano menor.

\- Alexander – recordando al joven que había conocido en los ángeles.

\- Así es, algo que solo acrecentó el resentimiento que Viktor le profesaba a sus padres ya que, estaban haciéndole lo mismo a su hermano menor, pelear siempre que estaba presente. Fue durante ese año que finalmente lo decidió.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Emanciparse – todos reprimimos un gemido.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Su madre comenzó a presionarlo para que abandonara el patinaje, aun cuando Viktor se volvió un patinador de renombre, famoso internacionalmente y ganara su primer gran Prix ese mismo año, para ella era una carrera que no tenía futuro, ella deseaba que comenzara a estudiar una buena carrera, siendo la del modelaje la que ella deseaba para él.

\- No entiendo, ¿Por qué querría cambiar el patinaje, que es una gran carrera por una tan vana como la del modelaje?

\- Tu padre es muy guapo.

\- Mamá estamos hablando del pasado de papá no de si lo mucho que te gusta – le reclame.

\- No, lo que quiero decir es que tu padre siempre fue considerado una belleza andante.

Enarque una ceja al no comprender su punto.

\- Lo que Yuri quiere decir, es que Viktor poseía una belleza y un aspecto muy fino, que le haría un gran modelo – comento tío Phichit, interpretando las palabras de mi madre.

\- Ah, ya entendí.

\- Como decía, Su madre quería que fuera modelo para que ella se encargara de manejar su carrera, así ambos se beneficiarían, él se volvería el mejor modelo del mundo, famoso por su belleza y ella seria reconocida como una gran diseñadora.

\- Ya que mi padre solo usaría su marca y al ver ese impacto miles de seguidores la comprarían sin dudarlo.

\- Exacto.

\- Viéndolo por ese lado, con razón papá decidido emanciparse, prácticamente querían manejar su vida – comprendiendo por fin porque la vida de mi padre era tan secreta, si el mismo quería borrar lo vivido con mis abuelos y comenzar su propia vida lejos de ellos.

\- Hay algo que no comprendo Yuri-san – indico Amy – Si Viktor-san era menor de edad, ¿Cómo logro la emancipación? Hasta donde sé, es un tema bastante delicado y difícil de lograr en Rusia.

\- Lo es, de hecho, no pudo hacerlo.

\- Pero tu dijiste… - intervine al no comprender nuevamente.

\- Si, él quiso emanciparse pero no lo logro, ya que era menor de edad por no decir que su padre era uno de los mejores abogados de Rusia.

\- ¿Y cómo logro salir de esa familia tan complicada? – pregunto Mika.

\- El gobierno llego a la conclusión que Viktor no podía vivir solo por ser menor de edad pero, también sabían que por tantos problemas con ellos no podía seguir viviendo bajo su techo sobre todo por sus problemas familiares que, que aunque no era violencia física lo era psicológica. Por lo que, le asignaron la tutoría de Viktor a Yakov, su entrenador.

\- ¿El viejo Yakov era su tutor legal? – Pregunte.

\- Al menos hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad. Viktor siempre considero al viejo Yakov como un padre, incluso lo apreciaba más que al suyo propio, después de todo, él siempre estuvo para Viktor desde que comenzó a patinar. En sus momentos de gloria, en sus caídas, incluso en las tonterías que hacia… Por lo que Viktor solicito que Yakov se hiciera cargo de él, a lo que el gobierno accedió y este con gusto acepto, además por esa época acababa de divorciarse de su esposa.

\- ¿Y su fortuna? – Mika volvió a preguntar.

\- ¡Mika! – le reñí – eso no se pregunta.

\- ¿Qué? Tu padre es súper rico, es natural querer saber – se encogió de hombros.

Mi madre solo rio.

\- Su fortuna quedo congelada, es decir, todo lo que ganara hasta su mayoría de edad estaría acumulada, y solo le darían una cantidad determinada cada mes para sus gastos.

\- Entonces Viktor-san es alguien responsable que ahorra su fortuna, ¿no es así? – aseguro Amy.

\- No, de hecho nada más cumplir los dieciocho se compró un yate, después se compró una dotación de chocolate para todo un año, Tras eso se compró una tienda entera de ropa de primera… Digamos que eso no le agradó mucho a Yakov.

El silencio se volvió a instalar en el ambiente, si algo era bien conocido es que mi padre era alguien que compraba cosas muy exóticas, de renombre y de precios muy elevados… Ya saben, era la leyenda viviente por lo que todo lo que compraba debía estar a la altura de ese seudónimo.

Me aclare la garganta para romper la tensión.

\- Solo hay algo que, aun no me queda claro.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- ¿Qué pasa con Makkachin? ¿Dónde queda el en la historia? – sí, para mí la mascota de mi padre era muy importante en toda su historia, la de mi madre y la mía propia.

\- Makkachin fue un regalo de Yakov – menciono con una sonrisa – dijo que sería una gran compañía para él.

\- Y lo fue – secunde, recordando las miles de fotos de mi padre con su gran amigo – Creo que ahora comprendo por qué mi padre no quiere saber de su familia pero… Eso no explica por qué nadie sabe de su lazo sanguíneo – dije aun con confusión.

− Tu padre se alejó de su familia, no respondía sus llamadas, no los visitaba, siempre que le preguntaban sobre sus padres el evadía el tema con una sonrisa… Además de que nunca fueron a verlo competir así que… Muchos llegaron a la misma conclusión que tú.

− Que estaban muertos.

− Oh, que simplemente era un tema delicado que la leyenda viviente no quería tocar y dejaron el tema por la paz.

− ¿Y su hermano? ¿No convivio con él?

− Alexander es el único miembro que siempre estuvo presente en su vida, te recuerdo que sus padres casi nunca estaban por lo que Viktor aprovechaba cada fin de semana que no tenía practica para visitarlo y convivir con el… Aunque, como la vida privada de tu padre siempre se mantuvo secreta, por así decirlo, los medios siempre pensaron que era un niño más que convivía con su deportista favorito o un amigo muy cercano de Viktor y él nunca lo desmintió –encogiéndose de hombros.

− Entonces… Mi padre nunca volvió a hablar con la abuela.

− Al menos así fue hasta que me conoció.

− No entiendo.

− Por muchos años se mantuvieron distanciados, incluso tras la muerte de su padre, durante en su funeral, se mantuvieron distantes el uno con el otro… Pero, cuando anuncio nuestra relación y su madre pidió conocerme, no pudo negarse.

− ¿Ella te conoce?

− Si, solo la vi una vez – aseguro pero podía sentir el ligero nerviosismo que eso generaba en el – en fin, ella le pidió perdón, que le diera la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas y lo último que supe fue que lo estaban intentando, hoy en día no sé cómo estará esa situación entre ambos.

− Vaya, quien iba a pensar que alguien tan amable y sonriente como el, tendría una vida tan difícil –dejando el traje dentro de la maleta y sentándome nuevamente sobre mi asiento.

− Es cierto que tu padre no tuvo una infancia feliz pero, eso no lo detuvo.

− Lo sé, por eso lo admiro aún más.

Mi madre sonrió dulcemente por lo dicho.

− Oh, ahora entiendo – la voz de Amy nos hizo regresar a verla.

− ¿Qué cosa?

− Por eso dijo que te parecías a dos personas que conoce.

− Espera… − mi madre se levantó de su asiento − ¿ella te vio?

− Si, en el aeropuerto… Aunque en realidad la conocí dentro de una de sus sucursales de ropa – reí nerviosamente.

− Estoy seguro que el parecido con tu padre no será algo que deje al aire, esa mujer es muy perceptiva – susurro con temor en su voz.

− ¿Pero no es eso lo que finalmente buscamos?

Ambos regresamos a ver a tío Phichit.

− Finalmente la meta de todo esto es que Viktor y Krul se conozcan por lo que en algún punto la Sra. Ivanov querrá conocer a su nieta… De manera formal, claro.

− Eso es algo que me aterra, esa mujer tiene una personalidad muy imponente.

− Como mi padre – aclare, después de conocerla ahora sabia de quien había heredado eso mi progenitor.

− Solo espero que tome todo como una simple coincidencia porque si no es así, tengan por seguro que la duda la estará carcomiendo y querrá investigar.

− Mamá – le llame mientras le sonreía – No te preocupes, aun cuando lo hiciera no cambiara nada… Y si ella no puede ver la grandiosa madre que eres y todo lo que sufriste por mí, no merece que la llame abuela.

− Krulcifer.

− Además, estamos yendo muy lejos, con la… Impresión que le di dudo que mi presencia le siga rondado en la cabeza.

− ¿Qué significa eso?

− No, nada… Ya sabes, tonterías.

Mi madre frunció el ceño no muy convencido por mis palabras.

− Lo mejor es dejar este tema, estamos de fiesta ¿no es así?

La voz de tía Mary rompió la tensión lo cual agradecí internamente, ya que no quería seguir hablando de mi abuela ni de lo sucedido en los ángeles. La música cambio a una más rítmica, tío Phichit levanto a mi madre de su asiento para que bailaran mientras los demás aplaudían, sobra decir que el rostro de mi madre era un tomate viviente, quizás con unas copas demás las cosas cambiarían.

Baje mi mirada para contemplar nuevamente el traje que mí, ahora descubierta abuela había hecho y una extraña calidez se extendió por todo mi pecho.

− Mi abuela ¿he? – susurre.

− Es increíble ¿no? – comento Amy.

− Quien iba a pensar que tenías una abuela tan famosa – agrego Mika.

− Si, y sigo sin poder creerlo.

− Pues comienza a creerlo – Amy me sonrió – porque ahora tu familia es más grande y definitivamente este Gran Prix será toda una aventura para ti.

Asentí a las palabras de Amy, cerrando la maleta nuevamente.

" _Mi abuela y mi tío"_ pensé dirigiendo mi vista hacia la mi madre, quien trataba en vano seguir los pasos de baile de tío Phichit.

Definitivamente las sorpresas en este gran Prix seguirían apareciendo sin poder evitarlo.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Bien tiempo de las escusas ok no.

Como sabrán, yo tengo mucho trabajo, quizás no lo sepan pero soy contadora publica y saben que los que tenemos esta carrera siempre estamos de un lado a otro ahora, súmenle el hecho de que yo tengo no solo ese trabajo también administración del departamento que tengo a cargo por lo que más de medio mes estoy centrada en la oficina y solo llegó a mi casa a cenar y dormir.

Este capítulo lo comencé a trabajar a finales de abril, pero durante eso me llego la inspiración para el otro Fanfic y termine escribiendo el capítulo del otro porque lo que hasta mediados de mayo regrese a la escritura de este, y tenía la intención de actualizar en los primero días de Junio pero, el 4 de este mes, cancelaron una serie que me gusta mucho, Shadowhunters y me dio un bajón tremendo que no pude escribir más.

Ahora mismo estamos luchando para que la renueven por medio de Twitter y otras formas de presionar al canal.

Si, sé que una serie no debería cambiar mi inspiración pero, Sh es una serie sobrenatural que, está basada en una serie de libros que amo, que son mi motor, Cazadores de Sombras es una saga hermosa, lleno de brujos, hadas, vampiros, demonios y ángeles además de incluir personajes LGBT bastante bien, no son personajes estereotipados es decir, Malec que es una de las parejas Gay principales –bueno son secundarios pero conforme pasaba la historia se hizo importante- no son los típicos gay, no son amanerados, ni frágiles ni buscan verse bien nada más. Alec es un nefilim un guerrero entrenado para matar demonios, es fuerte, inteligente pero con el miedo de que descubran que es gay pero cuando conoce a Magnus un brujo bisexual, amante de la moda pero que aun así es hombre y tiene una personalidad imponente, fuerte… Todo cambia y Alec se muestra como es. Ambos son líderes, fuertes, sin miedo a nada y protegerían a su familia contra todo, una pareja que demostró que tu condición sexual no define como eres.

Por eso cuando cancelaron la serie – que no es igual al libro, e muy diferente pero aun así amo al malec de la serie- me dolió mucho, porque su cancelación fue por cosa del canal no porque no tuviera fama o vistas.

En fin divague mucho, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Tal como mencione en el anterior aquí presentamos a dos personajes nuevos que serán importantes para la protagonista.

No sé cuando voy a actualizar pero, el próximo capítulo ya es en la copa de los ángeles y la llegaba de Emilia se acerca.

Gracias por leerme y hasta pronto.


End file.
